


Writing's on the wall (La suerte está echada)

by Aeren



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, j2non.au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 90,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: Escenas eliminadas del fic





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

****

**Título:** Writing’s on the Wall (La Suerte está echada)  
**Autor:** Aeren  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Fandom:** RPS-RPF Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.  
**Palabras:** ~83.000~ más o menos ;)  
**Resumen:** Supernatural acabó tras nueve temporadas y siete años después las vidas de Jared y Jensen no pueden ser más diferentes, ni estar más alejadas la uno de la otra. Una oportunidad de oro de volver a encontrarse les hará volver a recordar un pasado que todavía les persigue. ¿Existen las segundas oportunidades?  
**Warnings/Enticements:** Fluffy, porque ya sabéis como me gusta, un poco de Angst, algún que otro personaje original y de antemano advierto que alguno de los eventos que he usado procedentes de la vida real pueden haber cambiado de fecha, vamos a llamarlo licencia poética. Espero que no haga falta decir que todo esto es pura ficción. El fic está acabado, pero aún estoy repasando, así que no puedo asegurar cada cuanto tiempo actualizaré, depende de la extensión de los capítulos.

 

Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a [**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/)

A quien se anime a leer, ¡bienvenidos!

 

 

* * *

 

 

## Writing’s on the Wall (La Suerte está echada)

_Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

_For you I have to risk it all_

_Cause the writing's on the wall_

**I**

 

_Jared_

 

Los Ángeles, 2014

 

La primera memoria que tuvo al despertar en aquella anónima cama de hospital fue la de una tarde soleada; pleno verano en San Antonio. Su hermano mayor lanzándole el balón a uno de sus amigos entre risotadas. De fondo el murmullo de los árboles mecidos por la brisa ardiente y fragante, cargada del aroma de la tierra reseca por el estío y el agua tibia del lago y, bajo todo eso, el polvo y los efluvios vagamente desagradables procedentes del alquitrán de la carretera cercana a su casa. Notó el calor del patio trasero, cemento y césped mal cortado, Megan con coletas, meciendo a una de sus muñecas. Podía notar el tacto rugoso de la madera del viejo columpio deshaciéndose entre sus manos, podía ver sus propios dedos, cortos, uñas mordidas y palmas abrasadas por las interminables horas de juego. Era _volver_ a caerse; rodillas despellejadas y orgullo destrozado y era romper a llorar. Era escuchar los pasos de su padre, el aroma a sudor limpio, a aceite de motor, el ligero perfume a suavizante para la ropa y tabaco. Era sentir el peso cálido y reconfortante, pero al mismo tiempo un rescoldo de inquietud, unos ojos azules escrutándole, _midiéndole_ , restañando las lágrimas y los mocos, apartando el pelo demasiado largo de su frente. Era escuchar esa consabida frase:

 

—Shh, JT, los chicos no lloran.

 

Jared siempre había sido un niño desgarbado, escuálido, de huesos finos, un niño de ojos demasiado grandes y abiertos, absorbiendo el mundo a su alrededor, aprendiendo y recordando todas y cada una de esas palabras.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**II**

 

_Jensen_

 

Roma, 2020

 

La habitación verde estaba vacía y por un momento permitió que la decepción le dominase. Con paso no tan seguro como hubiese deseado se acercó hasta la mesa, donde descansaba una selección de bebida y comida lista para ser consumida entre los paneles. Sin hambre, abrió uno de los envoltorios de plástico transparente y engulló el pastel de dos bocados, sin paladearlo. A pesar de que las botellas de licor llamaban poderosamente su atención, se decidió por apagar la sed con un botellín de agua fresca.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía tan desencantado, al fin y al cabo no es como si no supiese que más tarde o más temprano Jared aparecería de nuevo, con todo aquel aire de manso cordero que tan mal le sentaba. Jensen apretó los dedos en torno al delicado plástico, luchando contra la necesidad de arrojarlo contra la pared más cercana, luchando contra las ganas de destrozar todo a su paso, tal y como había hecho aquel diciembre cuando lo suyo les había estallado entre las manos. Los años no habían mitigado el dolor, la furia o la decepción, la sensación de burla y vergüenza ajena por haber puesto tanto al cuidado de otra persona, alguien que había resultado ser un completo fiasco.

Sentirse así de herido tras tanto tiempo le resultaba insultante, pero a la vez contemplar el dolor en los ojos de Jay sólo un rato antes mientras discutían le había hecho experimentar una profunda culpabilidad un vivo dolor. Iba contra su naturaleza antagonizar al más joven, ni siquiera tras lo acontecido aquel funesto diciembre siete años atrás. En realidad sabía que acudir a la convención había sido un completo error, pero que le jodiesen si iba a dejar que Jared hiciese de las suyas, ya una vez creyó en su honestidad, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Y sin embargo… _sin embargo,_ hubo algo en la forma en que Jared le había tendido la mano, honesto, de formas que ya casi había olvidado —que se había obligado a olvidar—, que le había hecho dudar de su decisión. Sin embargo el momento había pasado ysimplemente Jensen no creía que leer un jodido diario, de entre todas las cosas, fuese a aliviar la pena de saber que durante casi una década había amado a la persona equivocada. Tenerlo claro, sin embargo, no hacía que doliese menos.

—Qué asco —masculló, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, contando los minutos con una mezcla de miedo, horror y anticipación. Un panel más, una última sesión de fotos y todo habría concluido. Como si jamás de los jamases Jared y Jensen hubiesen sido una realidad.

Apuró su segundo botellín de agua, aún sediento, como si la adrenalina del encontronazo con su antiguo amante le hubiese dejado el interior incluso más árido que de costumbre. Fue al dejarlo sobre la mesita auxiliar más cercana cuando lo descubrió, todavía en la papelera.

Durante su discusión apenas se había fijado bien en el aspecto del libro; desdeñándolo casi por principio. Se había negado a prestar atención. Ahora, a solas, era capaz de admitir que una parte de él se sentía culpable, así como curiosa. Se sorprendió de lo pesado que era a pesar de ser de un tamaño bastante reducido. Piel oscura y gastada sujeta con una gruesa cinta elástica de color negro, lo abrió con dedos inciertos, casi a voleo, ojeando con cierto miedo las finas páginas repletas de la letra de Jared —la auténtica, esa que sólo unos pocos conocían—, los trazos ágiles, firmes y claros, muy diferentes a esas firmas desmañadas que el más joven ofrecía a los fans. No sabía por qué, pero ver de nuevo algo escrito de puño y letra de su examigo le produjo una agonizante añoranza; parpadeó, despejándose los ojos empañados con una mano que temblaba sin parar.

_Durante los meses que he pasado en The Meadows creía que lo difícil era reconocer en voz alta la cantidad de problemas que tengo. Sin embargo, tengo que darle la razón a Luke, lo divertido     acaba de empezar y ya estoy acojonado. No dejo de pensar en lo fácil que sería dejarlo todo y volver a lo de antes, a lo seguro, pero pienso en Tom, en el bebé, pienso en mi madre y en mi hermana, incluso pienso en ti, a pesar de que no soy capaz ni de escribir tu nombre. Es extraño y ridículo, me siento como una solterona victoriana, aquí sentado y escribiéndote, pero lo cierto es que no creo que sea capaz ni de mirarte a la cara si alguna vez nos encontramos. Lo siento tanto, tanto…_

 

Cerró de golpe, sin mirar nada más. Dividido entre la necesidad de seguir leyendo y la urgencia de devolver el diario a su legítimo dueño. Recordó los labios apretados de Jared al dejar aquello en la papelera, su desaliento, el aspecto cansado. _«Si no lo quieres, es ahí a donde pertenece»._   Cuando pasó consideró que el gesto había sido algo típico de Jared, grandilocuente y un poco pagado de sí mismo, casi ridículo. Vacío, como el mismo Jared. Habría jurado que era algo que carecía de valor y en aquel momento, sosteniendo el libro entre los dedos, ya no estaba tan seguro.

El tomo le pesaba cada vez más, como si a cada minuto creciese en importancia, ganando entidad. Lo apretó con fuerza, notando el crujido de la tersa piel gastada por el uso. Tenía que ponerlo a buen recaudo, decidió mientras se levantaba, ya pensaría en qué iba a hacer al respecto cuando acabase la convención.

 

  
  


**III**

 

Jared

 

Austin, diciembre, 2019

 

El mensaje llegó en mitad de una interminable reunión con el resto de terapeutas de Holding Hands, el centro donde trabajaba desde hacía casi dos años. El teléfono, un modelo que había visto tiempos mejores, vibró un par de veces sobre la lisa superficie de madera recién pulida. Un par de sus compañeros le observaron de reojo sin ocultar su desaprobación, así que, con las mejillas ardiendo, se apresuró a detener el molesto repiqueteo del pequeño aparato y concentrarse en las conclusiones a las que la junta había llegado. Si bien la asociación podía afirmar que estaban realizando un excelente trabajo con el dinero obtenido, los benefactores opinaban que se podía hacer aún más. Siempre más. Esa era la tercera junta a la que asistía y en su opinión era solo una mera formalidad para pedirles que se pusiesen las pilas. Lo cierto es que Holding Hands había empezado como una aventura, casi de la nada, un puñado de compañeros de carrera recogiendo caridad, con la pretensión de ayudar a gente que en su mayoría no podía permitirse terapias de forma gratuita. El local estaba situado muy cerca del campus, por lo que una gran parte de los que acudían buscando consejo o ayuda eran chicos cuya edad oscilaba entre los dieciocho y los treinta.

Un par de horas más tarde, ya en su propio despacho, pudo al fin leer los mails que le habían robado la tranquilidad mental. Hacía meses que la sensación de querer y no poder, la impotencia, el miedo e incluso la vergüenza habían conseguido que pasase más de una noche en blanco, deseando y temiendo responder. Tomar una decisión había sido más difícil de lo que había anticipado y, una vez enviada la respuesta, las dudas comenzaron a acosarle con saña. Inquieto, se acercó hasta la cafetera, buscando en el oscuro y humeante brebaje un momento de sosiego que sabía con certeza que no iba a encontrar.

El seco toque en el umbral hizo que levantase los ojos, sobresaltado. Siseó al notar el súbito calor del café derramándose por el envés de la mano que sostenía su taza favorita. Era la que Sofía y Luke le habían obsequiado por sus dos años limpio. La loza blanca estaba decorada con trazos negros que, según le había comentado su amiga, ellos mismos habían pintado. Solo por eso fue capaz de contenerse y no dejarla caer al suelo.

—¿Estás seguro entonces, no? —Luke se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le observó sin moverse, con esa postura indolente que a aquellas alturas le resultaba tan familiar y que le llevó de regreso al momento en que había visto al psicólogo por primera vez, hacía siete años.

Jared estaba en su segunda semana en The Meadows, si se lo permitía, podía revivir el sordo estupor al que su cuerpo seguía sometido a causa del accidente, tras las largas semanas en el hospital, tras las visitas de sus hermanos y su madre, toda la confusión que las secuelas le habían causado y sobre todo el absoluto cansancio. Jared nunca había vuelto a sentirse así de exhausto, jamás. Entonces, aquella mañana una de las enfermeras le había dejado en el mismo sitio de siempre, algunos de los otros estaban ya por allí, hablando en pequeños grupos, ojeándole con mal disimulada curiosidad. Jared imaginaba que alguno de ellos le habría reconocido, aunque, después de tantos meses, su imagen no era ni por asomo la de ese Jared que en diciembre había conseguido joder por completo todo por lo que había luchado desde que en 2005 conociese a Jensen y encontrase a Sam Winchester.

Se estaba ahogando en la autocompasión, demasiado delgado, con un gorro de lana ocultando el maltrecho estado en que su cráneo se había convertido tras la cirugía, ansioso y enfadado, aburrido de estar dentro de su propia piel, cuando descubrió una nueva figura justo en el umbral, examinándoles sin tapujos, con una postura que hizo que le diese un vuelco el estómago.

Luke fue el primer ramalazo de algo diferente, algo que se insinuaba tras la indolencia en la que su cerebro parecía haberse sumido desde hacía demasiado, tanto que ya no recordaba cómo era experimentar algo opuesto al vacío que lo ahogaba. Luke llevaba unos simples vaqueros, botas gastadas por el uso y una camisa a cuadros con las mangas pulcramente remangadas hasta el codo, un par de tatuajes en el antebrazo y el cabello, de un rojo furioso, recogido en un moño en la nuca. Tenía pecas, diferentes a las de Jensen pero pecas al fin y al cabo, y solo por eso Jared decidió en ese preciso momento que el tipo era un gilipollas y que él iba a odiarle.

Su decisión, sin embargo, solo duró hasta unos pocos días después, cuando los ojos color chocolate de Luke le obligaron a abrir los labios y hablar de sí mismo por primera vez frente al grupo de apoyo. Jared sucumbió, entonces no lo sabía, pero ese fue el primer paso, el más difícil.

 

—Pasa —refunfuñó, simulando mal humor. Tomó un puñado de pañuelos de papel y secó como pudo el estropicio antes de volver a rellenar la taza y servir una para Luke, que cerró tras de sí. A aquellas alturas los dos se conocían lo bastante como para no tener ni que hacerse preguntas, sabía que su compañero estaba necesitado de una buena dosis de cafeína. Añadió un par de terrones al suyo y, con un suspiro satisfecho, sorbió el oscuro y fragante líquido.

—Gracias, Jared, te juro que he estado a punto de dormirme en un par de ocasiones esta mañana —confesó el terapeuta, apartando un par de carpetas—. ¿Al final te has decidido, verdad?

Jared contuvo el gesto de dolor, Luke era así, siempre iba directo a la yugular, para bien o para mal, era el rasgo que más le gustaba de él y el que más temía. Observó su rostro de piel pálida y rasgos regulares, no era un tipo mal parecido, como decía Sofía, lo que le hacía destacar era su jodida cabezonería y aquella ridícula coliflor pelirroja que hacía pasar por pelo. Sonrió, echando de menos a la chica, prometiéndose que en cuanto aquella tarde llegase a casa iba a llamarla y ponerla al tanto.

—Creo que sí. Y el dinero no me vendría mal tampoco, ¿te imaginas poder subvencionar la obra de teatro sin tener que mendigar? Sería la polla, admítelo. —Jugueteó con el móvil una vez más, luchando contra el deseo de poner en voz alta sus dudas.

—Y Ackles, ¿ha aceptado?

—Aún no lo sé —contestó con voz suave. Hacía años que no tenía un agente, pero la organización de la convención le había encontrado gracias a Genevieve, que vivía a caballo entre Nueva York y Los Ángeles y aún seguía haciendo pequeños trabajos muy de vez en cuando, sobre todo gracias a las conexiones de su segundo marido. Ella había declinado la invitación, alegando que con un nuevo bebé viajar era demasiado complicado, pero le había animado a asistir, consciente como nadie de todo lo que había quedado sin decir entre Jensen y él tantos años atrás—. Pero merece la pena intentarlo, ¿no crees?

Luke se pasó la mano por la nuca y asintió en silencio.

—Solo si para ti es lo mejor, Jare, lo has intentado antes y no ha salido nada bien.

Jared bebió, recordando el viaje a Los Ángeles poco después de abandonar The Meadows, lleno de ilusiones, con un discurso preparado, dispuesto a demostrarle a Jensen cuánto sentía todo el desastre de _Sobrenatural_ , de aquellos últimos y caóticos meses que aún entonces, tanto tiempo después, eran una confusa mezcla en su cerebro. Siete años después había conseguido asumir que muchos de esos recuerdos se habían desvanecido para no volver, que tenía que contentarse con todo lo que había conseguido gracias a la terapia, comprender que podría haber sido mucho peor, que haber perdido días o meses de su vida, o llevar gafas o sufrir migrañas, eran solo un recordatorio más de que, a fin de cuentas, era afortunado.

 

 

 

Era prácticamente de noche cuando llegó a su casa. Cargado con su maletín y un par de bolsas con las compras que había hecho en el supermercado, se entretuvo ordenando los productos frescos y de paso recogiendo un poco el desorden que había dejado aquella mañana antes de salir. Llenó el cesto del lavavajillas con detergente y, tras seleccionar el programa adecuado, observó complacido a su alrededor.

La cocina no era ni de lejos tan enorme y lujosa como a las que se había acostumbrado durante los años en los que había trabajado como actor. De hecho, su hogar era amplio, cuidado, pero mucho más parecido a la casa en la que había crecido y si sus chicos no estaban con él el sitio le seguía resultando demasiado solitario, así que para nada extrañaba la mansión de la que se habían deshecho tantos años atrás.

Al principio, cuando salió de The Meadows, había descartado la idea de regresar de forma permanente a Austin, la ciudad se había convertido en un recordatorio de todos esos planes con Jensen que  nunca iban a realizarse; enfadado y bastante dolido, se había negado a aceptar el ofrecimiento de su propia madre de regresar a San Antonio. En aquel momento no hubiese sido capaz de reconocerlo, pero la última conversación con su padre había sido un lastre más con el que no sabía qué hacer, mucho menos lidiar con los sentimientos que todavía le provocaba. Jared se encontró sin tener un sitio donde vivir, lejos de Vancouver, lejos de Los Ángeles, lejos de Austin; solo por primera vez desde que era adulto, descubrió que no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer con el resto de su vida y, lo que era peor, no tenía ni idea de quién era él en realidad.

Esa noche se había mirado en un espejo, demasiado aterrado incluso para salir de la habitación del hotel, había contemplado con cierto asombro al hombre delgado, con el cabello descuidado, aún poco más que plumón, oscuro y desigual, los pómulos demasiado afilados, un rostro y un cuerpo que eran todo ángulos y piel translúcida por todas aquellas semanas —meses—, en el hospital. Recordaba haber pasado los dedos por el frío cristal, como si buscase en el reflejo algún tipo de respuesta que sabía de antemano que tendría que venir de él.

Por primera vez comprendió que iba a tener que asumir la responsabilidad de un desastre que todavía no había empezado ni a comprender y cuyos detalles seguían oscurecidos entre los recovecos más sombríos de su mente. Nadie sabía si las lagunas con las que había despertado seguirían allí o si, poco a poco, su memoria le traería el conocimiento que tanto ansiaba y temía.  Si era sincero consigo mismo, Jared admitiría que en parte era un alivio no recordar y, al mismo tiempo, algo parecido a la pena le embargaba cuando una nueva vivencia, un nuevo sueño, le llevaba de regreso a él, a Jensen Ackles.

Jensen era el principio y el fin de todo, el nudo gordiano que entrelazaba unos con otros, no solo lo bueno, sino también lo malo. Jensen había sido el epicentro de su vida durante casi diez años y mientras se observaba, pensó en todos y cada uno de esos fogonazos, en los momentos de increíble felicidad, en los llenos de toda esa terrible confusión, de toda la furia, de ese extraño desapego con el que al final ambos habían aprendido a convivir. Jared no sabía cómo empezar a asumir que él había sido capaz de hacer todo lo que había hecho.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que tenía que ver a Jensen, al fin y al cabo él era el único que podría asegurarle que todos aquellos recuerdos eran ciertos y, lo que era más importante, si en realidad había merecido la pena. Había tardado exactamente dos días en descubrir que para Jensen, él era poco más que una pesadilla.

 

Miró a su alrededor, contemplando los muebles de madera color cerezo, lustrosa y bien cuidada, los pocos utensilios de acero que brillaban bajo las pálidas luces de la encimera y el techo. El simple estor de color blanco estaba casi bajado, ocultando la vista del diminuto jardín trasero que siempre prometía cuidar pero que a pesar de todo era un caos. Pasó la mano por la superficie fresca, dejando que el ambiente tranquilo, la confortabilidad de su casa, su espacio, le recordasen que todos esos pensamientos eran algo normal, que al fin y al cabo, la posibilidad de enfrentarse a Jensen tras tanto tiempo le estaba alterando.

—Cálmate, Padalecki —murmuró para sí, respirando hondo—. Esta vez no vas a echarte para atrás, dirás lo que debiste decir y ya está.

Mordiéndose los labios, se dirigió al saloncito, una habitación cuadrada y luminosa, paredes pintadas de blanco y muebles cómodos, un enorme sofá de piel oscura y sobre la mesa, dentro de una de las dos cajas llenas de fruslerías que nunca se atrevía a tirar, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

El libro le había resultado casi un insulto, una mala broma que su hermano Jeff le había dejado entre las manos pocos antes de su  ingreso en The Meadows. El parecido con el diario que una vez los hermanos Winchester habían llevado a cuestas como si fuese el Santo Grial era lo mismo que recibir una bofetada en pleno rostro. Jared se había negado a tocarlo siquiera.

 

 

_—El neurólogo dice que te vendrá bien, que podrás ordenar un poco las ideas, que verlas escritas ayuda —le aseguró Meg, con el rostro pálido y crispado en ese rictus a medio camino de la preocupación y el enfado cuando descubrió que no lo había utilizado desde que Jeff se lo diese—. Jared._

_—Si crees que ponerme a escribir gilipolleces como si fuese Sam Winchester me va a servir de algo es que estás loca —espetó, alejando de si el tomo, que era más pesado de lo que parecía a simple vista—. Lo único que quiero es largarme a mi casa, Meg, punto pelota, no creo que sea pedir demasiado. No os molestaré, así que podéis dormir tranquilos, tú, mamá y Jeff._

 

 

Se sonrojó como siempre le pasaba, hacía años que Megan le había perdonado, su relación era más fuerte y estrecha de lo que jamás había sido, pero aun así dolía saber que entonces había seguido aferrado a aquella infantil y egoísta actitud. Las páginas estaban llenas, el fino papel seguía conservándose en perfecto estado. Repasó su letra, casi irreconocible en las primeras páginas, frases a medias, escritas con desgana, en su mayoría inconexas, llenas de ira o fruto del aburrimiento y la autocompasión.

 

Más tarde, mientras se preparaba una rápida cena, Jared recibió un par de llamadas, la primera de su hermana: con voz cansada, pidiéndole por favor que le recordase por qué había decidido que un segundo hijo, cuando el primero estaba aprendiendo a andar, había sido buena idea, Jared le había prometido que se escaparía algún fin de semana y que podría tomar la siesta con la que tanto soñaba; otra de sus compañeros, recordándole que el viernes siguiente seguía en pie el partidillo de baloncesto en el parque; ninguna, sin embargo, provenía de la organización de la convención de Roma.

Con una enorme taza de té humeante entre las manos, el olor de la miel y las hierbas calmándole antes incluso de haberla catado, ocupó su espacio favorito de la habitación que hacía las veces de despacho. El amplio sillón de cuero crujió bajo su peso mientras acomodaba los largos miembros, catalogando una a una todas las emociones que le barbotaban dentro, como si su pecho se hubiese transformado en una olla a presión. El sándwich de pavo seguía a medio comer sobre la mesa, olvidado; demasiado agitado para dar un solo bocado más, jugueteó con el cordón de la anticuada lámpara de cristal de colores que tenía a su derecha. Las sombras eran cada vez más espesas, pero por alguna razón no quería encenderla y ver el presente, tras su charla con Luke acerca de la convención, los recuerdos del pasado, esos que había aprendido a mantener a raya la mayor parte del tiempo, le pedían con urgencia ser una vez más espulgados, diseccionarlos hasta reducirlos a la más mínima expresión, despojarlos así de su fuerza, de su capacidad de —a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido—  provocarle dolor. Miró el teléfono una vez más, rebuscando en el correo electrónico el sucinto mensaje: No, Jensen Ackles aún no había ofrecido una respuesta.

Jared tenía la certeza de que si su antiguo amigo sabía que él había dicho que acudiría, su réplica sería un no rotundo. Derrotado, apretó las yemas en torno a la porcelana caliente, suprimiendo el pesar, los porqués, esos condicionales que no llevaban a nada porque, por desgracia, el pasado era algo inamovible. Era consciente de ello, pero en noches como aquella era demasiado fácil sucumbir a la autocompasión y al desaliento. Incapaz de contenerse, dejó que las imágenes se sucediesen una vez más tras sus párpados.

 

 

 _Tras despertarse en aquella cama de hospital se llevó una sorpresa al comprender que llevaba un número indeterminado de días semiinconsciente, que una de sus piernas parecía haberse evaporado, si tenía que juzgar por la sensación que tenía de cintura para abajo, y que estaba tan débil que el intento de_ parpadear _le dejó con el corazón palpitando de forma dolorosa, tal y como le ocurría si se excedía con el ejercicio o si tomaba demasiadas copas las noches en las que Jensen y él salían de marcha por la zona baja de Vancouver._

_Jensen. Estaba seguro de conocer a alguien llamado Jensen. Jensen. En aquel entonces había sido sólo una vaga idea, el recuerdo que se le esfumó entre las yemas de los dedos mientras se sumía en un pesado sopor, fruto del cóctel de medicamentos que sin duda le corría por las venas. En aquel momento no fue consciente de ello, pero no saber había sido una bendición._

 

 

Casi siete años después, siete años que se le antojaban una vida, Jared se observó en el reflejo de los cristales de la ventana que comunicaba la habitación con el patio trasero, aquel Jared, joven y lleno de sueños era ahora cosa del pasado y si era realista no es que lo extrañase demasiado. Aquel Jared había sido una mezcla caótica de miedos, anhelos, de egoísmo y de un rencor del que ni siquiera había sido consciente. Rencor contra sí mismo en particular y contra el mundo en general, como a menudo le había recordado su terapeuta. De aquel Jared no quedaba mucho en verdad, por un segundo se preguntó qué iba a pensar Jensen cuando le viese, si es que se veían. Angustiado, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y estiró las piernas, deambulando, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda. Se detuvo junto a la estantería más alejada, en ella conservaba sus libros de texto, los que había usado en la universidad, así como algunas copias de los guiones de los capítulos que más había valorado: allí estaba el del piloto de Supernatural, uno de la serie Gilmore Girls y algunos de películas en las que hubiese deseado participar. Muchos de ellos habían sido poco más que un secreto. En otros tiempos cada no, cada fracaso, cada puerta que se le cerraba había sido un motivo más de vergüenza y frustración, algo que ocultar incluso a la persona con la que lo compartía todo, o casi todo: Jensen.

Suspiró, exhalando despacio el aire entre los labios, dejándose embargar por la avalancha de recuerdos, a aquellas alturas agridulces. Los ocasos en Van habían estado siempre teñidos de una urgencia que en su vida actual resultaba extraña. Comidas a medias, platos y tazas sin acabar,  besándose entre las sombras, a trompicones, las manos bajo la ropa, resiguiendo senderos todavía muy nuevos, luchando contra la urgencia de más, más, más. Jensen y Jared, contra el reloj. Miradas solo de ellos, hablando en silencio, cada gesto preñado de mil significados que eran solo suyos.

Al principio había sido casi un juego: los dos habían estado demasiado asustados para reconocer que lo suyo no era ni había sido un mero polvo jamás, que con cada encuentro, por sórdido que pudiese parecer el lugar o la oportunidad, lo suyo crecía como un organismo que medra a expensas de su huésped, alimentándose a escondidas, sin que ninguno se percatase, no hasta que de pronto ya no pudieron negárselo más y eran Jared y Jensen, y lo eran todo, todo, y sin saber cómo no había nada que les impidiese estar juntos. En ese tiempo, Jared hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por seguir allí, en Vancouver, durmiendo, comiendo, viviendo con Jensen. Había hecho cualquier cosa y durante años no le había importado para nada el resto; inconscientes, habían ignorado las consecuencias de sus actos hasta que les había resultado imposible seguir adelante.

Con una sonrisa melancólica, volvió a repasar el cuaderno que el neurólogo le había aconsejado escribir y que Meg había insistido en que conservase con la esperanza de que más tarde o más temprano siguiera los consejos del especialista. Todavía podía escuchar sus ácidas palabras, interrogándola, diciéndole si creía que aquello le parecía divertido. Su hermano despierta en la cama de un hospital con no sólo el cuerpo fracturado, sino con sus vivencias y recuerdos inconexos, llenos de lagunas que se sentía incapaz de completar y a ella no se le ocurre otra cosa que regalarle un diario. En esas primeras semanas tras el coma sus emociones habían oscilado como si de un alocado metrónomo se tratasen, yendo de un lado al otro sin cesar, furioso o cansado, pidiendo ver a Jensen. Nadie había sabido qué responderle.

Fue entonces, todavía convaleciente, cuando descubrió que Sobrenatural había acabado unos pocos meses antes con una nota ciertamente triste, no sólo porque los hermanos Winchester no habían conseguido su último propósito, sino porque los rumores que habían rodeado el set por culpa de lo que Jared había hecho habían enturbiado el  hasta entonces impecable ambiente de trabajo. Mientras abría ventanas y ventanas en el navegador, las imágenes que tanto había deseado encontrar se convirtieron en una avalancha, demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Recuperar casi una década en unas pocas horas: verse, sentir, _descubrir_ que ya no era ese chico de veintidós que se había enamorado hasta la médula de su compañero de reparto. Que no era el hijo que sus padres habían criado, el buen niño, Jared, el que siempre había luchado por arrancar una sonrisa a Sharon, una palmada de seco afecto de Gerald. Esa tarde había encontrado _aquellas_ historias y se vio a sí mismo en la cama de la casa que había compartido con Jensen, bromeando acerca de los cuentos que las fans habían escrito acerca de ellos dos juntos, como una pareja, miles de mundos paralelos que se confundían en un solo punto con la realidad: los dos dispuestos a lo que sea por tener su felices para siempre. Jared rememoró cómo, en una suerte de retorcida catarsis, había seguido los comentarios y las teorías acerca de su posible relación, en su fuero interno, casi ansiando ser descubierto, otras veces demasiado aterrorizado como para imaginarlo siquiera.

 

De eso hacía ya demasiado, se repitió, repasando las páginas de fino papel color hueso, llenas a rebosar con su letra, apretada y clara, tan diferente a esa otra que era pública, la desmañada escritura que usaba para firmar en las interminables horas de las convenciones, en los aeropuertos o los bares. Lo cierto es que Jared siempre había odiado perderse un poco a sí mismo, así que se había inventado a ese otro personaje, ese Jared que vivía para hacer feliz al resto, ese cachorro enorme y sin aparente malicia, todo buen humor y gominolas. Ya desde pequeño había aprendido a hacer aquello, sobrevivir a un hermano que había conseguido ser el mejor atleta y al mismo tiempo el estudiante brillante, soportando estar siempre a medio camino, Jared jamás había sabido encontrar su lugar de verdad, no hasta que había aprendido que lo más sencillo era empujar sus verdaderos deseos un poco a la ribera y dejar que la corriente le arrastrase. Así que cuando con dieciocho le habían ofrecido aquella oportunidad, su decisión estaba casi tomada, ¿qué importaba un papel más? Y esta vez sí podría conseguir algo que sería solo suyo.

El móvil le vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón y sin dejar de repasar las páginas, contestó.

—Hola, Jared. —La voz clara de Sofía le llegó como un consuelo. Por mucho que quisiera a Megan, había cosas que su hermana no era capaz de comprender, cosas que se alegraba que Meg no entendiese—. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

—He estado mejor —contestó con sinceridad, notando cómo una parte de la tensión que le atenazaba los músculos se desvanecía. Podía escuchar los ruidos de fondo de la televisión y la charla apagada al teléfono, imaginaba que el compañero de piso de Sofía estaba ya en casa.

—¿Quieres que vaya? Charlie está en casa y puede quedarse con el bebé —se ofreció, como imaginaba que lo haría.

—De eso nada —negó, sorbiendo un poco del té—. Aprovecha y pasa todo el tiempo que puedas con Wade, aunque parezca que no, crecen demasiado rápido.

—Hablando de críos, ¿has hablado con los tuyos?

—Sí, ayer tuve face-time con ellos, están enormes y hartos del colegio. Este verano le he prometido a Tom que haríamos acampada en el lago, pero aún no se si su madre lo ve bien —confesó, recordando con una sonrisa las caras animadas de sus dos hijos, nunca imaginó que iba a echarles tanto de menos cuando Genevieve decidió vender la casa de Austin y regresar a Nueva York donde al poco tiempo se prometió con el que ahora era su marido. Lo cierto es que cuando todo explotó, los dos eran apenas unos bebés y Jared no hubiese sido capaz de haberse hecho cargo de la situación ni aun habiendo querido. Aquella era una de las decisiones que más odiaba haber tomado y al mismo tiempo, no podía imaginar la vida sin Tom o Shep.

—Seguro que lo vais a pasar genial, aunque la verdad que no iría de acampada al lago ni loca, odio los mosquitos y los bichos —le aseguró su amiga de buen humor.

—Algún día irás con Wade, ya verás —se burló—. Además guapa, vives en Texas, ¿qué esperas?

—¿Ya has recibido el contrato de vuelta? —El cambio de tema no le sorprendió, Sofía era así, sus conversaciones eran aún más caóticas que las del propio Jared, ella aseguraba que por eso habían encajado tan bien desde que se conocieron en The Meadows, porque nadie era capaz de seguirles la corriente.

—Sí, esta mañana, el abogado me envió una copia al mail para que la leyese de nuevo, pero está todo arreglado. Tres noches y dos días, el primer fin de semana de mayo, en Roma. He decidido que me tomaré el lunes para pasear un poco por la ciudad, pero por mi cuenta, me gustaría volver a visitar algunos sitios que recuerdo.

—¿Y estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo, verdad? —Sofía había bajado la voz, su dulce acento tejano le arrullaba, recordándole a su casa. Jared respiró hondo, pasando las yemas por las páginas repletas de frases. Repasó la fecha, era de hacía dos años, la última vez que había visto a Jensen, esta vez por televisión, en alguna clase de evento, posiblemente una alfombra roja, acompañado por uno de sus compañeros de reparto, de fondo la inconfundible figura de Danneel. Esa noche había pasado las horas sentado en el porche, mirando el cielo en busca de alguna clase de respuesta, algo que le dijese cómo era posible que todo hubiese ido tan mal. En realidad, como le había señalado Luke, lo que era de extrañar es que hubiesen estado tanto tiempo juntos. Había mandado a la mierda a su amigo ese día, por ser tan sincero y por tener tan poco tacto, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que Luke solo quería hacerle ver que lo más sano era olvidar y pasar página. Lo que Jared no le había dicho jamás al pelirrojo era que lo de Jensen y él no tenía nada que ver con todo eso de una relación adulta, lo suyo había sido algo que simplemente tenía que pasar, ninguno de los dos había podido decir no. Era así de simple.

—Sí —musitó sin dejar de repasar las letras, páginas y más páginas de lo único que le quedaba por ofrecer a Jensen, una explicación que nunca había podido dar de viva voz, aquella era una oportunidad que de presentarse no iba a desperdiciar—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Sofía.

—Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo —le respondió—, pero sé la cabeza tan dura que tienes y no vas a intentar siquiera pasar página si no hablas con él, así que espero que todo salga bien, Jay, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras.

—Gracias —replicó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La amistad de Sofía era una de esas cosas que había aprendido a valorar por encima de todas las cosas. Ella y Luke le habían dejado claro a lo largo de todo ese tiempo que estaban a su lado para quedarse.

—Adiós, guapo, te quiero —se despidió.

—Dale un beso a Wade de mi parte, hablamos pronto, ¿vale? —Jared suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, sacó una pequeña foto que guardaba entre las páginas. En ella Jensen y él ponían caras mientras uno de los chicos que trabajaba en el set les tomaba una foto. La nostalgia le cortó la respiración, no solo por Jensen, el amante, la pareja, sino por el amigo que había perdido.

 

 

 

  
  


## IV

 

_Jensen_

 

Nueva York, enero, 2020

 

El pálido sol invernal se filtraba por los cristales tornasolados que cubrían casi por completo una de las paredes de su apartamento en Nueva York. Jensen entró en el amplio dormitorio que estaba dominado por la enorme cama, cuyas ostentosas sábanas eran un revoltijo sobre la gruesa alfombra color hueso. El cabello castaño del chico (no sabría decir si su nombre era Andreas, o Alex, o algo por el estilo) contrastaba contra la blancura de la almohada. Secándose los hombros, debatió para sí la idea de esperar hasta que el chaval se despertase o hacerlo él mismo y acabar con la incómoda escena que vendría de forma inevitable.

Andreas, o Alex, o quien quiera que fuese, se estiró todavía con los ojos cerrados, una libidinosa visión de miembros interminables y elásticos, llenos de gracia y una natural sensualidad que a punto estuvo de volver a tentarle. Se habían conocido solo unas horas antes en uno de los garitos que frecuentaba cuando quería sexo anónimo y satisfactorio: esa noche, sin embargo, Jensen se había arrepentido de acudir al local nada más entrar, presa de un extraño humor que era en primer lugar lo que le había conducido hasta allí. Casi de madrugada, y mientras se despedía de los amigos con los que había tropezado, sus ojos se posaron en él. El chico estaba solo y permanecía apoyado contra la barra del bar, sorbiendo algo que parecía una cerveza, simple y llana, en un club donde los camareros necesitaban conocimientos enciclopédicos para poder siquiera aspirar a ponerse tras la barra de cócteles. Ese ínfimo detalle le había hecho sonreír.

Alto y desgarbado, tenía todo el aspecto de ser demasiado joven para estar en un lugar como aquel, cuando le abordó, usando ese encanto estudiado que sabía iba a funcionar, había mirado a Jensen con algo parecido a la sorpresa, o hasta el agradecimiento, hablaron un buen rato mientras consumían un par de mexicanas heladas con rodajas de lima y chupitos de tequila. Jensen dejó que el chico le trazase un sendero húmedo en el envés de la mano con la lengua, ignorando el ardor tras los párpados. Andreas, o Alex, no importaba, tenía apenas veintitrés años y hoyuelos. Jensen se odiaba un poco  por sucumbir a esa pequeña locura suya, una que llevaba alimentando desde hacía siete años. Una en la que recaía de tiempo en tiempo, en momentos que luego lamentaba de forma profunda, como le estaba ocurriendo en aquel mismo instante.

Decidido, se adentró en el vestidor y casi sin pensar, extrajo unos bóxer y los vaqueros que había dejado tirados allí la noche anterior. Apartó varias camisas hasta que encontró su sudadera favorita. Gris, la felpa suave como el terciopelo por el uso, las letras con el nombre de Austin casi desvaídas tras tantísimos lavados. Descalzo, pero con unos calcetines en la mano, hizo su reentrada en el dormitorio.

El chico estaba de espaldas, todavía desnudo, su espalda ancha contrastaba de forma viva con la esbeltez de las caderas. La visión de aquel trasero redondo le hizo la boca agua y por un segundo, dudó. Dudó acerca de todo. El recuerdo de cómo habían encajado en la cama era aún demasiado fresco, después de Jared se había habituado al sexo sin ataduras, al desahogo de la carne, a tocar a medias, a buscar la rapidez, incapaz de volver a ofrecer lo que una vez había dado a manos llenas, Jensen se aferraba a esa nueva rutina con uñas y dientes. De todas formas, era lo mejor. Con pesar, buscó cualquier excusa que le valiese para sacar de allí al chaval sin ofenderle. No quería ni imaginar que diría su manager si se enteraba de aquello, aunque hacía años que su cara había dejado de ser común en la televisión, su nombre seguía siendo bastante conocido. El enorme éxito de la primera temporada de _Familia_ , la serie en la que ahora estaba volcado, no solo como director sino como productor, le había catapultado hasta un éxito inesperado, sobre todo tras el fiasco sucedido con Supernatural y la forma en que la cadena decidió no renovarles por una décima temporada que al inicio de aquella novena parecía asegurada.

Andreas o Alex escogió ese momento para girarse y mirarle, enormes ojos negros, más despiertos y maduros de lo que hubiese deseado. Se ruborizó por el pensamiento, que decía tan poco acerca de sí mismo. La sonrisa que le lanzó el chaval parecía cansada, un poco triste, pero mundana y llena de una resolución y un desapego que le recordó de golpe por qué hacía años que evitaba una relación significativa. Así era todo más fácil. Así no existía dolor y eso era bueno.

Así lastimaba menos.  O mejor, así no importaba nada.

Nada.

—Si me das unos diez minutos me habré marchado —comentó tras un carraspeo incómodo. Prenda a prenda, aquella gloriosa desnudez desapareció, dejándole de nuevo la misma sensación vacía  y amarga en la boca del estómago y en lo más hondo de la garganta. Algo áspero y retorcido que enturbiaba lo que podía haber sido una situación común y corriente.

—No hay prisa, hombre, pasa y desayuna, tengo café recién hecho en la cocina y puedo preparar unos huevos —explicó, sorprendiéndoles a ambos—. A…

—Alex —replicó, con un rictus seco, una mueca de niño mimado y enfadado que estuvo a punto de hacer que las rodillas le flaqueasen—. Te lo agradezco, pero es bastante tarde y tengo que estar en la otra punta de la ciudad a eso de las tres.

—Puedo pagarte un taxi —ofreció, aún nervioso. En todo aquel tiempo, y a pesar de que echar un polvo sin importancia no era nada nuevo, sí lo era traer “la complicación” hasta su propio piso. La luz del día revelaba lo bastante del joven como para hacerle comprender por qué había sido débil la noche antes. Podía ver las similitudes, pero también las diferencias. No sabría decir qué era lo que le hería más.

—No hace falta. ¿Vale? —Alex se pasó la mano por el cabello, revuelto y espeso, rizos gruesos que le caían hasta el cuello, por la frente. Demasiado tierno para soportar a cabrones como Jensen.

—No me supone nada —insistió, ansiando calmar así la horrible sensación de culpabilidad por haberse comportado como un auténtico cretino.

—A mí sí —le cortó—. Lo pillo, ¿de acuerdo? No necesitas darme la charla. Esto no significa nada, es un polvo, por favor no abras la boca y todo eso.

Y sin embargo, algo ardía en esos iris oscuros como la brea, Alex tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y ojeras, pero todo en su aspecto delataba la sesión de sexo —de delicioso buen sexo—, que acababan de disfrutar. Su pene palpitó dentro de la ropa y por segunda vez se encontró haciendo algo inesperado.

Con la yema de los dedos, recorrió la línea frágil del cuello, acariciando la mandíbula, la curva del lóbulo, las mejillas ligeramente ásperas, dio un paso más y se le acercó. El chico era al menos cinco centímetros más bajo que Jared, pero aun así le dominaba en altura. La idea de que fuese ese el único campo en el que llevase ventaja hizo que la respiración se le acelerase. Alex se había sonrojado y le contemplaba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no pudiese apartar la mirada.

—¿Y que podría hacer para convencerte… Alex? —susurró al fin, dejando que el deseo tomase las riendas. Ya que había roto todas sus reglas, se dijo, ¿qué más daba una más?

—No lo sé —contestó, pasándose la sonrosada lengua por los labios. De pronto el recuerdo de lo talentosa que había sido —que era— esa lengua le golpeó de lleno en el vientre, como un fuego voraz su apetito por el muchacho amenazaba con consumirle si no era apaciguado—. Tendría… —Jensen aprovechó la ligerísima duda para atacar con saña la delicada piel de la garganta, deleitándose por el grave quejido que pudo arrancarle al joven con solo una caricia—… tendría que pensarlo.

Cuando tiró de nuevo de la camisa arrugada que su amante portaba, Jensen decidió que su error, al fin y al cabo, no lo había sido en absoluto. La llamada de teléfono les sorprendió mientras reposaban en silencio sobre la cama, los miembros entrelazados, el ánimo letárgico y satisfecho como solo el sexo era capaz de lograr, demasiado exhaustos como para intercambiar siquiera palabras de cortesía.

Suspiró buscando a tientas el reloj de muñeca que tenía sobre la mesilla, en el cristal podía distinguir el nombre de la persona que intentaba contactar con él. Gruñó con cierto fastidio, no le apetecía que la realidad llegase _tan rápido_.

—Tengo que cogerlo —musitó, acariciando las tersas nalgas desnudas de Alex, que parecía estar medio adormilado. Su sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y el cabello castaño y revuelto le desarmaron una vez más. Cerró los ojos antes de besarle—. Vuelvo con café, ¿vale?

—Vale.

 

—Dime, Carla. —contestó ya en la cocina. La voz de su agente llenó la estancia con la estática de las altas distancias cuando el sistema inalámbrico reprodujo la llamada de forma automática por los altavoces situados en lugares estratégicos en la amplia sala. Ausente, escuchó las propuestas e ideas que iban a marcar su vida durante los próximos seis meses. _Feliz Año Nuevo, Jensen Ackles,_ le susurró su mente, burlona. Era solo trece de enero y ya estaba cansado. Decidió que en cuanto acabase con Carla saldría a dar un paseo por el parque, nieve o no. Se preguntó si en donde quiera que estuviese _él,_ las temperaturas serían tan inclementes, recordaba cuanto le gustaban los climas cálidos

—Jensen, cariño. Me estás ignorando. —La acusación le sacó de aquel extraño camino que sus pensamientos habían tomado. Agradecido, sorbió el café y suspiró, con los ojos aún puestos en el paisaje de la ciudad.

—Lo siento, creo que aún tengo resaca.

—Espero que te comportases de forma adecuada —le reprendió, como si en lugar de ser solo su agente fuese su confesora. O su madre. Suprimió el ramalazo de ira que ser tratado con aquella condescendencia le producía, pero Carla había demostrado su valía y su profunda lealtad a lo largo de más de una década y Jensen, le gustase o no aquel aspecto paternalista de su carácter, confiaba en ella.

—Ya sabes que sí.

—Danneel te manda sus saludos, ya que estamos, y te recuerdo que dentro de una semana tienes la función en el colegio de Justice.

—Lo sé, por Dios, Carla, ¿he faltado alguna vez a algo así?

—Solo te lo recuerdo, querido, para eso me pagas. Dime entonces. —La voz volvió a tornarse seria y Jensen sonrió con desgana, casi podía verla. Imponente, con el ensortijado cabello recogido en un apretado moño en la nuca, enfundada en algún traje de vivo color que realzaría a la perfección su piel de ébano. Carla era, además de eficiente, una mujer con una presencia arrolladora en todos los sentidos.

—No te he escuchado, perdona —reconoció por lo bajo.

—Roma, en mayo, el resto de los actores han firmado, al menos aquellos con los que la organización ha conseguido contactar. El casting de _Sobrenatural_ , quince años después de su estreno. Será el adiós que la serie merecía, Jensen, deberías pensar en acudir, incluso Jared ha accedido a estar el sábado y el domingo. Como antes.

La alusión de su antiguo amigo, entre otras miles de cosas que no quería ni necesitaba nombrar, hizo que el corazón se le desbocase; odiándose a sí mismo incluso antes de hacerlo, preguntó:

—¿Jared…estás segura de eso…?

—Bastante, he visto los contratos, aparte de Jared están confirmados Collins, Jeffrey, Richard, ya sabes, los clásicos, creo que incluso han invitado al chico que hacía de joven Sam, Colin Ford o algo por el  estilo, ¿ _le recuerdas,_ verdad? —Jensen cerró los ojos porque, a pesar de estar a solas, aún sentía vergüenza por lo que el despecho, la soledad y mucho tequila eran capaces de hacer.

—Creo que te dije que no quería ir. Si tienen a Jared no me necesitan —insistió, odiándose porque le temblaba la voz.

—Si vas podrás poner punto y final a los estúpidos rumores que a pesar de todo este tiempo se niegan a morir, no del todo, Jensen, juro ante Dios que jamás he visto criaturas más tenaces que los fans de esa dichosa serie. No sé si adorarles u odiarles a muerte.

Rió sin ganas, sintiendo el picor caliente y salado de las lágrimas en la parte de atrás de la garganta. Compartía el sentimiento por completo.

—Está bien —susurró—. Hazlo.

Quizás era hora de ponerle sal y fuego a aquel fantasma.

Cuando se giró Alex estaba observándole desde el umbral, sin ocultar que había estado escuchando su conversación. El reconocimiento pareció brillar tras sus pupilas, pero no dijo nada, solo se sentó en uno de los altos banquillos junto a la ventana, observando la tarde invernal con expresión cautelosa.

—¿Estás casado…?

—Sí —respondió, viéndole encogerse un poco, suprimió como pudo aquella sensación, el remordimiento por haberse convertido en el típico cuarentón que se folla a críos que son demasiado jóvenes—. Pero ni vivimos juntos ni has roto nada que ya no estuviese destrozado —añadió—, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Puso una taza y la llenó hasta la mitad, dejó la crema y el azúcar a mano. Cansado, rebuscó algo sólido que ofrecer, negándose a ser todavía más impresentable de lo que ya lo había sido.

—Lo siento, no quería espiarte, pero me estaba meando, tío, y tenía hambre, anoche no cené y el café huele genial y… eso, que hablo demasiado cuando me pongo nervioso y ahora mismo lo estoy, joder, dime que me calle —espetó de forma atropellada, con las mejillas arreboladas y las palabras desbordándosele de entre los labios. Era tan Jared que quería aullar por todo lo que había perdido. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, el dolor le sacó del estupor en que se había sumido. Al final hizo lo único que podía hacer, le tendió un paquete de pastelillos de chocolate que tenía en un mueble desde la última visita de JJ, el papel plateado crujió bajo sus dedos mientras lo abría, sin añadir nada le acercó uno a Alex, que lo mordió con expresión reflexiva.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que podías hacer huevos —protestó el chico de buen humor, todo rastro de timidez desaparecido una vez más. Jensen se encontró riendo a carcajadas, desde el fondo del estómago, como hacía años que no le pasaba.

—Eres un poco mandón, ¿no te parece? —Pero se giró, sacando de paso el bacon y el queso—. Está bien, ponme otro café y haz algo útil, ¿no?

—Pensaba que ya había sido bastante, al menos hace un rato —replicó, pasándose una mano por la mata de cabello enredado. Jensen le miró una vez más, era encantador a su manera, casi ruda, inocente y al mismo tiempo un poco subida de tono. Flirtearon toda la tarde, devorando lo que Jensen cocinó sin dejar de tocarse, con una naturalidad que hizo que Jensen recordase con añoranza en lo que era tener a tu lado a alguien con quien sentirse cómodo de forma orgánica, sin necesidad de forzar las situaciones. Eso sólo le había pasado con Jared.

Todo aquel tiempo se había centrado en recordar lo malo, en revivir una y otra vez esas sombras que habían teñido los últimos años de su relación con un tinte muy cercano a la pesadilla. Los dos demasiado involucrados como para salir, demasiado entrelazados en lo que sentían el uno por el otro como para pensar. Demasiado absortos en sus carreras, en el miedo de lo que ocurriría como para decidirse. Jensen llevaba más de un lustro negándose a pensar en aquel Jared, el Jared que le había cortejado con una insistencia casi ridícula, destrozando una a una sus barreras y sus reglas, el Jared que le había besado hambriento hasta que no tenían resuello, el Jared que había llorado la noche antes de que de cara al mundo su vida quedase enlazada con la de una mujer que era poco más que una extraña, el Jared que le había cuidado con un esmero exasperante cada vez que se enfermaba a causa del clima de Vancouver. El Jared que le había robado el corazón. Jensen se había negado a ver lo bueno porque, sencillamente, era incapaz de soportar pensar en todo lo que habían perdido por un error que no había podido perdonar.

—Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Alex le miró un segundo esperando, asintió en silencio—, ¿llevas mucho tiempo sin verle?

Arqueó una ceja, sorprendido: —¿Sin verle, a quién?

—Vale… verás, mi madre y mi hermana mayor son fans de _Sobrenatural_ y puede que te haya reconocido, no soy un rarito de esos que va buscando follar con actores o algo así, ¿vale? —añadió nervioso—, pero… pero… bueno, te escuché nombrarle y yo hubiese jurado que eráis amigos… es una pena que no os habléis, joder. Sam y Dean… —Hundió la cara enrojecida en sus palmas—. Dios, lo siento, no tengo ningún derecho a meter baza en esto, perdona.

Jensen tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, midiendo las palabras, buscando qué decirle a un muchacho que era demasiado joven para entender, de pronto se alegró por eso, deseaba de forma sincera que algún día Alex encontrase a alguien mucho mejor que él.

—Cada uno se fue por su lado cuando no renovaron _Sobrenatural_ , es todo, no hay mucho más que añadir —contestó, comenzando a recoger los platos ahora vacíos—. Este mundillo es así. Los _amigos_ vienen y van.

Alex le observó, como si desease añadir algo más, como si la escueta frase sólo le hubiese avivado la curiosidad. Otro rasgo que compartía con Jared, recordó con un peso en el corazón, Jared había sido como una esponja, siempre intentado saber más y más acerca de Jensen, hasta que no le había quedado nada que enseñar. Si se paraba a pensarlo, aquello era una de las cosas que más le había dolido. No había existido nadie en quien creyese más que en Jared, _oh Jared_.

Maldijo para sus adentros, ansiando detener la riada de imágenes que amenazaba con ahogarle. Notó el peso de la mano tibia sobre la nuca con un ligero sobresalto, Alex le sorprendió al abrazarle por la espalda, en un gesto que era demasiado íntimo para un tío con el que sólo se había acostado un par de veces, del que lo único que sabía era que tenía dos mujeres en su familia que con toda seguridad le habrían hablado de _la épica historia de amor de Sam y Dean Winchester_. Por un segundo quiso vomitar, salir corriendo, escapar del primer contacto real que se había permitido en mucho tiempo. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando el chico se marchase. Suspiró al notar el suave beso, la boca abierta y caliente, húmeda, subiendo despacio, erizándole de pies a cabeza. Apoyó la nuca contra el hombro desnudo, apretó los párpados y se dejó llevar, permitiéndose ir un poco más allá en la fantasía, en el recuerdo. Por unos preciosos minutos, era como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido, como si de nuevo estuviese en Vancouver, envuelto en el calor de los fuertes brazos Jared. _Oh Jared._

—Alex —susurró, apartándose—, mira… yo no.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que explicarme nada, Jensen —le interrumpió con un nuevo beso, dejando que sus manos le resbalasen por la espalda, hasta detenerse justo a la altura de las caderas. Había una luz extraña en sus ojos, Jensen deseó conocerle lo bastante como para saber qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza en aquellos momentos.

—Vale —asintió, dejándose acunar. De todas formas, el día estaba a punto de acabar, ¿qué más daba un error más?

 

A la mañana siguiente despertó con el cuerpo deliciosamente dolorido, los músculos le protestaron de esa forma estupenda que casi había olvidado. Había soñado con una de las primeras entrevistas que habían dado al inicio de _Sobrenatural_ , cuando todo lo suyo con Jared todavía no había empezado, cuando lo único que tenían para saciarse era la imaginación. Había olvidado lo caótico de aquellas fiestas, llenas de alcohol, mujeres, hombres, drogas, todos ávidos de poder y de notoriedad, el éxito era el motor que les movía a todos.

En su visión había buscado a Jared, girando por el mismo pasillo, una y otra vez, sin fin, hasta que le había encontrado. Su beso había sido como esos del principio, dulces y ardientes, ansiosos. El eco de la voz de Jared recitando su nombre le había acompañado incluso despierto.

El apartamento estaba vacío, descubrió tras una rápida visita al baño y a la cocina, Alex y él habían acabado juntos en la ducha, acariciándose con premura, extendiendo el jabón con manos lentas, como si en realidad aquello no fuese una despedida. Jensen sabía que era lo mejor, se lo repitió mientras miraba el papel con una escritura que no le era familiar, con un número y un correo electrónico. Sabía que era inútil, pero a pesar de eso se sintió de nuevo un poco más humano.

Aquella tarde Carla le remitió todos los documentos con respecto a la convención, adjuntándole un horario detallado de cómo encajar esos tres días con el resto de su apretada agenda. Juró entre dientes, iba a hacerlo, era real, iba a ver a Jared.

Estaba marcando el número antes de saber siquiera lo que iba a decirle:

—Carla, quiero que organices un poco mi agenda, necesito el lunes libre por completo, regreso el martes a primera hora.

Decidido, guardó la hoja entre una de las novelas que tenía en la estantería del despacho.

Iba a ver a Jared y no tenía ni puta idea de lo que decir tras siete años.

Solo sabía que iba a ver a Jared.

 

 

 

**V**

 

_Jared_

 

Austin, 2020

 

El sonido estridente de la bocina del taxi sonó un par de veces, poniéndole en movimiento.

—¿Estás seguro? —Su hermana tenía entre los brazos a Hannah, su sobrina. La niña había cumplido trece meses solo un par de días antes, pero ya se podía apreciar que dentro de poco sería una Padalecki de pies a cabeza. Hizo un esfuerzo y sonrió, a pesar de que por dentro los nervios le estaban destrozando. El ansia de un trago, solo uno, era casi un dolor físico. Sentir la lengua como lija contra el paladar, la garganta reseca y la realidad demasiado definida le hería en carne viva, como si sus terminaciones nerviosas estuviesen a flor de piel, una vez más. El sol de la primavera de Texas lo iluminaba todo con certera violencia, resaltando los colores de las casas, haciendo más intensos los planos y las sombras. Mareado por la creciente incertidumbre y la necesidad de escapar de la mirada aguda de Megan, se puso las gafas de cristales ahumados y, sin detenerse, bajó los escalones que le separaban de la acera. Su calle se hallaba situada en un barrio residencial de las afueras, una tranquila vía repleta de casas iguales unas a las otras y parques diseñados de forma milimétrica para ocupar los espacios vacíos entre los solares más alejados. No era la mejor zona de la ciudad y desde luego, distaba mucho de la mansión que había poseído en Sacred Moon, pero era su hogar, el sitio en el que había encontrado, si no la felicidad, sí cierto nivel de paz y estabilidad.

—Es lo que tengo que hacer, Meg, y lo sabes —contestó una vez la endeble distancia que había puesto entre su hermana y él le procuró la fortaleza para responder—. Si no lo intento al menos, jamás podré poner un punto y final.

—Tampoco es como si lo mereciese —exclamó la chica en un impulso. La miró un instante, intentando ordenar las ideas, los recuerdos, los buenos y los malos, después de casi siete años, todavía se le coloreaban las mejillas por la vergüenza, por lo que él había hecho con la única persona a la que, de verdad, había amado con todas sus fuerzas.

—Meg… —la amonestó, contemplando de reojo el gesto impaciente del chófer. La calle estaba desierta a aquellas horas y lo único que de verdad quería era montar en el vehículo y partir antes de arrepentirse—. No digas nada de él, ¿vale? No tienes ni idea.

—Te ha ignorado durante todo este tiempo —continuó, ahora con la voz insegura, acunando a la niña que se revolvía entre sus brazos como si la tensa conversación le afectase tanto como a ellos—. Te ha… Jared…

—Es lo que merecía —explicó afligido, sin moverse del sitio, así era más sencillo. Se preguntó qué haría cuando estuviese cerca de Jen en la convención, si es que aparecía, pero había firmado, se recordó, y Jensen ante todo era un profesional, jamás faltaría a un contrato—. Es lo que _necesitaba_. Crees que entiendes lo que pasó con Jen, pero no tienes ni idea Meg —repitió con tristeza, preguntándose qué pensaría su hermana pequeña de él si supiese solo un poco de toda la verdad de lo que había sido la relación con su antiguo amante y compañero de fatigas, con su mejor amigo, su pareja, su todo. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la enormidad de cuánto había perdido — _desperdiciado_ — todavía conseguía llenarle de una profunda pena—. Me voy, te mando un mensaje cuando esté en tierra.

—Vale. —Su hermana no era tonta y, de todos sus familiares, era quien más y mejor le conocía, pero había cosas que solo su consejero de AA sabía. Cosas que había confesado en algunas de los primeros relapsos, otras cuando un fogonazo de insufribles recuerdos había conseguido traspasar el estupor en los que el alcohol le había sumido por meses, quizás años. Eran secretos que no quería revelar, no si no era necesario, intimidades que no solo le pertenecían a él, sino que eran propiedad de alguien más.  Agitó la cabeza, deseando haber hecho honor a esa confianza cuando esta tenía importancia.

El tráfico de la mañana era fluido y, como en un sueño, se encontró realizando algo que hacía años le había resultado casi una segunda naturaleza pero que a esas alturas se le antojaba nuevo y un poco terrorífico, era como volver a los dieciocho y tomar aquel vuelo rumbo a Los Ángeles, donde todo había empezado. Le temblaban las manos mientras realizaba esos actos insignificantes, ajenos y que, a pesar de todo, alguna parte de su cerebro conservaba intactos, pues pese a la extrañeza que le embargaba, el trámite resultó sencillo y sin contratiempos. Como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido, como si aquel fuese uno más de esos viajes desde Vancouver, cuando su vida había dado un giro casi surrealista para un joven de veintidós. Trabajar en una serie propia, encontrar el éxito, la amistad, el amor. Pasar el control, entregar el pasaporte, vigilar su única maleta, una vieja reliquia que Jen le había regalado sin motivo, como siempre, bromeando acerca de que ya que pillaba tantos vuelos, al menos debería hacerlo _con estilo_. Sonrió de medio lado, con la mirada fija en la amplia sala casi vacía que poco a poco se iba llenando de personas que en su mayoría tenían Chicago como destino, esperaba que el enlace a Roma no llevase retraso, como había sido habitual. Sin embargo, en realidad no les veía a ellos, en su mente podía distinguir la mueca un poco canalla del otro hombre, los labios imposiblemente llenos que había adorado, era por momentos como aquel, los dos solos, entrelazados entre las sábanas, ignorando al resto del mundo, por lo que lo había arriesgado todo. _Todo_ por lo que había luchado desde que era sólo un adolescente.

Recordó otros tiempos, mucho después, cuando la situación entre ambos se había transformado en algo complicado y oscuro pero que aún así merecía cada dolor de cabeza, las noches de las convenciones en las que se escapaban para cenar juntos, desoyendo a publicistas y managers, caminando una vez más por el filo de algo que ninguno quería o se atrevía a arriesgar. Casi podía sentir la calidez de las manos de Jen mientras le anudaba aquellas bufandas que en siete años no había vuelto a usar. Indeciso, se pasó la mano por el cabello, mucho más corto de lo que lo había llevado desde que la serie comenzase. El espeso flequillo le ayudaba pasar desapercibido y de paso, servía para ocultar la vieja cicatriz que le adornada la frente, discurriendo al ras del nacimiento del pelo, una prueba más de su supina estupidez. Parpadeó, recolocando la mochila sobre el hombro, inspirando de nuevo, enumerando las razones que había empleado para autoconvencerse de que acudir a Roma no sería un fiasco más. No solo podría usar bien el dinero, se dijo, sino que podría reconectar con viejos conocidos, pasar unos días de vacaciones, descansar y de paso, hacer eso otro, lo que en realidad quería y tenía que hacer. Ver a Jen. Hablarle.

La incómoda sensación de estar siendo observado le sacó de pronto de sus cavilaciones y, con cautela, contempló la fila de personas que tenía delante y a su derecha. Años de ser el centro de atención, le gustase o no, lo pretendiese o no, habían afinado sus sentidos con precisión clínica. Reluctante, dejó que su mirada se encontrase con una chica, una mujer de más o menos de su edad, quizás incluso algo mayor, a su lado un niño de unos diez años jugaba con el móvil, ignorante del silencioso intercambio. Conocía aquella expresión, a medias esperanzada y a medias indecisa, él había aprendido a fomentarla, al explotarla, había aprendido a encontrarse cómodo en la piel de un extraño que era todo risas y buen humor, un cachorrito de casi dos metros; _Mr. Sunshine, Moose_ … así le llamaban y Jared se había sentido a gusto, porque así nadie veía más allá, así nadie sabía que en realidad eso era un fraude, una parte insustancial de sí mismo que había llevado a extremos casi ridículos. Se ahogó en las imágenes que le bombardeaban con violenta intensidad, rápidas e hirientes. Todas esas veces en las que había luchado casi de forma inconsciente por sobreponerse al _teatro_. Momentos en los que se había preguntado si se conocía después de años de no mirarse de verdad a un espejo. Si le preguntasen, diría que era _ese_ , y no Sam Winchester, el personaje que más tiempo había interpretado, en el que más convincente había sido.

Con el estómago revuelto, ansió que la cola avanzase, y un nuevo recuerdo le atenazó la conciencia, llenándole de bochorno. Todas aquellas veces en que había usado las redes sociales para ahondar en la mentira, para hacer el ridículo más penoso. Las veces en que sus palabras amargas e hirientes le habían convertido en el vórtice de la especulación. Aquel verano del 2013 había sido especialmente intenso. Agachó la cabeza, ignorando la cara de decepción de la mujer a favor de observar las rayas del suelo, que incluso a aquellas horas estaba sucio y empañado. Una gota de sudor le reptó desde la sien hasta la barbilla, muestra física del estrés al que su cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Una sola copa. Una sola. Solo una. Una. Le recordó su cerebro, anhelando el sordo rumor del vodka, o del bourbon, el tequila, o el scotch, incluso un vino barato serviría. Cerveza. Un chupito, cristalino, ardiente, estallándole en la base del paladar, incendiándole las papilas, quemándole el esófago, burbujeando en su vientre. Salvándole de la vida. De la realidad. De sí mismo. Una sola. Y dejaría de ser por sólo unas horas aquel recipiente lleno de miedos, de dolor, de incertidumbres. Se imaginó tomando el móvil como aquellas otras veces, salvo que a aquellas alturas, ni aunque lo intentase su opinión importaría.

—Señor, la cola ha avanzado. —La voz le sobresaltó y, sintiéndose estúpido y torpe, avanzó un par de pasos, preguntándose,  y no por primera vez, si sortear aquel fin de semana era una buena idea, si, como decía Luke, estaba más que preparado para dar el siguiente paso. Las palabras resonaron en su mente con el tono ronco y apagado del consejero, fumador impenitente que, como Jared, seguía luchando contra demonios que la mayoría de la gente era lo bastante afortunada como para no comprender.

 

 

 

_El pasillo de las oficinas de la WB en Los Ángeles donde le habían hecho esperar para la prueba de pantalla, junto con el otro actor que iba a hacer de Dean, era un lugar desangelado y gris, sin más adornos que algunos posters descoloridos. Tirando de la sudadera, incómodo por el calor de la calefacción, repasó de forma mental las líneas de diálogo que a aquellas alturas conocía de memoria. Jared sabía que mucha gente le creía poco talentoso, una cara bonita, carne de cañón, pero él sabía bien que no era nada de eso, simplemente era demasiado inteligente para luchar batallas que tenía perdidas de antemano. A los que no creían en su potencial, la única forma de demostrarles la verdad era trabajando y Sam… Dios, esperaba con ansias el momento de meterse en el papel y dar lo mejor que tenía. Los pasos que se acercaban le hicieron levantar la cabeza del gastado linóleo del suelo y esperar. El otro chico tenía un acento mucho menos marcado que el suyo, cosa entendible, porque si no recordaba mal, llevaba ya varios años en el mundillo del espectáculo. Le tendió la mano y el cálido apretón y la sonrisa franca de Ackles sellaron su destino. Las palabras se habían perdido tiempo atrás, en la bruma que vino después del accidente, pero podía describir a la perfección la sensación de corrección, de reconocimiento, el chispazo de interés en aquellos increíbles ojos verdes._

_—¿Por qué crees que las palabras se han ido? —Le había preguntado una vez Luke, tras escuchar otra de sus quejas—. ¿De verdad son tan importantes, Jared? ¿qué más da lo que os dijeseis? No has perdido lo realmente importante y eso es un punto a tu favor. Eres afortunado. Te queda al menos eso, otros no lo son tanto como tú._

_Aquella tarde había mirado al terapeuta, catalogando sus rasgos como hacía ya por costumbre con todo el mundo, en un intento de hacer que su cerebro trabajase. Cabello rojizo ensortijado, gafas de montura metálica y barba de tres días. En realidad Luke no era un tipo mal parecido, comprendió, asustado por el ramalazo de interés sexual, el primero desde que había despertado en aquella cama de hospital, más solo y desorientado de lo que nunca se había sentido. En aquel instante había deseado destrozarle y salir de allí, lo que menos le apetecía era desmigar uno a uno sus errores, comprender y confirmar que era sólo un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto._

_—No lo entiendes —había mascullado, imperioso, sintiéndose ridículo pero sin querer dar su brazo a torcer._

_—No, Jared, eres tú quien necesita comprender que hay veces en hay que dejar lo negativo atrás y centrarnos en lo positivo, en reconstruir a partir de lo sano, no regodearnos en lo enfermo, eso no soluciona nada._

_—¡Es fácil decirlo! —gritó impaciente, levantándose de la butaca en la que de pronto era incapaz de estar más de un solo minuto. Paseó por el destartalado despacho, enjaulado, respirando a grandes bocanadas, y aun entonces, ansiado el olvido que era tan sencillo encontrar. Solo una copa más, había suplido su cerebro, en un susurro conspiratorio, una solo y podrás dejar de ver la mirada de Jen aquella última vez en la cocina de vuestro piso de Vancouver…_

_—No, lo que no es fácil es perdonarte a ti mismo, Jay —replicó Luke con suavidad, observándole desde su lugar tras la mesa sobre la que reposaban dos tazas de té humeantes, cuyo aroma rico y amargo le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Sediento, angustiado, se rindió y de un par de zancadas ocupó el asiento que había abandonado minutos antes y con mano incierta rescató el objeto de tosca porcelana amarillenta._

_—Eso es imposible —masculló un rato después, con el calor de la infusión aposentado en lo más hondo del estómago, respirar se le hizo algo más fácil. Apretó las yemas en torno al borde y levantó los ojos para centrar la mirada en el otro hombre—. Imposible._

_—Algún día —aseguró el psicólogo con una sonrisa—. Si de verdad quieres._

 

 

 

 

 

El trasbordo en Chicago fue largo y aburrido, con un suspiro y armado de su Kindle, Jared pasó buena parte de la espera mirando sin ver la pantalla que tenía enfrente. Nada más llegar a la ciudad había telefoneado a Genevieve para saber qué planes tenían los chicos para el fin de semana, como de costumbre el intercambio había sido educado y ligeramente superficial, lo cual era un alivio para Jared: ninguno de los dos tenía que fingir que sentía por el otro el más ligero interés o que eran amigos siquiera. Se mantenían al dedillo los acuerdos llegados durante el divorcio y eso era todo. A pesar de la frialdad, su relación era mucho mejor que en la época en que estuvieron casados de forma pública.

Agotado, cerró el objeto y apoyó la nuca en el respaldo del asiento. El ajetreo a su alrededor le adormeció unos instantes, sustrayéndole con efectividad de la realidad que le rodeaba para llevarle de vuelta a aquel tren de memorias en el que a menudo se sumía, como si una vez comenzado, las imágenes y las voces fuesen imparables.

 

 

 

_«Tienes que hacerlo, Jay», se repitió frente al espejo. El traje formal le resultaba totalmente ridículo y fuera de lugar, pero tras tomar un par de pastillas y un trago, todo a su alrededor parecía más un sueño que otra cosa. Uno muy divertido. O a lo mejor una pesadilla. Una en la que en lugar de unirse a la persona —el hombre— que amaba, iba a jurar unos votos con alguien que era poco más que una desconocida. Alguien que estaba en el lugar preciso, en el sitio correcto, alguien que no era Sandy, con la que aquello era más que una transacción, porque San era su amiga y cuando ella había decidido desligarse de su acuerdo no había encontrado la fuerza moral para retenerla, sin embargo Genevieve… Tragó, ahogando el hipo nervioso que le burbujeaba en lo más hondo de la garganta. Si su hermano Jeff le pillaba tocando en el botiquín de urgencias que siempre llevaba en su equipaje se iba a liar bien gorda. La lujosa habitación tenía una ventana francesa desde la cual se apreciaba el paisaje nevado. Una boda de invierno, lo ideal para la pareja de cuento de hadas. Inspiró con fuerza, luchando por calmar los furiosos latido del corazón, recordar por qué iban a hacer aquello, recordar las palabras serenas y decididas de Jen. La expresión de su pareja aquella tarde en la que habían decidido de forma consciente hacer aquello había sido, por primera vez, inescrutable para Jared._

_—Si no lo hacemos… esto se va a la mierda, Jare —había dicho sorbiendo la cerveza, todavía despeinado tras la sesión de sexo en el sofá. La luz de la noche de Vancouver se derramaba sobre las facciones pecosas, ocultando las líneas de expresión y las de preocupación que fruncían el apuesto rostro. Jared notó cómo la sensación de miseria le crecía en algún lugar en medio del pecho, como si el miedo y el rechazo se hubiesen transmutado en algo sólido y viscoso que se le pegaba a las vísceras como engrudo, entorpeciéndole, ahogándole. No sentía las manos cuando Jensen se las apretó, obligándole a enfrentarle. En las profundidades verdosas salpicadas de motas doradas que ni la escasa iluminación conseguía empañar había una frialdad desconocida, una dureza y una determinación que le rompieron un poco  el corazón. Se encontró asintiendo, tragándose las ganas de huir, de preguntarse qué era lo creían que creía que estaban haciendo. En cambio esa noche la pasaron perdidos el uno en el otro, sumergidos en una vorágine de humo, sexo, ahogándose en el fondo de una botella._

_—¿Estás listo? —Jeff le medía desde el umbral de la puerta, aguardando. Asintió sin añadir nada más. Su hermano mayor ya le había dejado claro lo que pensaba de todo aquello, de la locura que iban a cometer. Caminó esforzándose en no demostrar el efecto que el alcohol y los narcóticos estaban teniendo en su sistema. Se alegró de que su piel estuviese insensible, a pesar de que cuando recitó sus votos le temblaba tanto la voz que sabía que habían resultado ininteligibles. El flash de la cámara le cegó un instante, inmortalizando para siempre unas lágrimas que no había podido evitar verter. No cuando notaba los ojos de Jensen, vacíos y tristes pero decididos,  fijos en él._

 

 

 

Jared llamó a la azafata y pidió una nueva botella de agua, primera clase estaba sumida en un sosegado silencio y después de un viaje al baño, donde se refrescó la cara y las muñecas, volvió a sentirse un poco más humano, regresó a su asiento y sacó el iPad, decidido a adelantar un poco de su trabajo, releer notas y responder algunos correos electrónicos, ya que estaba seguro de que no iba a volver a dormir. Miró el reloj, calculando que aún faltaban dos horas para llegar a Roma y que una vez allí el trayecto hasta el hotel sería corto. Tenía un nudo en el estómago solo ante la posibilidad de tener que volver a un escenario y hablar y ser _ese_ Jared de nuevo. Llevaba tanto tiempo alejado de todo aquel mundillo que no tenía ni idea de si iba a ser capaz.

Se miró las manos, le temblaban con fuerza y la ansiedad hacía que concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente fuese casi imposible. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una copa, como hacía años que no le ocurría, y eso le resultaba inesperado, casi como una traición que su cuerpo y su mente habían decidido jugarle. La idea de perder el control, de saber que lo más seguro es que volviese a hacer el ridículo enfrente a Jensen era lo único que le frenaba. Y eso solo le ponía todavía más frenético.

  
  


**VI**

_Jared_

 

 

Cuando Jared abrió los ojos aquel mayo de 2014 lo hizo con un vivido recuerdo de la infancia todavía fresco en la mente. Era extraño sentirse tan débil que parpadear era lo bastante arduo como para dejarle sin fuerzas. Percibió las voces a su alrededor, curiosamente distantes y opacas, como si tuviese la cabeza debajo de agua aturdido por el intenso sopor que le mantenía aletargado, se preguntó la razón de que su madre o Meg o incluso Jeff estuviesen allí en Los Ángeles en lugar de en San Antonio. Intentó despegar los labios, pero descubrió que estaba demasiado agotado, cuando el sueño le reclamó llevándole a la inconsciencia se dejó arrastras con agradecimiento.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas los momentos en que permanecía despierto fueron ganándole terreno a esos en que permanecía vagando en un letargo tan profundo que no había vuelto a tener más ensoñaciones como la de aquella tarde de verano cuando se había caído del columpio, consiguiendo no sólo un par de buenos moretones, sino una regañina de parte de sus padres. A medida que su mente se aclaraba, empezó a notar todos esos pequeños dolores que hasta aquel entonces los calmantes habían adormecido y a cuestionarse de verdad qué era lo que había ocurrido.

 

—Señor Padalecki, Jared, puede escucharme, ¿verdad?

—No siento mi pierna derecha —musitó, con la garganta rasposa por el poco uso, chupó ávido de la pajita que la enfermera le puso al alcance, permitiendo que el fresco liquido ligeramente dulce le calmase el ácido ardor que le incendiaba el esófago. Intentó moverse, pero incluso abrir los ojos le suponía un problema. La idea de que Jensen tendría que estar allí junto a él era un pensamiento que le atormentaba, porque Jared estaba seguro de que conocía a Jensen y sin embargo, como en aquel momento, era incapaz de ponerle una cara y eso hacía que se le acelerase el pulso por la angustia. Inquieto, se quejó cuando sus miembros fueron recolocados sobre el colchón. Odiaba sentirse como si fuese un muñeco roto cuyas extremidades no le pertenecían. Agitado, notó el modo en que sus pulmones comenzaron a vibrar, cada inspiración más ardua que la anterior.

—Respire hondo, así, adentro y manténgalo, venga, una vez más. Más despacio. Está bien, solo es la escayola, Jared —le explicó el médico con voz calmada y ligeramente impersonal—. Tiene que tomarlo con calma, dentro de unos días le retiramos la férula completa y le colocaremos una de fibra con la que se sentirá mucho más cómodo, se lo aseguro. Su pierna está bien, se la rompió en el accidente, ¿recuerda algo de esa tarde?

Jared cerró los ojos mientras negaba, le dolía la cabeza de nuevo, como aquella vez que se golpeó sin querer mientras hacía una de esas estúpidas escenas de lucha. Interpretar a Sam Winchester a veces era una putada. Se sacudió, ese mínimo dato trajo de pronto un río fresco de imágenes, de olores, sonidos, de sensaciones, tantas y tan genuinas como si las estuviese viviendo todas de nuevo, a la vez, demasiada información que amenazaba con hacer que su cráneo explotase. Notó cómo la boca, que hasta entonces había estado mortalmente seca, se le inundaba de saliva, la náusea le golpeó en medio del estómago, obligándole a doblarse sobre sí mismo mientras gemía a causa del dolor que el involuntario espasmo le había causado. El sabor de las lágrimas, casi amargo, le llenó la boca de sal.

—Jared… Jared, está bien, tranquilo… tranquilo. Respira, Jared, vamos a sedarte, es algo suave, ¿vale? Ahora respira, Jared, respira. Así, mantenlo, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Respira.

 

Cuando volvió a despertar era noche cerrada. Desorientado, miró a su alrededor. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que hacía desde la última vez que había estado consciente. La amplia ventana tenía las cortinas abiertas y las luces de la calle teñían la habitación privada con una luz color anaranjado. Le sorprendió un poco ver a su hermano allí, pero no recordaba bien por qué; sin embargo, la ocurrencia de que Jeff estuviese velándole el sueño le resultó de pronto divertida. De niños Jeff y su padre habían sido la vara con la que había medido al mundo. Eran sus héroes y los espejos en los que mirarse. Algo parecido al desaliento se le atragantó en la garganta porque estaba seguro de que hacía demasiado de eso, cerró los ojos, moviéndose con cuidado, buscando una postura que le permitiese sentirse un poco más cómodo. Se sorprendió al notar que podía mover la pierna que, según recordaba, hasta hacía unas horas había estado escayolada.

—Te la quitaron hace un par de días. —Jeff estaba a su lado, con el rostro cansado, pero tranquilo. Recordó con claridad la última vez que se habían visto, tras el funeral de su padre, las recriminaciones a media voz, frías y desapasionadas, su incapacidad para responder y el deseo de irse, de escapar del desastre en que su vida se había transformado. Tragó saliva, o lo intentó, tenía la garganta seca como papel de lija. Cuando su hermano mayor le tendió un vaso con hielo picado, se limitó a asentir. Hacía demasiado que entre ellos no había cabida para las palabras de cariño o simple apoyo.

—Gracias —dijo al fin, tan bajo que casi no pudo escucharse—. No recuerdo…

—Llevas varias semanas en estado de semiinconsciencia, Jay —le explicó al fin, dándole una respuesta concisa, clínica. Jeff se sentó en el borde de la cama y le observó con toda la atención que fue capaz de reunir, el cabello más largo y desaliñado de lo que recordaba, mucho más delgado, se preguntó si aquello era por su causa, se preguntó cómo demonios se podría pedir perdón por algo que no sabía si era su culpa—. El día del accidente sufriste un traumatismo craneal leve, tuviste una suerte tremenda, Jared, tremenda, pero después del golpe estuviste unas cincuenta horas en coma, del cual despertaste con disfunciones mnésicas…

—¿Qué…? —Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo el frío algodón como un alivio contra la piel.

—Después de los primeros TAC quedó claro que hay posibilidad de que te afecten… ciertas secuelas, aparte de lo esperable en estos casos. Pero hasta ahora te estás recuperando genial, JT. La amnesia post-traumática es casi… joder, es casi una _bendición,_ Jay… —Jeff le sorprendió al alcanzarle la cara, su mano fuerte y siempre segura temblaba contra su piel.

—Jeff. —No tenía ni idea sobre qué decir—. Te recuerdo, y a mamá, incluso recuerdo lo de papá… —Volvía a dolerle la cabeza, pero se obligó a no doblegarse al dolor, por primera vez consciente de verdad. Se dio cuenta que no sabía ni siquiera la fecha en la que se encontraban—. ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Dos de agosto —contestó al fin Jeff, sin dejar de observarle, como si midiese cuanta información era capaz de asimilar de una sola vez.

—Pero… —Apretó los párpados, llevaba allí alrededor de siete semanas. Apartó la cara, de pronto enfadado, sin saber bien con quién.

—Como dije, al principio no recordabas mucho, despertabas y habías olvidado todo lo que habíamos hablado horas antes o incluso no nos reconocías. El equipo médico nos decía que era lo normal en casos como el tuyo, la confusión, el que estuvieses casi todo el rato durmiendo… pero mejorará, Jay, sabes quién eres, ¿verdad? Ahora sí.

—Sí… —susurró, pensando en sus hijos, en Vancouver, en su carrera pero intentar discernir qué faltaba allí era como buscar una aguja en un pajar—. Lo sé…

—Estás mejorando, el neurólogo nos comentó que seguramente necesitarás hacer rehabilitación, pero que con el tiempo esas lagunas pueden recuperarse casi por completo, pero estás bien, JT, ¡estás bien! ¡Vas a volver a estar _perfecto_!

Se encogió ante el diminutivo, ante la resolución que escuchaba en la voz de su hermano, en su mente fresco de nuevo el recuerdo de ese sueño, ¿quizás fue ese su primer pensamiento consciente después del accidente?  Y de pronto sintió otra vez todo el peso de la desaprobación de Gerald Padalecki como una losa que le apretase el pecho. Deseó poder moverse de esa cama, ocultarse de la mirada gris azulada de Jeff, tan semejante a la del padre de ambos. Ansió con todas sus fuerzas poner tierra de por medio entre él y todos y cada uno de esos fallos que habían culminado con la devastadora discusión que les había alejado de una forma irremediable. Por segunda vez, notó cómo el sabor a sal le inundaba el paladar. Aquella última vez, tanto Gerald como él se habían lanzado un sinnúmero de acusaciones a la cara. El recuerdo era, sin embargo, algo desarticulado, intentar reconstruirlo era similar a caminar por los pasillos en medio de alguna clase de violenta pesadilla, de nuevo un retazo del pasado le llegó claro como el cristal « _Hey, Sam, ¿cuál psíquico crees tú que está más bueno? ¿Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt o tú?»._ Las sensaciones eran vivas y se sucedían con pasmosa rapidez, latigazos de furia y miedo y de vuelta a la furia que le fustigaban en todas las direcciones. Jared no sabía si había sido el alcohol o el rencor el que había hablado por él, pero en aquel momento, postrado en la cama del hospital, deseó poder borrarlo, suprimirlo todo.

—¿Jensen…? —musitó al fin. Tenía que preguntar, porque Jensen también se había transformado en un montón de espejos rotos, un puzle sin acabar abandonado en un rincón de su mente fracturada. Jared sabía sin lugar a dudas que el otro actor era una parte vital de sí mismo y hasta ahora, nadie le había dicho una palabra al respecto. Observó a Jeff torcer el gesto, algo feo y gélido instalado en las facciones de ese amigo al que una vez había adorado. El mismo ademán de años atrás, cuando lo había confesado todo, lleno de amor y de juventud y sobre todo lleno de la más idiota de las esperanzas, lleno de una ingenuidad que ahora le resultaba cómica en su patetismo.

—No sé nada de ese tipo, pero que yo sepa no ha estado aquí —le respondió su hermano, alejándose de él en más formas que la física. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo junto al ventanal, su perfil recortado contra mortecina claridad del exterior—. Tampoco sé de qué te sorprendes.

Jared le vio titubear, bizqueó luchando contra el cansancio, contra la angustia y la tristeza que le estaban desgarrando por dentro, como si de un perro rabioso se tratase, cada emoción más colérica que la anterior. Casi, _casi_ deseó volver a dormirse y alcanzar el descanso sin sueños en el que había estado sumido durante semanas. Sin tener idea de por qué, el pensamiento le causó una gran desazón. Se mojó los labios y continuó:

—Tenía que preguntar.

Jeff se giró, su rostro entre espesas sombras no le reveló nada de lo que podría pasarle por la cabeza en aquel momento.

—Tampoco le culpo, JT, por Dios…. —titubeó, como si no se atreviese a decir lo que obviamente quería exponer—… ni siquiera has preguntado por los críos, joder.

Lo que quiera que fuese a añadir, quedó olvidado cuando la enfermera del turno de madrugada les interrumpió, Jared aún tenía un par de vías que le mantenían preso de aquella cama, pero tras la breve conversación con su hermano se encontraba demasiado cansado, culpable y triste como para seguir indagando.

 

Después de aquello fue solo cuestión de tiempo, cada día le traía una nueva imagen, una nueva sensación, un poco más de lucidez, palabras largo tiempo olvidadas resonaban en sus sueños con la intensidad de algo que acabase de ocurrir; escindido entre la necesidad de vivir el presente y conocer por completo su pasado, Jared aprendió poco a poco a reconciliarse con una nueva realidad, una en la que apenas era capaz de reconocer como suyo propio el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, el rostro anguloso, todo piel transparente. La cicatriz que le recorría el nacimiento del cabello, desde la oreja hasta la frente, bordeando unos milímetros dentro de la difusa línea de cabello afeitado, era todavía algo que no reconocía como propio, un sendero de un rojo furioso e irregular, que según el cirujano acabaría por desaparecer, le picaba a rabiar aunque según la enfermera no tenía motivos para ello. Mientras se revolvía en aquella cama, cada jornada un poco más lúcido, un poco más fuerte, los recuerdos y la capacidad de saber que seguía olvidando mil y un detalles estaba consiguiendo volverle loco.

 

—Voy a bajar a dar una vuelta con mamá —anunció Meg, dejando el bolso en la mesilla de noche junto al cabecero de Jared. No le respondió, tenía uno de esos días en que sus reacciones parecían fuera de control, de estar al borde del llanto a ser incapaz de contener las ansias de gritar y destrozar lo que sea que tuviese a mano. Insultar, maldecir o suplicar que le dejasen en paz. Saber que aquello era solo un remanente más de un accidente que él mismo había provocado no le servía de nada. Jared necesitaba saber, necesitaba salir de allí y necesitaba volver a su vida pero sobre todo precisaba hablar con Jensen, averiguar por qué no estaba allí a su lado, porque Jared sabía, Jared _sabía_ que Jensen debería haberle visitado.

El teléfono estaba desbloqueado y a pesar de que hacía meses que no usaba uno, tener el aparato entre los dedos se sintió como algo natural. Tecleó, saltando de enlace en enlace, de video en video hasta encontrar una fecha que le obsesionaba.

2005.

Perdió la noción de tiempo mientras seguía la pista de aquellos testimonios de lo que una vez habían sido. Era extraño, verse en la pantalla y a menudo no saber siquiera que iba a decir. Se contempló a si mismo tan joven que casi no le parecía posible, todo piernas largas, cabellos ridículos y cara de niño, se vio a si mismo enamorado, _embelesado_ , pasó las yemas por la diminuta pantalla, abstraído por esa química tan personal, esa energía que parecía resonarle dentro, arañando en paredes que pedían ser derrumbadas.

 _Jared y Jensen._ Así les llamaban.

 

En las semanas siguientes, Jared aprendió que había lagunas en su memoria que con cada día que transcurría era más difícil que se restituyesen, que habría momentos en que no podría controlar sus reacciones o cambios de humor, que a causa del golpe era posible que necesitase usar gafas para centrar la vista y aprendió que había cosas que quizás no podría volver a hacer, como beber, o realizar deportes que requiriesen mucho desgaste físico, que tendría que volver a aprender a conducir, eso sí, cuando la idea de estar al volante no le provocase un ataque de ansiedad. Habló por primera vez con Tom, su voz de bebé resonó a través del teléfono trayéndole al momento en que lo sostuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos con Jensen a solo unos pasos de distancia.

 

 

_El libro era pequeño y oscuro, sujeto con una goma elástica de color negro, a su lado, Meg depositó un paquete con cuatro bolígrafos de diferentes colores. Arrugó la nariz y se giró, dándole la espalda. La escuchó suspirar y el sonido, entre cansado y triste hizo que se le sonrojasen las mejillas. Había días como aquel en que despertaba de un humor raro, las palabras y las ideas se le atropellaban en la garganta y articular frases era simplemente desesperante. Cerró los ojos, porque aún no se había recuperado de la experiencia de hablar con su bebé de poco más de dos años, su rostro redondo de cabellos oscuros extraño y familiar a la vez, había tocado la pantalla varias veces mientras Jared hacía su mejor intento por no llorar y fracasaba de forma estrepitosa. Gen le había saludado, con el más pequeño en el regazo, su manita redonda como una estrella de mar. Jared deseó más que nunca haber decido que viniesen al mundo por las razones correctas._

_—JT, sé que no estás dormido, que no tienes jaqueca y que has almorzado bien, así que coge el diario._

_—Te digo lo que a Jeff, si crees que voy a escribir en eso es que estás loca, niña —espetó entre dientes, sin cambiar de postura. Un par de días antes el psicólogo le había recomendado que usase un cuaderno donde anotar cualquier cosa que le molestase, incluso para hacer listas o memorizar rutinas. Jared no había respondido considerando que la idea era bastante estúpida. Estaba seguro que más tarde o más temprano alguno de los especialistas comentaría esto con Jeff, Meg o su madre y alguno de ellos acabarían apareciendo con una nueva forma de presionarle._

_—Y tú estás mejor por lo que parece, ya vuelves a ser un gilipollas —replicó Meg de buen humor. Le besó en la coronilla y con un último achuchón la escuchó alejarse—. Vuelvo más tarde, JT. Escribe._

_—Ni loco —masculló, sabiendo de antemano que había perdido._

 

 

Sobre todo, Jared aprendió que tenía que ser de nuevo ese Jared, el que intentaba ocultar quien era, cómo se sentía, aprendió a no preguntar por Jensen, aprendió a esperar el momento adecuado para poder escamotear el teléfono de su madre o el del quien fuese la persona que le acompañase ese día en su habitación, se enamoró de nuevo mientras repasaba videos, leía blogs, mientras comparaba sus inconexos recuerdos con esa imagen casi mítica, el dúo perfecto, los mejores amigos, como si fuesen una _familia_.

 

_Este chico está demasiado bueno, ¡no puedo interpretar a su hermano!_

_¿Qué que pensé cuando le vi? ¿Es acaso mi cumpleaños?_

_Somos los mejores amigos y punto. Somos amigos de por vida._

_No siento competitividad con él, siento que es mi mayor apoyo y yo sé que soy el suyo._

_Es como un hermano para mí, le quiero._

_Podría escribir un libro, esperando a Jared._

_No, no beso a Jensen. No en público._

_Es una pequeña bola de energía… bueno, no tan pequeña… está bien, enorme._

_Desafortunadamente para él, no le queda más remedio que soportarme… de por vida._

_Cuando la serie acabe seguiremos haciendo cosas, juntos._

_Jensen es un gran amigo, sabe escuchar y es escandalosamente fiel…_

_O sea, que ahora se supone que debo decir algo bueno sobre ti, ¿no? Umm, bueno ahí va, Jared es divertido, cariñoso y está contento con quien es._

 

 

Se le revolvía el estómago por la ansiedad al pensar en las diferencias, en todas esas veces en las que su vida había sido mucho más sórdida que esa imagen de oropel, se vio a sí mismo mentir, tanto y tantas veces que hubo momentos en los que llegó a dudar de si todos esos recuerdos eran solo una fábula.

 

 

_—¿Jared? —Jensen estaba parado en la puerta del dormitorio que compartían en su piso de Vancouver, llevaba una bufanda en la mano y estaba vestido de punto en blanco, desde los ajustados vaqueros oscuros al suave jersey de cachemira color vino tinto. La chaqueta de lana se le ajustaba a la curva de los hombros y caía a la perfección, enfatizando la esbelta figura. Los tonos cálidos le daban un brillo especial a su piel pecosa. Jared tragó con fuerza, notando todavía el regusto del vodka en el fondo de la garganta. Aquella temporada estaba siendo una completa mierda y la idea de que dentro de nada fuesen a añadir un segundo niño al lio en el que estaban metidos le enfermaba, que él hubiese estado de acuerdo cuando Jensen lo propuso, no le aliviaba en lo más absoluto. Lo único que le apetecía era quedarse a solas y acabar la botella, dejarse caer en el jodido alivio que suponía estar ebrio._

_—Me duele la espalda —mintió sin reparos, sin detenerse siquiera a pensar en que hacía sólo unos minutos habían estado follando como dos animales, él encima de Jensen, montándole, buscando en el orgasmo algo que hacía mucho que no era capaz de encontrar. Ni siquiera con Jensen._

_—Jay… habíamos prometido a los chicos que iríamos, para una vez que no tenemos convención en fin de semana y no tenemos que dejarnos ver —protestó Jensen, sin moverse del umbral. Jared se revolvió entre las mantas, pensando en cuantos días estaría su novio enfadado con él si le decía a la claras que prefería que le arrancasen las uñas que socializar y poner buena cara._

_—Claro, como que la idea de hacer las putas convenciones una detrás de otra es cosa mía también, ¿no es eso? —escupió de malos modos—. Qué bien tener a Jared para poder cargarle con el muerto de todo lo que te molesta. San Jensen no es capaz de hacer nada mal, Dios le libre._

_—Pero, ¿qué cojones te pasa? —preguntó alzando la voz. Jensen se había sonrojado, el cuello se le había puesto de un rojo brillante y a Jared se le ocurrió que parecía más que nunca un gallito de pelea o el típico cateto tejano que intenta parecer refinado. Una risa inoportuna le burbujeó en el pecho y sin pretender, se le escapó una carcajada mal disimulada. Jensen abrió más los ojos, que ahora brillaban claros como espejos. Dio un par de zancadas y sin ceremonias, tiró del grueso edredón color chocolate que habían escogido juntos un par de meses atrás. No le costó encontrar la petaca medio vacía escondida entre el lio de mantas._

_—¿Estás bebido, Jay? —indagó. Jared le observó desde su lugar en la cama, todavía riendo un poco, a veces el alcohol le provocaba arranques de extraño sentido del humor como aquel. La expresión de enfado de Jensen, lejos de provocarle preocupación, seguía divirtiéndole._

_—¿Qué coño te importa? Como si nunca te hubieses tomado una copa, joder —le espetó, rescatando el objeto de entre los dedos del otro hombre—. Mira, no digo que no vayas, pero a mí no me apetece. Tampoco es como si no estuvieses acostumbrado, coño, imagina que aparece alguien y nos pilla, ¿qué dirán tus padres? No habrá rezos suficientes para ellos en este mundo ni en el que sigue para pedir que me des la patada y eso que ahora van a tener la prueba en carne y hueso de lo macho que es su pequeño Jenny._

_Jensen parpadeó, de repente pálido, las pecas destacaban en su rostro lívido mientras le examinaba como si no le conociese. Sin apartar los ojos, destapó la pequeña botella y la acabó. Desafiante._

_—Jared… esto lo hemos hablado mil veces, no entiendo por qué actúas como si esto hubiese sido algo que yo he decidido a tus espaldas._

_El tono suave sólo consiguió ponerle de peor humor, no le apetecía pensar en lo que era su vida, en todas las cosas que preferiría haber hecho de forma distinta, en cómo a veces creía que ni siquiera por Jensen y lo de ambos merecía la pena todo aquel subterfugio._

_—Lo que sea, Jen, no me calientes la cabeza, joder. Si quisiera estar con alguien que parece tener un perpetuo síndrome premenstrual me estaría follando a una tía —masculló por lo bajo. Si no recordaba mal, en el armario, justo en una de los cajones donde se suponía tenía que haber calcetines de vestir, tenía una reserva de hierba. Si Jensen se largaba y le dejaba en paz, podría liarse un par de canutos y dormir hasta que volviesen a llamarlo para ir al plató a rodar. No creía que fuese mucho pedir._

_—A veces… —Jensen le miró un par de minutos, con ese aire despectivo y santurrón que en ocasiones hacía que le temblasen las manos por las ganas de zarandearlo—. Está bien, Jay, tú ganas._

_Para cuando escuchó las llaves del piso girar en la puerta principal marcando la partida de su novio, él estaba demasiado ocupado dando la primera calada de la noche._

 

 

Aquellos ramalazos eran los peores, porque lo que ni Meg ni su madre o siquiera el psicólogo parecían comprender era que él volvía a sentir todo otra vez, la rabia, el ahogo, las ganas de estar solo, el deseo de llorar. No era como una película más o menos vívida. Jared podía verse a sí mismo fallándole a Jensen una y otra vez, podía volver a experimentar las extrañas motivaciones que le habían llevado a convertir su vida en común en un terreno minado y al mismo tiempo, Jared era incapaz de no experimentar el deseo, _la necesidad_ de ver a Jensen. Ni siquiera tenía idea de para qué, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se prometió que una vez estuviese fuera, lo primero que haría sería buscar a Jensen.

Jared tenía que saber, esa idea había sido la que lo había mantenido en su larga travesía no solo de la cama a la silla de ruedas y más tarde a las muletas y a los primeros pasos, sino que esa determinación le acompañó en su viaje a The Meadows, fue el motor al que se aferró durante meses. Fue su meta.

Ver a Jensen.

 

 

_—Se supone que esto es una broma, ¿no? —cuestionó, dejando el iPad encima de la mesilla que tenía junto a la cama. Jeff se erguía sobre él, examinándole con ojos de halcón. Ni su madre ni su hermana estaban presentes, así que aquello sólo podía significar malas nuevas._

_—No, para nada, Jay, creo que sabes que aunque estás mucho mejor, todavía te queda un largo camino con la rehabilitación. En The Meadows hay un montón de servicios que te vendrán de maravilla y además, está cerca de Austin y San Francisco. No puedes esperar que mamá o Meg se muden aquí._

_—¡Pero es que yo no necesito que nadie me vigile! ¡Llevo desde los dieciocho cuidando de mí mismo, coño! ¿Qué os pasa a todos con la mierda de que necesito ayuda? Puedo pagar a un fisio para que venga a casa. ¿Es porque no escribo en el puto diario ese de los cojones?_

_Jeff  le miró impertérrito, sus vaqueros y americana le daban un aspecto imponente, uno que siempre le había envidiado. Jared siempre había sido demasiado flaco, sus gestos demasiado exagerados, su rostro demasiado delicado para entrar dentro de lo aceptable para los chicos Padalecki._

_—Sinceramente, JT, me da lo mismo, hago esto por mamá, porque después de todo este tiempo creo que ya es hora que empieces a comportarte como lo que eres, un adulto. Has conseguido joder tu vida, toma el accidente como una segunda oportunidad._

_—No puedes oblígame —dijo al fin—. Y no voy a ir de forma voluntaria._

_—No necesito tu permiso, el psiquiatra cree que es lo mejor, así que cierra tu estúpida bocaza por una vez en la vida y acepta ayuda. Bien sabes que la necesitas._

_—Jódete —exclamó. Jeff se carcajeó por lo bajo y dio un par de pasos, hasta detenerse a los pies de la cama. Jared temblaba de ira, tanto que lo único que deseaba era poder levantarse de allí y matarle él mismo._

_—Ya no tienes a papá poniendo excusas por ti, nene. Acepta que lo has jodido todo y aprovecha la oportunidad, hay gente que no tiene ni la pasta ni la oportunidad y mucho menos la ayuda para salir del agujero en que estás. Tú sí._

_—¿Excusas… por mí? —se rió sin humor, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la más pura de las frustraciones—. Por Dios, siempre fuiste el niño perfecto a ojos de papá, yo solo era el que pagaba las facturas._

_—Eres un niñato malcriado —siseó Jeff—. Un niñato que estaba tan colocado el día que le enterramos que dudo mucho que te acuerdes de esa mañana. Jared, necesitas ayuda… ¿es que no piensas un poco siquiera en tus hijos? ¿Crees que no sé qué Genevieve no va a dejarte verlos si no mejoras? ¿Ni por ellos, JT, ni por ellos?_

_La mención de Tom y Shep acabó con la ácida respuesta que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Cerró los ojos, derrotado._

_—Esto no voy a perdonártelo Jeff, ni a Meg._

_—Sobreviviremos —le aclaró con una frialdad que hizo le recorriese un escalofrío por la espalda, erizándole el vello de la nuca._

_Le observó alisarse la ropa con toda la calma del mundo. No, Jared no tenía duda de ello. Ninguna._

 

 

Armado de la mejor de las voluntades, y tras recibir el  visto bueno en The Meadows, a Jared le alcanzó la realidad  una soleada tarde en Los Ángeles.  Fue entonces cuando comprendió que todo lo que había pasado entre Jensen y él no tenía vuelta atrás. Esa otra verdad de la que solo tenía unos angustiosos e intermitentes recuerdos, esa otra vida que iba más allá de la del chico sano de Texas que solo ha tenido un par de novias y que era la viva imagen del macho heterosexual, acabó imponiéndose con brutalidad.

El verano de 2013 Jared había acabado con todo aquello en un solo momento, uno que había le encontrado casi de rebote, sin esperarlo. Aquel instante se había repetido en su cerebro una infinidad de ocasiones de forma que rozaba la obsesión. Con las borrosas imágenes habían llegado otras mucho más claras y más dolorosas, llegó la urgencia de salir y buscarle, de pedir una nueva oportunidad, porque si algo tenía claro era que lo único en lo que coincidían todos aquellos fragmentos destrozados era en que él seguía enamorado de Jensen. Por eso, toparse de lleno con la negativa de ser siquiera recibido en una casa que había sido suya fue como una bofetada en el rostro.

—Lo siento, señor Padalecki. —Jared sabía que debería recordar el nombre de la mujer de mediana edad, estaba casi seguro de que, además del nombre, tenía la obligación de conocer más, pero estaba tan nervioso que se sentía incapaz de recordar ni su propio nombre, mucho menos el del ama de llaves.

—¿Jensen no está? —Tenía claro que aparecer sin avisar después de todos aquellos meses no era lo más correcto, pero no había podido esperar a que Sofía, que había decidido acompañarle, se encontrase con él en el hotel donde habían alquilado un par de habitaciones. También sabía que su antiguo amante estaba en Los Ángeles, a veces ser amigo de Misha Collins era de lo más útil.

—El señor Ackles ha especificado que no recibe visitas hoy —le aclaró la empleada, cuyo rostro estaba mortalmente pálido.

—Seguramente si le dice que… soy yo —añadió, patético incluso para sus oídos.

—Lo sabe y aun así insiste en que no recibirá a nadie, ni siquiera a usted, lo siento mucho, señor… —lo soltó de sopetón, como si cada palabra le estuviese costando un serio esfuerzo. Jared apretó los dedos contra la piedra color miel de la entrada, sintiendo el calor, la rugosa consistencia. Notó cómo le ardían las mejillas, no solo por la sorpresa, sino por la mortificación. De pronto supo que, de no haber sabido que era él, Jensen ni siquiera se habría molestado en enviarle aquella respuesta.  Asintió con la cabeza, sin encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para añadir nada más.

Mientras se alejaba, un paso sobre el otro, el peso de todos aquellos años de turbulenta relación se le aposentó sobre los hombros, cada recuerdo, bueno o malo, solo servía para recordarle que aquel desastre no era más que una consecuencia de algo que él mismo había originado.

 

Cuando Sofía consiguió encontrarle ya era demasiado tarde.

 

 

_Despertó con la sensación de que tenía el cráneo lleno de algodón y algo se le hubiese muerto en la garganta y siguiese allí. Despacio, hizo recuento de lo que había pasado desde que abandonase el lugar donde Jensen vivía. Había acabado en un bar de mala muerte, tomando chupito tras chupito, ansiando encontrar en el alcohol un consuelo que no había llegado. Recordaba a un par de tipos, las manos de uno de ellos en su espalda, bajando despacio por su cuerpo, tocándole. Se le llenó la boca de bilis y una nausea seca le sacudió. Debían de haberle hecho un lavado de estómago o algo similar, porque no tenía nada que vomitar y su esófago parecía encontrarse en carne viva._

_Nunca antes se había sentido más derrotado._

_Seguía ahogándose en la autocompasión cuando la puerta se abrió y las pisadas de alguien le hicieron moverse. Sofía parecía más pequeña que nunca y también mucho más enfadada, así como muy triste. Jared le tomó la mano y apretó con fuerza los dedos._

_—Lo siento —susurró, con la garganta demasiado irritada como para hablar—. Lo he jodido todo. Todo._

_Entonces ocurrió algo increíble, su amiga le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco o algo similar._

_—Jay… no pasa nada, sí, has metido la pata hasta el fondo pero al menos esta vez no has estado a punto de matarte. —La brutalidad de las palabras le hizo respingar, a veces olvidaba lo directa que Sofía podía llegar a ser._

_—Pero…. he bebido, Sofía… no lo entiendes… —insistió._

_—Pues no lo hagas más, Jared, es así de sencillo. La has cagado, bueno, todo lo hemos hecho, ya lo sabes, ahora sólo te queda no volver a hacerlo. Deja de ser tan reina del drama._

_—No es tan sencillo —protestó, negándose a creerla._

_—¿Cómo qué no?  Eso solo hay que verlo, Jared. Cuando vuelvas a salir, esto no volverá a pasarte. Ya verás —afirmó, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Duérmete, no creo que tarden mucho en darte de alta de todos modos. Tenemos que volver a Austin._

_Jared estaba demasiado cansado como para llevarle la contraria, al fin y al cabo, en Los Ángeles ya no le retenía nada._

 

 

Después de eso, Jared comprendió que tenía que aprender a vivir otra vez, que tendría que caerse y volverse a levantar, que no le quedaba más remedio que regresar a Austin, donde aún conservaba ciertos negocios inmobiliarios y podía tener a mano el círculo de amigos que había hecho en su estancia en The Meadows. En Austin estaba Sofía y estaba Luke, Megan había confesado que tenía la firme intención de mudarse a la ciudad, a fin de cuentas, incluso Jeff trabajaba allí en uno de los hospitales universitarios.

 

 

_La casa estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, en un barrio residencial de clase acomodada, era bastante bonita y estaba bien cuidada, suelos de madera oscura que brillaban recién pulidos. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco y seguían desnudas a pesar de que a su alrededor se amontonaban las cajas que había insistido que los chicos de la mudanza dejasen sin empaquetar.  Era casi Navidad y podía ver algunas de las casas del vecindario con las luces decorativas ya titilando como luciérnagas. Suspiró sin saber por dónde empezar. Sofía se asomó, con el cabello recogido en una coleta en la nuca y una sonrisa en su rostro moreno y redondo._

_—Deja de poner caritas, Hollywood, esas cajas no van a vaciarse solas._

_—No pongo caras —rezongó, pero al fin hizo lo que la chica le había dicho y, decidido, tiró de la cinta adhesiva que cerraba la primera. Dentro estaban las pertenencias que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años. Cuando Genevieve decidió que iba a mudarse a San Francisco con los niños para así estar más cerca de su familia mandó guardar todos aquellos objetos, que habían permanecido todo aquel tiempo en un almacén._

_—Luke ha avisado a un par de amigos y trae pizza —le consoló Sofía, pasándole un brazo por la cintura—. Tienes que poner esto al día si vas a empezar en la universidad el semestre que viene._

_—Aún quedan meses._

_—No protestes más y al lío —ordenó antes de salir del salón—. Voy a acabar de colocar las cosas en la despensa y luego te ayudo por aquí. Mueve ese culo flaco, por amor de Dios._

_—Mi culo no es flaco —replicó, aguantando las ganas de reír. Después del fracaso de la visita a Jensen no sabía que hubiese hecho sin ellos._

_—¡Los he visto mejores, chaval!_

_Agitando la cabeza, volvió a la tarea que tenía entre manos. En unos momentos Luke y el resto pasarían por allí y esperaba de verdad que lo de la pizza fuese cierto, porque se moría de hambre._

 

 

Jared aprendió a seguir con su vida y a ser feliz con lo que había conseguido. La universidad, volver a tener a sus hijos durante largas temporadas y esta vez sin la necesidad de lidiar con un sinnúmero de falsedades de por medio. Levantarse una mañana y descubrir que se sentía satisfecho con su trabajo como terapeuta. Ayudar a gente que luchaba contra los mismos demonios era a menudo una defensa personal. Centrarse en otros le impedía ahondar en aquella página de su vida que seguía sin una conclusión.

Entonces llegó la propuesta de participar en la convención y se encontró a sí mismo buscando en viejas bases de datos ya del todo olvidadas y desempolvando recuerdos que llevaba años sin querer tocar, Jared le debía aquello a Jensen, se lo debía a él mismo, poner un punto y final. Se lo había dicho así a Luke, que le había mirado con ojos escépticos, como si su amigo pudiese ver esa mínima esperanza que se negaba a morir en lo que a Jensen se refería.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué alguien organiza una convención de _Sobrenatural_ en Roma y no aquí, ¿no sería lo más lógico? —preguntó con sorpresa el día que Jared le habló por primera vez del tema.

—Me imagino que porque quien lo organiza está lo bastante forrado o lo bastante interesado, después de lo que pasó… bueno. —Se ruborizó, porque la forma en que _Sobrenatural_ no había sido renovada todavía se sentía como una bofetada en la cara—. Dudo mucho que hoy en día se organicen muchas convenciones de _Sobrenatural_ , creo que la serie sigue aún en sindicación, pero eso es todo.

—¿Estás preparado entonces? —Luke le midió con los ojos, esperando una respuesta sincera.

—¿Preparado?

—Vamos, Jay, no te me vayas por las ramas. —Luke se levantó para tomar otra Coca-Cola de la nevera portátil que tenían en el suelo junto a sus sillas. La casa a la que Jared se había mudado antes de comenzar la universidad estaba en un barrio residencial de clase alta, nada que ver con la exclusividad de Sacred Moon, pero cómodo y más que adecuado para alguien cuyo trabajo le proporcionaba un magro sueldo y con un par de críos y una ex con altas expectativas al respecto de lo que Tom y Shep debían recibir como pensión.  Así que el coqueto jardín rectangular con una barbacoa de ladrillo rojo, césped mal recortado y unos sólidos muebles de madera resistente eran más que sufientes.

—¿Vamos qué, Luke? —interpeló, porque Jared sabía bien las reservas que Luke había tenido y tenía con respecto a su relación con Jensen. Que tanto él como Sofía no veían con buenos ojos al otro actor no era ningún secreto. Pero ellos no le conocían, se repetía Jared a menudo, ellos no habían vivido en esa situación. Imaginaba que, visto desde la perspectiva de sus amigos, Jen no salía bien parado, demonios, ni él mismo debía quedar en muy buen lugar. Para empezar, había mentido acerca de quién era de forma sistemática durante la mayor parte de su vida, había mentido de forma activa… y aun así… Jared no podía arrepentirse, no si ser sincero significaba haber subsistido sin  la posibilidad de conocer de forma intima a Jensen.

—Debes estar preparado para que te rechace, Jared —le dijo Luke de forma simple, dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento—. ¿Estás listo para eso? Aquella vez…

—Aquella vez fue diferente —le cortó—. Aquella vez tenía unas expectativas completamente irreales, ahora… —Rió sin rastro de humor— digamos que ahora tengo claro que si consigo que Jensen me escuche ya será un triunfo, no espero nada más.

Luke ladeó la cabeza y le echó un vistazo, el sol le iluminaba por detrás y sus cabellos rojos parecían estar en llamas. No por primera vez Jared deseó que todo hubiese sido diferente y que él fuese capaz de enamorarse de nuevo tal y como una vez lo había hecho de Jensen.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?

—Creo que me lo debo a mi mismo, Luke —contestó por lo bajo, con toda la honestidad que fue capaz de reunir—, sabes bien la forma en que todo acabó entre nosotros… fue solo silencio por su parte y por la mía… lo pienso y no me creo que dejase que todo se zanjase con nuestros abogados intentando arrancarse el cuello los unos a los otros… no sabes lo que fue, Luke. Incluso cuando me divorcié de Gen la cosa fue más amistosa y créeme a aquellas alturas lo único positivo que existía entre nosotros eran los niños.

—Bueno, estoy separado y mi ex preferiría verme colgando de los huevos a estar en el mismo estado que yo, así que, si salvamos la diferencia de varios millones de dólares, puedo tener una ligera idea, sí —se burló Luke por lo bajo—. Solo quiero que sepas que estaremos aquí para lo que sea. Ya lo sabes.

El psicólogo le miró a los ojos, de nuevo mortalmente serio.

—Prométeme algo y no volveré a darte más la brasa con esto, ¿vale?

—Lo que quieras —asintió.

—Cuídate.

—Lo haré. Gracias —añadió, luchando por ocultar las ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento—. Gracias, Luke.

 

 

 

El hotel era diferente, no es que tras tantos años esperase que el lugar volviese a ser el mismo. Mientras su acompañante le recibía, guiándole por el espacioso pasillo, Jared admiró la pulcritud del lugar, la sencillez que no conseguía ocultar, sin embargo, que el sitio era más lujoso de lo que hubiese esperado. De repente se sintió como si volviese a ser un adolescente y tuviese un nuevo y aterrador mundo justo frente a él, esperando a que extendiese los brazos y tomase su parte del pastel.

Apretó la cinta de su bolso, que colgaba del hombro derecho, mientras el botones les seguía a una distancia lo bastante alejada como para permitirle cierta intimidad. El suelo de color gris oscuro les reflejaba como un espejo, mientras a su izquierda la pared de cristal permitía una perfecta visión del paradisíaco jardín interior del hotel. El color verde oscuro de la vegetación contrastaba con los tonos blancos, que eran la nota predominante en el resto de la construcción y la decoración. El efecto era extremadamente relajante y Jared agradeció para sus adentros que la asistente se manejase a la perfección con el inglés.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, no perdió el tiempo y rescató uno de los conjuntos de ropa que Sofía le había ayudado a escoger; su amiga, tan pragmática como de costumbre, le aseguró que  ya que iba a cometer una locura lo menos que podía hacer era ir bien vestido.  Se sentía sucio y pegajoso tras el largo viaje, le parecía increíble que durante años hubiera pasado tantas horas en avión y que en ese entonces los continuos vuelos no le pasaran factura. Igual es que se estaba haciendo mayor, pensó con una mueca.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, sacó el pequeño diario y lo ojeó un momento antes de asegurar la goma elástica que lo mantenía cerrado. Mientras acababa de deshacer su maleta se preguntó en cuál de las habitaciones de aquella planta se alojaba Jensen, si es que estaba cerca, recordó como en otra época aquella era una de las exigencias que siempre presentaban a los organizadores. El miedo a que su ex amigo se negase en rotundo a hablar con él o quisiera escucharle hizo que el estómago se le anudase, la ansiedad como una losa en el pecho.

—Cálmate, Padalecki —dijo en voz alta. La alcoba era ridículamente enorme y lujosa, con una cama en la que se resistió a recostarse porque, a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba, apenas había dormido durante el vuelo y el cansancio estaba empezando a hacer mella en su ánimo.  Había una cena para los talentos invitados, según le habían informado vía mail pocos días antes, en el mensaje estaba un horario completo con horas y fechas estimadas, todo parecido a como una vez había sido, salvo porque el número de asistentes era ligeramente inferior, —la organizadora le había comentado de forma orgullosa cómo casi el setenta por ciento de las fans eran personas que ni siquiera eran del país, siendo un enorme número de ellas americanas, ávidas de poder revivir otra vez _Sobrenatural_ junto a Jared y Jensen— y porque ellos tenían tres paneles conjuntos y uno múltiple, parecido a los que se realizaban en la Comic Con de San Diego, con los actores más representativos de la serie.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente para proceder a afeitarse de forma cuidadosa, después de una larga una ducha que le hizo sentir humano de nuevo, se encontró capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea que le esperase esa noche durante la cena de encuentro.

Una vez vestido contestó al texto que Meg le había enviado un par de horas antes y reprodujo el mensaje de voz que Sofía le había remitido, al escuchar a Luke de fondo deseándole suerte sonrió de verdad por primera vez en lo que iba de día. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el vestidor y respiró hondo. Los vaqueros eran unos de sus preferidos, estaban desteñidos y suaves por los lavados y las botas hasta el tobillo aunque estaban usadas brillaban bien lustradas y, lo más importante, eran muy cómodas. Se miró de perfil, riéndose un poco de sí mismo, ni siquiera en las pocas citas en las que se había aventurado desde que sus amigos empezaron a recordarle que permanecer encerrado en sí mismo no era una actitud sana, se había preocupado tanto por su aspecto.

Joder, ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho un esfuerzo consciente por intentar impresionar a Jensen cuando empezaron a rondarse el uno al otro.

 

 

 _Jared tocó un par de veces en la puerta del apartamento que Jensen alquilaba junto a otro chico, nervioso, jugueteó con la botella de vino, sintiéndose idiota por no haber pensado en traer un paquete de cervezas y una bolsa de Doritos en lugar de aquello. Acababan de empezar a rodar la segunda temporada de_ Sobrenatural _y el clima en Vancouver era aún lo bastante benevolente como para permitirles salir por ahí a cenar o dar un paseo, pero tras el intenso beso que habían compartido poco antes en el set, los dos habían llegado al tácito acuerdo de no permanecer a solas, al menos hasta que aclarasen lo que había entre ellos y qué iban a hacer al respecto._

_Cuando Jensen le abrió la puerta Jared se encontró sintiéndose todavía peor, y no es que él fuese inseguro, qué cojones, Jared sabía que era un chico guapo, que si engordase un par de kilos estaría mejor y no parecería tan crío. A menudo le decían que tenía unos ojos preciosos y que incluso su nariz —que él secretamente odiaba—, resultaba mona, pero Jensen… Jensen era una visión digna de culto._

_Parados el uno frente al otro, se observaron como si no hiciese más de un año que se conocieran, como si entre ambos no hubiese no sólo una amistad profunda e integra, sino una buena dosis de lujuria, cariño y un deseo mal contenidos. Jensen, completamente diferente a su Dean, era tan suave, reservado y al mismo tiempo irreverente si le dabas tiempo para que confiase en ti. Jared sabía que estaba en problemas cuando se encontró sin palabras, catalogando a su compañero desde los suaves cabellos recién lavados y libres de producto hasta la punta de las viejas Converse que asomaban a través de los deshilachados bajos de los vaqueros, tan usados que parecían no tener color. El jersey negro de cachemir le sentaba como un guante, enfatizaba la anchura de los hombros y de paso ponía de manifiesto el cremoso color de aquella piel salpicada de pecas que se encontró deseando volver a saborear. Jensen le sonrió, dulce y un poco tímido, como ese Jensen al que había encontrado el día que se vieron por primera vez en las oficinas donde se hacía el casting para_ Sobrenatural _._

_Una ceja de un dorado oscuro se arqueó mientras su compañero le hacía un gesto señalando la botella._

_—¿Vino…? Vaya, Padalecki, te hacía más por un tío de cerveza._

_—Bueno… —empezó, tartamudeando—, siempre puedo buscar…_

_—Hey —le cortó, suave, con ese nuevo tono que parecía acariciarle la piel, erizándole sitios que no era adecuado nombrar en una primera cita, o lo que fuese aquello—, me encanta el vino, era solo una broma… gracias. Pasa. Por favor._

_Mientras Jensen le dejaba solo, Jared miró a su alrededor, no era su primera visita, pero esa tarde el piso parecía menos desordenado; de hecho, las superficies de los muebles y los suelos brillaban y no había ni una sola prenda de ropa sobre el respaldo del sofá o vasos usados encima de la mesa._

_Horas después, mientras recogía sus ropas del suelo a tientas, intentando no despertar a Jensen, supo que había fracasado al ver cómo la lamparita de la mesilla de noche se encendía._

_—Jay, ¿te vas? —Jensen tenía la voz un poco ronca y los cabellos, que ahora sabía que eran tan suaves como parecían, completamente desordenados. Los dos habían acabado con la botella de vino y dado cuenta de la pasta y las ensaladas antes de hacerse con una botella de tequila de la que apenas habían consumido un tercio. Estaban pasándose el segundo canuto cuando empezaron a besarse, deshaciéndose de la ropa a medida que el alcohol, las ganas y la hierba  hacía efecto en sus sistemas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban en el dormitorio de Jensen, frenéticos, tocándose como si ninguno pudiese esperar más.  Jared había tenido algún que otro amante, no era virgen ni nada parecido, pero se le preguntaban admitiría que ser gay, estar en el armario y trabajar para una cadena como la WB no era lo que se dice facilitar las cosas a la hora de tener sexo ocasional, así que esa noche se había entregado a los cuidados de Jensen._

_Habían acabado durmiéndose el uno en brazos del otro y eso sí que era nuevo, Jared tenía veintidós años y jamás había pasado una noche completa con un amante,_ nunca _. Cuando despertó miró aterrado a su amigo, todavía mareado por la incipiente resaca y dolorido de formas que le resultaban violentas y placenteras al mismo tiempo. Se le encendieron las mejillas al recordar cómo le había suplicado a Jensen que se lo follase, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada y el culo en alto, mordiendo el algodón para ahogar los gemidos que se le escapaban sin control mientras  Jensen usaba aquella preciosa boca sobre él. Nunca se había corrido así en toda su vida y la idea de volver a hacerlo, la_ posibilidad _, le aceleró el corazón._

_—No quería molestarte —susurró, mirando a su amante, joder, su amante, Jensen. Jensen era su amante. Quería abrazarle y salir corriendo, todo a la vez._

_—Quédate —pidió, los ojos casi cerrados. Levantó la colcha y a Jared se le secó la boca de anticipación al ver el grueso falo descansando en un nido de rizos cobrizos. Asintió sin decir nada, tirando de nuevo las prendas al suelo._

_Aquel domingo, mientras se despedían, Jensen le miró por encima de aquellas gafas que le hacían parecer un niño bueno, un niño bueno que tenía un millar de talentos ocultos._

_—Nos vemos mañana, y por Dios, ¿no has oído hablar de la plancha? —le dijo, atrayéndole para un último beso._

_—Hey, son mis mejores vaqueros —se quejó, mirando las prendas, él no les veía nada raro._

_—Es una suerte que estés tan bueno, Padalecki, porque tu sentido de la moda es un asco —le susurró Jensen, haciéndole olvidar de lo que estaban hablando con sus besos._

 

 

 

Ese momento, la primera noche que habían pasado juntos como amantes, parecía que había sucedido en otra vida, a otras personas; casi quince años después, Jared estudiaba su reflejo con intensidad. De forma paradójica, sus cabellos volvían a estar casi tan cortos como en esa época, aunque los ojos que le devolvían la mirada desde la plateada superficie no eran ni por asomo los mismos.

Con las manos inciertas, apartó un par de mechones que siempre iban por libre, curvándose a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones. Según Sofía, era el gay con menos idea acerca de lo que le hacía parecer atractivo que había conocido. Jared le respondía que era demasiado mayor para andar con pantalones que le marcasen los huevos. Entonces ella le llamaba cateto y le decía que lo que en realidad le hacía falta era eso, alguien que le tocase las pelotas, para cuando las palabrotas alcanzaban un nivel alarmante, Luke acababa interviniendo para acabar burlándose de ambos.

La camisa de color azul medianoche se le ajustaba bien a los hombros y al vientre, la metió con esmero dentro de los pantalones para evitar arrugas y procedió a rebuscar en uno de los bolsillos laterales de la maleta, que aún seguía abierta sobre la cama, hasta que encontró el cinturón de gruesa piel color marrón con hebilla cuadrada realizada en acero. Tomó la chaqueta de piel y se la puso, seguía sentándole perfectamente a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. La prenda era obviamente cara y seguía a la moda como solo los clásicos podrían. Si cerraba los ojos recordaba a Jensen mirándole desde el asiento que había en el probador de la exclusiva boutique romana que habían visitado a escondidas, solo dos días antes de que las fans llegasen para una de aquellas frenéticas convenciones.

—Estás genial J. —El tono, ronco y profundo, tan bajo y grave como aquella primera vez después de que se acostasen juntos y que seguía estremeciéndole de la misma manera que esa noche—. Nos la llevamos.

Esperaba que Jensen no creyese que era alguna especie de reto o algo similar. El pánico parecía ganar enteros a medida que los minutos transcurrían y la hora de verlo de verdad se acercaba. Había pasado tantas horas frente a la pantalla del ordenador, rememorando cada una de esas entrevistas, cada vídeo que pudo hallar, cada frase, cada mirada. Tenía que comprobar que todo aquello, que el mismo Jensen, no eran sólo el producto de alguna insana y delirante fábula que su cerebro había creado.

 

Anochecía y cuando entró en el comedor privado y al cabo de un rato ya había perdido la cuenta de los rostros que había reconocido, del número de abrazos, saludos, bromas que intercambió mientras luchaba por contener la impaciencia y el incipiente pánico. A su alrededor todos parecían intentar ponerse al tanto de lo que había acontecido en la vida del resto en el menor tiempo posible. Las conversaciones subían y bajaban como una marea, alejándose y acercándose en oleadas.

Cuando Jared había recibido la propuesta de asistir a la convención y la había aceptado, una parte de su mente había temido que una vez en Roma sus ex-compañeros decidieran que no querían su compañía. Muy en lo profundo de su ánimo se consideraba el único responsable de que la serie hubiese sido cancelada. No importaba lo que sus amigos le dijesen, al fin y al cabo ellos no tenían idea de cómo era el mundillo de la televisión y de lo difícil que era alcanzar lo que ellos habían conseguido. Tenía claro que el causante que alguna de aquellas personas se hubiesen quedado sin empleo de forma casi fortuita era él y si había algo que recordaba a la perfección era lo jodido que era encontrar un sitio como _Sobrenatural_ en aquella profesión, sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, había sido acogido con cariño. Así que armado de una copa de agua mineral en la mano se decidió a imitar al resto y pasó las horas charlando por los codos, escuchando y riendo de mil anécdotas, nuevas y viejas,  como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Algunos de sus antiguos colegas seguían en la industria, como Richard o Kim, mientras que otros, como Misha o el mismo Jensen, trabajaban ahora tras las cámaras.

—De modo que eres coach —dijo el antiguo actor, que según le había comentado tenía un guion para un corto entre manos.

—Bueno, no coach precisamente. Me licencié en psicología clínica y trabajo como terapeuta para una asociación en Austin mientras me pienso si sigo en la Universidad, aún me estoy planteando si empezar el máster o no —contestó con una sonrisa. Misha no parecía haber cambiado demasiado, seguía estando casado con Vicky y por lo visto desde que _Sobrenatural_ terminó habían tenido otros dos hijos, en esa ocasión gemelas. Estaba admirando las fotos de las niñas, que debían rondar la edad del bebé de Megan, cuando alrededor de ellos el murmullo de voces pareció aumentar en volumen, cargándose de urgencia.

—Tienes una pinta increíble, Jared —comentó Misha—, parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo, siento mucho que no hayamos hablado más.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió con un asentimiento mientras miraba a su alrededor, seguía siendo el más alto y no le costó trabajo comprobar que Jensen no estaba allí, así que supuso que los murmullos eran por otra causa.

—Creo que aún no ha llegado —le informó Misha con una enigmática sonrisa que como siempre conseguía ponerle nervioso—, pero te voy a ser sincero, Jared, para mí que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí tenemos tantas ganas como las fans de ver al dúo de nuevo junto.

—Lo sé —asintió. Observándole de soslayo, bajó la voz—, nunca te di las gracias por aquella vez y lo siento. No estaba en mi mejor momento.

Para su sorpresa, Misha había sido uno de los pocos compañeros que se había puesto en contacto con él tras la debacle sucedida en _Sobrenatural_ y la cadena, en aquel tiempo a Jared no le interesaba mantener la comunicación con Vancouver o la CW, solo quería desaparecer. Cuando viajó a Los Ángeles con la intención de ver a Jensen una vez había recibido carta blanca en The Meadows, fue el propio Misha quien le sopló el lugar donde su expareja tenía su refugio en la ciudad. Descubrir que Jensen había conservado la casa que ambos habían adquirido en la ciudad había sido una tremenda sorpresa. Después de la fallida experiencia y a pesar de la distancia, a lo largo de todos aquellos años habían mantenido una muy esporádica relación, limitada a alguna llamada o mail, que con el tiempo fueron menguando en frecuencia. Fue en aquel entonces cuando Jared leyó en Variety la noticia acerca del éxito de la serie que Jensen dirigía y producía para HBO, así como la implicación de Misha como creativo y productor. Había dado por supuesto que su amigo había elegido dejar de saber de él y por lo visto estaba equivocado.

—Por lo que pude comprobar, mi ayuda no sirvió de nada, así que soy yo quien lo siente —atajó Misha con un encogimiento de hombros que parecía querer quitarle hierro al tema—, espero que este fin de semana saquéis tiempo y podáis hablar y bueno… arreglar…

Jared había dejado de escucharle a mitad de la frase, era como el resto de la reunión se desvaneciese a su alrededor. A solo unos metros se encontraba Jensen.

 

 

**VII**

 

_Jensen_

 

Roma

 

Jensen siempre supo que Jared Padalecki significaba malas noticias, desde aquel inicial apretón de manos en medio de una sala vacía mientras esperaban para leer sus líneas juntos por primera vez. Ya entonces tuvo la clara impresión de que aquel chico de cabellos despeinados y rostro aniñado iba a traerle problemas. Y no solo era porque el chaval fuese como si alguien hubiese tomado uno de sus sueños húmedos y lo hubiese puesto enfrente de él para tentarle y romper una de las pocas reglas en la vida que jamás había roto, no, además del evidente atractivo físico del que iba a encarnar a su hermano en la ficción —si tenían suerte—, entre ellos había chisporroteado algo que iba mucho más allá de la química.

Lo cierto es que Jensen no creía en definiciones ni etiquetas, se negaba a ser encajonado por una simple palabra y se veía a sí mismo como un hombre pragmático. A lo largo de su vida, y viniendo de una familia en que los valores tradicionales y religiosos jugaban un papel muy importante, Jensen había aprendido a interpretar infinidad de papeles que le habían servido como un escudo: había sido desde el perfecto hijo de mamá hasta el chico amigo de todos que su padre siempre había deseado; más tarde, y lejos del pequeño suburbio de Dallas en donde había crecido, Jensen se había transformado en un animal nocturno, que abrazó la juerga y el desenfreno de la forma en que solo las personas ávidas de explorar sus límites son capaces.

Jensen era el primero en reconocer que durante aquellos primeros años había vivido inmerso en el exceso, y no solo en el trabajo. Los Ángeles le había dado la oportunidad de extender sus alas y analizar su capacidad como profesional, si no todas esa dudas que le habían acosado a lo largo de la adolescencia y que jamás hubiese soñado poner en práctica, no mientras viviese en una casa en las afueras, con unos padres que todavía rezaban antes de cada comida familiar.

Entonces Jensen pasó por la serie de _Dark Angel_ , el primer papel que realmente le había hecho vibrar de anticipación; sin embargo, la vida en el set había sido un campo minado, en él había sido instruido en lo que era la verdadera competitividad, en tener que luchar por cada línea y a contar cada palabra o escena en el aire de forma sangrienta. Jensen se endureció en ese plató —era eso o huir con el rabo entre las piernas y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto de ninguna de las maneras—, así que para cuando llegó hasta las oficinas de la WB para su segunda prueba, esta vez como el hermano chulito y gilipollas de Sam, el protagonista de la serie, si es que en la cadena les daban el visto bueno, iba dispuesto a comerse al chaval que según ellos era el perfecto Sam Winchester.

 

Jensen sabía que Jared era malas noticias envueltas en un exterior que hacía que le llorasen sitios que no poseían lágrimas. Había algo en aquel chico de altura imposible y ojazos de gato, algo que iba más allá de la voz dulce y todavía sin formar del todo, algo más allá de los hoyuelos, de todo ese talento que era como observar una supernova a punto de ebullición, esperando a explotar con un solo toque de la mano adecuada, de la persona adecuada. Sí, Jensen tenía claro que el niño era una mala idea porque, sin saber cómo, se encontró deseando, necesitando, ser él quien hiciese todo aquello por Jared.

A pesar de las reservas con las que había decidido entrar en aquella nueva aventura, Jensen se encontró inmerso en el huracán Padalecki sin siquiera saber qué cojones había pasado. Jared era tan diferente a él mismo, era todo eso que en otra vida hubiese querido ser: cordial, dulce, sincero, confiado.

Con los meses, Jensen empezó a olvidar aquella necesidad suya de poner barreras, no al menos entre ellos. Las largas horas en el set y las interminables esperas compartidas dejaron de ser una molestia, Jensen se encontró invitando a Jared a sus salidas con los muchachos, Tom y Mike le miraban a veces con una especie de horrorizado divertimento, como si no pudiesen creer lo que sus ojos veían. Jensen simplemente dejó entrar a Jared, tanto y tan hondo que llegó un momento en que no sabía dónde acababa uno para empezar el otro.

 

 

 

 _La fiesta en el piso de Kane era casi un ritual para su grupo, un par de ellos, entre los que Jensen se incluía, acababan sus vacaciones para regresar a Canadá, la idea de trabajar junto a Jared en la segunda temporada de_ Sobrenatural _le tenía más entusiasmado de lo que quería reconocer incluso ante sí mismo y eso era algo que le traía un poco de cabeza, porque aquella serie tenía potencial y él había visto de primera mano lo que una relación mal llevada entre los protagonistas podía hacerle al ambiente de trabajo y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que_ Sobrenatural _—y su amistad con Jared— se fuese a la mierda solo porque él no tuviese la capacidad de mantener la polla dentro de los pantalones._

_Con una cerveza fría en la mano, sorteó a un par de grupos de gente que charlaba de forma animada y suspirando aliviado, salió a la diminuta terraza en busca de un poco de tranquilidad y aire fresco. Estaba bastante achispado y la camiseta que había llevado toda la noche se le pegaba a la espalda, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Por un momento le pareció que era demasiado mayor como para pasar una velada tras otra ocupado solo en bebe, meterse alguna raya y acabar en la cama con cualquiera que estuviese dispuesto._

_El olor de la hierba, dulzón y pesado, le dijo que no estaba solo en la tranquila oscuridad del balcón, giró la cabeza y descubrió a Kane, que fumaba despacio, los codos apoyados en la veranda de hierro forjado, una botella entre las yemas y el cigarrillo en la otra mano._

_—Hey, Jenny —le saludó, el cabello largo y demasiado descuidado, los ojos velados por los mechones ligeramente húmedos, Chris tenia aspecto de estar más allá de cualquier conversación lúcida, pero Jensen sabía que con su amigo las apariencias engañaban—, ¿una calada?_

_—Estoy pensado en largarme pronto, tío, y conduzco —anunció, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras. No había pensado largarse así de la fiesta, pero una vez dicho en voz alta, el pensamiento le parecía lo más adecuado._

_—¿Y dónde te has dejado a tu media naranja? Imaginaba que lo traerías pegado como una lapa, como de costumbre._

_—Que te den por el culo, Kane —gruñó, a medias en serio. Las bromas acerca de lo cercano que parecía estar de Jared estaban empezando a tocarle los huevos. A dos manos. Chris y él habían follado algunas veces cuando se conocieron, en esa etapa en la que Jensen no era demasiado selectivo, luchando no solo por apagar aquella sed de sexo libre y sin ataduras, sino también, a su manera, por librarse de toda esa mentalidad que los Ackles habían luchado por inculcarle durante toda su vida. Christian parecía creer que un par de polvos y alguna que otra mamada cuando ninguno tenía nada más en mente le daban un conocimiento especial acerca de cómo pensaba y sentía Jensen y eso, simplemente, era pura basura._

_—Oh, vamos, no me digas que no habéis bailado en horizontal alguna que otra vez, en plan amistoso, por supuesto —se burló Chris, ajeno a la mirada asesina que Jensen le dedicó._

_—¿Qué estás fumando, Kane? La frasecita parece sacada de una peli de clase Z por lo menos —espetó—, déjate de tonterías, Jared estará con Sandy, ya sabes, su novia._

_—Oh, vamos, Jensen —rió Chris, apurando la botella de largo cuello de una sola vez, casi sin pararse a respirar—, como si no la tuviésemos todos —recalcó—, cojones, niño, incluso tú tienes una, ¿o ese bombón con el que ibas la otra noche era un espejismo?_

_—Lo de Jared y Sandra es diferente —insistió, dejando a un lado su bebida. Se felicitó por no sonar del todo amargo, porque la verdad es que la idea de Jared con alguien, incluso una chica tan simpática como Sandy, hacía que se le encendiesen cosas por dentro que no eran ni medio normales. Jensen había desarrollado un fuerte instinto protector en lo que a Jared se refería, los dos habían alimentado y mimado su reciente amistad, ambos con un pasado extrañamente parecido, ambos luchando por llevar la serie que habían aprendido a adorar durante el mayor tiempo posible. No necesitaba que sus amigos empezasen a hacer todo tipo de insinuaciones que solo servirían para joder lo único bueno, limpio y decente que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Y si eso significaba tragarse el deseo que el de San Antonio le inspiraba, que le matasen si no iba a hacerlo._

_—¿Lo es? —preguntó Chris. Jensen levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules puestos en él con una fijeza que le resultaba incómoda por completo. Durante un largo rato, se examinaron con algo semejante a la hostilidad. Resignado, fue el primero en romper aquella estúpida lucha de voluntades. Jensen sabía que Chris había esperado algo más de lo suyo, en alguna ocasión incluso habían estado a punto de hablar de ello en voz alta, pero para él Kane había sido sólo un buen amigo, alguien seguro de sí mismo, con un apetito sexual y una libertad que en su momento le habían seducido, pero aunque habían sido buenos en la cama y mejores como amigos, nunca había sido capaz de obligarse a experimentar ese algo más que el otro hombre parecía ansiar. Jensen había sido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca había engañado a ninguno de sus amantes. No podía ofrecerle a Chris más de lo que le había dado ya._

_—Deja el tema, Christian —ordenó por lo bajo, dejando que la fresca brisa nocturna se llevase lo último de su incipiente borrachera._

_—Jo… der… Ackles —farfulló al fin el otro actor, arrastrando las palabras mientras arrugaba la nariz de forma despectiva, exhaló el humo espeso, las volutas elevándose de forma casi somnolienta, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno—, estás bien pillado, chaval._

 

 

Lo había estado, Jensen había peleado meses contra aquella incontenible atracción, había ideado mil planes inútiles para ahogar la sofocante atracción que incluso había empezado a afectar a su relación de trabajo.

 

 

 

_Había sido una semana de locos y estar trabajando un viernes por la noche con una lluvia que no cesaba no era el plan ideal para estar de buen humor. Jensen no tenía ni puta idea de por qué habían acabado a gritos, los dos sacando pecho y diciendo más cosas de las que debían. Y ahora Jensen llevaba más de una hora sintiéndose un completo gilipollas tras haber perdido los nervios de aquella forma, por permitir que sus celos le ganasen la partida y, sobre todo, porque no sabía cómo iba a perdonarse por la mirada herida que Jared le había lanzado antes de desaparecer dentro de su tráiler. Sus largas zancadas habían carecido de ese aire indolente y juguetón que era como su marca personal, Jensen adoraba verle caminar como adoraba otras mil y una cosas de su compañero y sabía que eso estaba empezando a ser un problema contra el que no tenía excusa alguna._

_Diez minutos después, con la firme resolución de pedir perdón, se encontró golpeando la puerta cerrada con llave. Ya el detalle le contrajo la garganta, porque era él quien de los dos tenía momentos raros en los que la necesidad de aislarse del resto del mundo era tan acuciante como lo era su urgencia por poseer a Jared de todas las formas posibles._

_—Jay, soy yo, abre, por favor —llamó, luchando por sonar conciliador pero no tan implorante como en realidad se sentía._

_Un suave clic y nada más. Inspiró hondo y entró, girando la llave que su amigo había dejado puesta tras él, lo que sea que fuese a pasar solo les incumbía a ellos dos._

_Jared se había sentado en la cama con la espalda apretada contra el cabecero, el lecho estaba un poco revuelto, como si hubiese estado tirado en él.  Intentó ignorar la delirante sensación que experimentó al imaginarle desnudo encima de esas sábanas, retorciéndose bajo las atenciones de su boca, de sus dedos, pidiéndole más, deseándole con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía. La realidad, sin embargo, era bien diferente, la realidad significaba que su compañero de solo veintitrés años estaba allí con aspecto devastado y los ojos hinchados, con las mejillas sucias por el llanto y con un lenguaje corporal que parecía gritarle que se alejase._

_—Lo siento —dijeron a la vez, el pequeño espacio parecía contener una insoportable carga de electricidad cuando sus miradas se entrelazaron. Jared apartó primero la suya, con los pómulos encendidos se puso de pie y Jensen sintió algo mucho más hondo que toda la lascivia del mundo. Ante él tenía a Jared, que parecía esperar a que hablase y sencillamente él no tenía palabras para expresar qué era aquello que amenazaba con estrangularle._

_—No quería molestarte. Hace un rato, te lo juro, Jen… —admitió Jared al fin, su acento más marcado que de costumbre. Se apartó el espeso flequillo de la cara y por un segundo estuvo tentado de reprenderle, porque la chica de maquillaje iba a putearles a los dos. Imaginaba que en vista del estado en que estaba el rostro de Jared eso ya era una causa perdida—. Estaba a punto de dormirme y no sé por qué me pareció gracioso… lo siento, Jensen._

_—No —negó, acortando las distancias—, vamos a dejarlo en que nos comportamos como críos y yo lo siento más, sabes que cuando estoy cansado me pongo hecho un imbécil. No venía a cuento molestarme por algo tan tonto. Ven aquí._

_Se abrazaron un buen rato y por una vez, Jensen cerró los ojos y simplemente se permitió disfrutar. Jared era sorprendentemente fuerte bajo su aspecto casi lánguido, su joven cuerpo de músculos delgados y elásticos le envolvió como si se tratase de una enorme y cálida colcha. Inhaló, dejándose inundar por el aroma a jabón, maquillaje, azúcar y sudor limpio. Jensen quería beberse aquella esencia, quería permanecer allí para siempre y el pensamiento era tan delirante que no sabía si reír o llorar._

_No tenía idea de quién de los dos se apartó primero, pero de repente estaban mirándose, comiéndose con la vista como no se lo habían permitido desde aquella primera vez. Contempló el modo en que el suave labio inferior de Jay temblaba de forma prácticamente imperceptible, la carne sonrosaba del color de las gominolas le llamaba con voz imperiosa, pidiéndole ser besada._

_Y Jensen era solo un hombre._

_—Jen —susurró. La voz ronca y grave, el tono hizo que se le erizase la piel. Jared emitió un suave quejido mientras sus grandes manos le sostenían por las caderas, tan suaves como si su dueño temiese ser rechazado. Casi quería reírse ante semejante tontería._

_Embelesado, contempló cómo una gruesa gota de sudor le resbalaba a Jared por el cuello, de manera inconsciente posó allí los dedos, justo lo bastante cerca como para poder sostenerle la mandíbula mientras se acercaba, casi de puntillas. El ardiente aliento de Jared le bañó los labios entreabiertos. Desde tan cerca aquellos increíbles ojos tenían un matiz azulado, tornándose de un tono metálico justo en los bordes, las motas doradas y verdosas se arremolinaban en haces irregulares en torno a las negras pupilas, que estaba muy dilatadas._

_—Jen… —Jared tembló, tembló mientras Jensen tomaba posesión de su boca con hambriento abandono, gruñendo ante la perfección de sus lenguas entrelazadas, girando la una en torno a la otra; jadeando, saboreó el satinado interior hasta que la falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse en busca del codiciado oxígeno._

_—Jared —musitó. Embriagado, tiró de la sudadera —la de Sam Winchester, para ser exactos— para atraerle todavía más y volvió a perderse en la dulce docilidad con la que su amigo se dejaba conducir, lúbricas, sus mutuas caricias cambiaron de tono, tornándose atrevidas, incandescentes. Con las palmas extendidas, navegó por la dorada anatomía de Jared, que le replicó con la misma urgencia, pujando contra sus caderas con rítmicos vaivenes, dejándole claro cómo y cuánto era deseado. La mera idea de que su compañero le retornase aunque  una mínima parte de sus sentimientos hacía que le diese vueltas la cabeza por la cantidad de anhelos que pedían ser satisfechos. Frotó con suavidad los rotundos planos del vientre cóncavo que se meció debajo de su carne, el musculo fuerte se estremeció mientras seguía subiendo, hasta alcanzar uno de los pezones, que se irguió con la tenue caricia. Jensen succionó con fuerza la tierna lengua, deleitándose en el sabor, en el roto quejido de Jay. Muy lejos de estar satisfecho, gruñó, paseó las manos descubriendo que su imaginación no se había acercado en lo absoluto a cuan hermoso era su amigo en realidad._

_Lo que más deseaba era ponerse de rodillas y desabrocharle los vaqueros, apartar la ropa y meterse aquella polla en la boca, saber de una vez cómo sería Jared cuando se corría, pero no allí, no en mitad de un día de trabajo, no sin antes poner cosas en claro. Al fin y al cabo, tenían que ser responsables._

_—Escúchame —urgió mientras le prodigaba un sinfín de diminutos besos que Jared devolvía asintiendo, con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados y perfectos—. Vamos a acabar por hoy y mañana… mañana nos vemos, ¿qué opinas? ¿en mi casa? ¿Tú y yo, juntos?_

_Jared le empujó contra la pared más cercana, de repente feroz, abriéndole los muslos, obligándole a notar el bulto caliente entre sus piernas contra el vientre. Jensen se escuchó lloriquear._

_—Juntos —le prometió el más joven, buscándole la boca una última vez—. Juntos, Jensen._

 

 

 

Ese día se habían prometido estar el uno para el otro contra el resto del mundo, quizás la realidad imitando al arte, Sam y Dean, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jensen comprendió que, al igual que los Winchester, lo de Jared y Jensen había sido solo una fábula, la historieta que él había permitido que le contasen sin siquiera poner una sola objeción. Cuando aquella tarde de finales de diciembre su representante le llamó, casi desgañitándose porque no llevaba el móvil encima, Jensen se había limitado a dejar las dos bolsas con comida preparada en el restaurante favorito de ambos y a decirle que esperase, que iba a poner el teléfono en manos libres.

—Esto no tiene gracia, Jensen —le espetó Carla, su voz profunda de contralto le sobresaltó lo bastante como para sustraerle de los planes que tenía para esa noche y de la pregunta que le rondaba acerca de dónde estaría metido Jared, que parecía un poco más esquivo que de costumbre desde que asistieron a la Comic Con el mes de julio, cosa que había achacado a los nervios que el nacimiento del pequeño Shep le había provocado tal y como había ocurrido con los otros dos niños—. Coge el iPad y abre el enlace que te he mandado y dime que eso no es verdad.

Eran apenas cincuenta segundos, el video estaba tomado desde un ángulo imposible y el inicio le hizo reír, a medio camino entre el nerviosismo y la incomodidad, porque obviamente la persona con el teléfono estaba grabando algo verdaderamente íntimo sin ser visto. ¿Por qué le enviaba Carla aquello? Luego uno de ellos, el que estaba de pie apoyado contra la pared empujando su erección entre los labios del otro, movió la cabeza, Jensen notó como le daba un vuelco el corazón, un latido, dos, era como si la sangre se le hubiese helado en las venas.

—Jensen… ¡Jensen…! ¿Estás ahí? —Carla estaba gritando, gritando como nunca la había escuchado, ni siquiera esa vez en que se fueron de vacaciones los dos a solas cuando se suponía que cada uno debía estar bien lejos del otro, o cuando decidieron que sería buena idea tener un par de críos, al fin y al cabo… ellos eran para siempre. Eran Jared y Jensen, contra el mundo. Pero Carla seguía al teléfono y Jensen era incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo mientras el video volvía a reproducirse ante sus ojos.

 

 

Cincuenta segundos.

Casi diez años.

Dios, Jared.

 

 

_La oficina de Kripke estaba en uno de los laterales del estudio, el edificio, al igual que el resto del complejo, era poco más que un barracón convertido en  algo que podía ser llamado de forma muy generosa oficina. Era casi medianoche y la mayoría de la gente que quedaba en el set eran los chicos de interiores, que adelantaban trabajo para las escenas que iban a rodar al día siguiente. Tocó un par de veces con el guion enrollado que llevaba en la mano y esperó, mirando a su alrededor en un intento de discernir dónde estaría Jared. La última hora había sido solo suya y no tenía idea de si su pareja le estaría esperando en su tráiler para poder marcharse a casa. Como hacían cada día que sus horarios se lo permitían._

_—Pasa. —La voz de Eric sonó apagada tras la madera. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de encontrar a Jared allí, sentado e inmóvil. Algo en la expresión acosada que tensaba su joven rostro le puso en guardia._

_—Hey, Jare —dijo por lo bajo, lanzándole una sonrisa de soslayo que el más joven no le devolvió. Levantó los ojos y esperó a que el director, que les examinaba con atención, les desvelase por qué les había reunido allí en un horario tan intempestivo. El silencio, sin embargo, se prolongó durante una extensión de tiempo indeterminada, cada segundo, cada respiración más laboriosa que la anterior. Jared se movió en la silla, intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda en un mueble que no parecía hecho para aguantar su mole. De forma totalmente inconsciente admiró a su novio. En aquellas cuatro temporadas, en tres de las cuales habían sido pareja, Jared había pasado de ser aquel niño crecido de cuerpo fibroso a convertirse en una bestia con una anatomía escultural. Horas en el gimnasio y una alimentación especial y el resultado era un hombre al que a veces no reconocía pero por el que era capaz de hacer lo que fuese. Lo cierto es que a sus ojos, Jared seguía siendo el chico de sonrisa dulcísima y humor descarado que le había robado el corazón sin siquiera proponérselo. Verle serio y pálido le contrajo el estómago por la necesidad de levantar la mano y simplemente tocarle, recordarle con sus caricias que eran ellos dos contra el mundo, como siempre._

_—Jensen, Jared, gracias por venir, siento mucho la hora pero mañana regreso a Los Ángeles y quería hablar con vosotros dos sobre un par de asuntos. Espero que no os importe si voy al grano. —El tono de Eric era alarmantemente serio y casi… lejano. Durante aquel tiempo trabajando en un set con un ambiente tan diferente al de otros donde había luchado contra el resto por un minuto más de pantalla o diálogo que hiciese a su personaje más querido por el público, Jensen se había relajado, había llegado casi a creer que tanto Jared como él estaban en un entorno casi seguro, sí, había días, semanas, en que la presión era excesiva, en la que discutían y alguno de los dos llegaba a plantearse a dónde llevaba todo aquello, si no sería más fácil distanciarse, volver a esa época en que eran solo íntimos amigos._

_—Para nada —contestó Jared, la voz alta y clara a pesar de todo. Jensen se fijó en los ojos de Eric, que seguían fijos en ellos. El tío era un hombre brillante, amigable y divertido pero implacable al mismo tiempo, era la industria misma, en envoltorio en apariencia amable que ocultaba un interior de acero._

_—Sé que hemos hablado de esto antes, chavales, pero creo que debo recordaros que es sobre vosotros donde recae la serie, no sé si lo habéis olvidado, Jared, siento lo de tu chica, no tenía ni idea hasta que me comentaron que habíais roto._

_Jared asintió sin añadir nada, Jensen contempló hipnotizado el modo en que Kripke removía un par de papeles, una excusa clara para ganar tiempo, como si no supiera qué decir, la idea de que alguien como Eric no encontrase las palabras le revolvió el estómago. Apoyó la mano en el brazo de la silla y en un gesto inconsciente, Jared le respondió de la forma en la que él hubiese deseado hacer, le tocó. Tenía las yemas mortalmente frías y Jensen sintió ganas de llorar porque era incapaz de replicar, cada inspiración era como una penosa tarea que debía esforzarse en realizar._

_—Chicos, sed cautos, detestaría que todo mi trabajo y el vuestro se fuese a la mierda por algo que no es de la incumbencia de nadie —espetó el director—. Lo siento, pero hay mucho en juego, no solo nosotros, sino el resto del equipo, pensad en ello y no me defraudéis. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

_Jensen movió la cabeza o eso creyó. El resto se tornó en una de esas escenas de pesadilla en la que el tiempo parecía pasar demasiado despacio, estirándose como chicle mientras rezaba por despertar._

_Jared se había adelantado y estaba dándose una ducha tras el lúgubre viaje de regreso a su casa cuando Jensen al fin consiguió reaccionar.  Con pasos indecisos entró en el amplio baño privado que compartían y desnudándose, se dispuso a cepillarse los dientes antes de entrar. El sonido del agua consiguió ocultarlo al menos por un par de minutos, pero mientras se enjuagaba Jensen fue consciente del sonido apagado, sofocado, roto._

_Se le erizó el vello de la nuca y abandonando el cepillo, dio un par de pasos._

_—¿Jay…? ¿Jared? —preguntó._

_Notando los latidos del corazón martilleándole en la garganta, abrió la puerta de cristal translúcido. El vapor y el olor al gel le golpearon en el rostro como si fuesen una segunda presencia. Jared estaba de pie, con la cabeza bajo el chorro y las manos apoyadas contra la pared frente a él. No se movió cuando  invadió su espacio._

_—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Jen? —Jared tenía la voz ronca, como cuando se resfriaba, o cuando estaba tan enfadado que lo mejor era dejarle que quemase la ira en el gimnasio o saliendo a correr o a veces incluso echando uno de esos polvos que conseguían dejarles a ambos doloridos durante días._

_Sin decir nada, cambió la dirección del chorro, tomó el gel y tras poner una generosa dosis en su palma, procedió a extenderlo por los hombros, los brazos, girando por el surco de la columna, hasta alcanzar las nalgas tensas, y luego más abajo, envolviéndole en sus brazos le masajeó la parte frontal, conteniendo con las manos los genitales, rozando con las uñas el vello púbico, que crujió mientras lo enjabonaba. Jared se apoyó contra su pecho, dejándole hacer, el cabello le cubría la cara pero Jensen podía sentir los escalofríos que le convulsionaban._

_—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —volvió a susurrar—. Dios, Jen._

_—Ya pensaremos en algo, nene —le prometió, con los ojos empañados no solo por la pena de ver cómo su pareja lloraba en silencio, sino por la rabia de que algo que no debería importar contase tanto—. Tú y yo, como siempre, nadie va a separarnos, ¿quieren que juguemos? Vamos a hacerlo, cariño, y vamos a hacer lo que tengamos para estar juntos, tú y yo. Como siempre. ¿De acuerdo, Jared?_

_Jared se estremeció de nuevo y, decidido, Jensen volvió a dejar que el agua caliente les bañase, arrastrando la fragante capa de espuma perlada. Después de eso, abrió la puerta de cristal y con cuidado rescató un par de mullidas toallas blancas del mueble situado junto a la ducha. Envolvió una en torno a su cintura y entonces procedió a envolver las caderas de Jay con la gruesa felpa._

_Le apartó los gruesos mechones y volvió a besarle, sintiendo que de nuevo volvían al inicio y Jared era ese niño de solo veintidós años que le confesó avergonzado que en realidad su supuesta novia era sólo una buena amiga. Jensen se odió un poco y odió al resto del mundo._

_—No te preocupes, cariño —repitió, preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien tan enorme como Jared pudiera parecer tan pequeño—. Yo te cuido. Vamos a estar juntos, tú y yo, para siempre._

 

 

 

Mucho más tarde, cuando el rumor y las imágenes alcanzaron la categoría de escándalo, cuando aquel invierno la CW anunció que la novena temporada sería la última de _Sobrenatural_ , fue como regresar atrás en el tiempo. Lo peor de todo fue comprobar cómo todo por lo que tanto habían luchado se desvanecía en apenas dos meses. Jensen había sido siempre capaz de compartimentar muy bien sus sentimientos e ideas, había tenido que aprender a hacerlo desde pequeño, cuando comprendió que su vida familiar y quien era él en realidad jamás iban a encontrar un punto de consenso, tuvo que convertirse en un maestro cuando llegó la escuela secundaria y el instituto, cuando los chicos se reían de él por sus labios, por su voz, por mostrar muy poco interés en actividades típicamente masculinas. Jensen había tenido que seguir con ello una vez su aventura en Hollywood le exigió presentarse ante el resto del mundo como el epítome de la masculinidad. Hubo de asumir que pocos estaban interesados en algo más que no fuese su rostro. Cuando había llegado Jay, Jensen supo que romper todas esas reglas que le habían mantenido a salvo en aquel acuario lleno de tiburones era un riesgo enorme, pero Jared había destrozado una a una sus defensas, no supo por qué había olvidado que más tarde o más temprano iba a pagarlo.

 

_La pantalla del portátil se había quedado congelada en la imagen difusa del video, sobre la mesa de la cocina seguían los paquetes con la cena ya fría, pero a Jensen no le importaba, en aquel momento sentía un peso insoportable en la boca del estómago, no sabía si volvería a sentir hambre alguna vez. Hacía un par de horas que había oscurecido y la ausencia de Jared había empezado a enfurecerle. Tomó la botella de bourbon y vertió un nuevo chupito que procedió a consumir de un solo sorbo. El hormigueo del alcohol le calentó la garganta y la lengua y le humedeció los ojos. Apagó el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos, ya casi consumido, y suspiró. Estaba tan cansado._

_La cerradura de la puerta resonó en el silencioso piso y, con el eco de las pisadas de Jared, una curiosa calma pareció ir adueñándose de él. Rió sin humor y esperó._

_—Hey, Jen. —El saludo tenía un tono incierto, la voz de Jared vibró con ese aire de niño contrito que siempre había conseguido ablandarle, hasta aquel instante. Giró la cabeza y observó a su alrededor, el lujoso apartamento situado en el centro de Vancouver tenía una vista inmejorable desde todas sus estancias, y la cocina no era menos; casi a oscuras, la visión de la iluminación nocturna de la ciudad que había aprendido a considerar su hogar después de trabajar en ella más de doce años le dejó por completo indiferente. Siempre había adorado bajar las luces y compartir una botella de vino con Jay mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo, hablando del trabajo, riendo, haciendo el amor. Incluso eso le había sido robado, pensó, prometiéndose que cuando todo acabase, no sería él el único que llorase la pérdida._

_—¿Quieres uno? —preguntó, felicitándose por la suave entonación que infundió a la cuestión. Si imaginaba que aquello era solo un papel más, podría cerrar la puerta y olvidarlo, todo._

_—Oye, perdona que me haya retrasado —dijo Jared, ocupando el banquillo justo que estaba justo enfrente del suyo, el roce de las rodillas le hizo recular, evitando el contacto. No sabía realmente cómo iba a reaccionar si Jared le tocaba, ni ahora ni nunca._

_—No importa —respondió tras vaciar el pequeño vaso otra vez. El ligero estupor del alcohol le estaba sentando bien. Podría hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Armándose de valor, observó a Jared. Su hasta entonces pareja parecía el mismo de siempre, quizás algo más pálido, un poco más delgado que de costumbre, pero eso era algo que le ocurría siempre que no ejercitaba sus músculos con la suficiente constancia._

_—Jen._

_Ladeó la cabeza y le observó, maravillándose de cuánto poder tenía en la voz, cuando se habían conocido Jared era sólo un chico muy joven que seguía aprendiendo, pero nueve años después imaginaba que el alumno había superado al maestro, no había nadie capaz de insuflar tantos significados a una puta palabra._

_—He tenido una conversación con Carla hacer un par de horas —le reveló. En aquel tiempo había pasado de la furia ciega a una helada ira. Le latía el pulso en las sienes, bumbumbumbum, como un tambor que redobla sin parar. Quería acabar con todo aquello, así que tomó el bloc en el que había estado ocupado la última hora, anotando de forma escrupulosa la forma en la que iban a separar dos vidas que estaban tan yuxtapuestas que el mero concepto le dolía como si de una amputación se tratase—. Nos quedan apenas cinco meses de rodaje y no voy a firmar una renovación aunque la ofrezcan, cosa que dudo mucho que ocurra después de tu numerito. —Tuvo la mezquina satisfacción de verle palidecer, los labios, siempre sonrosados y llenos, temblaron cuando Jared quiso hablar; implacable, siguió como si no hubiese visto nada—: Quiero que saques tus cosas de aquí esta noche, ya que este es el piso que la CW puso a mi disposición creo que es justo que seas tú quien se vaya. Sobre las sociedades anónimas que tenemos en común y las cuentas de ahorro y demás… lo más adecuado es que lo dejemos en manos de nuestros abogados._

_—¿Y ya está…? —preguntó al fin Jared, tenía las mejillas blancas como el papel pero dos parches encarnados le adornaban los pómulos, como siempre que estaba enfadado o bebía de más. Jensen se encogió de hombros, displicente._

_—No me interesa lo que tengas que decir ni qué excusa pretendas endilgarme, es tu jodido problema, Jared, tuyo. Tú eres quien fue lo bastante gilipollas para dejar que le grabasen mientras le comían la polla. De lo único que me alegro es de no haber permitido jamás que lo que_ teníamos _tú y yo se hiciese público—escupió, con todo el veneno que fue capaz de reunir. Jensen sabía que hubo un tiempo, mucho antes de que todo se complicase, cuando eran solo ellos y los perros y su casa de Vancouver, en el que Jared había deseado dejar de esconderse. En aquel instante lo único que le interesaba era hacer sangre, sentir que no era él el único destrozado._

_Nadie había dicho jamás que no pudiese ser cruel. Deliberadamente, casi de forma suave, puso sobre la mesa un anillo, la banda de platino era lisa y sin adornos e inscripciones. Solo la habían llevado en contadas ocasiones, la mayoría de las veces a solas, el pequeño y pesado objeto metálico brilló sobre la superficie impoluta de madera oscura. La alianza era un regalo que habían intercambiado poco después de la conversación con Kripke, años atrás, símbolo de su mutua promesa. «Vamos a estar juntos, para siempre, tú y yo»._

_—Jensen, déjame explicar…_

_El estruendo de la botella al estrellarse contra la pared arrancó ecos en la estancia, los diminutos trozos de cristal rebotaron a su alrededor como una lluvia plateada._

_—¿Explicar¿ ¿Explicar qué, hijo de puta? —gruñó, con los dientes apretados, odiándole todavía más por hacerle perder la calma. Se había jurado que no iba a caer en una escena de opereta con él en el papel de amante despechado—. Meses, has tenido meses para decirme por qué has decidido que es hora de ampliar horizontes y poner tu polla al servicio público. ¡Buena suerte con eso, Jared!_

_—No significó nada —replicó, intentando tomarle de las manos, se tambaleó y Jensen comprendió que Jared estaba ebrio. Constatar que lo primero que se le había ocurrido justo después de que el puto video se hiciese público era irse a ahogar las penas en el fondo de una botella lejos de preocuparle solo consiguió reafirmarle más en su posición._

_—Vete, Jared. Haz la maleta y lárgate. Te juro por Dios que vamos a hacer lo mejor que podamos el tiempo que nos queda como los Winchester, pero escúchame bien, no quiero saber nada de ti, nada, no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, no telefonees a Danneel y mantente alejado de Justice. Quiero que te vayas. Voy a estar en el despacho, te doy un par de horas o te prometo que yo mismo te saco de aquí a patadas._

_—Jen… —Jared se pasó los dedos por la cara, despeinándose todavía más—. Dios mío, Jen, no… no sabía… no sabía qué…_

_—Dos horas —le cortó, antes de salir del cuarto. Como en un sueño recorrió los metros que le separaban de la otra habitación, caminando sin ver por el oscuro pasillo. Cerró tras de sí, satisfecho porque las manos no le temblaban._

_Jensen era ante todo un hombre práctico y en los meses que hubo de trabajar junto a Jared, reaprendió a poner su mejor cara de póker y dejar que la tormenta amainase, contento de desaparecer en un segundo y discreto plano mientras los rumores acerca de la sexualidad de Jared y el estado de su matrimonio eran diseccionados en la web.  Cuando el 25 de abril de 2014 se puso punto y final a la serie que había sido la parte más importante de su vida, decidió que ya que había asistido a la cena de adiós con los chicos del equipo lo mejor que podía hacer era esquivar la fiesta de despedida más formal que iba a celebrarse y desaparecer por unos meses de Vancouver. Solo la idea de pasar más tiempo con JJ conseguía aliviar el hueco que la ausencia de Jay había dejado en su ánimo._

 

 

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que le conducía al comedor privado del hotel en Roma, siete años después, no pudo evitar pensar que aquel fin de semana iba a ser un desastre absoluto, pero una parte de sí mismo que se había obligado a sofocar durante todo aquel tiempo le susurraba que quizás, solo quizás, ya era el momento de dejar atrás lo vivido, que ya era hora de pasar página y poner a Jared donde pertenecía, en un pasado ya lejano. Durante un par de minutos se impuso la tarea de estrechar manos, saludar, hacerse fotos y aceptar felicitaciones por la serie además de por los insistentes rumores de que _Familia_ estaría en la ceremonia de los próximos Emmy.  Después de _Sobrenatural_ , había aceptado algún que otro papel secundario en series, la mayoría en cadenas privadas; fue entonces cuando, en su anhelo de sacar de su mente a Jared, se encontró aceptando una oferta para realizar y dirigir una miniserie en la web y más tarde un par de capítulos en HBO, tras la amable acogida tanto del público como de críticos, Jensen decidió que era hora de dejar de ponerse enfrente de una cámara y cultivar su otra pasión: dirigir.

 _Familia_ había llegado como una fuerte apuesta, adaptar una conocida trilogía de novelas a la televisión: la historia era atrevida, oscura, con una buena trama y personajes interesantes. El resto había sido coser y cantar. Una primera temporada de trece episodios y la firma de una segunda, una atención puesta sobre sus hombros que no había conocido hasta aquel instante pero que le llenaba de alegría por un trabajo bien hecho.

Estaba cerca de uno de los balcones, justo en medio de una conversación cuando descubrió a Jared. Seguía siendo el más alto y mientras intentaba ignorar el vuelco que le había dado el corazón, se dedicó a estudiarlo con disimulo. Le sorprendió ver lo delgado que estaba, aunque los últimos recuerdos con los que podía comparar eran los del cuerpo entrenado de Sam Winchester y, hasta donde él sabía, Jared había desaparecido en el anonimato tras el final de la serie. Jensen mejor que nadie sabía cuánto le costaba al más joven mantener la masa muscular y el peso, así que imaginaba que era lógico que no hubiese cultivado su físico con tanto ahínco si no vivía de ello como antes. Lo segundo que le desconcertó fue comprobar que, a diferencia de los últimas temporadas de la serie, Jared llevaba el cabello mucho más corto, viéndole gesticular junto a Misha le llevó de nuevo a los primeros años, el gesto inconsciente de esos lánguidos dedos apartando el grueso flequillo que se rizaba un poco en las puntas seguía siendo el mismo de entonces.

Lo cierto es que Jared parecía encontrarse mejor que nunca y para su consternación, se encontró recordando no solo lo malo de todo aquel tiempo que habían compartido, sino la infinidad de momentos íntimos que a lo largo de los años se había compelido a olvidar. Frustrado por lo que consideraba una debilidad imperdonable acabó su bebida y, decidido, cambió la dirección de su mirada, dispuesto a disfrutar la noche cuanto pudiese y rezando porque cuando llegase el momento inevitable en que se enfrentasen, ambos mantuviesen las apariencias.

Apenas tuvo que sufrir veinte minutos más, tras deliberar consigo mismo, resolvió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ser proactivo y tomar las riendas. Jensen estaba decidido a llevar la voz cantante en aquella reunión, así que con su mejor sonrisa, buscó la esbelta figura hasta que pudo comprobar que Jared se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, con un plato lleno de comida enfrente que parecía intacto. Mientras se acercaba con paso seguro algo en la expresión desorientada y ligeramente triste de su antiguo amigo le rompió un poco el corazón. Jared parecía fuera de lugar y eso era algo que jamás hubiese esperado ver, no en él de todos presentes en aquella atestada sala.

Le observó mientras sus ojos se agrandaban, enormes y almendrados tal y como los recordaba, cerró los dedos en torno a la copa de vino blanco que portaba y respiró hondo, sabiendo que el noventa por ciento de los ojos del comedor estaban puestos en ellos. Se negó a pensar en todos los excompañeros que habían sabido de su relación así como el modo en que ésta había acabado y por qué. Se dijo que ya que estaba allí, iba a hacerlo bien.

Jared llevaba una camisa de un tono azul oscuro y que se le ceñía a los hombros y el pecho de forma perfecta, revelando que, a pesar de estar más delgado, el antiguo actor conservaba un físico admirable. Estaba bien afeitado y le miraba sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ampliando la sonrisa, que esperaba pudiese pasar por sincera, le tendió la mano, Jared se apartó el largo flequillo hacía un lado, estilizados dedos de uñas bien recortadas y un simple reloj con correa metálica, muy lejos de aquellas costosas piezas de joyería que antaño había lucido. Había algo en la sutil forma de sus muñecas que siempre le había encantado, eran delgadas y de aspecto frágil y Jared había adorado cuando las juntaba sobre su cabeza con una de sus manos, sujetándole mientras hacían el amor.

Jared le sonrió, a años luz de aquella primera sonrisa, esta vez estaban muy lejos de estar solos y la audacia que el más joven había exhudado en aquella distante ocasión parecía brillar por su ausencia. Jensen quería golpearle, quería besarle, quería zarandearle hasta que no le quedasen nada entre las manos, quería huir y quería apretarle y no soltarle nunca más. Notó el tacto de Jay, siete años después, y se sintió como Dean tras regresar del infierno, como si durante la separación las leyes del espacio-tiempo hubiesen mutado, como si lo suyo hubiese sido algo que le hubiese pasado a otras personas, en otra vida. Le contempló sonreír, hoyuelos y labios que seguían siendo del color de las gominolas. Más que nunca supo que Jared Padalecki era sinónimo de problemas.

 

 

**VIII**

_Jared_

 

Roma

 

Jared no imaginaba que su reencuentro con Jensen iba a ser así, mientras se disculpaba para ir al baño y refrescarse la cara casi se llamó tonto por haber esperado tanto y haber permitido que la inseguridad le hubiese mantenido todo aquel tiempo alejado. El lugar estaba milagrosamente vacío y con un suspiro de alivio, abrió el grifo de agua, dejando que el líquido helado le mojase las muñecas y las palmas.

Jensen parecía el de siempre, sus facciones seguían siendo las que  recordaba, quizás alguna arruga más profunda aquí y allá o el brillo de la plata mezclándose con el corto cabello castaño claro, pero mientras charlaban en la mesa Jared se había concedido la pequeña fantasía de imaginar que el anillo que brillaba en el dedo anular de Jensen era aquella alianza que siete años atrás su ex pareja había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina de su antiguo piso en Vancouver. Si Jensen estaba interesado en saber sobre su estado civil o algo personal no había dado muestras de ello, el ahora director se había limitado a ser amistoso sin llegar a tocar ningún tema serio o íntimo y aunque podría mentirse y admitir que estaba decepcionado, lo cierto es que se encontraba demasiado aliviado como para pedir nada más. No esperaba tener esa conversación pendiente con Jensen delante de ninguna clase de testigos, así que hizo cábalas acerca de la cantidad de tiempo libre del que dispondrían al día siguiente. Iba de regreso a la mesa cuando se dio cuenta de que se les habían unido varios de sus ex compañeros, entre los que descubrió a Rick y Rob, dos de los mejores amigos de ambos y en si día fieles confidentes. Se repitió que no podía culparles por elegir estar junto a Jensen cuando ellos rompieron, al fin y al cabo, si él hubiese podido dar marcha atrás, lo ocurrido durante los últimos meses de su relacíon jamás hubiese pasado. A pesar de tener claro que sucedería, comprobar que sus compañeros le habían hecho el vacío le hirió y si se paraba a pensarlo, seguía doliéndole.

 

—¡Jared! —Richard le palmeó la espalda con gesto afable, mirándole de arriba abajo antes de acercarse para darle un abrazo—. ¿Cómo va eso, hombre? ¿Preparado para lo de mañana?

—Eso espero —replicó. Jensen había acercado un poco la silla donde estaba sentado a donde él tenía la suya, así que cuando la ocupó, sus rodillas se rozaron un par de veces. Nervioso de nuevo, intentó prestar atención a la animada conversación y de paso ponerse un poco al día acerca de qué era de la vida de los otros. La presencia de Jen a su lado se le antojaba casi una quimera y en más de una ocasión hubo de refrenarse para no levantar la mano y tocarle. El simple hecho de poder hacerlo si quería, escuchar sus joviales historias acerca del rodaje de _Familia,_ eran como un deseo hecho realidad. Alguien sacó el móvil y lanzó un par de fotos que no tenía dudas iban a acabar en todas las redes sociales.

 

—Creo que deberíamos brindar —propuso alguien un buen rato después. Los organizadores habían optado por una cena informal con platos de degustación, tanto fríos como calientes, que los camareros ofrecían cada tanto—. Jared, que me acuerdo que tú para esto eras el más grande, chaval, ¡descorcha un par de botellas!

El cristal estaba gélido y escarchado por completo, la botella era más pesada de lo que recordaba y a Jared le temblaron un poco los dedos mientras la sujetaba. Algo similar al pánico le burbujeó en la boca del estómago, sentía una sed terrible y le ardía el paladar, notaba la lengua reseca, como si le hubiese crecido dentro de la cavidad bucal y amenazase con cortarle la respiración. El sudor le perló la frente, se le arremolinaba copioso en la nuca y las axilas. Miró a su alrededor, luchando por controlar la respiración, pero lo único que podía distinguir eran rostros medianamente interesados a su alrededor.

—Lo siento. —Se escuchó decir, todavía intentando bromear y ocultar así su inquietud—. Se ve que estoy desentrenado…

A su izquierda el pop de un corcho y entrechocar de cristal. Imaginaba que la mayoría de los asistentes había tomado ya más de un par de copas y eso podía contarse como una ventaja. La sobrecarga de adrenalina le había dejado cansado e increíblemente somnoliento, notaba los brazos pesados. La fiesta seguía en todo su apogeo y para su alivio, salvo por unas pocas miradas curiosas, nadie parecía dispuesto a indagar en lo que había pasado, lo cual le parecía perfecto.

Tenía las  palmas pegajosas y con cierto disgusto, tomó la servilleta para secarlas, miró el reloj y pensó en si sería buena idea hablar con Luke o incluso Sofía. Les echaba mucho de menos. Levantó los ojos y para su sorpresa, se encontró con los verdes de Jensen fijos en él, había una expresión extraña en su rostro, muy diferente a la complaciente sonrisa que había adornado aquellos labios increíbles durante toda la velada.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó mientras acababa su champán para aceptar otra que alguien le puso al alcance. La sed y la sensación de ahogo volvieron con intensidad. Hacía mucho que Jared no experimentaba algo similar y la idea de verse de nuevo en una situación donde no llevase el control de sus acciones le estremeció de puro terror.

—Bien, solo… Bueno. Hace mucho calor —comentó, jugueteando con el pie de cristal—, ¿no te parece?

—Regular, ¿no?, yo no tengo demasiado —dijo Jensen con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿No te apetece una? —Señaló al camarero que en aquel momento estaba sirviendo una nueva ronda de bebidas.

—No, mejor no —contestó mientras se levantaba. Le temblaban tanto los muslos que cada paso era un suplicio. Tenía que salir y encontrar un lugar apartado, luchó contra la amargura de la bilis que le llenaba la boca. Estaba consternado por la violenta reacción que estaba sufriendo, pues hacía años que nada similar le ocurría, y al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzado, como si los ojos de toda los asistentes estuviesen fijos en él y supiesen lo que había pasado. Se esforzó en caminar de forma pausada, saludando acá y allá mientras sorteaba al resto de invitados y al fin alcanzaba uno de los pasillos laterales, que daba paso al jardín interior.

De inmediato, el aroma a tierra mojada y vegetación le calmó. El sonido de las voces que procedía del interior sonaba apaciguado, casi como un murmullo, y por primera vez en toda la velada, pudo respirar hondo. Cuando se tocó las mejillas, no le sorprendió tenerlas húmedas por algo más que sudor. Se miró las palmas. Había recorrido tanto camino para llegar allí. No podía, no quería fallar, ni a nadie de su familia o amigos, pero sobre todo no iba a permitirse fracasar ante sí mismo.

 

 

_A simple vista The Meadows parecía más un rancho en mitad de ninguna parte que un sitio que iba a costar casi quince mil pavos a la semana. Su hermano detuvo el coche y sin añadir ni una sola palabra, salió del vehículo y dispuso la silla de ruedas para que Jared la usase, porque aunque el traumatólogo había declarado que el hueso estaba perfectamente soldado, las semanas enclaustrado en la cama habían provocado que aún necesitase las muletas o la silla si tenía que recorrer largos trechos o sus músculos protestaban demasiado._

_Un chico que debía rondar los cuarenta, con el cabello rubio cortado de forma casi militar y un sencillo uniforme color azul cielo, les esperaba en la entrada. Jared aceptó la mano que le era tendida pero no devolvió el vigoroso apretón._

_—Señor Padalecki, desde aquí nos haremos cargo nosotros —le indicó a Jeff, que asintió. Carraspeando, se giró y miró a Jared, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero para volver a sacarlas._

_—Bueno… JT._

_—Hasta luego, me imagino —se despidió, sin energías suficientes para volver a discutir con él. Lo cierto es que Jared estaba demasiado cansado incluso para eso. El trayecto en coche ya había sido lo bastante estresante, así que lo único que le apetecía era meterse en la cama y dormir hasta que aquellas cinco semanas hubiesen acabado y él pudiese regresar a Los Ángeles._

_Y entonces buscar a Jensen._

_—Lo creas o no, espero que sepas aprovechar la oportunidad, niño —le susurró Jeff al oído antes de darle un abrazo torpe que les hizo sentir raros a ambos. Afirmó de nuevo y dejó que le guiasen. Al fin y al cabo no le quedaba más remedio que ceder, eran órdenes del médico y si quería volver a ver a sus chicos tenía que empezar a decir que sí a lo que le proponían._

_Aquella noche, mientras escuchaba la respiración de su compañero de cuarto, un chico que debía rondar los diecisiete y que no había dicho ni media palabra al verle, Jared repasó de nuevo el horario que el que iba a ser su consejero le había entregado. Tenía la sensación de que había vuelto al colegio, donde todas y cada una de sus horas habían estado establecida de antemano._

_—¿Qué demonios es EFT? —musitó. Le dolía la cabeza, así que tanteó en la mesilla donde las gafas de lectura que había empezado a usar hacía un par de semanas descansaban._

 

 

A pesar de las reticencias Jared había acabado haciendo buenas migas con la mayoría de los integrantes de su grupo de terapia, entre los que estaban Ryan, su compañero de dormitorio, y Sofía. Cinco semanas que, como le habían prometido, iban a ayudarle a reevaluar su vida. Treinta y cinco días que le habían hecho reconciliarse con un problema que iba mucho más allá de ser gay y haber pasado toda su vida adulta negándolo, fuese por conveniencia, sed de fama, deseo de éxito o cualquier otra de las múltiples razones que se había repetido a lo largo de los años, lo cierto es que Jared había vivido una mentira y que eso había estado a punto de matarle. Suspiró, pasándose las manos por la cara. Hacía mucho que había aprendido a gobernarse en situaciones donde el alcohol estaba a mano, hubo momentos en el pasado en los que tuvo que rehusar más de una invitación a eventos porque por aquel entonces no se había considerado capaz de decir no. Joder, había sobrevivido a tres años en la universidad y hacía casi dos que él mismo era consejero para personas con el tipo de problemas con los que él había convivido, con los que convivía.

El deseo de ser otra persona, alguien _normal_ para variar, hacía tiempo que no le asaltaba con tanta violencia, pero esa reunión, gente guapa y que vive de y por su imagen, que vendían un espejismo de perfección, había sido un fiel reflejo de otras cientos de noches en las que había sucumbido a su necesidad de fundirse con la mayoría. Habían sido demasiadas cosas a la vez y eso sin contar con la presencia de Jensen, a solo unos metros. Jared había sentido miedo, porque aún podía recordar aquella única vez en Los Ángeles, callejeando sin rumbo tras abandonar el camino de entrada de la casa de los Ackles, con todas sus esperanzas y buenos propósitos rotos a sus pies.

 

 

 

_El bar estaba casi vacío, un par de chicos en la esquina de la barra y una pareja que discutía a unos pasos. Con el corazón bombeándole en el pecho y la garganta seca, rechazó una nueva llamada, que imaginaba era de Sofía, y miró al camarero, que alzó las cejas y le observó con ese aire cansado de quien no está interesado en nada de lo que nadie tenga que decir. Estaba más que de acuerdo con esa actitud porque Jared no quería conversación y un hombro en el que llorar. Había pasado casi cuarenta días escuchando a otras gentes poner sus problemas como tema de discusión frente a un puñado de extraños y estaba harto. Jared solo quería beber._

_—Una cerveza y un chupito —pidió, buscando con manos inquietas su cartera. Comprobó que llevaba al menos doscientos dólares en efectivo, así que no iba a preocuparse, tenía bastante como para acabar como una puta cuba. El recuerdo de la sensación de estar borracho se le antojaba cada vez más apetecible. Recordó todas esas veces en que un par de copas le habían ayudado a dormir, a soportar una fiesta de promoción a la que no quería ir, incluso le habían ayudado a ponerse delante de un representante legal del estado de Idaho y declarar que iba a amar y honrar hasta que la muerte les separase a Genevieve. Casi rió en voz alta mientras tomaba la botella de largo cuello y daba un buen trago._

_El sabor amargo le sorprendió, llevaba tanto tiempo sin beber, si contaba los meses en el hospital, que lo cierto es que se sintió un poco decepcionado. El tequila fue mejor, ardiente e insípido, casi_ _robándole el aliento y la capacidad de pensar._

_—Otra de esto, chico —llamó, poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Esa mañana llevaba un gorro de color negro, pero sus cortos cabellos empezaban a asomar ya por el borde, se lo quitó y pasó los dedos por los mechones, aplacándolos con eficiencia. Descubrió a uno de los chavales de antes observándole con detenimiento, pero qué cojones, ya no tenía una imagen que vender._

_—¿Estás seguro de que quieres otra? —El camarero, cuyo nombre era parecido a Bob o Rob o algo así, se detuvo antes de poner las dos botellas encima de la barra._

_—No seas aguafiestas, tío —se quejó el chico de antes, que al final había acabado por abordarle, después de haber perdido la cuenta de los chupitos que habían tomado, Jared sentía que podría quedarse dormido de pie, o vomitar, lo que primero pasase. Bufó al notar cómo el teléfono volvía a vibrar dentro del bolsillo del pantalón._

_—¿Es tu novia o qué? —preguntó el otro hombre mientras sorbía el bourbon y dejaba el vaso una vez más vacío en el mostrador—. Lleva dándote el coñazo todo el día._

_—Nah —negó, se mojó los labios pero la idea de tragar algo más le revolvió el estómago._

_—¿Tu novio, entonces? —le susurró, sus labios húmedos a centímetros del cuello. Las vaharadas de su aliento candente le erizaron la piel, hacía meses que nadie le tocaba. La sensación de aquella húmeda e indeseada boca le llevó de golpe a otras veces, una serie de difusos recuerdos; fogonazos táctiles, sonoros, otros sabores en su lengua, una vorágine que le sacudió. Jensen ayudándole a deshacerse de la ropa, del olor a alcohol, del olor de cuerpos que no eran el suyo, del acre olor a vómito, del perfume inconfundible del sexo y el semen reseco. Jensen enjabonándole con manos cuidadosas y el rostro pálido y crispado mientras él se tambaleaba, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, hilando una incoherente retahíla de promesas y súplicas._ Lo siento Jen. No sé qué ha pasado. No volverá a pasar, no me dejes Jen. Te quiero, te quiero Jen. _Lágrimas y mocos y de nuevo nauseas. Temblando por algo todavía más profundo que el miedo a perderle. Jensen abrazándole, recordándole que eran ellos dos contra el mundo. Que él también lo sentía._ Shh, Shh cariño, no pasa nada Jay, duerme, no pasa nada, nos queda muy poquito J. Lo siento J. _Cerró los ojos y reprimió con otro trago los recuerdos así como las palabras de su consejero en The Meadows, instándoles a no comenzar ningún tipo de relación en al menos un año._

_Tonterías._

_Al fin y al cabo, nada iba a devolverle a Jensen._

_Así que siguieron bebiendo, hasta acabar en uno de los baños de otro garito, en el que la gente bailaba y se apretujaba la una contra la otra, tocándose, arrastrándose como si fuesen un sudoroso enjambre. Billy, su nuevo amigo, se hizo una raya sobre la mesa y con una sonrisa, le ofreció un tiro que aceptó aunque aquella no había sido jamás su tipo de mierda. El zumbido de la coca en la cabeza le disipó en gran parte el abotargamiento en el que el alcohol le había sumido, pero con la claridad insana de la droga llegó la incapacidad de estar quieto, y Jared no quería pensar. Billy le sonrió, su rostro casi oculto por el juego de luces. Jared se dijo que podría hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo._

_—Dios, estás realmente apretado joder, qué bien. —El gemido de Billy mientras le penetraba le revolvió todavía más las entrañas. Se giró y apoyó las manos abiertas contra la pared mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no pensar en la sordidez del cubículo donde estaban, su pene había perdido la incipiente erección que había despertado mientras se metían mano y ahora lo que de verdad quería era que el tío acabase y poder irse. Jadeó sin aire en los pulmones cuando los dedos cortos y ásperos de Billy le aferraban por las caderas para sostenerle con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarle marcas y seguir a lo suyo._

_Jared cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, centrándose en respirar y en disociar su mente de lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento su cuerpo. Todo parecía girar y girar, cada gruñido más fuerte que el anterior, como un rumor que amenazaba con arrancarle la consciencia. Notaba el olor del alcohol y el látex metiéndosele en la piel, como si se le estuviesen filtrado por cada poro, abrió los labios y sollozó ronco y bajo notando cómo las acometidas del otro hombre se volvían erráticas, incansables. Jared gimió más alto, rezando porque todo acabase, incapaz de mover un músculo, permitiendo que le usaran. Al fin y al cabo nada iba a devolverle a Jensen._

 

 

 

Inspiró hondo, forzándose a detener el tren de pensamientos, ya tenía bastante con lo que lidiar como para dejar que el recuerdo de sus errores le atormentase, no en aquel preciso momento.  Miró el reloj, eran más de las diez de la noche en Roma, así que tenía bastante posibilidades de que Luke hubiese acabado con sus citas de la mañana y estuviese metido en algún atasco, lo que le daba tiempo para poder hablar con él. Sacó el teléfono  y comprobó que tenía la suficiente batería. Pulsó el número tres y escuchó cómo las llamadas se sucedían, rogando para no ser redirigido al buzón de voz.

—Jay —saludó Luke, su tono claro y tranquilo, casi como si le tuviese cerca. Jared apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de piedra que seguía caliente por el sol y respiró hondo.

—Hola, Luke —dijo por lo bajo—, ¿qué tal va eso?

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, de fondo como había supuesto, se escuchaba el sonido del tráfico en hora punta de los viernes. Imaginaba que Luke iba camino de alguno de los restaurantes donde solían reunirse a comer lo más grasiento y picante que encontrasen para luego ir a ver alguna película o salir por ahí si es que tenía alguna cita.

—¿No te estoy molestando, verdad? —indagó después, preocupado por si estaba interrumpiendo algún plan.

—Háblame, Jared —pidió Luke.

—No es nada, es solo que no esperaba que me diese tan fuerte, ¿sabes? —le confesó mientras se ruborizaba, hacía años que Jared no necesitaba este tipo de ayuda por parte de su amigo y había olvidado lo mucho que le costaba hacer aquello—. Sólo… bueno, ya sabes.

—¿Es Ackles?

—No, no, de hecho con Jen todo ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba —le aclaró—, es que de pronto sentí que me ahogaba, no sé, quizás es que de verdad no estoy ya para estos trotes, a veces…

—Es difícil, Jay —concluyó por él con un suspiro—, ya sabes que si sientes que no puedes estar lo mejor es que pongas una excusa y te vayas, Jay, Jared. Es lo que tú mismo aconsejarías y sé que es una puta mierda y que estás harto, pero es lo que hay, sal a caminar si tienes oportunidad o date un baño.

—Tú y tus baños —se burló Jared, mucho más relajado, una vez las palabras calmadas y racionales de su amigo y mentor le calaron—. Deberías haber sido un pato, todo el santo día en agua.

—Que te follen, Jared —canturreó Luke, siempre en la misma onda que él, consciente de sus cambios de humor.

—No, gracias, me estoy reservando para algo mucho mejor —se burló.

—O eso o es que te estás pensando convertirte en monje —rió Luke.

—Gracias —le susurró—. Creo que voy a hacer lo que me has aconsejado, voy a poner una excusa y me voy a tirar en la cama, mañana no vamos a parar y si te soy sincero estoy muerto de miedo.

—No tienes por qué —le alentó —, las vas a tener babeando en los primeros cinco minutos. Puedes con esto, Jay ¿Vale? Créetelo. Y cuídate. Un abrazo fuerte.

—Te quiero, Luke —soltó de forma impulsiva, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo. Entre su amigo y él había una relación tan profunda como la que una vez había compartido con Jensen, al menos en ciertos aspectos, pero lo suyo no era decirse frases bonitas ni nada que se le pareciese.

—Dios, y yo a ti, Rodolfo Valentino, nos hablamos. Adiós, chaval, y llama cuando quieras, no importa la hora.

—Vale, nos vemos muy pronto —prometió antes de colgar.

Mucho más tranquilo, regresó hasta el comedor, algunos de los invitados seguían allí presentes, sentados en coros más reducidos, charlando por lo bajo. No había ni rastro de Jensen. En parte aliviado, recogió su chaqueta y se despidió. A pesar de lo cansado que había estado, conciliar el sueño le costó lo suyo.

  
  


**IX**

 

_Jensen_

 

Lo cierto es que Jensen no sabía qué esperar de Jared, cuando aquella noche se le había acercado cargado de toda aquella supuesta seguridad en sí mismo y desparpajo había dado cada paso como quien planea una escena a representar. Jensen había supuesto que conocía a Jared y que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sería capaz de anticipar sus reacciones, al fin y al cabo habían estado juntos durante más de un lustro. Para su sorpresa, ante sí había encontrado a un hombre que no solo era muy diferente al niño del que se había enamorado, sino que tampoco tenía nada que ver con aquel desastre del que se había separado siete años atrás, había algo intrínsecamente diferente en Jared y no saber qué era no le gustaba demasiado. Con cierto desaliento descubrió que seguía siendo un adicto en todas las cosas que le incumbiesen al más joven. Quizás mientras no le había visto había conseguido creerse su propio cuento de que lo suyo era historia, pero tenerle enfrente en carne y hueso fue como recibir un golpe en el plexo solar.

A simple vista su examante apenas había cambiado, seguía siendo alto e increíblemente apuesto. Jared siempre había poseído una presencia excepcional que como de costumbre le convertía en el foco de atención, a veces sin que él se lo propusiera, como parecía ser el caso. Jensen le examinó, intentando descifrar cuál era esa nota disonante, un detalle que estaba seguro que ninguno de los presentes sabría detectar ya que nadie entre los invitados había conocido a Jared de forma tan íntima como Jensen. Cosas como el modo en que ahora Jared permanecía más en un segundo plano, durante años había sido siempre él quien tuviese la voz cantante, siempre el extrovertido, el que ofrecía una frase a tiempo, un chiste, una carcajada. Este _nuevo_ Jared le llevó de pronto a ese chico que había descubierto en la soledad de su casa, cuando ya eran pareja: el Jared sosegado que adoraba permanecer junto a él en el sofá y que prefería pasar el rato con un libro a salir a quemar las noches en los garitos de Vancouver. En aquel entonces Jensen no había sabido cómo encajar a ese chico casi tímido con el Jared que era un espectáculo digno de ser admirado.

Jensen había usado siempre la introversión como escudo y con sorpresa comprendió que para Jared había sido justo todo lo contrario.  Él mejor que nadie sabía la forma en que los actores —todos y cada uno de ellos—, construía una fachada que ofrecer al público. Un papel al que aferrarse, algo que estuviese muy cerca de su verdadero ser pero sin llegar a entregarse por entero. Algo que fuese como llevar una prenda cómoda, fácil de poner y también de quitar. En esa primera época ambos habían vivido de forma rápida, cada segundo marcado no solo por la necesidad de estar juntos, sino por la urgencia de dar más, en el trabajo, a sus familias. A veces Jensen no era capaz de imaginar cómo habían pensado que iban a ser capaces de hacer funcionar su relación.

Mientras consumía un par de copas y hablaban de trivialidades se dedicó a observarle. La expresión de sorpresa y de desnuda gratitud que vislumbró cuando le tendió la mano había sido algo impagable. Jensen odiaba con fiereza que a pesar del tiempo trascurrido, tenerle enfrente pudiese hacerle perder el aliento. A medida que la noche avanzaba y el grupo de personas a su alrededor se volvía más ruidoso y nutrido, Jensen empezó a experimentar algo muy cercano a la preocupación. La idea de que simplemente verle le hiciese flaquear en sus convicciones se le antojaba un error, algo de lo que sentirse avergonzado. Se obligó a recordarse aquellos cincuenta segundos, las noches de insomnio y los meses de negarse a ver lo que tenía justo enfrente, la completa destrucción de su confianza en otras personas, pero sobre todo la _culpabilidad._

Observó el modo en que Richard y Rob se inclinaban alrededor de Jay, intentando incluirle en las conversaciones sin mucho éxito. Sonrió para sus adentros, un sentimiento retorcido que le llenó de una farisaica satisfacción. Porque sí, esos hombres habían tomado su bando en la guerra silenciosa y sin cuartel librada tras la separación, y aunque se lo agradecía no podía dejar de estar resentido porque en su lealtad habían dejado completamente solo a Jay — _a su niño_ —, sin mirar ni una vez atrás. Poco importaba que él hubiese hecho lo mismo. En lo que a Jared se refería, siempre había sido por completo irracional.  Se agitó en su asiento mientras terminaba el burbujeante champán, incómodo en su propio pellejo como siempre que se permitía cavilar acerca de su papel en la ruptura. Imaginaba que se estaba volviendo un poco loco. Ansiaba no haber seguido el consejo de Carla y haber permanecido en Los Ángeles, preparándose para empezar el rodaje de la nueva temporada de _Familia._

 

Cuando Jared se levantó de la mesa, desencajado y con una mirada extraña y acosada, tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no seguirle y comprobar que todo marchaba bien. Misha había ocupado el sitio libre y  llenándole la copa le echó un vistazo. Jensen le devolvió el gesto con cierto fastidio porque con solo mirarle sabía lo que venía a continuación. Después de _Sobrenatural_ habían trabajado juntos en más de una ocasión y a aquellas alturas le consideraba un buen amigo. Misha tenía un vicioso sentido del humor, pero era inteligente como pocos y sabía juzgar a las personas con una precisión escalofriante. Esa noche no le apetecía una vivisección, que era a lo que parecía dispuesto su compañero.

—Jared está mejor que nunca, ¿no te parece? —comentó por lo bajo, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Sabes si está con alguien?

—No —replicó, conteniendo el mal humor porque sabía que Misha intentaba provocarle—. No ha salido el tema, ni creo que lo haga.

—Entonces… ¿no te molestaría si…? —Misha le sonrió de medio lado, con los ojos azules más brillantes que nunca, llenos de un divertido y malicioso regocijo. Si no le conociese tan bien Jensen le hubiese roto la cara, solo por principios.

—¿No se supone que estás muy bien con Vicky? —contestó, acabando la bebida y dejando el cristal a un lado.

—Oh, vamos, ya sabes que entre nosotros esos pequeños… _episodios_ son peccata minuta, tú mejor que nadie puede dar fe de ello.

Jensen le dirigió una mirada llena de turbación. Porque lo suyo, si es que un par de besos podía calificarse de _suyo_ , solo había sido un tremendo y bochornoso error producto del despecho. Jensen había bebido de más en una de las fiestas de despedida de la serie y sin saber cómo, se había inmerso en una incomodísima situación. Tras un mes de llamadas embarazosas decidieron encontrarse y aclarar el ambiente. Para alivio de Jensen, los dos coincidieron en que lo mejor era poner aquel lapsus en el olvido, a donde pertenecía. Hasta aquel momento el acuerdo tácito había permanecido intacto, así que escucharle hablar de ello con tal desfachatez le sorprendía. Misha, sencillamente, no era así. O no lo era la mayoría del tiempo, se rectificó con un suspiro.

—Eso no viene a cuento —espetó, esta vez sin ocultar que la conversación le estaba empezando a resultar perturbadora.

—Imagino que como está fuera del armario. —Jensen se negaba a reconocer el reproche que destilaban las palabras de su amigo—. Ya no necesitará _ser discreto_ y como yo nunca lo he hecho, ser discreto me refiero, no tengo problemas de ningún tipo y bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga chaval?… tengo ojos en la cara y ese hombre está imponente. Solo quería saber si tenías idea de algo o no.

—¿Me estás pidiendo opinión o permiso? —indagó con asombro—. Eres de lo que no hay, Misha, te lo juro.

—No hace falta que te lo tomes así, era solo un comentario —aclaró de buen humor, observándole mientras Jensen se ponía de pie—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A la cama, mañana tenemos un panel a las diez, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Se giró sin esperar una respuesta.

 

El pasillo que conducía a los ascensores estaba desierto, así que imaginaba que Jared había decidido hacer lo mismo que él y desaparecer, por eso cuando escuchó la suave risa, ronca y profunda, fue incapaz de _no detenerse_ y escuchar escudado en las sombras.

—Tú y tus baños —decía Jared con la sonrisa implícita en el tono de voz—. Deberías haber sido un pato, todo el santo día en agua.

El silencio le dijo que la otra persona estaba hablando, contuvo la respiración, sopesando sus posibilidades de ser descubierto espiando a su ex. En menos de tres horas Jared le había reducido a _eso_ y lo peor es que no era capaz de evitarlo. Quería saber más acerca de él.

—No gracias, me estoy reservando para algo mucho mejor.

Jensen apretó los puños al escucharle bromear. La náusea que le golpeó en la boca del estómago le confirmó lo que ya sabía, que Jared siempre iba a significar malas nuevas para él. Si algo tenía claro es que quería conservar el precario equilibrio que había conseguido en la vida después de que la separación casi le destrozase.

—Gracias. —Ahora apenas podía escucharle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo que de verdad quería era descubrir su presencia y preguntarle a Jared con quien hablaba, porque algo le decía que no era ninguno de sus hermanos—. Creo que voy a hacer lo que me has aconsejado, voy a poner una excusa y me voy a tirar en la cama, mañana no vamos a parar y si te soy sincero estoy muerto de miedo.

—Te quiero, Luke.  —Jensen dio un par de pasos, porque en verdad tenía que largarse de allí antes de que Jared decidiera mover la cabeza y verle. Como le había dicho a Misha, con quien estuviese Jared no era de su incumbencia. Había dejado de serlo mucho tiempo atrás, y eso era una puta pena.

—Vale, nos vemos.

Las últimas palabras le pusieron en marcha, una última ojeada le dijo que Jared parecía dirigirse de regreso al comedor. Mejor así. Jensen tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

 

 

 

La habitación donde podrían descansar siempre que pudiesen estaba decorada de forma sencilla, un par de sofás de aspecto cómodo y una mesa adosada a uno de los laterales con un servicio de tentempiés recién hechos y bebidas. Una mesa con una pila de revistas y en una de las esquinas un televisor que estaba retransmitiendo lo que parecía ser un programa de noticias. Cuando entró descubrió que la única persona a la vista era Jared, que hasta su llegada parecía ocupado leyendo algo en su teléfono móvil. Levantó la cabeza al escucharle y, tras sonreírle, se deshizo de las gafas de fina montura plateada, que guardó con cuidado en un fino estuche que fue a parar al bolsillo interior de la americana de mezclilla que estaba colgando del respaldo de su silla.

Jensen nunca había sido una persona mañanera, muy al contrario que Jared, quien a pesar de los locos horarios de rodaje de _Sobrenatural_ siempre se las había apañado para salir temprano con los perros y luego pasar un buen rato en el gimnasio antes de prepararles el desayuno, el cual Jensen consumía todavía con los ojos medio cerrados, dejando que la cafeína obrase su magia antes de ser capaz de articular dos frases coherentes. Así que no le sorprendió encontrar al más joven totalmente fresco y con aspecto de recién duchado, si debía juzgar por los restos húmedos que rizaban los díscolos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban el rostro apuesto y animoso.

Jared le sonrió, le sonrió de verdad, con ese gesto casi de crío que hacía que los ojos le brillasen verdes como los de un felino, todo hoyuelos y piel dorada. Jensen había echado de menos su cara, había extrañado poder contar aquella oscura constelación que le decoraba la cremosa tez, besar una a una las diminutas marcas, reseguir con la yema de los dedos las líneas llenas de buen humor de su rostro, había evocado mil veces su voz, pero sobre todo había añorado hasta el dolor la simple _cercanía_ del otro hombre.

—¡Buenos días, Jensen! El café está aceptable, ¿quieres uno? —Sin esperar su respuesta, se levantó de un salto y se acercó al buffet. El olor del oscuro brebaje llenó el cuarto mientras Jared seguía de espaldas, trajinando con manos seguras. Libre de mirar sin ser descubierto, le observó sin reparos. Jared había escogido unos pantalones negros que le sentaban como un guante, muy lejos de aquello vaqueros enormes que parecía preferir en el pasado, las botas que calzaba tenía aspecto de haber sido usadas muy a menudo, pero estaban bien lustradas, para completar el atuendo, una simple camisa blanca que, como la de la noche anterior, parecía hecha para enfatizar la anchura de los hombros y las estilizadas líneas de la espalda y del redondo trasero que la prenda no ocultaba para nada. En la muñeca un sencillo reloj de acero, a años luz de las joyas que solía lucir en otra época. Se preguntó si seguiría conservando el que él mismo le regaló el día en que nació Tom, si recordaría siquiera la inscripción _Just breathe._ Podía verle de pie en el cuarto donde habían llevado a la madre tras el parto, el niño estaba sano y despierto y Jared lloraba, lloraba como si le hubiesen roto el corazón mientras lo mecía de forma torpe. Jensen había ansiado poder acunarles a ambos y no dejarles ir jamás.

—Toma, espero que esté bien —dijo Jared, poniendo la taza enfrente de él junto con una cucharilla y por fortuna rompiendo su tren de funestas remembranzas—. ¿Quieres comer algo? Los bollos suizos están de muerte.

Sorbió la renegrida infusión, descubriendo que Jared la había preparado tal y como a él le gustaba, solo con una pizca de azúcar y una cucharada de crema. Le escuchó parlotear acerca del horario, de los paneles, de que esa mañana había salido a correr por las calles adyacentes al hotel, que había encontrado un quiosco abierto y había comprado su propio desayuno en una panadería, aunque eso no le había impedido probar algo de lo que había expuesto allí para ellos. La escena era tan surrealista que casi estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para comprobar que no estaba soñando, tal era su estupor.

Jared ocupó el sitio justo enfrente del suyo, con una taza que parecía perderse en su enorme mano. A juzgar por un aspecto feliz y satisfecho, lo que sea que fuese lo que le molestara la noche anterior  ya  había sido olvidado por completo. La verdad es que estaba jodidamente resplandeciente y la idea le soliviantó a Jensen algo por dentro. Había una cualidad casi etérea en su expareja que no alcanzaba a definir, como una especie de enigma que le molestaba y eso, la mera curiosidad, era algo que Jensen no quería, _no podía_ permitirse, no con respecto a Jared.

Traidores, los recuerdos de los momentos más felices inundaron su lóbulo frontal, frescos y vivos y tan dolorosos que quiso encogerse sobre sí mismo y desaparecer.

 

 

_Habían salido del rodaje y ebrios no sólo por la lujuria, sino por la falta de sueño, habían decidido que querían largarse de Vancouver. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, la azafata de tierra les informó con amabilidad de que el próximo vuelo a Los Ángeles no estaría en pista hasta pasadas unas cuatro horas. Jensen simplemente no podía esperar tanto para tener de nuevo a su chico. Jared con veintitrés, desnudo sobre la cama de un hotel de aeropuerto, todavía con el maquillaje, de rodillas, manchando las sábanas no sólo con los restos de los espesos cosméticos, sino con su saliva, con el sudor que hacía que los músculos de la espalda le brillasen como si estuviesen tallados en bronce, Jensen se había inclinado sobre él, abriendo las pálidas nalgas con las manos, descubriendo el botón sonrosado y palpitante que rozó con la lengua mientras gemía._

_—Todavía estás tan abierto después de lo de ayer —ronroneó mientras se inclinaba más, hasta hundir la nariz entre los pliegues suaves, inhalando el olor a musgo y sexo; lascivo, dio un lametazo sobre la piel aún inflamada. Jared jadeó, apretando las posaderas que se tensaron bajo sus dedos en respuesta. Sin pensar le propinó un sonoro cachete, que dejó una marca encarnada sobre la zona. Jared tembló, pero Jensen entrevió el modo en que su grueso falo crecía, enrojecido y tenso, bamboleándose de forma obscena entre los muslos extendidos—. Estate quieto, así —ordenó, mordisqueando, succionando, usando los dedos y la lengua para paladearle por dentro y por fuera. Jared estaba entregado a sus atenciones, suplicando, gimiendo, estremeciéndose con cada una de sus caricias para cuando acabó con él. Admirativo, se puso de rodillas para observarle, tenía dos dedos dentro, abiertos hasta lo imposible y desde allí podía ver la piel sonrosada del seductor pasadizo, los curvó y pujó contra el bulto sensibilísimo que dormitaba dentro de su chico, que sollozó como si fuese a romper a llorar. Abstraído, empujó de nuevo, frotando, abriendo más._

_—Separa un poco más las piernas, cariño —le susurró mientras giraba la muñeca, Jared le correspondió ondulando las caderas, obedeciendo sin más, sin dudas, como siempre había hecho desde que todo había empezado entre ellos—. Así, oh, joder, me encantaría que pudieses verte. Un día de estos voy a grabarte mientras te echo un polvo y después vamos a verlo juntos —propuso con la voz ronca, Jared vibró en torno a sus dedos con otro áspero quejido lleno de la más pura lascivia. Jensen podía ver su rostro sonrojado, los labios llenos entornados y húmedos, las oscuras pestañas como negros abanicos contra las mejillas ruborizadas perladas de sudor—, eres la cosa más preciosa que he visto, te adoro. ¿Me oyes? —Un hilo de preseminal se derramó desde el glande color purpura, conectando el sexo erecto de Jared con las sábanas revueltas, tenía los testículos altos, redondos y apretados, los rozó con el pulgar, Jared sollozó de nuevo, esta vez como si de verdad fuese a llorar—. ¿Me oyes, Jay?_

_—Sí, sí, oh, por Dios, Jen, fóllame ya. —Jared se arqueó de nuevo, alzando aún más el trasero—. Vamos, vamos, jódeme, quiero que me hagas correrme sólo con tu polla, como anoche. —Le vio mojarse los labios, la punta sonrosada de esa lengua parecía llamarle, con la otra mano tomó un puñado de cabellos y le hizo girar hasta que sus bocas se encontraron en un duelo de saliva y dientes y alientos acelerados—, dámela, Jen._

_—Sí, voy, te tengo, cariño, déjame cuidar de ti, te tengo, Jay, te tengo… —le prometió, sin aliento se enfundó en un condón y con suavidad, dejó que el peso de sus caderas le llevase hasta el fondo, hasta que pudo sentir la delicada piel de las nalgas de Jared contra su vello púbico. Ambos gruñeron mientras se coordinaban, el único sonido del cuarto el chasquido de la carne húmeda, de las respiraciones aceleradas, de los suspiros._

_Jensen nunca había sentido nada como aquello._

_Nunca._

 

 

 

—¿Crees que las fans harán muchas preguntas personales? —Jared le miró con algo parecido a la timidez y la idea de un Jared tímido acerca de _algo_ casi le hizo escupir el café. Le echó un vistazo mientras movía la cabeza. ¿Acaso iba a hablar de quien quiera que fuese la persona a quien le había dicho que quería la noche antes? El pensamiento le robó la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Por supuesto que las harán, ¿es que no recuerdas lo que era todo eso?  La serie les importaba una mierda entonces, imagínate ahora—rezongó de malos modos, contento por el modo en que Jared respingó. Aquello era lo correcto, Jared no podía esperar que él simplemente olvidase lo ocurrido y que se comportase como si todo aquel tiempo no hubiese transcurrido, como si aquellos _cincuenta segundos_ no hubiesen existido.

—Sí… era una pregunta tonta, lo siento —admitió Jared bajando la voz, el flequillo le ocultó el rostro dándole un aspecto tan joven y perdido que Jensen simplemente no podía seguir mirándole sin desear besarle o en su defecto, romperle la cara por haber sido tan jodidamente _débil_ —. Me imagino que estoy bastante desentrenado.

—Desde luego muy inteligente no ha sido —comentó, imprimiendo a sus palabras toda la mordacidad que pudo encontrar. En su mente de nuevo vivos esas otras veces menos amables, en las que Jared prometía hacer algo y jamás se presentaba, o todas esas discusiones por nada en particular, o los silencios, o esas veces en las que había lavado con sus propias manos los restos de otros o las mentiras.  Las suyas y las de Jay.

—Vale, sí… —Jared estaba de nuevo pálido, como aquella vez, la última en la que habían sido ellos de verdad. Jensen pensó en el anillo que había abandonado sobre la mesa y que ninguno de los dos pensó en rescatar. Meses más tarde lo había encontrado en uno de los cajones, no tenía ni idea de quien lo habría puesto allí, pero tampoco encontró la fuerza necesaria como para deshacerse del objeto. Pensó en JJ, que jamás había conocido a su otro padre. Recordó con ahogo a los dos chicos, a los que solo había visto en contadísimas ocasiones, casi por casualidad, cuando sus pasos se encontraban con los de Genevieve, cuyo nuevo marido era bastante conocido en la industria. ¿Cómo podría perdonarle? ¿Cómo podía Jared esperar siquiera que tomar un mero café juntos fuese _aceptable_?

Deseó abofetear a Carla por convencerle de que hacer esta convención era una buena idea para su imagen y de paso golpearse a sí mismo por aceptar exponerse a dos días en semejante infierno, desde luego seguía siendo el mismo gilipollas que había dejado que a su novio le comiesen la polla frente a millones de personas. Que su relación no fuese pública no importaba, Jared había roto todas y cada una de sus promesas, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir, no si él podía evitarlo.

—Mira —empezó, bajando la voz—. Voy a ser claro. ¿Recuerdas los últimos meses de _Sobrenatural_? Sé que ya no eres un actor, pero me imagino que todavía te acordarás de lo que significa interpretar un papel. Vamos a hacer eso y punto. Tú serás el chico grande y desaliñado y yo tu hermanito mayor reservado y serio que te soporta porque en el fondo te quiere un huevo. ¿Te quedas con la película? ¿Lo pillas? Nada más, eso es todo, Jared, no quiero que te sientes conmigo a comer, o que me traigas café, y mucho menos quiero que me des conversación como si después de esto fuésemos a quedar para tomar un _brunch,_ porque nada más lejos.

Jared apoyó la mano sobre la mesa, esa mano de largos y estilizados dedos de uñas bien recortadas, las venas azuladas un mapa bajo la tez transparente. Verla encima del tablero le revolvió un poco el estómago, desnuda y frágil a pesar de su tamaño, porque en realidad daría lo que fuese por volver a sentir esa mano caliente y enorme y delicada sobre su cuerpo y se odió por ello.

—Creí que podríamos hablar —confesó. Jared inspiró hondo y Jensen le contempló mientras luchaba por encontrar la compostura y a su pesar, sintió algo muy cercano a la admiración por él.

—Creíste mal, Padalecki —concluyó. Apartó los restos del café ya frío con disgusto, el estómago cerrado por completo. No creía que pudiese haber un peor momento para salir y enfrentarse a un público y hacer ver que estaba encantado de estar allí cuando en realidad lo único que le apetecía era salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, pero sobre todo, ansiaba olvidar que Jared alguna vez había formado parte de su vida.

Se levantó, necesitaba fumarse un cigarrillo y no estaba muy seguro que hacerlo allí dentro fuese lo correcto, pero el día de mayo era lo bastante cálido y la terraza era un lugar privado y lo más importante, solitario. Fue entonces cuando Jared le sostuvo.

La noche antes se habían tocado, un apretón de manos que no había significado nada, impersonal, de cara a todos aquellos que esperaban ávidos, escudriñando por un retazo de lo que se ocultaba tras la versión oficial de que su amistad, como tantas otras en Hollywood se había ido enfriando cuando ambos emprendieron caminos diferentes. En ese momento Jensen ni siquiera había notado el tacto de la otra piel, pero en ese momento era muy diferente, en ese momento había una intención, un peso que parecía atarle con fuerza sobrehumana al sitio donde estaba parado. Fascinado, contempló la facilidad con la que los dedos de Jay se cerraban en torno a su muñeca, firmes y fríos.

—Por favor, Jen —le suplicó, alzando la barbilla, le observó con aquellos ojos que en otros tiempos hacían que le temblasen las rodillas—. Solo… permíteme hablar contigo, cuando quieras, sólo dame media hora. No te pido más. Nunca me dejaste…

Tiró con violencia de su mano, desasiéndose de golpe del cepo que le mantenía preso, agitado y furioso, se inclinó hasta que estuvo a centímetros del rostro cetrino de Jared. Aquellos putos ojos seguían matándole y Jensen se _despreció_ por ello.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Jared —concluyó—, no quiero escucharte, si creías que iba a recibirte con los brazos abiertos y que esto iba a ser alguna especie de reencuentro en el que íbamos a rememorar lo felices que fuimos es que no te estás metiendo la mierda correcta.

Jared se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar sus palabras pero no dijo nada, de nuevo exánime, como si cada silaba le robase un poco más de esa hermosa vitalidad que había exhibido solo minutos antes. Jensen se odió y le odió a él por ponerles a ambos en semejante situación. ¿Por qué  Jared tenía que hacerlo todo tan complicado?

—Media hora, Jen —repitió, con la voz ronca—. Treinta minutos y no… —tragó de forma ostensible, penosa, Jensen hubo de apretar los dientes ante la _necesidad_ de ceder y entonces Jared continuó—, no te molestaré más. Déjame…

—No vuelvas a llamarme eso —siseó—. Joder, ten un poco de dignidad. Mantente lejos de mi, Jared. Haz tu papel y yo haré el mío. ¿Estamos? Vamos a tener la fiesta en paz, ya sabes cómo es esto y te juro por Dios que como montes algún numerito te vas a acordar de mí.

Tras un largo silencio lleno de asombro Jared asintió, con la piel cerúlea y los labios apretados, un destello de algo fiero pasó por sus ojos, rápido e incandescente, pero el instante pasó mientras se medían con la mirada. Cuando se puso de pie Jensen pudo disfrutar de primera mano del físico del otro hombre en todo su esplendor. Jared se irguió cual alto era a solo unos centímetros, anudándose al cuello el suave pañuelo de color azul claro. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y respiró hondo antes de volver a mirarle de frente.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, al menos en lo que a mi respecta. Jensen, tu carrera está a salvo, como siempre —dijo.

—¿Eso significa algo? —interrogó—. El aire de santurronería no te va para nada, Padalecki, igual durante un tiempo conseguiste pasar por el niño bonito de las fans, pero al final, acabaste demostrando de qué pasta estás hecho.

Jared afirmó, cerrando las manos y abriéndolas dando la impresión de que sopesaba la idea de partirle la cara, y no es que en otra época hubiese sido violento pero era consciente de que se merecía un buen golpe. Jensen se arrepintió de aquella frase nada más decirla, porque a pesar de todo, sabía que Jared no era, ni había sido nunca, una mala persona. Insinuar otra cosa era un golpe bajo y eso no decía nada bueno acerca de él.

—No te preocupes, Jensen —dijo al fin, con voz suave, casi dulce. Pasó por su lado y sin añadir nada entró en el baño privado adjunto a la sala. En lo único en lo que Jensen podía pensar era en que el aroma de Jared no había cambiado para nada a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

 

 

 

_Domingo_

 

—Chicos, tenéis veinte minutos, muy buen panel.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Jensen estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse de que Jared estuviese en el cuarto de descanso y él necesitase mantener la compostura, llevaba en tensión desde hacía casi cuarenta y ocho horas y la idea de que aún restasen al menos otras cinco o seis más le resultaba inaguantable.

Jared se acercó hasta la mesa y dejó el pequeño bolso que la asistente le había guardado durante toda la mañana. En silencio se sirvió una enorme copa de algo que parecía ser zumo de naranja. De reojo casi esperó descubrirle añadiéndole alcohol, pero hasta donde había podido ver a lo largo del fin de semana, Jared no se había acercado a nada que lo contuviese, ni siquiera la noche anterior, cuando la organización les invitó a una _trattoria_ para agasajarles con una exquisita cena. Jared había permanecido durante todos los paneles en un discreto segundo plano, encantador, había conquistado a las fans con sus respuestas sinceras y esas sonrisas que sabían enamorar como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido.

Jensen se había sentido sorprendido cuando en la primera de las reuniones las cuestiones tomaron un cariz más personal y su examigo no hizo nada para desviar el tema a terrenos menos pantanosos. Para su completa sorpresa, Jared había admitido su error, manteniéndole al margen, llegando  a alabarle no solo por su apoyo, sino de paso recordando la versión oficial de lo acontecido, en la cual Genevieve era una firme defensora de que él anunciase que era gay.

—¿Y hay un señor Padalecki?

La pregunta fue coreada por un montón de silbidos y chillidos, risas y más flashes, la banda de música hizo un redoble al unísono con su corazón. Con su mejor cara de póker había esperado tan  impaciente por conocer la respuesta como el resto.

—No, ¡los únicos hombres de mi vida se llaman Tom y Shep! —Hoyuelos y dientes perfectos. Padalecki en estado puro.

—Venga, vale, gracias, ¡siguiente pregunta! —intervino, presintiendo el alivio en Jared, que aprovechó para tomar un sorbo de la botella de agua que tenía entre los dedos.

—Jensen, ¿no te gustaría tener a Jared en _Familia_ , no habéis pensado en volver a trabajar juntos?

—Eso sería genial —mintió. Jared le ojeó antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y apretarle. Jensen no tuvo más remedio que dejarse abrazar, intoxicado por el aroma ligeramente cítrico con un fondo intenso y amaderado. El público aulló mientras la enorme sala parecía incendiarse gracias a los flashes. Se apartó con reluctancia, lanzándole a su compañero una mirada de advertencia a la que Jared le respondió con un ligero puchero que hizo las delicias de las chicas.

—Sería genial —coincidió Jared—, pero ahora mismo no creo que superase el casting para una serie con tanta calidad como la de Jensen. Todos estuvimos ahí pendientes cuando fue escogida para los Emmy’s y este año volverá a pasar, ¿no creéis?

Los miedos de Jared eran desde luego infundados, pensó con cierto rencor, tenía a todos los asistentes comiendo de su mano. Y a pesar de los recelos, se encontró disfrutando de la dinámica que desde que su relación se rompiese no había vuelto a conocer. Desde que _Sobrenatural_ terminase y él hubiese decidido dar un giro a su carrera, Jensen había asistido a alguna que otra rueda de prensa, concedido entrevistas, incluso asistido a más alfombras rojas de las que quería recordar, pero jamás había vuelto a asistir a una convención y desde luego, nunca había vuelto a divertirse tanto con otra persona encima de un escenario.

 

—Ha ido bien —comentó Jared mientras ocupaba el sillón justo al otro lado de la mesita. Jensen tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió cuando escuchó a Jared ponerse de nuevo en pie y deambular por el reducido espacio. Con los vaqueros desteñidos y el fino jersey de color rosa pálido Jensen casi podía verle tal y como había sido años antes, llevando chanclas a los estrenos de películas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y no dijo nada.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Jared, esta vez más cerca, con ese tono de voz decidido y firme que siempre tenía cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja. Jensen suspiró y abrió los párpados. Estaba a solo unos pasos, con las manos en las caderas, la camiseta de algodón blanca se entreveía bajo la marcada uve del cuello del jersey. Ignoró el picotazo de deseo que le ardió en el bajo vientre ante la deliciosa visión de un ramalazo de vello color castaño. Levantó los ojos para enfrentarse con los de Jared, que estaban fijos en él, como si esperasen algo.

—No sé qué quieres decir —contestó.

—Jensen… —Jared titubeó pero, tras inspirar hondo, se giró hasta alcanzar la puerta, que procedió a cerrar con decisión.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mira, necesito decirte esto y dentro de un rato esto acaba y para empezar fue la posibilidad de hablar contigo lo que me hizo aceptar venir aquí, así que tienes que oírme, ¿vale?, aunque sea sólo porque me lo debes.

—¿Qué te debo que? —interpeló, revolviéndose en el sofá pero sin querer darle la satisfacción de verle perder los nervios—. Me parece que te estás equivocando, Jared, yo a ti no te debo nada.

—Jen… Jensen —se corrigió—. Solo… solo quería pedirte perdón, hombre, nada más. —Jared parecía derrotado, la imagen perfecta del tipo que está feliz con su vida a pesar de lo que había ocurrido con su carrera desintegrada a sus pies—. No tienes ni idea de lo que siento todo aquello, Jensen. Pero… —se mojó los labios y respiró hondo—, pero Jen, aquello… lo hice porque… ni siquiera recordaba lo que pasó hasta que vi el video, ¿recuerdas? La tarde aquella, Dan Spilo me llamó y me envió el archivo. Había aparecido en una de esas redes sociales y ya no había forma de detenerlo… Jensen, tienes que creerme.

— _No significó nada_ —respondió, recitando de memoria la frase que Jared había dicho aquella vez, reviviendo la expresión de su amante, su mirada vidriosa y perdida, como si en lugar de estar tirando por la borda todo por lo que habían luchado estuviesen hablando del tiempo—. Eso no sonó a que no lo supieras, Jared, deja de mentir por una puta vez en tu vida. ¿Acaso te olvidas de esas otras veces?

Jared se sentó en la mesa, tan cerca que sus rodillas se rozaron; girándose, sacó algo del pequeño bolso de piel y se lo tendió. Jensen podía ver el modo salvaje en que le temblaban las manos. Arrugó el entrecejo y observó el objeto.

—¿Estás de coña, Jared? —Le apartó y se puso de pie—. ¿Qué se supone que es eso y por qué debería importarme?

—Cuando pasó aquello en San Diego estaba muy mal, Jen —dijo Jared—, tenía miedo y estaba enfadado, pero sobre todas las cosas estaba muy colocado, tanto que de verdad no recuerdo mucho de esa noche, ni de esa ni de muchas otras. Pero sí sé que te quería y que siento haber permitido que todo acabase como acabó entre nosotros. Léelo, por favor.

Jensen no quería volver a recordar, no quería pensar en los últimos años de su vida en común, en las discusiones, las acusaciones veladas, el despecho y los silencios.  Tragó saliva y miró a Jared, cuyo rostro delgado estaba blanco como la cera.

—Déjame poner esto en claro a ver si me entero —escupió—. Hace siete años me pones los cuernos y  después de meses, ¡meses!, en que dejaste que todo se fuese a tomar por culo, cuando toda esa mierda sale a la luz lo único que me dices como explicación es que estabas tan borracho que  sólo conseguir que se te pusiera dura merecía un aplauso. Ya  de paso, y gracias al circo que se monta, se jode el trabajo que nos estaba permitiendo no solo estar juntos, sino  conseguir el dinero suficiente como para que cuando acabase la serie no tuviésemos que preocuparnos de nada, no contento con eso en cuanto llega abril tú desapareces. Ahora, después de siete años ni más ni menos, te presentas aquí con tu carita de cachorrito abandonado y encandilas a un puñado de mujeres con tus cuentos de carreras universitarias y trabajar ayudando al prójimo y no contento con eso me das un puto diario, de entre todas las cosas, un diario, ¡y esperas que me crea el numerito! ¡Y ahora de pronto es que resulta que te asfixiabas! Perdone usted, majestad, pobrecito Jared, obligado a estar en su jaula de oro. ¡Me das tanta pena que quiero llorar! ¿Se te olvida que yo estaba igual? ¿Te paraste a pensar que yo podía tener los mismos miedos? ¿Crees de verdad que disfruté alguno de esos años? ¿Verte casado _con ella_? ¿Estar con Danneel?  ¿De verdad lo pensaste? ¿Te paraste a pensar en lo que era todo ese puto circo para mí, si era fácil? ¿No, verdad? ¡Para qué! ¡Aquí lo único importante son tus jodidos sentimientos! Que te den por el culo, Padalecki, ¿te enteras? Que te follen.

Jared se mordió los labios y hundió los hombros.

—Siempre te pasó lo mismo, hablabas tú y decidías tú, ¿sabes qué, Jen? Sí, me asfixiaba, estaba hasta los putos huevos de hacer una tontería detrás de otra, una detrás de otra y los… los niños, ¡Dios mío, Jen! ¿No ves que no podía seguir? ¿No ves que…?

—¿Y no tenías boca? ¿No podías hablar? ¡Tuviste que ir a follarte al primer cabrón que se puso de rodillas y te chupó la polla! Y espera que ahora me lea el diario y ¿qué? ¿Qué esperas, Jared? Dime, ¡qué coño esperas conseguir con eso!

—Nada, ¡es obvio que nada! ¡Contigo nunca consigo nada! —Alzó la voz y respiró hondo, mirando hacia el techo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de la agitada respiración—. Solo quería pedirte perdón, a lo mejor que entendieses que lo que pasó fue un error, un jodido error que me costó todo, ¡todo! Y que lo siento, cojones. Que yo también lo perdí todo esa puta noche, TODO. Todo lo que me importaba, a ti, a los niños y a JJ….

—¡Ni te atrevas a mencionarla! —De un empujón, le apartó—. No empeores esto, Jared, nos quedan unas fotos y la puta ceremonia de despedida, pilla el cheque _bébetelo_ y olvida que existo.

Jared le miró un buen rato, las palabras ácidas quedaron suspendidas entre ambos como si se tratase de una barrera física. Jensen estaba todavía tan dolido y furioso a pesar del tiempo transcurrido que consideraba que era incapaz de superar la deslealtad de Jared, simplemente no _sabía_ cómo hacerlo. En aquel entonces había estado tan enamorado, tan jodidamente enganchado a Jared que había decidido que _esas veces_ eran un triste lapsus. Que cuando todo pasara volverían a ser ellos. Solo ellos, Jared y Jensen. Sin embargo ahora sólo acertaba a pensar en todos aquellos sueños rotos que sólo necesitaron cincuenta segundos para ser destruidos.

—Lo siento, Jensen —volvió a repetir Jared, bajó la mano y con los nudillos apretados se encaminó hasta la esquina donde había una papelera situada, dejó caer el libro dentro sin ceremonias, el rostro exangüe, vuelto hacia la pared—. Sí no lo quieres es ahí a donde pertenece. Acabaremos con esto y te dejaré en paz, pero quiero que sepas que lo creas o no…

 

El golpecito en la puerta le interrumpió y mientras Jensen contenía las ganas de pedirle que acabase la frase le observó encaminarse hasta alcanzar la copa de zumo ya olvidada.

—Chicos, ¿vamos? —La asistente se detuvo en el umbral y les miró con curiosidad, como si tras la discusión, que Jensen no tenía dudas que habría escuchado, hubiese esperado encontrarles rompiéndose el alma a golpes.

—Vamos —respondió Jared, que abandonó el cuarto tras dejar entre las manos de la chica el bolso ahora casi vacío. De mala gana Jensen les siguió a unos pocos pasos de distancia, mientras se dirigían hasta donde se iban a realizar las fotos conjuntas iban saludando a grupos de fans, que gritaban y saludaban, los teléfonos en ristre. Jensen compuso el semblante, como imaginaba que Jared estaría haciendo a su vez. Tragó de nuevo, porque de pronto tenía la horrible sensación de haber cometido un tremendo error.

 

La habitación verde estaba vacía y por un momento permitió que la decepción le dominase. Con paso no tan seguro como hubiese deseado se acercó hasta la mesa, donde descansaba una selección de bebida y comida lista para ser consumida entre los paneles. Sin hambre, abrió uno de los envoltorios de plástico transparente y engulló el pastel de dos bocados, sin paladearlo. A pesar de que las botellas de licor llamaban poderosamente su atención, se decidió por apagar la sed con un botellín de agua fresca.

 

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía tan desencantado, al fin y al cabo no es como si no supiese que más tarde o más temprano Jared aparecería de nuevo, con todo aquel aire de manso cordero que tan mal le sentaba. Jensen apretó los dedos en torno al delicado plástico, luchando contra la necesidad de arrojarlo contra la pared más cercana, luchando contra las ganas de destrozar todo a su paso, tal y como había hecho aquel diciembre cuando lo suyo les había estallado entre las manos. Los años no habían mitigado el dolor, la furia o la decepción, la sensación de burla y vergüenza ajena por haber puesto tanto al cuidado de otra persona, alguien que había resultado ser un completo fiasco.

 

Sentirse así de herido tras tanto tiempo le resultaba insultante, pero a la vez contemplar el dolor en los ojos de Jay sólo un rato antes mientras discutían le había hecho experimentar una profunda culpabilidad un vivo dolor. Iba contra su naturaleza antagonizar al más joven, ni siquiera tras lo acontecido aquel funesto diciembre siete años atrás. En realidad sabía que acudir a la convención había sido un completo error, pero que le jodiesen si iba a dejar que Jared hiciese de las suyas, ya una vez creyó en su honestidad, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

 

Y sin embargo… _sin embargo_ , hubo algo en la forma en que Jared le había tendido la mano, honesto, de formas que ya casi había olvidado —que se había obligado a olvidar—, que le había hecho dudar de su decisión. Sin embargo el momento había pasado y simplemente Jensen no creía que leer un jodido diario, de entre todas las cosas, fuese a aliviar la pena de saber que durante casi una década había amado a la persona equivocada. Tenerlo claro, sin embargo, no hacía que doliese menos.

 

—Qué asco —masculló, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, contando los minutos con una mezcla de miedo, horror y anticipación. Un panel más, una última sesión de fotos y todo habría concluido. Como si jamás de los jamases Jared y Jensen hubiesen sido una realidad.

 

Apuró su segundo botellín de agua, aún sediento, como si la adrenalina del encontronazo con su antiguo amante le hubiese dejado el interior incluso más árido que de costumbre. Fue al dejarlo sobre la mesita auxiliar más cercana cuando lo descubrió, todavía en la papelera.

 

Durante su discusión apenas se había fijado bien en el aspecto del libro; desdeñándolo casi por principio. Se había negado a prestar atención. Ahora, a solas, era capaz de admitir que una parte de él se sentía culpable, así como curiosa. Se sorprendió de lo pesado que era a pesar de ser de un tamaño bastante reducido. Piel oscura y gastada sujeta con una gruesa cinta elástica de color negro, lo abrió con dedos inciertos, casi a voleo, ojeando con cierto miedo las finas páginas repletas de la letra de Jared —la auténtica, esa que sólo unos pocos conocían—, los trazos ágiles, firmes y claros, muy diferentes a esas firmas desmañadas que el más joven ofrecía a los fans. No sabía por qué, pero ver de nuevo algo escrito de puño y letra de su examigo le produjo una agonizante añoranza; parpadeó, despejándose los ojos empañados con una mano que temblaba sin parar.

 

 

 

_Durante los meses que he pasado en The Meadows creía que lo difícil era reconocer en voz alta la cantidad de problemas que tengo. Sin embargo, tengo que darle la razón a Luke, lo divertido acaba de empezar y ya estoy acojonado. No dejo de pensar en lo fácil que sería dejarlo todo y volver a lo de antes, a lo seguro, pero pienso en Tom, en el bebé, pienso en mi madre y en mi hermana, incluso pienso en ti, a pesar de que no soy capaz ni de escribir tu nombre. Es extraño y ridículo, me siento como una solterona victoriana, aquí sentado y escribiéndote, pero lo cierto es que no creo que sea capaz ni de mirarte a la cara si alguna vez nos encontramos. Lo siento tanto, tanto…_

 

 

Cerró de golpe, sin mirar nada más. Dividido entre la necesidad de seguir leyendo y la urgencia de devolver el diario a su legítimo dueño. Recordó los labios apretados de Jared al dejar aquello en la papelera, su desaliento, el aspecto cansado. « _Si no lo quieres, es ahí a donde pertenece_ ».  Cuando pasó consideró que el gesto había sido algo típico de Jared, grandilocuente y un poco pagado de sí mismo, casi ridículo. Vacío, como el mismo Jared. Habría jurado que era algo que carecía de valor y en aquel momento, sosteniendo el libro entre los dedos, ya no estaba tan seguro.

 

El tomo le pesaba cada vez más, como si a cada minuto creciese en importancia, ganando entidad. Lo apretó con fuerza, notando el crujido de la tersa piel gastada por el uso. Tenía que ponerlo a buen recaudo, decidió mientras se levantaba, ya pensaría en qué iba a hacer al respecto cuando acabase la convención.

 

 

## X

_Jared_

 

Cuando Jared salió del cuarto de descanso, lo hizo sintiendo que había fracasado. La perspectiva de pasar varias horas haciendo poses divertidas y sonriendo junto a virtuales extraños y cerca de Jensen hacía que se le revolviese el estómago.

 

 

_Debería haber sabido que nada iba a resultar tan fácil como había parecido aquella primera noche. Se llamó estúpido, pero durante el sábado, y a medida que los eventos se sucedían, Jared se dejaba arrastrar por la dinámica entre ellos y con el resto de invitados así como con el público. Había olvidado cuan abrumador era ponerse frente a cientos de personas y simplemente funcionar, Jared imaginaba que aquel filamento de información había quedado olvidado entre esos miles de detalles de unos años de lo que sólo conservaba unos recuerdos que, en el mejor de los casos, eran como un puzle a que le faltan unas pocas piezas._

_Se encontró observando fascinado no solo el modo en que las personas frente a ellos se comportaban, el modo en que eran escuchados, queridos, sino la forma en que Jensen se movía sobre el escenario, cautivándoles a todos, él incluido. Recordaba a aquel chico que a menudo se había escudado en él, demasiado reservado, recordó las primeras fiestas de la cadena, ambos con una chica del brazo pero buscando una oportunidad de buscarse en algún rincón, de tocarse una vez más, a solas._

_Jared se había encontrado disfrutando hasta cierto punto de la excitación de volver a ser el centro de atención, de, por una vez, ser todo lo sincero que podía sin perder demasiado de una intimidad que había aprendido a valorar sobre todas las cosas. Reveló con orgullo sus años en la universidad, su trabajo en Austin, incluso llegó a comentar sobre el proyecto en el que se habían embarcado con los chicos del centro donde era consejero._

_—Jamás podríamos hacer nada a nivel profesional, pero vamos a participar como amateurs en una de las jornadas del festival de teatro en Austin este verano —reveló animado—. Es una actividad que nos va a permitir recaudar fondos, así que ya sabéis, si os pasáis por la ciudad, podréis ver a mis chicos._

_—¿Interpretas algo, no has pensado en volver a hacer alguna serie? —preguntó alguien. Se removió en su asiento, mirando de reojo a Jensen, que estaba escuchando el intercambio con el rostro sereno que Jared no supo leer, no de verdad._

_—No, estoy entre bambalinas —confesó con una sonrisa—. Con los ensayos estamos teniendo bastante._

_—¿Y no has pensado en trabajar junto a Jensen de nuevo, no sería genial?_

_Jensen apoyó la mano en su silla y por un segundo, Jared se permitió pensar en la idea, trabajar de nuevo junto a su antiguo compañero. En cierta forma, la pérdida de su amistad había sido más devastadora que la ruptura sentimental. Jensen había sido el mejor compañero que tendría jamás, lleno de talento y generoso con su tiempo. Jared descubrió que le echaba de menos, esa complicidad que no había encontrado en nadie más, ni siquiera en Sofía o Luke. Durante años habían sido ellos dos contra el mundo, como los Winchester._

_—No creo que pudiese —balbuceó nervioso—, la serie de Jensen es de lo mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo. Y no solo por los guiones, hay actores geniales. Estuve pendiente cuando se anunciaron los Emmy’s el año pasado y estaré atento este también, ¿no os parece que es genial?_

_Sabía que Jensen le estaba mirado y sin pensarlo, se inclinó y le envolvió en uno de esos abrazos que tantas veces había ofrecido en las convenciones. Se le cerró la garganta al pensar en las ácidas palabras de Jensen: “Tú interpreta al Jared divertido que todas esperan ver y yo seré el hermano mayor que te soporta porque al fin y al cabo te quiere un huevo”. Cuando se apartó fue como volver a perderle una vez más. Nunca se había sentido más solo en toda su vida que rodeado por cientos de personas._

_Aquella noche del sábado Jared había decidido pasarla a solas, demasiado cansado como para soportar una hora más representando un papel del que hacía años que se había desprendido. Tras responder a un par de mensajes de su hermana y amigos se metió en la cama. Para su sorpresa el sueño, siempre esquivo, le atrapó con garras de acero._

 

 

 

—Quedan un par de fotos más —anunció el fotógrafo haciéndole regresar al presente—, son para la web de la organización. Quieren unas cuantas de vosotros dos solos y luego una del resto del grupo.

—Vale —dijo Jensen—. Vamos a ello.

Jared apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras con él desde la discusión de aquella tarde. Se limitó a asentir. Sabía que tenía que asumir que sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad.

 

 

 

_—¿Qué pasará si no quiere escucharte? —le preguntó Luke. Estaban sentados en su despacho, rodeados de papeles y notas que debían poner en orden para poder presentarlas al consejo de administración, que eran los que iban a dar el visto bueno para que las actividades de los grupos de apoyo obtuviesen el dinero necesario para empezar a moverse. Tenían que hacerlo parecer más viable de lo que era, lo cual era bastante complicado._

_—Bueno, al menos tendré el dinero de la convención —ofreció a modo de respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros—. Con eso podremos hacer algo. Al menos no será tiempo perdido._

_—No me gustaría que volvieses jodido, y es lo que siempre pasa cuando ese tipo está de por medio —añadió Luke, apartándose un mechón de la cara._

_—Bueno, tiene motivos para no querer saber nada de mí, ya lo sabes, pero tengo que ir, Luke._

_—Lo sé, se te ha metido en la cabeza que debes pedirle disculpas. Estás llevando el tema al extremo._

_—Nunca pudimos decir adiós —confesó, garabateando en el bloc en el que había estado creando listas que cosas que no podía olvidar. Era una costumbre que había adquirido de aquellos primeros meses, cuando su memoria era inestable en el mejor de los casos. Para su sorpresa, tener las cosas escritas de su puño y letra, el mero hecho de hacerlo, le había ayudado bastante. Apartó las gafas a un lado y se frotó la nuca, intentando mantener a raya el incipiente dolor de cabeza._

_—Lo sé, y también sé que necesitas hacerlo, que es importante para ti —añadió Luke—, joder, yo te di la idea, pero Jay… sabes que antes de todo eres mi amigo y no quiero que te pongas mal si la cosa no va bien. Por lo poco que has contado, Ackles no parece de los que le gusta demasiado esto de conversar y comprender._

_—Es culpa mía, ¿sabes? —dijo por lo bajo—. Jensen… le fallé, nos fallé, Luke, y tengo que decirle que lo siento cara a cara, al menos una vez. Y si no lo consigo, bueno, tendré que aceptarlo, pero al menos lo habré intentado._

_—Vale —asintió su amigo, retomando la tarea—. Volvamos a esto entonces, si te parece, me muero de hambre._

 

 

La sesión de fotos había acabado y mientras observaba a Jensen alejarse, charlando con la asistente, imaginaba que rumbo a la sala de descanso, Jared decidió que no podía volver a entrar allí y estar los dos de nuevo juntos, diciendo cosas que solo servirían para hacerse todavía más daño.

—Voy a bajar un rato a la terraza del solárium, necesito un poco de silencio —le anunció a su propia ayudante, que se limitó a mirar el reloj y recordarle que tenían apenas diez minutos antes de que volviesen a necesitarle para la ceremonia de despedida.

No quería pensar en que una vez finalizada aquella formalidad todas sus oportunidades se habrían esfumado. Sabía que tenía que seguir sus propósitos y aceptar que no había vuelta atrás. Ahora más que nunca, se arrepentía de la pasividad con la que había actuado en los meses que siguieron no solo a su ruptura, sino a los primeros tiempos después del abrupto fin de _Sobrenatural_. En aquel entonces Jared se había encontrado demasiado cansado, abrumado por los problemas legales concernientes a su divorcio de Genevieve, su agente había exigido un alto precio en intercambio por presentar una historia plausible frente a la prensa. Además de eso, Jared tenía que pensar en el futuro de sus hijos, ya que su carrera como actor era algo que estaba virtualmente muerto. Así que cuando quiso darse cuenta, los únicos contactos que todavía mantenía con Jensen habían quedado reducidos a esporádicas llamadas telefónicas del bufete de abogados que estaba trabajando a destajo para dividir todas las propiedades y bienes que habían poseído como pareja.

Casi diez años reducidos a la nada más absoluta y él no había levantado un dedo por impedirlo.

Jared había decidido de forma casi inconsciente que lo único que podía hacer era dejar que la herida entre ambos cicatrizase, conocía demasiado bien a Jensen y sabía que en aquellos momentos nada iba a conseguir que le dejase explicarse. En realidad, si miraba atrás, era consciente de que no había poseído una razón convincente que explicase sus acciones. Jared seguía sin tener una y lo peor es que no sabía de qué forma pedirle a Jensen que le absolviese de algo que él todavía no se había perdonado. Como le repetía Luke tan a menudo: primero tenía que permitirse liberarse de aquel insidioso pensamiento de culpa y que esta no le mantuviese anclado al pasado, a aquella noche en San Diego. A un minuto que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar, ni a los meses de después mientras se sumía en una espiral de autodestrucción que había acabado por destrozarlo todo a su paso.

 

 

 

 

_Fue ya en la universidad cuando hubo de enfrentarse al nombre de Jensen de forma fortuita, inesperada. Tomaba un café con el grupo de compañeros de la última clase. Estaba anocheciendo pero el campus seguía igual de animado, el ritmo frenético de lecturas extraescolares y seminarios igual de intenso que en los horarios de mañana. Eso y el calor del rincón de la cafetería de costumbre, un local anticuado y oscuro justo enfrente de la biblioteca al que había empezado a considerar un segundo hogar, le arropaban como una cálida manta, llenándole de confort. Dos de los chicos con los que compartía una de las asignaturas del último semestre  ojeaban algo en el iPad que tenían justo en medio de los dos. Jared se había preguntado si serian conscientes de la forma en que se miraban, cómo se tocaban, o la manera en que interactuaban el uno con el otro, Sofía le decía a menudo que lo que necesitaba era dejar de hacer de casamentero y echar un polvo. Se revolvió en la silla, inquieto y forzándose a ignorar su preocupante vida sentimental —o la falta de ella—, prestó atención a la conversación a su derecha._

_—¿Es verdad que trabajaste con Ackles?_

_La pregunta fue como un mazazo, por un segundo, sintió como si las palabras hubiesen tomado forma, como si cada silaba contuviese un peso y una textura determinados. Llevaba tanto tiempo si escuchar el nombre, no en voz alta, que como un idiota, sintió ganas de llorar. Bajó la mirada y respiró un par de veces, centrándose en el aquí y el ahora, cerrándose, negándose a pensar en todo lo que significaba Jensen para él._

_La chica, demasiado joven para haber visto la serie, o eso imaginaba, esperaba su respuesta con una ceja arqueada, casi incrédula de que el Jared que ella conocía, demasiado mayor, demasiado delgado, demasiado extraño, pudiese haber tenido siquiera la posibilidad de estar cerca de alguien como Jensen Ackles._

_—Sí, durante unos años —contestó al fin—, ¿por qué?_

_—¿Y es cierto que se ha divorciado? —Roy levantó los ojos del iPad y le miró interesado—. He oído que en la premier de Sundance apareció solo._

_—¿Sundance? —repitió despacio, notando el ligero escozor de las lágrimas ardiéndole tras los parpados. Sonrió, porque al fin y al cabo, siempre había sabido que Jensen lo lograría, que, de los dos, era quien llevaba aquel oficio en las venas._

_—¿No se supone que es tu amigo? —inquirió la muchacha, con el escepticismo aún más que presente en su expresivo rostro. Jared contuvo un ramalazo de mal genio, recordándose que ella no tenía ni idea, ni la más mínima idea de lo que Jensen y él habían sido. Apretó los dedos en torno al cuaderno en el que hasta hacía unos minutos había garabateado ideas para el proyecto del semestre._

_—Hace bastante que no hablamos —admitió de mala gana—. Ya sabes cómo es esto, se pierde el contacto. —Nadie replicó, no de verdad interesados en un actor que la mayoría sólo conocía de pasada. Para Jared fue un alivio poder volver a sus apuntes y hacer como que era un estudiante más._

 

 

 

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse sobre el escenario, cada uno dando una breve charla, agradeciendo la oportunidad que les había sido ofrecida, Jared descubrió a Jensen observándole con una extraña expresión. La esperanza de que quizás la perspectiva de no volver a verse más hubiese hecho a Jensen repensar su posición murió cuando este no apareció a la hora de la cena. Desalentado, decidió que lo más práctico era preparar la maleta y hacer que los encargados del viaje la tuviesen en el aeropuerto para cuando él llegase. La idea de recuperar el diario le pasó un par de veces por la cabeza, pero una rápida incursión en la _green room_  le reveló que el lugar volvía a ser  una simple sala de juntas. Frustrado, cerró la puerta tras de sí y regresó a su cuarto.

Debía empezar a aceptar que jamás iba a volver a ver a Jensen, mucho menos a reconstruir siquiera una amistad con él.

 

**XI**

_Jensen_

 

Tenía el libro entre las manos, páginas y páginas con la apretada escritura de Jared. Tomó un sorbo de la copa de vino que había pedido junto con la cena, que apenas había tocado. Junto a la puerta estaba la maleta ya lista. Tenía previsto volar el lunes por la tarde rumbo a Los Ángeles, donde le esperaba el trabajo preliminar del rodaje de la segunda temporada de _Familia._ Sabía que tenía un montón de correo electrónico que repasar y sabía que cuando llegase a casa le esperaban un par de llamadas. Sus padres y Danneel. Imaginaba que ninguno de ellos estaba demasiado feliz con la idea de la convención, pero si era sincero, le importaba un bledo su opinión.

Se sentó en la butaca y empezó a repasarlo, parecía ser una serie eclética de frases, párrafos, incluso listas  y fechas. No imaginaba por qué Jared tenía tanto interés en que él leyese algo tan personal y, sobre todo, por qué creía que eso iba a cambiar algo de cómo se sentía con respecto a lo que había pasado entre ellos. Miró la fecha y las primeras páginas se remontaban a finales de agosto de 2014.

 

 

 _Se supone que esto va a ayudarme, pero la verdad, tengo serias dudas de que nada de lo que la doctora Wright ha dicho sea poco más que basura. Imagino que estoy más aburrido de lo que quiero reconocer si de verdad estoy haciendo esto. O, como me dijo Jeff antes de largarse y dejarme en este sitio, si no coopero me esperan bastantes meses entre estas cuatro paredes. Joder, esto parece sacado de un capítulo de_ Los días de nuestra vida _. No sé si pillarías la ironía, sé cuánto te molestaba hablar de tus días en los culebrones._

 

_Una semana y lo único que hacemos es levantarnos, desayunar e ir de un lugar a otro, como si estuviésemos en un puto colegio. Bueno, eso y dormir, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que pasé tanto tiempo dormido. Esta tarde, sentado en la terapia con mi grupo, di un par de cabezadas. El tío que hace como que quiere ayudarnos me miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero no dijo nada. Ryan solo me señalaba con el dedo mientras hablaba con una chica que tenía pinta de ser hispana, morena y redonda con una coleta y cara de mala leche. Me parece que se llama Sofía. Estoy en un grupo, de nuevo las mismas personas, la verdad es que no me he fijado bien en sus caras y no me acuerdo de los nombres, lo que es bastante raro, porque pasamos dos horas juntos cada tarde, aparte de las cenas, en donde el terapeuta se une a nuestra mesa. Al menos por las mañanas me dedico a la fisio y no tengo que estar haciendo como que me interesan las historias de estos extraños. Aquí hay una buena piscina, pero por ahora no me han dado carta blanca para usarla. El sitio está bien, aunque compartir dormitorio es como volver a casa, todavía recuerdo lo que era tener a Jeff por allí aunque claro, ahora sería yo el hermano mayor. Creo que estoy divagando, debo estar más aburrido de lo que pensaba._

 

_La chica que se sienta enfrente ha recibido hoy una visita, no sé si se supone que todos tenemos que tener esa clase de sesión. La persona implicada con ella es su hermana pequeña, ha contado cómo Sofía sufrió una sobredosis y a causa de ello perdió un bebé. Ha sido bastante violento, no podía creer que la única persona con la que me llevo bien sea alguien capaz de hacer eso._

 

_El terapeuta que se encarga de nuestro grupo tendrá unos cincuenta, yo creo que me odia, porque hoy ha decidido que si yo no participo, él mismo contará por qué estoy ahí. Tiene suerte de que aún vaya con las muletas, pero cada día estoy más fuerte, hace una semana que le dije adiós a la silla de ruedas._

 

_El calor es una putada. El chico con el que comparto el dormitorio es bulímico. Tiene dieciocho y los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca, y eso que te conozco a ti… lo cierto es que me da un poco de pena ver cómo le obligan a comer, cada bocado es como una tortura. No sé por qué está aquí con gente como Sofía o como uno de los nuevos, es una señora de mediana edad que es adicta a las pastillas._

 

_Hoy Sofía confesó que llevaba tomando toda clase de mierdas desde el instituto. Nadie le dijo nada, aunque sigo creyendo que deberían. Es decir, no está bien. Ella se ha dado cuenta de que la evito y creo que por eso me ha mandado a tomar por el culo en medio del comedor. Por su culpa ahora todos me llaman Hollywood y saben lo que pasó. Si hubiese sido un tío le habría dado un puñetazo en toda la boca. Esto es como volver al jodido instituto. Casi me parece que mi viejo va a aparecer para decirme que deje de hacer el tonto y piense bien en lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida._

 

_Nunca te lo conté y tú asumiste que la situación con mis padres era como la que tú tienes con los tuyos, pero con catorce le confesé a mi madre que me gustaban los chicos. El mejor amigo de Jeff se llamaba Adam, aquel era su último año en el instituto y pasaban mucho tiempo estudiando para los exámenes juntos. Adam me dejó creer que si estaba lo suficientemente dispuesto igual me haría caso. Yo era un crío y me tragué el cuento hasta que Jeff nos pilló. Cuando le escuché justificándose ante Jeff diciendo que él no era gay pero que una mamada era una mamada deseé morirme. Mi madre me escuchó llorar y cuando se lo conté no me dijo nada, ni bueno ni malo, ¿sabes? Sólo se quedó allí, con las manos en el regazo, recuerdo que tenía una expresión extraña, como si de pronto no fuese mi madre. Yo sólo tenía catorce y el chico del que me había enamorado me había tratado como a una basura. Lo único que conseguí es que esa noche mi padre tuviese una charla conmigo. Recuerdo sus palabras, a veces aún sueño con ellas: esto se acaba ya, JT, ¿me has entendido? Y por el amor de Dios, deja de llorar. Los chicos no lloran. Mi padre tenía esa voz especial que todos los padres ponen a veces, o eso creo, casi me hice pis encima. Ni que decir tiene que no volví a sacar el tema enfrente de él hasta el peor momento de todos, la historia de mi vida, ¿te suena? Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño, ¿verdad? Eras la persona en la que más he confiado de todo el mundo y simplemente me daba vergüenza contarte todo esto. Odiabas tanto hablar de  cómo eran las cosas en tu casa, de tu infancia, que supuse que lo mejor que podía hacer era callarme._

 

_Esta vez le ha tocado el turno a la señora adicta a las pastillas. Se llama Gillian y su marido trabaja fuera de casa durante toda la semana. No sé por qué viene la gente que se supone que te quiere y te pone a parir. No puedo creer que dejase a su hija de seis años sola en el colegio hasta que la llamaron porque simplemente no se había acordado de recogerla. Joder. No sé si quiero que vengas. O en realidad tengo miedo a que no lo hagas._

 

_Me he despertado recordando la vez en que nos quedamos a Tom, cuando solo tenía unos meses. Casi era como volver a vivirlo en lugar de ser sólo un sueño. ¿Es real? ¿Puede ser verdad que me emborrachase con el crío en casa, bajo mi cuidado? Puedo verte allí de pie, en mitad del salón, puedo ver tu cara: desencajada y furiosa, tenías al bebé en brazos y le mecías. Y yo solo pensaba en que quería que dejase de llorar, que no quería verte, ni verlo a él. No podía respirar. Me gustaría saber si eso es verdad o no, o sólo es que lo he soñado. Odio ponerme a llorar, pero cuando tuve la sesión con la psicóloga no pude dejar de sollozar como una jodida niña. Te odio. Te odio, Jen. No has venido. Empiezo a creer que no vendrás nunca._

 

_Cuando me han avisado acerca de la visita especial acababa de regresar de dar un paseo, aún no puedo correr pero sí caminar. Iba hacia la enfermería para pedirles mis maquinillas, no sé si te lo he contado, pero aquí no nos dejan a mano nada de eso, ni siquiera un ibuprofeno para el dolor de cabeza. Es cojonudo sentirse como si estuvieses en un correccional. Pobres niños ricos. Yo más bien nos veo como un puñado de juguetes rotos. Todos nosotros._

 

_Meg no se portó mal, no en realidad, intentó ser sincera, me imagino, todo lo sincera que puede ser, al fin y al cabo tenía solo quince cuando yo me marché de casa. Habló de papá pero Jack —el terapeuta—, dijo que eso vendría en otra ocasión, que estaba interesado en saber lo que ella pensaba sobre mi relación con el alcohol. Ahí me dio un poco la risa, me imagino que de los nervios, a veces me pasa. Me río en los momentos más tontos. Meg me miró antes de confesar que ella creía que tenía problemas y que las últimas veces que ella me había visto siempre parecía estar un poco bebido. Contó lo que pasó en el funeral de mi padre. Habló acerca de lo que ocurrió la tarde del accidente. Yo no tenía ni idea de que la policía había hablado con ellos. Qué gilipollas soy. ¿Verdad? Creía que una vez ellos lo comentaron conmigo no iban a hacerlo con mi familia. Lo cierto es que quería mandarla a la mierda, ¿sabes? Pero al menos no eras tú, porque tú sí que has visto lo peor. Dios, Jen. Solo de pensar en lo que podrías haber dicho tú hace que tenga pesadillas._

 

 

Con mano temblorosa, buscó algo que usar a modo de punto de lectura. El vino que había ido bebiendo mientras repasaba las páginas cada vez más pesado en el estómago mientras comprendía un poco lo que había pasado en aquellos meses. Cerró los ojos y recordó una llamada al móvil. Meg con voz extraña preguntándole si querría reunirse con ella, que quería preguntarle algo acerca de Jared. En aquel entonces había estado tan herido, su orgullo pisoteado por la traición, por el público espectáculo en que las hipótesis acerca de la sexualidad de Jared habían convertido las semanas finales de _Sobrenatural,_ que lo que menos le apetecía era escuchar siquiera su nombre. Mucho menos pensar en la posibilidad de que le viesen con él. Así que le había dicho a Megan que no quería ser grosero, pero que no estaba interesado en tratar ningún tema que incumbiese a su examante. Casi no le dio tiempo a llegar al lavabo y ponerse de rodillas para vaciar el estómago, los resto ácidos del alcohol y la cena a medio digerir le abrasaron el esófago, haciéndole vomitar todavía con más violencia. Ni siquiera notó que estaba llorando hasta que se puso frente al espejo para lavarse los dientes.

Tenía el móvil en la mano y estaba buscando en la agenda, casi frenético, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que en su intento por alejarse física y sentimentalmente de Jared había cambiado de números y además se había deshecho de los teléfonos de todos los miembros de la familia Padalecki. Se mordió el labio hasta que pudo notar el sabor de la sangre sobre la lengua. Sería tan fácil unirse al grupo de actores y cenar con ellos por última vez, así podría decirle a Jared que quería hablar con él, ¿y luego qué? Recordó las acusaciones que había vertido sobre Jared. Sí, había sido él quien no cumpliese su promesa, pero Jensen sabía demasiado bien que él no estaba libre de culpa. Durante meses su relación había ido enturbiándose y en lugar de hacer algo por mejorarlo solo habían añadido más tensiones a su ya más que estresantes vidas.

Suspiró, releyendo con cierta tristeza los párrafos en los que Jared describía el lugar donde había pasado cinco semanas. Repasó unas pocas listas: objetos, fechas, horarios a seguir, recomendaciones de los terapeutas. Se preguntó por qué había tantas alusiones a no olvidarse de seguir una rutina. Por primera vez se preguntó cómo de grave había sido aquel accidente al que el diario hacía alusión, si las consecuencias iba más allá de los daños físicos.

 

 

_La psicóloga piensa que es interesante que haya empezado esto como si fuesen cartas hacia ti. Le contesté que no había que estudiar cuatro años en la universidad para saber que el tío con el que había pasado casi diez años follando era importante. ¿Cómo no comprende que si hice lo que hice fue porque creí que era lo único que nos mantendría juntos?_

 

_Tenía miedo. ¿Sabes? Mucho miedo de que si te confesaba que odiaba fingir no solo acabarías dejándome, sino que me odiarías. Tú siempre parecías tan seguro. Lo tenías todo tan claro. Y yo no era capaz ni de respirar, había veces que no podía ni respirar, Jen, y era como si no me vieses._

 

_Cuando dije que sí a lo de los niños lo hice porque pensé que era lo que tú querías. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando hablamos por primera vez de las bodas? Esa noche me abrazaste tan fuerte que supe que todo iría bien. Cuando nos encontramos en aquella clínica en Seattle no podía dejar de desear que volvieses a hacerlo. Me odié porque siempre tenía que ir más allá. Demostrarte que estaba listo, que nunca ibas a arrepentirte. Por eso lloré cuando vi a Tommy por primera vez. Era mío y ni siquiera estaba allí por las razones correctas._

 

_Estoy tan cansado. Desde que desperté en el hospital tengo muchos dolores de cabeza y he empezado a llevar gafas porque no puedo leer con claridad. Según el médico es una suerte que eso y las alteraciones de la memoria sean las únicas secuelas que padezco. Por ahora. ¿Sabes que durante el primer año es posible que pueda caer de nuevo en coma? Sé que debería preocuparme pero no lo hace. A veces desearía cerrar los ojos._

 

_El otro día conocí a uno de los nuevos terapeutas. El tío tiene pecas y sólo por eso decidí que iba a caerme gordo. Trabaja en Austin y comentó que él también ha sido adicto. Como todos lo que estamos aquí. Algunos lo somos al alcohol y otros al control, como Ryan. Es su tercera visita y sólo tiene dieciocho. Luke conoce a Sofía. Por lo visto ella también es una veterana, ella no me había dicho nada antes, pero el otro día confesó que estaba harta de fracasar y mantenerse libre de mierdas, pero que saber lo que le había pasado a su bebé es lo que le había dado fuerzas para querer intentarlo. Podía entenderla._

 

_Sigo pensando en todos esos videos que pude ver cuando estuve en el hospital. Era todo tan diferente a lo que recuerdo. ¿Es posible que lo haya soñado? A lo mejor no eres real y por eso no vienes. También me gustaría tener la posibilidad de pedirte perdón por no haber sido lo bastante fuerte. Creo que me pasé más de un año con dudas. Y eso me estaba matando, Jensen. A la vez siento que te odio, que tú eres el culpable de todo._

 

_No recuerdo mucho de esa noche, ¿sabes? Solo que estábamos saludando a algunos fans y que alguien tenía unas botellas por allí. El resto es bastante vago. Ni siquiera tengo sensaciones. ¿Sabes que cuando recuperas la memoria de algo no solo ves las imágenes? Es como un golpe, lo vuelves a vivir. Sé que tú te habías quedado en la habitación del hotel. Ni siquiera sé por qué discutimos, por qué si te quería tanto me ponías tan frenético. Es como un borrón, estaba perdido, Jen, y parecía que tú cada día estabas más lejos._

 

_Salir no va a ser sencillo. Aún me cuesta asumir que tengo que cambiar tanto de la forma en que veo muchas cosas o como reacciono a la presión, pero sé que si no lo hago no voy a acabar bien. A veces siento que mi vida está acabada y a la vez incompleta._

_Jen. No estás._

 

 

Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y suspiró, dejando el diario sobre la cama. Le dolía la cabeza y lo único que le apetecía era cerrar los ojos y descansar, pero sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo. A aquellas alturas los nombres de Sofía y Luke le eran familiares, las palabras de Jared les habían dado vida con una pasmosa facilidad. Se preguntó si ese Luke sería el mismo con el que Jared estaba hablando la noche del viernes. La idea de que su amigo hubiese rehecho su vida se le antojaba más factible que nunca y el pensamiento le resultaba inquietante, descorazonador. Pasó un par de hojas, las entradas aparecían cada vez con fechas más esporádicas, como si a medida que Jared mejoraba su necesidad de poner en papel lo que sentía menguase. Jensen no notó cuándo había empezado a llorar otra vez, quizás cuando releyó la entrada acerca del primer fin de semana que Tom y Shep habían pasado a su lado en Austin, o a lo mejor el día en que se había graduado.

El corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho mientras leía, aprendiéndose de memoria pasajes completos, intentando memorizar todas y cada una de esas cosas que no había podido vivir junto a Jared y esas que en su día no había sabido ver. Apretó el diario con las manos y pensó en la forma ansiosa, casi tímida, en que Jay se lo había tendido solo unas horas atrás. La forma grosera y deliberadamente cruel en que lo había rechazado. ¿Cómo iba Jared a pasar eso por alto?

 

_No, ya lo creo que no es sencillo. Cuando me desperté en la cama de ese hospital, otra vez, me sentí como la tarde en que te vi deshacerte de nuestra relación. Impotente. Culpable. Estúpido. Inservible. No sé qué hacer. Sofía dice que cuando estemos de regreso en Austin debo empezar a acudir con ella a las reuniones de apoyo. Quizás lo haga. Tengo que hacerlo. ¿No? Es lo único que me queda. Aunque solo sea porque quiero ver a mis niños._

 

 

_A veces despierto con el corazón a mil, casi duele de lo rápido y lo fuerte que va, como ahora, he soñado con la tarde del accidente. Otra vez. Lo raro es que luego, cuando estoy consciente, tengo muy pocos recuerdos. Solo sé que llovía. Pero cuando todavía estoy en la cama es como cuando tienes algo al alcance de la mano, lo rozas pero por mucho que te pongas de puntillas no llegas. Noto el aire en la cara, llevaba las ventanillas bajadas, la música tan alta que la cabeza me zumbaba, puedo escuchar a Sadie ladrar. Entonces de nuevo me asalta esa idea. Me siento libre. Tengo miedo, Jen, la mayoría del tiempo tengo mucho miedo._

_Creo que te odio, Jensen, ¿sabes? No puedo evitar pensar que todo podría haber sido tan diferente._

_La universidad es todo lo que siempre imaginé y al mismo tiempo no tiene nada que ver. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te hablaba a veces de la posibilidad de hacer algo así cuando la serie acabase? Me hubiese gustado que estuvieses. Mucho. No te imaginas cuánto, Jen. Ni yo mismo sabía lo mucho que iba a extrañar verte, poder hablar contigo. Eso es lo que más me jode, que ni siquiera puedo llamarte. Perdí el derecho y es mi culpa, lo sé. Lo sé._

 

_Hoy he tenido una cita. ¿Y sabes qué? Ha ido genial. Genial. ¿Me escuchas? Me gustaría que lo hubieses visto. Una cita, con otro hombre. Y no he tenido que esconderme. Ni ha resultado ser un polvo que no recuerdo porque estaba demasiado colocado. Ni nadie me ha dicho que está conmigo porque al fin y al cabo que un niño te coma la polla no te hace maricón. Una cita.  Que te jodan, Jen. Me gustaría que fueses una de esas cosas que jamás volveré a recordar, pero la idea de perderte es insoportable, así que me conformo con esto._

 

_Hace demasiado que no escribo. Según Luke eso significa que estoy mejor. Yo también lo pienso. Pero me gustaría poder hablar contigo. Después de todo este tiempo (¡años ya, Jen!)  Aún sigo extrañándote. Eras todo para mí y no, no me importa un huevo sonar cursi, eras todo, Jen. TODO. Y ni siquiera te dije adiós. Te dejé cortarme de tu vida como si fuese un imbécil. Quisiera tener los huevos de ir y decirte esto, no puedes ignorarme toda tu vida, que sé que está cagado, muerto de miedo y que ese estúpido orgullo no te deja ver más allá, y que sé que no lo has tenido nada fácil en la vida. Pero a pesar de todas mis ganas sigo estando muerto de miedo. Si entonces no supimos ni mantener una amistad, ahora que tu vida y la mía están a años luz, ¿qué posibilidades reales tenemos? Sé que es de tontos, pero eres el primero en el que pienso cuando algo bueno pasa, pillo el teléfono y me digo: tengo que llamar a Jen, y luego me acuerdo de que fui un hijo de puta y que no, que tú no vas a estar al otro lado. Pero incluso así quiero, quiero. Todavía recuerdo la manera en que me cuidabas. Como me cuidabas Jen._

 

Jensen cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Hacía años que no se planteaba la idea acerca de lo que sentía por Jared. Demasiado rencor y orgullo mal entendido, demasiado miedo y demasiado tiempo entre ellos como para pararse a pensar en qué era exactamente lo que sentía o no por el que una vez había sido la parte más importante de su vida. Tras una larga ducha consiguió dormir unas horas, pero estaba casi amaneciendo cuando se puso de nuevo en movimiento. Había una extraña urgencia que le impedía estar entre aquellas cuatro paredes ni un minuto más. Llamó a la asistente que la organización del evento había puesto a su disposición y le dejó órdenes precisas acerca de lo que quería hacer con su equipaje. Su vuelo rumbo a Nueva York no partía de Roma hasta las ocho de aquella tarde, lo que le daba unas doce horas para deambular a su aire por la ciudad.

Rebuscó en su bolso de mano hasta dar con su gorra de béisbol favorita, vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. En el último momento tomó su chaqueta, imaginando que la mañana de principios de mayo sería bastante fresca. El taxi estaba en el aparcamiento, listo para llevarle hasta el centro, no esperaba tener problemas para orientarse por allí.

Pensó en lo que estaría haciendo Jared, imaginaba que a esas alturas iría camino de casa, ¿estarían sus amigos allí para recibirle? Por un lado estaba contento, muy contento por lo que su ex había conseguido. Todas las historias que había ido relatando durante los paneles el fin de semana habían tomado un peso diferente, había pasado del desdén y el recelo por lo que pensaba eran solo palabras huecas a sentir un profundo respeto por Jay. No conseguía imaginarle trabajando en otra que no fuese la televisión, pero tampoco tenía dudas de que si se lo proponía, sería un gran psicólogo. Siempre había sido tan jodidamente talentoso e inteligente, que hubiese un cerebro bajo aquel exquisito exterior era una de las cosas que le habían enamorado de él.

Ausente, ojeó la página web de Holding Hands. Había poca información sobre las personas que estaban implicadas en favor de explicar no solo el abanico de terapias que ofrecían, también explicaban de forma concisa que era una organización sin ánimo de lucro y que estaba dirigida a gente que en su mayoría no podía permitirse tratamientos prolongados por motivos monetarios. 

—Terapia mediante expresión artística —repitió en voz alta, rememorando lo que Jared había dicho acerca de una obra de teatro amateur durante el verano. De pronto la idea de conocer un poco más acerca del proyecto le resultaba muy atractiva. Quizás incluso ayudarles, al menos aportando una donación—. Grupos reducidos, horarios flexibles, enfoque holístico, EFT, ¿qué coño es eso? —se preguntó. El taxista dijo algo, voz estridente y manos expresivas mientras chapurreaba en un inglés casi incomprensible, las calles estaban todavía tranquilas a aquella hora de la mañana y para cuando divisó el Coliseo, tenía sus planes para el día trazados.

Se perdió por una de las callejuelas, la Domus Aurea quedó a su espalda mientras dejaba que el ritmo de la ciudad le acunase. Siguió los pasos que otras veces habían recorrido juntos, perdidos entre multitudes de turistas, jugando a no ser descubiertos, disfrutando de un anonimato que no poseían en la vida diaria. Casi podía ver a Jared a su lado, gesticulando, hablando de mil y una cosas, narrándole toda clase de anécdotas acerca de los monumentos que a él solo le interesaban por el aspecto estético. De los dos, Jay había sido siempre el más ávido por saber, por comprenderlo todo e ir un poco más allá. A menudo había bromeado diciéndole que era como llevar un guía turístico gratis.

Se detuvo en una de las ramas secundarias, poco más que un pasillo entre altos y coloridos edificios, la vía no era ni lo bastante amplia como para permitir el paso de vehículos. El brillante sol de la mañana tamizado por la frondosa vegetación de las hiedras y las buganvillas, que crecían libres por las fachadas. El hostal donde habían dormido la siesta una vez parecía seguir funcionando y por un segundo estuvo tentado de solicitar una habitación. Tumbarse entre las sábanas que habían olido a jabón casero y jazmín. Jared le había mirado aquella tarde desde la desvencijada cama, desnudo y somnoliento por toda la comida y el vino que habían consumido. Jensen tenía la cámara entre las manos y lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto era el lejano rumor del tráfico y los trinos de los pájaros, así como los rápidos clics de la máquina fotográfica. Se giró y enfocó, capturando varias imágenes sin orden ni concierto, la forma en que una mano de largos dedos descansaba encima de la tosca colcha color rojo, la curva del empeine de uno de los pies, que colgaban de un colchón demasiado pequeño. El modo en que el sudor hacía brillar el largo y estilizado cuello, el revoloteo de las cortas pestañas, la sombra del vello oscuro que poblaba el pubis como si fuese un tierno nido en torno al falo, sonrosado y perfecto. Jensen había dejado la cámara abandonada en el suelo en favor de hincarse de rodillas en las duras baldosas. Si la visión de su chico desnudo y dispuesto era embriagadora, su olor, su tacto, su sabor, no lo eran menos. Sabía que era adicto a aquello, a la riada de sensaciones que le inundaban con cada nuevo roce, con cada sollozo, con cada minuto a su lado. No imaginaba cómo sería la vida de no tenerle. En aquel entonces había llegado a un punto en que no concebía el día a día sin Jared.

Jensen se detuvo en uno de los bares cercanos y pidió un capuchino para llevar, el local era la típica cafetería de barrio, con suelos de baldosas rotas por el paso del tiempo, mesas y sillas desparejadas y olor a pan recién tostado y aceite con especias. Se le hizo la boca agua contemplando el suculento desayuno que un par de lugareños consumía en la misma barra, ajenos a su intenso escrutinio. Salió de nuevo, armado con un tierno bollo en una mano y la caliente bebida en la otra. Se sentó en una de las pocas mesas que estaban afuera, pegadas a la fachada, desde allí  ya podía ver las cúpulas de la iglesia de Santa María, su destino. El sonido de las campanas le hizo comprobar su reloj. Hacía siglos que no asistía a un servicio religioso, no si lo podía evitar. Una infancia y adolescencia en casa de los Ackles podía hacer eso en el ánimo de cualquier persona que no coincidiese con su visión de la religión.

 

_Felicidades. Por la serie, es genial. Tú eres genial. El otro día te vi, aún sigues con ella, me reí un poco porque parecéis los mismos de siempre. Barbie y Ken. Todavía recuerdo el desastre que era intentar dejarnos ver los cuatro. Genevieve siempre dice que ahora que solo somos amigos y no tenemos que hacer ver que nos queremos estamos mejor y ha aprendido a confiar en mí. A veces creo que ella también siente haber participado en todo aquello. Ninguno de los dos va a hablar acerca de eso con los niños, quizás algún día, cuando sean mayores y comprendan que los padres solo somos personas y metemos la pata hasta el fondo. Me gustaría conocer a JJ. Recuerdo bien cuando nació, era preciosa y tú no parabas quieto hasta que te dejaron cogerla en brazos. De los dos siempre fuiste el mejor padre. El que más ganas tenía de serlo. Toda aquella paciencia mientras les cuidabas, yo nunca fui capaz de sentirme cómodo bañándoles o dándoles el biberón, pensaba que podrían romperse o algo así. Hace poco Tom y Shep pasaron un mes por casa y encontraron un viejo álbum que guardo en el despacho. Les hablé un poco de ti y de la serie. Tom me pidió una de las fotos, es un selfie, los cinco en el sofá, tú tienes a Shep sobre el pecho y Tom y JJ están entre nosotros. Cuando los chicos regresaron a Nueva York con su madre decidí dejarla en el cuarto donde ellos duermen. A veces la miro y pienso en lo cerca que estuvimos. Lo teníamos todo._

 

_Hay días en los que estoy tan cansado que incluso me cuesta dormirme, ¿recuerdas aquellos viernes que se hacían sábado mientras rodábamos en Van? Entonces te tenía a ti para hacer que al final me rindiese. Extraño eso, ¿sabes?  A veces si descanso mal sueño con que de nuevo estoy bebiendo. Es raro. Hace años que estoy sobrio pero me imagino que esto será así para siempre. Días altos y días bajos. Intento no sentirme extraño cuando salgo, porque tampoco quiero ser el raro, así que paso la mayoría del tiempo con los chicos que conozco de las reuniones de AA, y eso hace que no tenga demasiadas citas. Joder, recuerdo los polvos que pegábamos. Ni te imaginas la de veces que me he masturbado pensando en el modo en que me follabas. En lo guapo que eras. En la cara que tenías cuando te corrías. Cuando te lo hacía yo a ti. ¿Sigues haciendo ese ruido con la garganta? Era como un ronroneo bajito. Me ponías tan cachondo, tanto que a veces creo que me estoy inventando todo, porque las pocas veces que he estado con algún chico han sido bastante insatisfactorias, no sé, como si faltase algo. Así que me limito a ir por ahí con los amigos y a mi mano derecha. Estás jodidamente precioso —y me da igual que no te guste esa palabra—, te vi de pasada y sigues siendo maravilloso. Te sientan bien esas canas, Jen. Te sientan de puta madre._

 

 _Hoy he recibido una de las llamadas más extrañas de mi vida, y eso lo digo después de haber sido amigo de Chad desde hace más de quince años. Resulta que la persona que organizaba la convención en Roma quiere hacer una de reencuentro para celebrar los 15 años desde que_ Sobrenatural _se estrenó. Como ya no tengo agente preguntaron a Genevieve. Ella ha dicho que estaría feliz de ir pero con el bebé lo ve muy difícil. En privado me ha dicho que ni de coña se expondría a estar junto a «los jotas» en el mismo cuarto. No después de lo de San Diego. He dicho que sí. Me gustaría tener la certeza de que estarás, pero supongo que no lo descubriré hasta más adelante. Tanto tiempo, Jen. Me gusta pensar que soy mejor persona que entonces. Quiero pensar que al menos me dejarás decir lo siento. Solo eso, que lo siento. Tanto, Jen._

 

 

 

 

Abandonó la plaza sin mirar atrás, dejándose llevar por el sonido de la ciudad mientras despertaba y el de sus pasos sobre las piedras del camino. Jensen solo quería visitar un par de lugares más antes de abandonar Roma. La idea de que tenía que encontrar a Jay y hablar con él tomaba más fuerza a cada minuto, mientras las dudas se entretejían con las remembranzas del pasado y con lo que ahora sabía acerca de su examante. Jensen sabía que necesitaba conocer más. Siempre había sido así con Jared.

 

 

## XII

_Jared_

 

 

Roma seguía pareciendo la misma a pesar de que en la Plaza de España, el primer destino que había elegido para su último día, se estaban realizando obras de reacondicionamiento. Con una ligera mochila al hombro, Jared recorrió la parte de la escalinata que estaba todavía abierta al público. Era temprano y bajo el gorro tenía el cabello todavía mojado. Cuando la brisa de la mañana se le coló por el cuello de la chaqueta la fresca caricia le hizo estremecerse por el cambio de temperatura.

Había desayunado en el hotel, pero el olor del café recién hecho le atrajo hasta uno de los muchos bares que abrían sus puertas a los habitantes de la ciudad, para los que aquel solo era un lunes más, el inicio de una nueva jornada laboral. Nadie se fijó en el alto extranjero que pidió un capuchino para llevar con un más que limitado italiano.

Pasear por las calles de Roma sin Jensen estaba cargado de un sentimiento agridulce, tenía recuerdos de otras visitas, de días robados jugando a despistar a las fans que parecían dispuestas a demostrar que ellos eran de verdad una pareja.  Posar juntos, cerca pero sin llegar a tocarse como querían, un tormento que solo acicateaba más el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Pensó en el destartalado motel en donde se habían refugiado una de aquellas tardes, el sitio estaba medio perdido en el laberinto de callejuelas del barrio del Monti. Jensen adoraba pasear por las selectas tiendas y comprar prendas de precios exorbitados para ambos, cosas que Jared no tenía ni idea de que podían sentarle siquiera bien, pero que su novio insistía en que _debían_ llevarse. Comer en pequeños restaurantes populares, alejados de las rutas turísticas, con mesas a menudo medio rotas, parroquianos demasiado ruidosos y poco espacio, pero en donde la comida tenía sabor de verdad y el vino era barato y venía servido en simples vasos altos.

Para cuando dejó atrás la Plaza Navona el sol estaba ya sobre su cabeza, brillante y entibiando el ambiente primaveral. Se desabrochó la fina chaquetilla vaquera, alegrándose porque debajo sólo llevaba una simple camiseta de algodón de color negro. Se detuvo en una librería de segunda mano y ojeó la mercancía. En su bolso llevaba el iPad, pero Jared adoraba rebuscar entre los montones de libros polvorientos a la caza de joyas escondidas.

Le gruñía un poco el estómago y si no recordaba mal por allí había una taberna donde Jen y él habían comido allí cada vez que visitaban aquel perdido rincón. El sitio seguía igual que él lo recordaba, un nido de altos y destartalados edificios en cuyo centro parecía haber nacido una diminuta plaza peatonal, casi invisible si no sabías de su existencia o, como les había pasado a ellos, encontrabas el lugar por casualidad. Respiró hondo al pasar bajo el puente situado en el número 50, dejándose bañar por la cálida luz que inundaba la plazoleta. Inhaló, llenándose los pulmones con el olor de la tierra húmeda procedente de las recién regadas macetas y los numerosos arriates que los propios vecinos mantenían en todo su esplendor. El perfume a vegetación que crecía fuerte y vigorosa era intoxicante si lo comparaba con el tan cercano olor a polución de las ajetreadas calles adyacentes. Podía escuchar una radio, música lenta y la voz de una mujer que seguía el compás.  La destartalada taberna estaba casi escondida bajo una de las escaleras que permitía subir a la segunda planta de la casa vecinal, las enredaderas, los jazmines y las buganvillas en flor se mezclaban en un caos de color con los geranios y los macizos de rosas de pitiminí que brotaban en una infinidad de colores.

Se sentó en una de las dos mesas de hierro forjado de la terraza, que no era más que un trozo de vía de la que el dueño del local se había apoderado. Las sillas ni siquiera hacían juego unas con otras, no había ni un mantel, o más adornos, pero el sitio destilaba un aire genuino y que ya desde la primera vez le había encantado. Que siguiera allí después de tantos años le había puesto un poco sentimental y más que nunca deseó tener allí a Jensen, a su lado.

—¿Americano? —dijo el chico que se había acercado a tomar nota de su pedido. No había carta, solo una pizarra en uno de los laterales de la puerta de entrada con las opciones del día, que no eran demasiadas. A Jared no le importaba.

—Sí —asintió con una sonrisa tímida—, ¿Tanto se me nota?

—Extraño recibir a tantos turistas en lunes, y menos sin venir en grupo —anunció el camarero mientras ponía a su alcance una botella de agua  cuyo cristal brillaba por la humedad. Un vaso y una cesta de pan de ajo, que despedía un aroma a hierbas que hizo que el estómago le gruñese todavía más.

—Tráeme el plato de la casa —pidió—, y ¿tenéis ensalada?

—Sí, pero le recomiendo las verduras asadas, acaban de salir del horno —le explicó el chaval con una sonrisa resplandeciente y un inglés más que aceptable. Tenía tanta hambre que aceptó de buena gana.

Mientras acababa con el cesto de panecillos y probaba las aceitunas que el camarero había dejado tras regresar con el entrante, cayó en la cuenta de lo poco que había comido durante aquellos dos días. Las tensiones de la convención y de su enfrentamiento con Jensen le habían dejado curiosamente vacío, exhausto, como si tras comprender que lo había intentado y había fracasado su ánimo hubiese alcanzado un mínimo de paz. Luke lo hubiese llamado resignación y a aquellas alturas, Jared pensaba que llevaba la razón.

Solo se arrepentía de haber dejado su diario atrás, aquel jodido libro le había acompañado durante los momentos más duros de su vida y sabía que tirarlo era solo un signo más de que no era tan maduro como presumía. En su interior seguía siendo aún ese niño que espera conseguir lo que desea con un chasquido de dedos. Poco importaba que en realidad eso hubiese sucedido muy pocas veces. Jared sabía que tenía un poco de narcisista, de egoísta mimado que adoraba ser deseado y complacido sin más. Vivir con dinero a su disposición y adulación constante, fuese real o no, había convertido los primeros tiempos tras el accidente en algo todavía más insufrible. Aún recordaba con cierta diversión el mote que Sofía le había puesto en The Meadows: _Hollywood._ Poco original, pero que le definía.  En aquel entonces seguía considerando que la fortuna y la fama eran lo bastante importantes y merecían cualquier clase de sacrificio, como, por ejemplo, mentir acerca de quién era. Desde entonces había aprendido que nada valía tanto.

 

La pasta estaba deliciosa, al dente y marinada con una salsa ligera con setas y pimientos picantes que le calentaron las mejillas. Goloso, pidió pannacota con castañas y un café expreso para acabar. El silencio de la plaza parecía más intenso a aquellas horas del mediodía, dentro del local las conversaciones subían y bajaban como una marea, más una especie de ruido blanco que solo sirvió para amodorrarle todavía más. Miró su reloj, su vuelo no estaba previsto hasta las siete de esa misma tarde, pero había pensado en pedir un taxi y acampar en alguna cafetería en el aeropuerto, al fin y al cabo, ya nada le retenía en la ciudad. Se negó a pensar en Jensen, que se había excusado la noche anterior y evitado la cena de despedida. No es que de haberle visto las cosas entre ellos fueran a cambiar.

Su teléfono vibró, pero no tenía deseos de responder a ninguna llamada o mensaje. Le apetecía seguir allí tal y como estaba, bajo la difusa sombra de la vegetación, escuchando el murmullo de la ciudad a su alrededor, recordándole que no estaba solo, que a pesar de cómo se sintiese, todo acabaría por pasar, el dolor empezaría a menguar y al final, acabaría recordando sus años junto al otro actor como una experiencia más.

Cerró los ojos mientras levantaba el rostro de cara al cielo, inspirando una vez más. Sabía que tenía de dejarlo ir, pero despedirse de una de las partes más importantes de su vida, una a la que se había aferrado en lo más profundo de su alma con uñas y dientes, no era sencillo.

 

—¿Jared? —Reconocería la voz en cualquier parte, fue lo primero que su cerebro gritó mientras abría los párpados y se encontraba con la persona que menos esperaba ver, no allí, no entonces, ni nunca.

Jensen lucía una gorra de béisbol de color azul intenso, ya descolorida por los bordes de la visera, tejanos y una camiseta de manga corta y cuello en uve, el algodón blanco se ceñía a los amplios hombros con suavidad, poniendo de manifiesto la rotundidad de las formas del que una vez había sido su mejor amigo. Jared cerró los dedos en torno al borde de la mesa, sin saber bien qué decir. Tenía la taza casi vacía, así que bien podría pagar y dejar a Jensen comer en paz.

—Hola… —asintió, más para sí que para el otro hombre, que seguía de pie, cargando su peso de un pie a otro, como si no supiese qué hacer. La idea de que su presencia pudiese poner a Jen tan incómodo era descorazonadora—. No te preocupes, yo… bueno, ya he acabado, estaba solo… —balbuceó, ¿qué decirle, que estaba despidiéndose de los lugares que una vez habían visitado juntos en una suerte de extraño ritual?—. Ya me iba.

Estaba recogiendo la mochila cuando Jensen habló, haciendo que se detuviese, era imposible que hubiese escuchado lo que creía, no con la memoria de la violenta discusión del día antes.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

—Que por favor no te vayas —repitió Jensen, esta vez con más firmeza. Estaba pálido y las pecas se le notaban todavía más de lo normal—. Es decir, si quieres y puedes.

Consultó su reloj, aunque sabía que no le hacía falta, tenía al menos tres horas libres antes de tener que estar en el aeropuerto. Miró a Jensen, que seguía de pie, aguardando una respuesta.

—Ya he acabado —le aclaró, el eco de las duras palabras de su examante demasiado fresco como para ponérselo tan fácil. Puede que todo aquel desastre fuese culpa suya, pero eso no quería decir que ser verbalmente vapuleado le gustase o fuese a admitirlo de buena gana—. Y después de ayer no creo que sea buena idea…

—Por favor —añadió Jen, arrastrando la silla de enfrente, en la que luego se sentó, una mano sobre la mesa, cerrándose como un cepo alrededor de su muñeca. El contacto inesperado, soñado y temido, le dejó sin aliento. Despegó los labios dispuesto a refutarle una vez más, necesitando salvaguardar alguna clase de dignidad. Jensen le soltó, como si rozarle le quemase, como si le repugnase. A Jared se le desquebrajó algo dentro mientras acunaba las manos entre sus muslos, ocultas, esperando que Jensen no notase el temblor que le sacudía de pies a cabeza. El mayor se quitó las gafas de cristales oscuros y le contempló, iris del color de la miel, casi transparentes bajo la brillante luz del mediodía romano. Seguía queriendo besar todas aquellas pecas y Jared nunca había visto nada más hermoso ni más aterrador.

Apartó los ojos, lamiéndose los labios. El silencio palpitó entre ambos, como si tuviese vida propia. Jared notaba el sudor, viscoso y frío, empapándole la nuca. De un torpe manotazo se sacó el gorro y se pasó los dedos entre los mechones en un intento de darles un cierto orden. Miró hacia el cielo, las campanas de alguna iglesia cercana repicaban, cuando bajó la mirada, encontró con que Jensen le observaba con una intensidad que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

El camarero hizo su aparición, rompiendo la absurda tensión que les mantenía al borde del asiento, calibrándose como adversarios, pensó con desaliento, suponiendo que igual Jensen no había acabado de vapulearle a pesar de todo. Deseó no ser tan débil, pero no tenía idea de si sus piernas le responderían aunque quisieran.

—Solo un café y una botella de agua —dijo Jensen, mirándole—. ¿Jared… tú…quieres algo más?

—No —musitó, agitando la cabeza. La brisa tibia hizo que los cabellos del flequillo que ya estaba demasiado crecido le cosquilleasen en las mejillas. Los apartó como pudo, sabiendo que todavía estaban demasiado cortos para sujetarlos tras la oreja—. Gracias.

 

Jensen esperó a que el chico trajese las bebidas y retirase los platos vacíos de la mesa antes de volver a hablar, había algo extraño en la intensidad con que le observaba, algo que le hizo sentir incómodo en su propia piel, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir; le devolvió la mirada, permitiéndose por una vez examinar a su antiguo amigo, comparando al hombre real con los recuerdos o con todos esos videos que había estudiado y vuelto a repasar a lo largo de aquellos siete años. Jensen había cumplido cuarenta y dos hacía un par de meses, pero en su opinión seguía siendo uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en toda su vida. Estaba más delgado de lo que había esperado, las facciones más angulosas, los pómulos afilados, las líneas de la firme mandíbula tan definidas como siempre. Líneas de expresión en las esquinas de los expresivos ojos verdes, sabía que serían más profundas cuando reía y de pronto la idea de no volver a verle lanzar una de aquellas carcajadas roncas, intimas, _suyas,_ se le hizo intolerable.

Jensen volvió a sorprenderle cuando  se levantó y acortó la distancia entre ellos hasta ocupar una de las sillas que había quedado abandonada. Estaba tan cerca que el olor de su colonia le llegaba con claridad. Le vio levantar la mano despacio y apartarle a un lado el flequillo.

Si en la noche del viernes notar el apretón de manos se le había hecho difícil, eso no fue nada comparado con la experiencia de sentir las yemas de los dedos recorriendo la fina cicatriz que seguía el nacimiento del cabello desde un lateral de la frente hasta la altura de la oreja izquierda. Jensen dejó escapar un diminuto sonido que estaba a medio camino del sollozo, del quejido. De forma instintiva se retrajo del contacto, sin tener ni idea de qué pensar o cómo reconciliar a ese Jensen con el hombre amargado y cruel del día anterior.

—Es verdad —le escuchó musitar—. Jesús bendito, es verdad.

—¿El qué es verdad? —preguntó bajito, temiendo que si elevaba la voz el momento se acabase y que Jensen volviese a mirarle como si le repugnase su presencia.

—Tuviste un accidente —afirmó Jen, con los ojos puestos en su perfil, esperando alguna clase de respuesta—. Y no sabía nada. Nadie me dijo nada.

Negó, metiendo las manos de nuevo en medio de los muslos, sabía que las tenía heladas y el vello de los antebrazos erizado. Hubiese deseado hacerse más pequeño, hasta desaparecer, porque al fin parecía que esa posibilidad con la que tanto había soñado se le presentaba en bandeja y no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Hubieses venido? —indagó, su voz más mordaz de lo que hubiese querido.

—¡Sí, claro que sí! Dios mío, Jared, yo… —Jensen se pasó las manos por la cara y tras eso, rescató algo de la bandolera que portaba. Si encontrar a Jensen allí le había sorprendido reconocer el libro que su exnovio le tendía no lo hizo menos—. ¿Por qué querías que lo leyese, Jay?

El diminutivo le sonó extraño en los labios de Jensen, le sonó extranjero, como si ya no le perteneciese. Jared agarró el tomo con fuerza y lo rescató de un tirón, apretándolo contra su vientre.

—¿Cómo es que lo tienes? —demandó.

—Después de la última sesión de fotos regresé y lo vi —explicó Jensen—. Y lo cogí. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Así que lo cogí, pensé que estarías contento de que lo hubiese leído —añadió, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo.

—Creí que no te interesaba —acusó—. Que no querías saber nada. Que un puto diario no iba a explicar nada, que no había nada que pudiese hacerte cambiar de opinión acerca de mi Que nada justificaría que jodieses tus perfectos planes…—El rostro de Jensen se crispó y casi a su pesar se detuvo. Suspiró, mesándose el cabello—. Lo siento, ¡lo siento! Es que no sé qué decir.

—Ayer si parecías dispuesto —objetó Jensen con voz suave, casi dulce. Le contempló con fijeza, como si estuviese memorizándose sus facciones. Jared quería salir corriendo y quería tocarle, quería, _necesitaba_ ser tocado. Por alguien. Por Jensen. Desde que había despertado en aquella cama de hospital siete años atrás, nadie jamás le había tomado entre sus brazos y le había asegurado que todo iba a salir bien. Aunque fuesen solo palabras sin sentido.

—Bueno —rió sin humor—. Es que, ¿sabes? Mis planes no llegaban más que hasta dejarte el diario y decirte que lo sentía. En realidad no… Dios, Jensen, lo cierto es que no tengo una excusa para lo que hice —concluyó con tristeza—.  Cometí un error y me costó muy caro y todo este tiempo… —Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, amargo y violento, que le impedía seguir. Se obligó a devolverle la mirada, Jensen estaba en la misma postura, sin apartar los ojos, con expresión inescrutable—. Todos estos años, Jensen… me ha pesado no poder decírtelo a la cara. Sé que ya es demasiado tarde para que seamos… siquiera… amigos.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Jensen lleno de consternación—. ¿Todo eso es verdad, no?

—Dios, Jensen, ¡claro! —aseguró—. Pero no tienes que mirarme así, ¿vale? Todo eso pasó, pasó hace mucho, ¡años! No quería que leyeses eso y pensaras que soy una jodida damisela en apuros. Sólo pretendía que supieras porqué pasó lo que pasó y que no todo aquel desastre fue pura inconsciencia o maldad…

—Estuviste a punto de morir y ni siquiera fui capaz de cogerle el teléfono a tu hermana —confesó Jensen al cabo de un rato, cuando el silencio volvía a amenazar con ahogarles.

—¿Meg te llamó? —Arrugó el ceño—. No tenía ni idea, en serio. Ella no habla mucho de aquello, ni yo tampoco, la verdad.

—Imagino que no, que no es el mejor tema para charlar, ¿no? —susurró Jensen, jugueteando con la taza de café ya frío—. Imagino que sería poco después del accidente. ¿Cuándo pasó…?

—El treinta de mayo —contestó—. Por la tarde.

—Un par de semanas después de lo de tu padre, ¿no es cierto? —Jensen dejó la cucharilla y le miró. Para horror de Jared aquellos ojos que tanto había adorado se cuajaron de lágrimas. Cuando una de ellas escapó zigzagueando Jensen la restañó sin añadir palabra, casi sin permitirse o permitirle reconocer su existencia. Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en que le había visto llorar, aquel era uno de los pocos detalles que Jen compartía con su personaje; Dean Winchester—. Lo siento, Jared. Joder, estaba tan… ni siquiera fui al funeral o llamé…

—¡No! —replicó, agitado—. ¡No quería darte eso para que sintieras culpabilidad o pena por algo que me busqué yo solo, Jen! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tenía que decirte que lo siento porque en su momento fui un completo estúpido, un cobarde incapaz de mover un solo dedo y detenerte! Te dejé ir sin más, como si no me importases, eso es todo…

—¡Pero yo tampoco te escuché! —argumentó Jensen—. Tenías toda la razón, jamás te dejé… Dios mío, Jared. Estaba tan ciego, yo tenía todos esos planes acerca de _nuestro futuro_ , ¿vale? Me había hecho a la idea de que estaríamos juntos en la serie y que cuando acabase podríamos desaparecer, o quizás cuando tuviésemos otro trabajo, en una cadena diferente que no fuese la CW podríamos divorciarnos… dejar de escondernos. Y… y no me paré a pensar en lo que todo _aquello_ te estaba causando a ti. Ni siquiera me paré a pensar si era eso lo que tú querías, di por hecho que estabas de acuerdo. ¿Y sabes lo peor? En el fondo notaba que algo no estaba bien y no quise verlo. No quise, ¿en qué lugar me deja eso a mí, eh? Dímelo, Jared, porque yo no lo sé. ¿Cómo crees que puedo mirarme ahora en un puto espejo sin querer vomitar? Se suponía que iba a cuidar de ti.

Jared levantó una mano y la posó sobre el hombro de Jensen, sobresaltándole. El musculo tenso vibró bajo sus yemas, más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Notaba el agrio rescoldo de las lágrimas en la parte de atrás de la garganta, pero se obligó a mirar a su antiguo amante de frente, sincero por completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—No podías, Jensen, porque yo no quería que lo vieses —reveló—. ¿No lo comprendes? Tenía miedo de que me dejases y al mismo tiempo estaba enfadado contigo. Tanto. Pero a la vez me gustaba la vida cómoda que llevábamos. Era un puto desastre y os arrastré a todos conmigo. No eres responsable de las decisiones que yo tomé porque me dio la gana. No me obligaste, Jen. No era un crío al que debías llevar de la mano. Yo estaba en ello tanto como tú. Te fallé. Nos fallé. No fue tu culpa. ¿Me oyes? Ni por un solo segundo pienses que lo que ocurrió fue por algo que tú hicieses.

—Jay… —Jensen se acercó y con la mano libre, le apretó un lado de la cara mientras le examinaba con los ojos nublados por el pesar. Jared apretó la mejilla contra la suave palma, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras hablaban, revelando partes de sí mismos que durante todos aquel tiempo habían guardado celosamente, casi de forma inconsciente, del resto de personas que les rodeaban. Para cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, Jared tenía la garganta seca y un dolor incipiente le palpitaba en la nuca, anunciando una fuerte jaqueca. Se frotó los ojos, cansado hasta la médula. Jensen no parecía en mejor estado que él y por un segundo fue como si la distancia no existiera y lo más natural del mundo fuese inclinarse y abrazarle. Fue entonces cuando su mirada recayó en el anillo de oro que su amigo llevaba aún en el dedo anular. Y la realidad volvió de nuevo a traerle de nuevo a aquel instante, al ahora. A todo lo que les separaba.

—Debería irme, todavía me quedan más de tres horas para coger el vuelo, pero no se sabe con este tráfico —anunció, todavía indeciso y ansioso por un poco más de contacto. Jensen asintió con gesto reluctante.

—Podríamos compartir un taxi, yo me marcho a las nueve, pero de todas formas no hago nada por aquí.

—Vale —asintió, aliviado porque al menos todavía tenían unos minutos más el uno junto al otro.

 

 

La cafetería de la sección VIP del aeropuerto era un lugar diminuto, pero estaba tranquilo y era cómodo, así que pertrechados en una de las pocas mesas que tenía el local, ambos dieron buena cuenta de un par de cafés, acompañados por dos tiernos bizcochos regados generosamente con almendras fileteadas.

Desde allí era posible distinguir las pistas de despegue, lo que le dio a Jared la excusa perfecta para no comerse a Jensen con los ojos. El otro hombre parecía absorto en un punto en la pared que tenía por detrás, la mirada puesta en lo que sea que hubiese allí. Incómodo, rebulló en su asiento, consultando de nuevo el reloj.

—Me imagino que tu maleta ya está aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo Jensen de pronto.

—Sí, se lo dejé todo a la chica de la organización, ellos se encargan —contestó—. ¿Tú…?

—Lo mismo —asintió el mayor—. Jared, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí. —Se encogió de hombros. Habían hablado tanto, de tantas cosas que era como un sueño, como una de esas fantasías en la que al final los dos abrían su corazón y obtenían su _felices para siempre_. Solo que, en cambio, ellos estaban a punto de despedirse. Jared de regreso a su tranquila vida en Austin y Jensen rumbo a su trabajo en la producción de su serie. Se preguntó si Danneel viviría allí o, como en otra época, solo estaría alrededor cuando se necesitase su presencia. Tenía muchas ganas de pedirle una foto de la niña, pero lo cierto es que temía a la reacción de Jensen, que no había mencionado a Tom y Shep. Había tanto que les separaba que la sola idea de  que pudiesen volver a tener siquiera una amistad era ridícula.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada del accidente?

La cuestión le cogió por sorpresa y por un segundo estuvo tentado de mentir. Cerró las manos en torno a sus muslos, buscando un punto de apoyo. Había tenido pesadillas sobre lo que significaba contar aquello en voz alta.

 

 _Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que acabase_ Sobrenatural _y en ese tiempo era como si el mundo se hubiese decidido a desmoronarse a su alrededor como un castillo de cartón que se moja. Al escándalo público, que gracias a Dios había sido apaciguado gracias al soporte de Genevieve —apoyo que le había costado gran parte de lo que había ganado a lo largo de su carrera—, tenía que unirle el rechazo que el enorme número de rumores había provocado en su familia. Gerald Padalecki se había mostrado inflexible a pesar de estar postrado en una cama, preso de una larga dolencia que estaba llegando a su final. La conversación que tuvo lugar entre Jared y su padre cuando el divorcio se hizo público había sido de todo menos bonita.  Ninguno de ellos había vuelto a hablar en buenos términos cuando la llamada desde San Francisco le sacó del perenne estupor en el que su vida parecía sumida desde que regresase de Vancouver y se recluyese en el apartamento que su agente había alquilado a última hora a un precio demasiado elevado para el cuchitril que en realidad era, pero en realidad a Jared no le importaba demasiado el sitio mientras tuviese una nevera que mantuviese las cervezas y el vodka helados y hubiese una cama donde poder dormir._

_Los días del funeral habían resultado interminables, el tiempo frío y desapacible para ser últimos de abril había ensombrecido todavía más el lúgubre ambiente en el que se habían sumido. Consumido por los remordimientos que le provocaba recordar la última de las numerosas confrontaciones con su padre y acosado por la necesidad de escapar, Jared había tomado la vía fácil y regresó a Los Ángeles la misma noche del sepelio. El resto había sido como un carrusel de imágenes y fragmentos que carecían de orden o sentido. Por extraño que pareciese, el 30 de mayo había despertado relativamente sobrio. Había ido hasta el cuarto de baño y tomado una larga ducha con el agua tan caliente como pudo soportarla, se lavó los dientes un par de veces, evitando pararse y mirar el reflejo del hombre demasiado delgado, de ojos hundidos y cabello descuidado que sabía iba a encontrar en el espejo. Mientras se vestía con los últimos vaqueros limpios que le quedaban descubrió que estaba hambriento, lo cual ya era una sorpresa, porque no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había llenado el estómago con algo que no fuese alcohol. Tras rebuscar en la angosta cocina, descubrió que lo único comestible que poseía eran una par de latas con la comida de Sadie y dos botellas de vodka prácticamente vacías, una papelina con éxtasis así como un par de gramos de coca que alguien le había ofrecido en una reunión y que había abandonado justo encima del microondas, al lado de un paquete de condones sin usar que había comprado al regresar a Los Ángeles._

_Estaba buscando algo de dinero en metálico cuando se encontró mirando la foto que descansaba en la mesilla de noche, imaginaba que la habría sacado del álbum que guardaba en la maleta en alguna de sus borracheras. A veces le daba por ponerse melancólico. Eran ellos dos, estaban en esa cabaña de Squamish que Tom les había prestado cuando lo suyo era aún demasiado nuevo, casi limpio, extrañamente inocente._

_Jensen miraba al objetivo con una sonrisa satisfecha, apoyado por completo en el pecho de Jared, que también sonreía mientras le rodeaba con los brazos._

_De pronto la visión se le antojó insoportable y la sed, la idea de tomar una copa, solo una, le resultó irresistible. Olvidó su idea de salir y llenar la nevera, lo que en verdad quería era olvidar que todo aquello, todo, era ya cosa del pasado. Que Jared y Jensen ya no existían. Las paredes se le caían encima mientras buscaba el juego de llaves del coche con manos temblorosas e inciertas. Sadie gimió, hociqueándole casi con temor. La acarició distraído, pensando ya en regresar y cerrar las puertas y beber hasta perder el conocimiento._

_El teléfono sonó un par de veces mientras salía del aparcamiento; fastidiado, dejó que las llamadas se desviasen al buzón de voz, estaba seguro que se trataba del incompetente de su agente, que querría volver a recordarle que si quería encontrar algún trabajo era hora que empezase a pensar en una estrategia acerca de cómo iban a venderle al mundillo de Hollywood ahora era gay de forma oficial, o mucho peor, podría ser alguno de sus hermanos, dispuestos a repetirle de nuevo lo impresentable que era. Jared, sencillamente no estaba interesado en nada de lo que tuviesen que decir, ni unos ni otros. Sólo quería paz, dormir, desaparecer. El aguacero parecía haber arreciado por momentos, pero eso no le impidió salir a la carretera principal y poner rumbo a uno de los grandes almacenes que tenía a solo unos kilómetros de su nueva dirección. Vivir en una de los barrios de la periferia tenía sus ventajas, pensó con ácido humor. Sadie lloriqueó en el asiento de atrás cuando el coche patinó por una balsa de agua que había inundado el carril por el que circulaba. Empezó a sudar, no sabía por qué, pero estaba traspirando de forma tan copiosa que parecía que tenía la ropa mojada, bajó la ventanilla y dejó que la fría lluvia le golpease la cara y los brazos._

_La música sonaba a todo volumen, como una onda física que le golpeaba sin descanso. Bumbumbumbum, fue entonces cuando la idea se le insinuó, insidiosa, mortífera, era un bumbumbumbum que le martilleaba en la base del cráneo como si de pronto tuviese dos corazones pulsando, latiendo, convirtiendo su cuerpo en una pulpa sangrienta y morada de dolor y pura angustia. Escuchó un ruido sibilante, rasposo, el sonido de los lamentos de la perra y su propia respiración laboriosa. Bumbumbumbum._

_AhoraonuncaJared ahoraonuncaahoraonuncaahoraonunca._

_Hazlo._

_Un latido, doloroso, como si se le estuviesen deshilachando una a una las venas._

_Dos._

_Bumbumbumbum._

_Jensen ayudándole a lavar una piel que  sentía que jamás volvería a estar limpia._

_AhoraonuncaJared ahoraonuncaahoraonuncaahoraonunca._

_Tom, mirándole con su sonrisa desdentada de bebé._

_Recordaba el silencio._

_Como si flotase._

_Hazlo._

_AhoraonuncaJared ahoraonuncaahoraonuncaahoraonunca._

_Hazlo._

_Cerrar los ojos. Y levantar el pie._

_Un apretón de manos, mucho tiempo atrás. Los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto en toda su puta vida_

_La lluvia le golpeó la cara, arrastrando las lágrimas._

_Hola, me llamo Jensen._

_Bumbumbumbum._

_Hazlo._

_Cobarde._

_Hazlo de una vez._

_Lo siento._

_Como lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

_Era como flotar._

_Jensen._

_Recordaba estar en la cama del hospital y pensar en que ni siquiera había sido capaz de hacer eso, recordaba sentirse todavía más fracasado si cabía. Recordaba la mirada ligeramente aburrida del oficial de tráfico que le había interrogado una vez los médicos dieron el visto bueno. Recordaba estar allí, inmovilizado en aquella cama y no poder hablar y pedirle que por favor se callase._

_—Sabemos que no había huellas de frenada, señor Padalecki, y que aunque llovía, no lo hacía con la suficiente fuerza como para que de haberlas hubiesen desaparecido. El perito lo ha confirmado. Tenemos la declaración del equipo médico que le está tratando y somos conscientes de sus problemas, pero aun así es nuestro deber preguntarle: ¿Recuerda algo de esa tarde, señor Padalecki? ¿Jared…?_

 

 

Jensen le estaba tocando, las dos manos justo a la altura de los codos, le observaba con algo muy cercano al horror. El dolor y la consternación pintados en sus hermosas facciones. Jared parpadeó, recobrando el aliento y perdiéndolo de nuevo. Le tenía tan cerca que hubiese dado lo que fuese por sentirle sólo una vez más. Lo que fuese.

—Me alegro de que no… —Se detuvo, como si no supiera qué decir—. Dios, Jay, desearía darte una paliza… ¿Cómo…pensaste en eso siquiera?

—Lo siento —musitó. Harto de reprimirse, le posó una mano en el hombro, acariciando suavemente el punto donde palpitaba el pulso bajo la piel caliente. Jensen seguía llevando una cadena de plata, imaginaba que con aquel recordatorio de su amigo fallecido décadas atrás. Aquel hombre valoraba la lealtad por encima de todas las cosas y él le había sido infiel. De haber podido, hubiese llorado por su propia estupidez.

—Haces bien en sentirlo —añadió Jensen, todavía mirándole como si no pudiese creer lo que había escuchado. Alargó las manos, que estaban heladas y le sacudió sin fuerzas—. Dios santo Jare.

Después de eso ninguno volvió a hablar. Demasiado exhaustos como para seguir removiendo un pasado doloroso y distante. Conscientes de que se les agotaba el tiempo y que esta vez era de forma definitiva.

—Bueno —anunció tras escuchar por segunda vez cómo anunciaban su número de vuelo—. Es el mío.

Jared se puso de pie, revolviendo con torpeza con el bolso buscando algo dentro, con las mejillas rojas le tendió el pequeño diario.

—Quédatelo —pidió Jared—. Al fin y al cabo iba dirigido a ti y al final ha servido para que al menos sepas qué era lo que me pasaba por la cabeza. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no es verdad?

Jensen hizo el intento de añadir algo pero al final  desistió, limitándose a asentir. Jared no quería mirar, no quería ver el infinito cuidado con que Jensen trataba el objeto. Como si le importase.

—Hubiese deseado haberme comportado de otra forma, ¿sabes? —confesó al fin en un roto susurro—. Eras mi mejor amigo y sabía que algo pasaba. Que algo tenía que pasar para que tú hicieses algo como… —inspiró, atragantándose con las palabras—. Debería haber hecho algo, Jay, aquello no fue tu culpa, más bien de los dos. No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a hacer que me perdones por dejarte en la estacada.

Jared negó con la cabeza, sin estar completamente convencido, pero, ¿para qué desperdiciar los pocos minutos que les quedaban discutiendo? Caminaron hasta la puerta de embarque en silencio, juntos, como antes, como siempre. El recuerdo de otras veces en la misma situación le llenó de nostalgia. Desearía poder abrazarle, tener el derecho a hacerlo, como entonces.

—Bueno —carraspeó. Jensen no le dejó añadir nada, sin embargo. Fuertes brazos le atrajeron en un movimiento tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan nuevo que era como un salto en el tiempo, como cerrar los ojos y saltar al vacío. El estómago en la garganta. Sin aliento.

Jensen olía igual: a jabón limpio y perfume intenso y amaderado, la barba incipiente le rascaba en la mejilla y el sonido de su respiración justo en el oído era lo mejor que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Dejó caer la mochila y le envolvió, apretándole tanto como pudo, hasta que pudo percibir los frenéticos latidos del otro corazón contras sus costillas como si fuese el suyo propio. Jared no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ser capaz de dejarlo ir, no ahora que al fin, _al fin_ , podía asirle.

Jensen le sostuvo la cara, juntando sus frentes. Se miraron un largo rato, inconscientes de que debían estar dando un espectáculo, por primera vez en sus vidas ignorando al resto del mundo.

—Jay… —Su nombre nunca le había parecido más hermoso que cuando era Jensen quien lo pronunciaba. Su tono rico y masculino le sacudió, percutiéndole en lugares que había olvidado poseer. Se mojó los labios, imitándole de forma inconsciente. Y por un solo segundo, hubo algo en los ojos cristalinos de Jensen que le hizo creer que iban a besarse.

—Gracias —musitó, con una sonrisa trémula y la visión borrosa por unas lágrimas que llevaba siete años conteniendo.

—Dame tu número —barbotó Jensen, le apartó y rebuscó de nuevo, frenético, tecleando en el móvil con dedos angustiados—. Vamos, dímelo. No me digas que no lo recuerdas porque no te creo, Padalecki.

—Está bien —resopló, recitando los números, al momento notó el suave zumbido de la llamada, que murió en segundos—. Sigue siendo un error. Ahora más que nunca.

No sabía a quién de los dos pretendía convencer, pero Jensen ni siquiera parecía escucharle mientras le empujaba con suavidad camino de la puerta.

—No me importa una mierda. No voy a dejar que desaparezcas de nuevo, Jared. Buen viaje.

—Vale entonces. Llámame. Hablaremos.

Un nuevo abrazo, una promesa susurrada que le supo a eternidad.

Su última visión de Roma fue Jensen, que con una sonrisa algo triste sostenía el teléfono entre las manos.

Ya en su asiento de primera, con el cielo nocturno a su izquierda y las suaves luces del pasillo invitando al sueño, se permitió el lujo de soñar con un nuevo futuro, uno que incluyese a Jensen.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  


**XIII**

 

_Jared_

 

Austin

 

Jared aparcó el coche en la entrada de su casa y bajó, haciendo equilibrios con las dos cajas de pizza y el paquete de latas de refresco helado que cargaba; cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura, le recibieron las voces de los niños, el ruido de la televisión y de carreras a lo largo del pasillo. Imaginaba que a aquellas alturas los chicos estarían muertos de hambre, Tom había entrado en esa etapa en que todos los críos parecen capaces de comer el doble de lo que es sano.

Sofía le saludó desde su lugar en la terraza que daba al jardín de atrás, Wade y Hannah hacían sus pinitos, subiéndose en las hamacas que estaban allí desde que Jared comprase la propiedad y que nadie nunca había usado y que los más pequeños habían convertido en una especie de parque de juegos. Justo al lado, la pequeña piscina de plástico de vivos colores tenía aspecto de haber visto tiempos mejores. Conociendo a su amiga Sofía, estaba seguro de que habría comprado aquello en alguno de los rastrillos de segunda mano de la parte baja de Austin solo por verle la cara a la hermana de Jared, Meg, a la que consideraba una pija sin remedio, y como de costumbre, su amiga no era tímida en hacer saber sus opiniones por lo que los encontronazos con Megan eran casi una constante siempre que las dos coincidían, para sus adentros Jared estaba seguro que ambas disfrutaban de ello.

—Sofía, traigo la comida —anunció mientras soltaba el maletín encima de la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Dónde está Meg?

—Tenía un recado y le dije que se tomase su tiempo —contestó la morena, que siguió sentada en el escalón de bajada, moviendo despacio el vaso de té helado. Jared encontró la jarra de aluminio sobre el mostrador y agradecido, se sirvió una buena cantidad, que bebió en ávidos sorbos. Austin en junio era decididamente bochornoso y los últimos ensayos de cara al estreno de la obra no ayudaban demasiado a facilitarles la vida.

Esperaba que la recaudación fuese más o menos aceptable, al menos las entradas se estaban vendiendo a un buen ritmo y tenían que contar con que la noche del estreno seguro habría un repunte. Además, todavía tenía a su disposición parte del dinero de la convención de Roma, que había sido dos meses atrás.

 

No es que a Jared le faltase el dinero, a pesar de que durante su divorcio la mayoría de sus ingresos y ahorros habían sido usados para crear un fondo personal a nombre de Tom y Shep, uno de los requisitos que Genevieve exigió en pago por su colaboración en presentar un frente unido y amistoso de cara al público, Jared seguía poseyendo inversiones inmobiliarias que le dejaban unos rendimientos mensuales que no eran desdeñables. Sin embargo, para alguien que había poseído relojes de más de cien mil pavos, su estilo de vida actual resultaba frugal en el mejor de los casos.

Lo raro es que Jared no extrañaba para nada aquella forma de vivir. Sí, había poseído cantidades indecentes de dinero, pero poca libertad real para hacer lo que quisiera con sus bienes. En aquel momento todavía disponía de un importante capital que le permitía vivir con tranquilidad y hacer lo que le apetecía sin el estrés de no saber cómo llegar a fin de mes.

—¡Tom, Shep, lavaos las manos y a comer! —llamó, imaginando que los chicos, demasiado mayores para divertirse con los dos infantes, estarían en su lugar favorito de la casa, el salón, frente a la consola de juegos virtuales que Jared les había regalado en la última Navidad—. Sofía, ¿de queso o la de ternera?

—Vade retro, Satanás —contestó su amiga—. Estoy a dieta. Espero que hayas traído alguna ensalada, no todos podemos comer como un pozo sin fondo.

—Creo que venía una, sí —asintió, rebuscando en la bolsa—. Y antes de que digas nada, sí, les pedí el aliño aparte.

—Gracias, muñeco —dijo Sofía, poniéndose de pie. Se sacudió la parte trasera de los vaqueros y entró en la cocina para ayudarle a colocar los platos y vasos—. La madre ha llamado hace un rato —informó.

—Ajá —replicó Jared, levantando la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Quería algo en particular?

—Estuvo un momentito en face-time con los peques y ya está, creo que quería saber qué tal había ido la excursión al lago.

—Dios, espero que no le comentasen que los mosquitos estaban dispuestos a que fuésemos su cena —se lamentó. Todavía tenía algunas ronchas que demostraban sus palabras. A Tom y Shep no pareció importarles, es más, les hizo gracia que los bichejos decidiesen que él era el blanco más fácil y apetitoso de los tres.

—Bueno, es que hay mucho Padalecki donde pillar, ¿qué esperas? —Sofía se rió de su propio chiste, esquivando el manotazo que Jared le lanzó.

—¿Viene Luke? —preguntó.

—Creo que no, tenía una cita —informó Sofía con voz neutra. Curioso, la siguió con la mirada. No era ningún secreto que la chica tenía un ligero enamoramiento con su amigo y exterapeuta y que no iba a hacer nada por ahondar en el asunto. Jared no quería interferir, sobre todo porque desde que Sofía decidió tener a Wade parecía más tranquila y mucho más feliz de lo que jamás la había visto.

Su compañero de piso, Charlie, era un profesor de primaria con muy buena mano para los niños y que había estado encantado de compartir casa con ellos dos a cambio de un bajo alquiler y la oportunidad de acudir a pie a su puesto de trabajo. Al principio Jared había bromeado acerca de la posibilidad de que acabasen juntos, pero a medida que los meses pasaban, todos habían aprendido a admitir que sus planes casamenteros iban a fracasar.

—¿Una cita, Luke? —Si algo sabía acerca del pelirrojo es que era un soltero empedernido y convencido de ello.

—Eso parece, tampoco voy a sonsacarle —se quejó la chica.

—¿Cómo? Pues no dices lo mismo cuando soy yo quien es el que tiene una —le informó mientras servía las porciones. Podía escuchar los pasos de los niños por el pasillo.

—Pero eso es porque lo tuyo es como un cometa, ¡una vez cada cincuenta años! Luke es más bien del tipo….

—¡Shhhh! —chistó—. ¡Tom tiene orejas por todas partes! No digas ni media palabra más, ¡exagerada!

—¿Exagerada yo? —le pinchó Sofía—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una?

—Yo que sé, tampoco llevo una lista —replicó, notando cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas. De todas formas, la cena con Paul había sido de todo menos excitante y no habían vuelto a llamarse.

—Nadie desde Paul, ¿y de eso hace cuánto? —indagó Sofía—. ¿Cinco meses?

—Por Dios, llevas la cuenta más que yo —se quejó—. Eres un poco siniestra, no sé si lo sabes. Te tomas tu papel de mejor amiga del chico gay demasiado en serio. Además, si vamos a eso, desde que tuviste a Wade no es como que te hayas esforzado mucho en salir.

 

 

Sofía agitó la mano, los dos habían tenido tantas veces esa conversación que a aquellas alturas casi podía anticipar lo que Jared iba a objetar o no. Y en eso tenía razón, decidir tener a Wade ella sola había sido una decisión difícil, pero que la satisfacía sobremanera. Años de luchar contra un papel impuesto por las tradiciones familiares y culturales de los suyos le había hecho dado cuenta que sí, quería ser madre, pero que en realidad no necesitaba a un hombre al lado para criar a un bebé.

Jared y Luke habían sido dos grandes apoyos, lo seguían siendo, pero lo cierto es que Sofía, que había pasado casi toda si vida sometida a unas creencias en las que la mujer era poco más que un precioso objeto de decoración, se sentía cómoda con su existencia tal y como era. Tranquila y sola, inmersa en la educación de su hijo, disfrutando del cariño de sus amigos y familiares más cercanos, sin necesidad de despertar un interés sexual en nadie. Por primera vez se encontraba entera, completa. También sabía que Jared no era como ella.

—Desde Roma no has intentado siquiera tomar un café con nadie, y no me digas que aquel chico tan mono que te abordó el otro día en la librería no quería algo contigo porque no me lo creo —dijo.

Jared se ruborizó, no tenía ni idea de si había sido por su mención del chaval o porque había sacado a colación el tema de Roma. Para ser un hombre tan abierto, había ocasiones en que podía ser verdaderamente reservado. Y Jensen Ackles era una de esas cosas que Jared mantenía cerca de su corazón, sin mencionarlas demasiado.

—Sofía, tenía apenas veinte años.

—¿Y? Mayor de edad.

—Tengo treinta y ocho —le informó mientras terminaba de colocar los cubiertos que luego nadie utilizaba, ¿quién comía pizza con cuchillo y tenedor? —. No estoy interesado en chicos que podrían ser… no sé, ¡casi mis hijos!

—¡Oh, vamos, se trata de echar un…!

—Shhhh, por Dios, Sofía, los niños, ya sabes cómo es Tom —siseó—. Venga, vamos a comer, ¿vale? Mañana es el gran día.

—Vale, vale, jo… lín —se corrigió en el último minuto, mirando de reojo al hijo mayor de Jared, que sorbía de su taza de zumo observándoles con ojos curiosos—. Ya te pillaré a solas.

 

 

Acababa de recoger el baño y dejado a los niños en sus camas cuando notó el leve zumbido que anunciaba una llamada entrante en el teléfono. Lo abrió sin mirar, imaginaba que sería Genevieve, que seguramente querría saber más detalles acerca de la excursión del fin de semana. Suspiró, soltando la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia y dejando el aparato en la base que había encima de la cómo respondió.

—Hola, sí, dime —rebuscaba con la vista puesta en el cajón cuando escuchó la risa que, defnitivamente, no era la de la madre de sus hijos.

—¿Es muy tarde? Si quieres puedo llamar en otro momento.

—¿Qué…? ¡No, no! —exclamó, dejando la ropa interior que tenía en las manos de nuevo en su sitio—. Perdona, creía que eras otra persona.

—¿Te llama mucha gente a las tantas? —bromeó Jensen, que parecía estar aún en el set, si debía juzgar por la ropa y las gafas de montura dorada que portaba. Un par de semanas atrás le había comentado de pasada que ahora volvía a usarlas cuando tenía que fijar mucho la vista.

—No, es que… —titubeó, sin saber qué decir. Desde que regresara de Roma la relación con Jensen había ido de nuevo floreciendo: con pasos inciertos al principio hasta que las llamadas esporádicas se transformaron en algo casi diario y más en una costumbre que los dos abrazaron con entusiasmo. Jared atesoraba cada nuevo contacto, cada conversación, cada dato que su amigo compartía con él. Tener de regreso a Jensen le había hecho darse cuenta de cosas que mientras estuvieron juntos había dado por sentadas, como el modo en que Jensen le comprendía, casi sin palabras, o la forma en que tenía de escucharle, como si importase. Jared no imaginaba cómo había podido olvidar todo eso y perder no solo a su pareja, sino a su mejor amigo. Tener la posibilidad de reconstruir aunque fuese una relación platónica significaba todo para él y no quería estropearlo.

Había temas que los dos evadían de forma cuidadosa, como las posibles parejas de ambos o hablar de sus hijos. Jared sabía que era un puente que habrían de cruzar en algún momento de un futuro no muy lejano, sobre todo si querían volver tener lo que una vez habían poseído a manos llenas.

—Pensaba que era Genevieve —aclaró, bajando los ojos.

—Ah… —Jensen carraspeó y le lanzó una sonrisa incierta—. ¿Todo bien? Con ella, quiero decir.

—Sí… es que verás…

—Sólo quería desearte lo mejor para mañana, es el gran día, ¿no? —le interrumpió Jensen con una gran sonrisa que le resultó tensa. Suspiró, sin querer forzar el tema y asintió. Buscó con los ojos su iPad.

—Espera un minuto, paso la llamada al iPad, tío, no veo nada —comentó mientras trasteaba con el liviano artefacto. La pantalla en alta resolución brilló mientras le devolvía la imagen del apuesto rostro de Jensen, que se reía de él llamándole rarito.

—Siempre fuiste un fanático de los chismes estos —se burló. Jared puso los ojos en blanco y con el artilugio en las manos, se recostó contra el cabecero. Días antes le había mostrado a Jensen parte de la casa, dándose un paseo mientras hablaban, Jared sabía que Jensen aún tenía reservas, que le mantenía a una cierta distancia, como hacer aquellas llamadas desde la impersonalidad de algún plató vacío en el estudio donde rodaban _Familia_ , pero la verdad es que no le importaba, el hecho de poder llamarle o enviarle textos si le apetecía era bastante. Al menos por el momento.

—Ya claro, yo solo —contraatacó—. Demándame, pero es que así es más cómodo.

—Bueno, dime cómo estás. ¿Muy cansado? ¿Nervioso?

—Un poco, pero bueno, es sólo una obra amateur y las ventas de las entradas no han ido mal. El tema es que consigamos fondos y que de paso que los chicos de los grupos se sientan bien mientras lo hacen —explicó.

—Me hubiese gustado ir —dijo Jensen de pronto—. En serio, pero tengo un horario demencial estas semanas.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. Dentro de poco vamos a hacer una exposición de pintura, aunque gracias a Dios eso lo lleva Luke.

Jensen se tensó como siempre que le escuchaba mencionar a su amigo, cosa que a Jared le parecía en cierto modo divertida. Imaginaba que para Jensen comprobar que el tiempo les había puesto a otras personas en el camino, gente que ahora ocupaban roles parecidos a los que una vez habían tenido el uno con el otro, era difícil. No lo quería reconocer, pero aunque supiese de primera mano cuál era la verdadera relación entre Danneel y Jen, también era cierto que no por eso le dolía menos que a ojos del resto del mundo aún siguiesen casados. Lo peor era imaginar o hacer cálculos sobre quién ocuparía su lugar en la cama de Jensen, o quién sería ahora la persona a la que le confiaría sus pensamientos más íntimos.

—Te has vuelto todo un hombre del renacimiento, Padalecki —rió Jensen. Se inclinó para sostener una taza de la que bebió. Jared contempló obnubilado el movimiento de la nuez al subir y bajar, la suave pelusilla color cobre que cubría la barbilla y las mejillas de Jen era como un imán para sus pupilas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, que tenía de pronto resecos. Se reacomodó sobre el colchón, notando con un escalofrío el pesado fuego que le palpitaba en el bajo vientre, inundando de sangre su sexo, que creció bajo el flojo pantalón de chándal que llevaba como atuendo.

—Que te jodan —dijo, sin animosidad alguna. Jensen le lanzó una mirada, la imagen limpia y perfecta como si le tuviese cerca. Jared contuvo un gemido. _¿Te acuerdas, Jen, lo recuerdas? ¿Era de verdad? Tú y yo, en la cama, sudando, encajados de formas que parecen sacadas de algún cuento. Dios, cómo sonabas cuando entraba en ti. ¿Les dejas hacértelo tal y como te gusta? ¿Saben acaso que podrías pasar horas suplicando que te dejase correrte?_

—Qué boquita tienes, hijo, necesitarías lavártela con jabón —bromeó Jensen, ajeno a la reacción física que estaba provocándole. Jared sabía que estaba fuera de lugar aquel deseo insano por su ex amante. Si algo tenía claro es que Jensen jamás iba a acercarse a él, no de esa manera. Pero nadie podría acusarle jamás de ser un tipo racional, no al menos en lo que tenía que ver con Jensen.

Su respuesta quedó truncada cuando una pequeña figura hizo su entrada en el cuarto en penumbra. Jared parpadeó y, sin decir nada, le dejó un espacio a Shep en la cama. El pequeño había estado teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño y a veces se le colaba en el lecho a media noche.

—Perdona, Jen —dijo, sujetando como pudo el iPad mientras el niño se le acurrucaba cerca, ya con los ojos medio cerrados. Jared tenía dudas de que estuviese despierto del todo siquiera. Movió el aparato hasta que estuvo seguro que Jensen podría ver quien era su acompañante—. ¿Le reconoces?

No estaba muy seguro de qué era exactamente lo que había ido mal, pero de repente Jensen estaba mortalmente serio, había algo roto en la expresión de sus ojos, en la forma en que miraba como sin ver. Jared estaba helado, casi no se atrevía a mover un solo músculo mientras contemplaba cómo la expresión abierta de su amigo se transformaba.

Tragó, con la garganta de nuevo árida, aunque esta vez por diferentes motivos.

—¿Jen? —musitó.

—Tengo que dejarte, Jared —respondió al fin—, no puedo hacer esto. —Las líneas de la mandíbula tensas mientras hablaba.

—Espera… ¿qué? ¡Jen! —Dejó el iPad y rescató la llamada en el teléfono móvil. Descalzo, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta—. Por favor, dime qué pasa.

—Jared, en serio. —La voz de Jensen sonaba estrangulada, ronca—. No quiero… No quiero decir nada, mira… solo… esto es un error.

—¿Un error? —Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Un latido como un cañonazo, notó cómo se asfixiaba por la tensión, como si le estuviesen sujetando por la garganta—. Jen.

—No puedo hacerlo, Jared —confesó por lo bajo, podía escuchar la respiración acelerada, sibilante, con horror comprendió que Jen estaba llorando—. Esto, seguir como si no hubiese _tanto_ entre nosotros.

Las piernas dejaron de responderle, como si los músculos y los huesos se le hubiesen licuado de repente. Se dejó caer en el suelo de forma pesada, la frialdad del mármol helándole la espalda desnuda. Nada le importaba. Apretó el teléfono entre los dedos, resbaladizos por el sudor.

—¿Jen…?

—¿No pensaste ni una vez en que me los habías quitado también a ellos? —le acusó mientras se tragaba un sollozo—. Mientras dejabas que te bajasen los pantalones en un puto callejón, mientras destrozabas todo por lo que habíamos luchado, Jared. Me los robaste, ellos… les consideraba míos también, les quería como si fuesen míos y al pequeño solo le he visto un par de veces… de lejos. Era su padre, ¿comprendes…? ¡Su padre! Esto es un error, lo siento, ¡lo siento!

—Jen. —Las lágrimas no le dejaban respirar, se le agolpaban calientes y espesas como alquitrán mientras le resbalaban por el cuello, amarga hiel que se le colaba por las comisuras de la boca. Hubiese deseado que aquel vacío que tenía en medio del pecho no doliese como si tuviese una herida abierta. Cerró los ojos, intentando controlar su respiración, luchando porque el oxígeno le inundase los pulmones—. Oh, Jen…

—Lo siento, pero no puedo —repitió. Y sonaba tan destrozado, tan desolado en su dolor, que Jared notó de nuevo todo el odio y la culpa, frescas como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido. A lo mejor Jensen tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía haber creído que entre ellos podría existir siquiera una amistad? Había tanto pasado, tantos errores y tanto daño. Si algo había aprendido en todo su tiempo en las terapias era que callar nunca era la respuesta y ellos habían estado danzando acerca de ciertas verdades que ninguno quería afrontar.

Y lo cierto es que para bien o para mal sus hijos eran algo muy real. Algo que en lugar de unirles iba a separarles. Qué puta ironía.

—No —se escuchó decir, le latía el pulso en los oídos, ensordecedor. Apretó la mandíbula, cada palabra más difícil que la anterior—. Tienes razón. Soy yo quien lo siente, Jen. Dios mío, tanto. Ojalá… —Se pasó la mano por la cara y restañó la tibia humedad. Quejarse por cosas que no se podían remediar no servía de nada. Pensó en Gerald y esa frase largo tiempo olvidada, _shhhh, JT, los chicos no lloran_ —. Ojalá pudiese cambiarlo todo. Pero no puedo, Jen… —Se le escapó un quejido, casi una risa, como un gruñido—. No puedo. Créeme, daría la vida por deshacer lo que... —se ahogó incapaz de hilar una frase—, pero…

—Lo sé, Jared, ¿no crees que lo sé?—Jensen sonaba triste, casi resignado—. Pero verlo… Dios Jay, es como ponerle sal a una puta herida. He pasado años soñando con esos dos niños, pensando en que JJ jamás va a tener esos hermanos que… Lamento no ser una buena persona y pasar página…

Una despedida. Jared apoyó la cabeza contra la fría pared y repasó los acontecimientos de aquella tarde de mayo en Roma, en todo lo que habían hablado, en cuánto se habían confesado. Rememoró el tacto de la piel de Jensen bajo las yemas de sus dedos, suave como seda, los músculos cálidos y firmes debajo, como una promesa de potencia y de protección. El último abrazo, tan juntos que era como al principio, cuando eran solo ellos dos: Jared y Jensen—. Adiós.

Quería decirle que siempre había pensado en ella, en esa niña de cabellos pelirrojos y sonrisa ancha y contagiosa que solo había visto un par de veces, en las contadas ocasiones en que Jensen había permitido que el rostro de JJ apareciese en las redes sociales. Que su ausencia era algo que iba a dolerle para siempre. Imaginaba que a esas alturas decirlo en voz alta sólo significaba más dolor. ¿Qué más daba ya?

—Adiós, Jensen.

Jensen le observó, como si estuviese intentando grabar su imagen para poder recordarle. De pronto parecía mucho más mayor de sus cuarenta y dos años.

—Cuídate Jay… y perdóname. Cuídate por favor.

 

 

Abrió el grifo de forma mecánica, dejando el agua fría correr, hundió las manos en ella y ahuecándolas, recogió una buena cantidad que dejó caer sobre los ojos, las mejillas, el cuello, bebió ávido, dejando que el gélido liquido le refrescase, arrastrando el sabor a sal y amargura.

La tarde había empezado tan bien, se miró en el espejo, tenía el cabello pegado a la frente y los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Papi? —La voz de Shep le sacó del mutismo en que se había sumido mientras estudiaba su imagen. Miró al espejo y observó al pequeño, que bostezaba mientras se mesaba el cabello, el sorprendente tono color miel con el que había nacido se estaba oscureciendo cada vez más con el paso del tiempo. Sharon le había comentado en más de una ocasión que el propio Jared había tenido el cabello del mismo color durante su primera infancia. Shep aún conservaba las mejillas redondas de cuando era un bebé, pero en su rostro se insinuaba una madurez que no estaba allí unos meses atrás.

—¿Quieres usar el baño? —ofreció, orgulloso porque su voz no sonase diferente.

—No, quiero que vengas —pidió, labios rojos y llenos convertidos en un capullo tierno, enormes ojitos de cachorro. De los dos era quien más se le parecía. Y Jensen ni siquiera había podido conocerle.

—Vale —susurró, conteniendo el llanto, conminándose a dejar el pesar y los condicionales para otro momento, cuando estuviese a solas—. Vamos, campeón, pero solo por esta noche, sabes que a mamá no le gusta que duermas en la cama grande, ¿tenemos un trato?

Shep se rió por lo bajo, el sonido limpio y fresco como el de una campana, aliviando en parte el peso que le apretaba el pecho. Le cubrió con la colcha liviana y dejó que se le arrimase. Sabía que cuando despertasen estarían los dos sudados e incómodos, pero no tenía fuerzas para obligarle a volver a su cama. Hundió la nariz en medio de la mata de sedoso cabello que aún olía a jabón infantil y algodón recién lavado. Inspiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones tanto como pudo, Shep se apretó contra él, una piernecita entre las suyas, una mano demasiado pequeña aferrada a la sábana. Jared se había perdido casi un año de su vida.

No podía culparle, pensó, mientras notaba cómo una lágrima solitaria le surcaba la sien, escurriéndose sobre la almohada. No podía culparle.

 

 

 

El centro de eventos Palmer no solo ofrecía la obra de teatro que la asociación Holding Hands representaba. Durante todo el fin de semana el espacio acogía una serie de espectáculos que iban desde lo lúdico a lo educativo. Las jornadas, que se organizaban desde hacía solo cinco años, habían sido un éxito desde que se iniciaron tanto en asistencia de público como de apoyo monetario. La tarde había sido perfecta y el parque Butler bullía de actividad, el entorno perfecto para tomarse un descanso de las actividades y perderse en su rico verdor. La fuente iluminada recortaba contra el telón de la enorme luna que decoraba el cielo añil de Austin mientras las luces del escenario menguaban para dar paso a la compañía de actores amateurs, que iban a recibir su segunda ronda de aplausos.

Jared acabó la botella de agua y espió desde su lugar entre bambalinas. Sofía, Charlie y Meg, junto a su marido, estaban sentados a una distancia respetable, imaginaba que para darle a los chicos espacio para jugar sin molestar al resto de personas que sí querían prestar atención a lo que ocurría en escena. Saludó con un rápido gesto a los padres de Ryan, su compañero de cuarto en The Meadows. El chico, ahora un hombre hecho y derecho, estaba en su último año de universidad y aún asistía de vez en cuando a las reuniones del centro. Todavía tenía días mejores y días peores. Jared imaginaba que como todos.

 

Mucho más tarde, cuando el barullo de gente había menguado en torno al escenario y los grupos de personas comenzaron a desperdigarse, cuando al fin habían despedido a dos de los miembros de la junta directiva de Holding Hands que habían asistido, cuando pensaba que podría dormirse de pie pero sabía que la adrenalina no iba a dejarle descansar en un buen rato creyó distinguir una figura conocida entre el mar de rostros desconocidos pero tras un par de minutos de búsqueda descartó la idea.

Megan y su marido se habían ofrecido a ocuparse de los chicos esa noche, y se estaban despidiendo cuando Jared creyó que había visto a alguien conocido entre la gente.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Meg, que llevaba a Hannah en el cochecito.

—No… —respondió—. Nos vemos mañana, muchas gracias por cuidarles esta noche, no me apetecía que se quedasen con una canguro todo el rato.

—No hay problemas, además, los primitos van a pasarlo genial, ¿a que sí?

Tom y Shep asintieron, agarrados de las manos de su cuñado, que se despidió, rumbo al aparcamiento.

Luke andaba por allí, estaba seguro, pero lo había perdido entre el barullo, así que caminó hasta una de las calles laterales del recinto, donde había varias máquinas expendedoras. Aliviado, comprobó que funcionaban. Extrajo una botella de agua helada y hambriento, deliberó consigo mismo acerca de si picar alguna de las chucherías envasadas o acercarse hasta alguna cafetería que abriese toda la noche y comer algo más sustancioso. Le envió un mensaje a Luke, proponiéndole la idea, y caminó de vuelta, dispuesto a acabar con sus quehaceres y una vez tuviese el estómago lleno, dormir hasta que Megan le despertase mañana.

 

Estaba apartado y al principio Jared creyó que sus ojos le estaban jugando alguna clase de mala pasada. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró de nuevo. Vestido con unos vaqueros claros y una simple camiseta blanca de manga corta, cuya sencillez sólo conseguía resaltar todavía más lo hermoso que era.

Jensen.

  
  


**XIV**

 

_Jensen_

 

_Los Ángeles_

Jensen golpeó el teclado y la pantalla en la que había estado Jared hasta hacía un par de minutos había estado Jared quedó en blanco. Se secó las mejillas de un par de manotazos impacientes, enfadado consigo mismo y con la insana reacción que había tenido al ver al pequeño Shep, abochornado, contempló las carpetas que tenía enfrente, dudando si debía seguir trabajando o largarse a su casa e intentar olvidar todo el asunto. Había sido una larga semana en el set y los chicos de escenarios estaban acabando de colocar algunos detalles para las escenas previstas el lunes. Tomó el _story board_ y uno de los desgloses y repasó de nuevo el plan de trabajo.

 _Familia_ era una adaptación de una trilogía de novelas y los guiones eran supervisados por el mismo autor, lo que era siempre un engorro porque la mayoría de las veces significaba que había cambios de última hora en los diálogos y, de paso, le obligaban a él a alterar ciertas escenas para mantener el balance entre lo que quería contar manteniendo al mismo tiempo la integridad de la historia original.

Después de estar más de diez minutos con la vista perdida en los papeles, decidió que lo que de verdad necesitaba era irse a su casa. Conducir le relajaría. El chofer que el estudio ponía a su disposición no puso impedimentos cuando le llamó para comunicarle que podría irse antes.

Sin embargo, esa noche el camino de regreso se le hizo pesado y estresante y la visión de su casa en Los Ángeles, un lujoso ático en uno de los mejores barrios, tampoco le sirvió de nada. Entró y dejó su pesado bolso encima de la mesa que tenía en el recibidor. Cuando compró la propiedad, un par de años atrás, un decorador se había encargado de poner cada detalle y dejar listo el piso. Nunca se había cuestionado el lugar en el que vivía durante al menos seis meses al año hasta ahora.

Los colores neutros y los muebles de maderas nobles eran agradables y cómodos, pero carecían de la personalidad que habían tenido sus anteriores hogares, la que la casa de Jared poseía.

Las pequeñas visitas guiadas que el más joven le había ofrecido durante aquellos dos meses le había dado una buena idea de cómo era el sitio, mucho más pequeño de lo que había esperado, pero sorprendentemente ordenado y, sobre todo, lleno de calidez. Recordaba la casa que habían compartido en Vancouver, poco después de que la ruptura entre Sandy y Jared se hiciese oficial. En aquel entonces la historia que habían hecho circular era que los dos chicos se habían separado de forma amistosa, que cada uno seguía enamorado pero querían cosas diferentes de la vida. La realidad, como siempre, corría cercana pero difería en un único punto: Sandy había conocido al hombre de su vida y mantenerle oculto en favor de pasear su pública relación con Jared resultaba de pronto insostenible.

Pasó la mano por la tapicería de delicado cuero gris perla. El enorme sofá que habían comprado entre los dos tenía el color del chocolate y les permitía hacer el amor de forma cómoda o pelearse con la consola o repasar entre besos los guiones o dormitar cuando alguno de ellos estaba demasiado cansado por las maratonianas jornadas en la serie. Jared reciñen levantado, con pelo imposible, un pijama que le iba demasiado corto y calcetines con agujeros. Cereales en la mesa. El ladrido de los chuchos en el patio de atrás.

Jensen no había vuelto a ser más feliz en toda su puta vida.

Se duchó mientras evocaba la conversación que había mantenido con Jared solo un rato antes. Estaba demasiado aturdido aún, como si no creyese en realidad lo que había pasado. Cerró los ojos e intentó sentir de nuevo todo el rencor, la desolación que le habían hecho cortar la comunicación, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la voz de Jay, dándole la razón; como si la hubiese invocado, casi pudo tocar de nuevo aquella cicatriz, casi invisible pero real, discurriendo hasta perderse en la espesa mata de pelo de su amigo. La voz de Jared diciendo que lo sentía. Había un hueco en medio del pecho que no había estado ahí desde aquella tarde de mayo en Roma. Un dolor al que había estado tan habituado que no había sido consciente de él hasta que había desaparecido.

Se ahogó mientras un sollozo le sacudía. No podía perder de nuevo a Jared, ni siquiera por todo aquel pasado. Quizás, en lugar de ignorar todo ese dolor, lo que de verdad tenían que hacer era hablar, no cometer de nuevo el mismo error. Abrió la puerta de cristal y salió del recinto lleno de vapor. Tenía mucho que hacer.

 

—¿Jensen? —La voz de Danneel sonó adormilada y ligeramente molesta al otro lado de la línea. Terminó de cerrar la mochila y cogió el aparato.

—Hola, perdona por llamar tan temprano pero me ha surgido un imprevisto y no puedo recoger a la niña este fin de semana —anunció de una sola vez, sabiendo de antemano que con Danneel lo mejor era ir al grano, sobre todo si era acerca de un cambio de planes.

—¿Otra vez, Jensen? —La voz al otro lado sonó más aburrida que molesta, lo cual era un alivio, significaba que su esposa no tenía planes y no montaría mucho jaleo por tener que hacerse cargo de JJ aunque en teoría la tarea le correspondiese a él.

—¿Otra vez? Las pocas veces que no he podido han sido por cosas del trabajo, Dan, así que no saques el asunto de quicio —replicó.

—¿Es que esto no es por lo mismo? Contigo todo es acerca de alguna nueva película en la que te gustaría verte envuelto. O se trata de una oferta que no puedes dejar pasar. Y ahora la famosa serie. La excusa perfecta para todo. —La escuchó moverse, el rumor de sábanas al ser apartadas. Por un segundo deseó poder llevar a Justice con él, pero, aunque esperaba poder hacerlo en un futuro no muy lejano, ese día era solo de ellos. Para aclarar todo de una vez. Para bien o mal.

—Lo siento, piensa que eso te va a permitir disponer de más dinero para lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora —espetó de mal humor.

Hacía meses —años— que hablar con la que una vez había sido una amiga en la que confiaba se había convertido en algo muy similar a caminar por un campo minado, un solo paso en falso y todo estallaba en mil pedazos.

—Oh, vamos, no seas condescendiente conmigo, cariño —replicó Danneel, voz fría y acerada. Jensen cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

—Nos vemos la semana que viene. ¿Te parece?

—Por supuesto, _cariño_ , le diré a Justice que su padre está demasiado ocupado, como de costumbre. Tampoco es como si fuese la primera vez. —Sarcasmo, vitriólicas palabras que como de costumbre le herían, porque en el fondo eran en gran parte ciertas. Jensen no sabía siquiera por qué habían llegado a aquel punto, por qué se molestaban en mantener aquella farsa después de tanto tiempo. No es como si les uniese amor y a esas alturas, ni siquiera compañerismo. Ni siquiera por JJ. Otro fallo más que se había limitado a arrastrar sin las ganas o la energía suficientes como para solucionarlos. Consultó el reloj. Tenía dos horas libres hasta que el coche que _Dot Network_ , la empresa con la que el estudio trabajaba cuando tenían que realizar traslados privados, pasase a recogerlo. Si todo iba como estaba previsto, aquella tarde estaría en la ciudad donde su amigo residía.

—Adiós, Danneel.

—Jensen, ¡Jensen!, ¿A dónde te diriges este fin de semana? ¿Alguna escapada junto a la señora Ackles? —El tono insidioso y lleno de burla le provocó una nueva ola de mal humor. Había pasado media hora en un atasco y recibido al menos tres llamadas de Carla, a las que no tenía planeado responder hasta que estuviese en Austin. Agarró la pequeña maleta que cargaba con tanta fuerza que sabía que la tensión debía notársele. Odiaba encontrar a aquellos reporteros de pacotilla con cada paso que daba. Algunos de ellos, como la chica que le saludó con una sonrisa lobuna distorsionando sus labios pintados de rojo, eran viejos conocidos ya incluso de la época en que trabajaba en _Sobrenatural_. En aquel entonces tanto ella como su pareja se dedicaban a hacer fotos y cazar autógrafos que luego subastaban entre las fans, Jared siempre había sido mucho más paciente con ese tipo de carroñero de lo que él sería jamás. Era irónico que fuese uno de su calaña el que dejase caer el video que les destrozó, cosa que sólo había hecho que su desprecio por ellos creciese enteros.

—Sin comentarios —replicó, entregando el equipaje a uno de las azafatas.

—¿Qué tal están las dos mujeres de tu vida. Jensen ¿Nada que añadir? ¿Cuándo vamos a volver a ver a Justice Jay?

El retintín insidioso le resultaba tan adorable como pasar las uñas por una pizarra, Jensen le lanzó una mirada cargada de inquina y entró en la zona privada sin añadir nada más. Gente como Abby era una lacra que le hacía reconsiderar su elección de carrera. Hastiado, empujó el mal humor hasta un rincón de su mente y para cuando cruzó la puerta que le conducía a la pista lateral desde donde despegaban los vuelos ejecutivos ya había olvidado a la paparazzi.

 

 

Jensen se detuvo justo enfrente de donde Jared estaba parado bebiendo con avidez de una botella de agua que acababa de sacar de la máquina expendedora. La cantidad de personas a su alrededor había menguado considerablemente y en silencio agradeció la relativa intimidad del sitio. Un rato antes había descubierto el pequeño grupo formado por Meg y su marido junto a los niños, que correteaban cerca de las lindes del parque. Los niños. _Sus niños._ En ese momento había estado a punto de dar marcha atrás, porque verles junto a Meg, enormes, sonriendo, tan ajenos a su vida, era como volver a revivir aquellos nefastos cincuenta segundos. Los estudió desde lejos, dudando de su propia cordura, ¿era capaz de dejar atrás el pasado? ¿Empezar desde cero?

Con todas esas cuestiones todavía rondándole en la cabeza le siguió, admirando a su pesar la presencia física de Jared, aun desde la distancia su examante era un hombre espectacular. Al final ni siquiera tuvo que dar el primer paso, Jared se había girado con la botella de agua entre los dedos y le había mirado de frente, como si hubiese sabido que estaba allí desde el principio. Se burló de sí mismo y de esa tendencia al dramatismo que parecía haber desarrollado, al menos en lo que a Jared se refería. Para bien o para mal, ahora que había vuelto a entrar en su vida era incapaz de dejarle marchar, no otra vez.

 

 

_Austin_

_Jared_

 

—¿Jen? —preguntó. El otro hombre dio un par de pasos y le observó, como si esperase algo de él; perdido, apretó el plástico entre las manos hasta que lo escuchó crujir. Al moverse, la luz dorada que discurría a lo largo del pórtico de entrada del centro Palmer le iluminó, revelando no solo su rostro ojeroso y mortalmente serio, sino esa barba rojiza que aún le provocaba sudores. Se mojó los labios de nuevo, sin tener ni idea de qué decir.

—Hola, Jay. —Una sonrisa ladeada, casi tímida. Ese gesto que tan bien recordaba. Otras discusiones, palabras dichas a destiempo y Jensen mirándole tal cual lo hacía ahora, como si no supiera por dónde empezar. Aquella era una de esas cosas que había aprendido a aceptar, comprendió, la forma en que a Jensen le costaba dar marcha atrás una vez su paciencia estaba al límite.

—¿Has visto la obra? —preguntó, intentando suavizar la conversación, como entonces, _como siempre._ Se odió un poco por ello, porque esa costumbre era sólo una forma más de evasión.

—¿Crees que podemos hablar? —Jensen cuadró los hombros, piel pecosa, iris del color de la miel; enormes y decididos. Jared no sabía qué decir. _Eso_ era completamente nuevo.

—Pensaba que ayer había quedado todo claro. —Sus palabras estaban más cargadas de amargura de lo que hubiese deseado, pero de repente la visión de Jensen allí se le antojaba casi injusta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mover el eje del universo —de su universo— cuando quería? Dio un paso atrás, apartándose de su camino, impaciente y más herido de lo que tenía _derecho_ a estar. La necesidad de protegerse del dolor más un instinto de supervivencia que algo que tuviese que pensar, igual que si apartas la mano cuando te estás quemando. Alejó la mirada, porque sabía que no podía ver los ojos heridos de su amigo. No si quería mantener un poco de amor propio.

—Jared. —Jensen se acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal—. Sé que anoche la cagué, pero es que no esperaba… no esperaba verle, ¿vale?

Jared asintió, más para sí que para beneficio de Jensen. Las acusaciones de la noche anterior le resonaron de nuevo en los oídos, vivas como si acabasen de ser pronunciadas. Jensen le miraba sin pestañear, con la respiración agitada, esperando. Siempre esperando y él estaba harto, y muy, _muy_ cansado.

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo al fin—, no es justo, Jen. Sé que… mira, sé que lo que pasó fue muy jodido, pero no puedo cambiarlo y querría. —Se le rompió la voz, anegada en lágrimas y frustración—. No vas a saber nunca lo que daría por poder volver el tiempo atrás y no hacer la mitad de las cosas que hice, pero lo cierto es que no puedo, Jen. No puedo. No podemos. Y si no estás dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, si no _eres capaz_ de dejarlo pasar lo entenderé, pero no es justo, porque me… —Tomó aire, luchando por no decir en voz alta eso que se le escurría en cada una de las miradas, de las risas compartidas en los últimos meses, en los recuerdos—… me importas, Jen, y no quiero hacerte más daño, ni tampoco que tú me lo hagas.

Jensen asintió en silencio, estiró un brazo con los dedos extendidos y por un solo segundo Jared creyó que verdaderamente todo iba a acabarse. Notó cómo el sudor le ponía viscosas las palmas de las manos, cada latido del corazón un redoble de tambor, seco contra las costillas. Carraspeó, batallando contra el vacío que quería tragarle, abriéndose bajo sus pies.

 

—En la fiesta de despedida de _Sobrenatural_ me enrollé con Misha —espetó Jensen, Jared se encogió, porque de verdad no quería saber. No debería sentir aquella cosa fría y caliente y amarga. No después de tanto tiempo. No cuando lo de ellos había acabado como lo hizo. Pero lo sentía. Dios. Lo sentía.

—Vale —dijo, intentando llenar el incómodo silencio instalado entre ellos—. Y eso es importante porque...

Jensen se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Lo siento, ha sonado… —Se detuvo titubeando—, mira, lo que quiero decir es que lo pillo, ¿sabes? Esa noche estaba muy bebido y creía que el despecho iba a matarme. Pasé meses… mal. Cuando quise darme cuentas estábamos besándonos y todo fue tan tonto. Jared, tú sabes que jamás he sentido ni la más mínima atracción por él, pero allí estaba haciendo el ridículo más grande de toda mi puta vida y eso que me he corrido más de una juerga con Kane y compañía. Así que sé lo que es cometer un error con alguien que no te importa. Entiendo la diferencia, ¿vale? Y he perdido años, ¡ _años Jay_!, regodeándome en lo que pasó… y eso es un poco hipócrita por mi parte.

—Jen… no puedes ni comparar _eso._ —Torció el gesto porque, aunque llevaban años distanciados, la idea de Jensen con otros hombres no era plato de buen gusto—. Con lo que pasó en San Diego.

—No —aceptó Jen con voz triste—. A lo mejor no, pero no creo que tu intención….

—Jen —le cortó agotado de las explicaciones, de las recriminaciones, de sentir aquella montaña rusa emocional—, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía. Sé que es difícil de…

—No, Jared, tienes razón —susurró Jensen—. Tienes toda la puta razón, te creo. Te creo, Jared. Gran parte del problema no fue el acto en sí, tengo claro que para ti aquello no significó nada, lo mismo que para mí lo de esa noche en la fiesta, pero me cegué, tenía el orgullo herido y… no te voy a mentir. Me dolió, me dolió un huevo. Pero pasó. Pasó hace años. Y ¿sabes qué? Estoy harto de mirar atrás y pensar en todo lo que he hecho mal y aun así volver a repetirlo como un gilipollas. Jared… lo cierto es que… no quiero perderte. Siento haberte dicho todo esa mierda ayer porque no es verdad, para nada, ¿me escuchas? No es cierto, nada de ello. Y te juro por Dios, Jay, que nunca, nunca voy a hacer algo así. Porque eres un tío genial. La mejor persona que he conocido, antes y ahora. Eso es lo que quería que supieses, por eso he venido, y espero que me comprendas. —Jensen le miró, todo en su postura delataba lo incómodo que se sentía—. Confío en que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que soy sincero.

Jared abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, lo que fuese, demasiado asombrado por el pequeño exabrupto de Jensen como para reaccionar. El alivio ganándole terreno a la sorda angustia que le había atenazado desde la conversación entre ambos. Le temblaban las manos mientras estrujaba la botella que a aquellas alturas era sólo un despojo.

—Gracias —musitó, refrenando el deseo de acabar con la distancia que les mantenía alejados y tocarle. Jensen fue más atrevido y acercándose, alargó las manos, paseando las yemas por sus antebrazos, tan lento que hubo de cerrar los ojos un instante. Cuando abrió los párpados se encontró la cristalina mirada de Jensen fija en su rostro, las emociones navegaron por sus facciones como mercurio hasta desaparecer tras una máscara de placidez. Sonrió, esta vez más amplio, más seguro. Permitió que sus dígitos respondiesen rozando los de Jen. Disfrutó del tacto cálido y firme, de la asombrosa visión del fino vello trigueño de los antebrazos erizándose en oleadas. La urgencia del deseo de subir más arriba y palpar los gruesos músculos, dejar sus dedos discurrir hasta esa piel que el algodón ocultaba era intolerable. Recordaba cómo sabía, cómo olía, cómo era hundir el rostro en todos y cada uno de los huecos que ese hombre tenía que ofrecer. La idea de volver a hacerlo le secó la boca. Jensen tenía las pupilas dilatadas mientras le contemplaba a su vez, mudo por completo.

—No puedo creer que hayas venido —exclamó al fin con la voz ronca por una miríada de emociones que no quería clasificar—. Estás completamente loco.

—Tenía que hacerlo —explicó con sencillez. Seguían tocándose de forma lenta e indecisa. Jared suspiró, dejando escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. El aire parecía haberse cargado alrededor de ellos, una energía viva, limpia, palpitando con presencia y peso propios. Jared, sencillamente, no quería que aquello —fuera lo que fuese— concluyese.

—Entonces, ¿has visto la obra? —preguntó despacio, solo para ellos. Jensen sonrió, con ese gesto que hacía le hacía parecer un niño pequeño, los gruesos labios curvados en una mueca dulce que le llenaba de una contagiosa alegría.

—No entera, lo siento, he llegado cuando estaba empezando el último acto —confesó—, pero me ha parecido genial, Jay, te dije que iría muy bien.

—Sabes que soy muy malo para organizar y dirigir, pero la verdad es que estar colaborando mano a mano con los preparativos me ha recordado mucho a cuando estaba en el instituto —comentó—. Y los chicos se lo han pasado muy bien, que era lo importante.

—También he visto a Tom y a Shepperd —añadió Jensen—. Están enormes. Y Meg… verla convertida en una mujer ha sido todo un golpe. Me he sentido como un carcamal.

—Dios, qué forma de exagerar —rió, con las mejillas encendidas, paseó los ojos por la delgada fisonomía de su amigo, desde el cabello suave y sin gel de ninguna clase, hasta las viejas botas oscuras. Le picaron las yemas de los dedos por la necesidad de pasearlas por el vientre firme, ir más abajo, recorrer el camino que marcaban los botones de los vaqueros, ser más osado y abrirlos, comprobar si sus recuerdos hacían justicia al hombre real—. Sabes perfectamente que estás más que bien.

Jensen le examinó, la punta rosada de su lengua se insinuó un segundo, le lanzó una sonrisa diferente, esa vez había algo esquivo, incitante, el estómago le dio un vuelco cuando descubrió los picos de los erectos pezones bajo la camiseta.

—¿Eso crees…? —La pregunta estaba cargada de una juguetona malicia. No sabía cómo, pero de repente estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía notar el calor que el cuerpo de Jensen desprendía, el ligero aroma a jabón y pasta de dientes.

—Si… —admitió sin detenerse a pensar—, ya sabes que sí…

Giraron el uno en torno al otro y a Jared se le anudó el vientre por la oleada de sugerente voluptuosidad que le sacudió por entero. Le temblaban las rodillas porque él conocía ese sentimiento, había vivido pálidos ecos durante aquellos años, pero nada le había preparado para aquello, para la lasciva sensación de caída, el doloroso ardor de ser objeto y presa de aquellos delirantes ojos verde mar. Jensen y él estaban flirteando y Jared no sabía cómo había pasado siquiera.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo? —preguntó Jared, porque era eso o inclinarse y probar aquella boca generosa que tan apetitosa se le presentaba.

—¿Vas a invitarme? —Arqueó una ceja, todavía jugando. Jared se estremeció por la más pura y simple felicidad.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —afirmó—. Conozco un sitio cerca de mi casa. Abren toda la noche y la comida es genial.

—No me digas más —bromeó Jensen—. Algo que seguramente tardaré semanas en digerir.

—Más o menos —rió—. Pero podemos conseguirte una ensalada, si te empeñas.

Jensen le lanzó una de esas miradas insinuantes antes de apartarse un poco, las manos en los bolsillos. Pudo vislumbrar el brillo plateado de la plata que llevaba al cuello.

—En realidad me muero de hambre, apenas he picado nada en todo el día.

—Vamos entonces, tengo el coche en el aparcamiento. Déjame enviarle un mensaje a Luke para decirle que no me espere.

Jensen asintió, un músculo en su mandíbula tensándose y destensándose. Jared estaba dividido entre sentirse divertido o mortificado por la evidente muestra de celos que Jensen siempre demostraba cuando mencionaba a su amigo y mentor. Sobre todo, porque sabía que Luke era todo lo heterosexual que alguien podía ser.

 

_Jensen_

 

—Jared, chaval, ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas? —El camarero de la cafetería donde habían entrado les saludó con una sonrisa. Jensen ojeó el local. Justo a la derecha de la barra había unas mesas con manteles rojos y al fondo una vitrina donde servían comida para llevar. Varios grupos de adolescentes charlaban y reían mientras hacían tiempo esperando sus bocadillos.

—Hola, Cal, estoy muerto de hambre, tío, ¿qué me recomiendas hoy? —Jared se apoyó en el mostrador, dándole una espectacular panorámica de su espalda y trasero. Parpadeó, intentando no comérselo con los ojos pero sabiendo que estaba fallando de forma estrepitosa. El cuerpo de Jared había cambiado poco en aquel tiempo, pero parecía que atrás habían quedado todos los vaqueros anchos y las camisetas mal conjuntadas. El pantalón negro se le ajustaba como un guante a las nalgas redondas, cayendo algo más suelto sobre aquellas larguísimas piernas. La camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo seguía relativamente bien planchada, enfatizando la diferencia entre los anchos hombros y la delgadez de las caderas. Jared rió de algo que Cal había dicho, el alegre sonido le sacó del libidinoso estupor en el que se había sumido y, abochornado, se obligó a prestar atención a la conversación.

—Jen, ¿qué vas a beber? —le preguntó Jared, el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos y hubo de emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartarlo, comprobar si seguía teniendo aquel tacto suave y sedoso.

—Lo que tú —contestó, notando que se le habían enrojecido las mejillas. Jared le sonrió de nuevo, como si no supiera lo devastadores que eran aquellos hoyuelos.

—Voy a pedir Mountain Dew, ¿en serio quieres eso?

—Ajá, con bastante hielo —indicó, esta vez al camarero, que les levantó el pulgar a modo de señal.

—Sentaos, chicos, os llevo las bebidas en un segundo. Jared, el especial de barbacoa está como a ti te gusta.

 

Al final acabaron compartiendo una cesta de nachos con salsa de jalapeños y un par de los bocadillos que les habían recomendado. Como siempre, la conversación entre ambos resultaba fluida, sencilla, Jensen se maravilló porque era como volver el tiempo atrás. Estudió a Jared mientras este devoraba lo que quedaba de los nachos y le hablaba de forma animada acerca de los mil y un detalles que no le había contado en sus llamadas. Era de nuevo ese niño lleno de entusiasmo, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas por la emoción, por el sencillo placer de hacer algo por lo que sentía pasión. Su corazón perdió un latido mientras se limitaba a escucharle. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba dejarle hablar, sumergirse en las dulces entonaciones, graves y amables. Había olvidado lo que era estar enamorado de algo.

Una vez de regreso al coche —una monstruosidad destartalada que Jared parecía adorar—, el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos, cargado de intensa anticipación.

—Estoy lleno por completo —afirmó Jared, pasando la palma por el vientre en suaves golpecitos—. Si fuese un poco responsable no habría pedido el helado.

—Y repetido —apuntó—. Que no se te olvide. Esta noche no vas a poder dormir por la sobredosis de azúcar.

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí —le aseguró. Puso el coche en marcha pero no hizo ademán de abandonar el estacionamiento. Jensen se recostó contra el asiento, girándose para mirarle. Jared le sonrió.

—¿Cuándo tienes que volver?

—Mañana a mediodía —contestó—. El lunes tengo que estar en el estudio a las seis.

Jared arrugó la nariz y carraspeó.

—¿Quieres venir a casa? Tengo un cuarto libre —se apresuró a añadir. Jensen casi podía jurar que estaba ruborizado. Negó, aunque la idea era muy tentadora, la verdad es que no confiaba en sí mismo. Y no quería joder de nuevo lo que estaba creciendo entre ellos.

—Tengo la maleta en el hotel. Gracias.

—Entonces te llevo —propuso Jared—. Me gustaría que fuésemos a tomar algo mañana, si tú quieres. Puedes… estoy seguro que los niños estarían contentos de verte.

—Me gustaría, me gustaría mucho.

Se sorprendió de lo cierto que era.

 

Tom y Shep eran ruidosos, divertidos y una vez superada la primera timidez, locuaces como su padre. Jared le sorprendió temprano, cuando aún casi no sabía ni dónde estaba. Un par de llamadas al móvil. Te espero abajo, Jen, no tardes. Vaqueros deshilachados, chanclas, camiseta y barba incipiente. Jensen recordaba haberle regalado las gafas de sol que lucía, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a saludar a aquellos dos niños que una vez pensó iban a ser suyos.

Cansado, pero contento por haber dado el paso, permitió que Jared le condujese de regreso al hotel y de allí al aeropuerto, los chicos hacía largo rato que dormitaban en sus sillas, imaginaba que agotados por las horas de juegos al aire libre.

—La próxima vez traeré a JJ —prometió. Estaban de pie en el aparcamiento, Jared asintió, de nuevo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Había prometido enviarle fotos y videos de su hija una vez estuviese de regreso.

—Eso sería… Jen, gracias. —Jared tenía la voz ronca y esa tarde los ojos tornasolados parecían del mismo color grisáceo del cielo. Cuando se abrazaron, pudo oler los restos de algodón de azúcar y de hierba recién cortada. Cerró los ojos, rozando con sus labios la esbelta línea de la clavícula, ansiando saborear la cálida tez morena que le tentaba.

—Me lo he pasado genial, gracias a ti —añadió. Abrió las palmas y las deslizó hasta que descansaron en las caderas de su amigo. Era como regresar a su sitio en el mundo.

  
  
Chapter 14

**XV**

 

_Luke_

 

—Hola, forastero, ¿estás listo o qué? Esta vez no vas a poner excusas, llevas sin venirte a cenar por ahí más de un mes —saludó Luke, tocando en la puerta del despacho de Jared, que estaba hablando por teléfono y le saludó con la mano, indicándole que se sentase. Estuvo tentado de poner los ojos en blanco, pero lo cierto era que a pesar de las dudas que tenía al respecto de la renovada amistad —casi podía escuchar a Sofía bufando— entre Jared y su ex, se sentía alegre de que su amigo hubiese encontrado no solo la paz, sino algo todavía más prometedor.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, pero el ambiente seguía siendo bochornoso a pesar de que era septiembre. Era viernes y habían quedado con el grupo de costumbre para ir a comer por ahí. Jared dijo algo por lo bajo, la risa ronca y suave, Luke le lanzó un bolígrafo que tenía a mano y le señaló el reloj. Esta vez no iba a permitir que les dejase tirados. Sabía que si lo de Jared con el tal Ackles se hacía algo real, tendría que acabar aceptando que su rutina iba a sufrir un drástico cambio. No tenía claro cómo se sentía al respecto, pero la idea le resultaba un poco descorazonadora. Jared se había convertido en uno de sus mejores compañeros y por algún extraño motivo no se resignaba a perderle. No por alguien en quien no confiaba.

—Tengo que colgar —dijo Jared. Luke puso los ojos en blanco y Jared le hizo gestos de que se callase—. Luke está aquí. ¿Qué? Pues creo que iremos a por pizza, o tacos. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que viniste? Sí, allí. —Jared tenía las mejillas encendidas y había una sonrisa que sólo se podía calificar como _bobalicona_ en su cara. En serio, iba a empezar a reírse de él si no acababa de una vez—. Vale… ajá, tú también. Ok. Sí. Suerte.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó al verle guardar el móvil—. Dios mío, dime que yo no me pongo así cuando estoy saliendo con alguien.

—Corta el rollo, Luke —dijo Jared mientras se levantaba y recogía sus bártulos de la mesa—. Ni yo estoy saliendo con nadie ni tú tampoco, para eso tendrían que durarte más de dos fines de semana seguidos.

—Oh, me has herido en mis sentimientos, ¿cómo has podido? —Se llevó las manos al pecho, como si le hubiesen herido. Jared se quitó las gafas y las dejó en su estuche mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

—Anda, vamos. Payaso.

—Qué duro eres, Padalecki —se burló. Estaban de camino al restaurante cuando se le ocurrió la causa del buen humor de Jared—. ¿Viene de visita Ackles?

—¿Qué? —Jared giró en un cruce y detuvo el vehículo en un semáforo. Luke sabía que después del accidente su amigo había sufrido ansiedad ante el simple hecho de viajar como copiloto, difícil comparar a aquel hombre con la persona segura y autosuficiente que tenía enfrente.

—Ya me has oído, venga, desembucha —insistió.

—No, Jen tenía un evento en Los Ángeles. La segunda temporada de la serie empieza en unos días. Tendrá que hacer alguna ronda de entrevistas y publicidad —explicó, tamborileando con los dedos en el volante—. Tampoco es como si estuviese aquí siempre.

—Bueno, para ser un tío tan ocupado tienes que reconocer que sí, que siempre que puede se escapa.

Jared examinó el tráfico y se puso en marcha sin contestar, la música country que daban en la emisora de radio era lo único que se escuchaba. Le lanzó una mirada y encogió un hombro.

—Bueno, siempre… —Se mojó los labios y volvió a girar, introduciéndose en el denso tráfico de la autovía—. Siempre fue así, es decir… sabes que hay cosas que no conseguí recordar bien, pero bueno, siento que fue así, no sé si me entiendes. Éramos muy amigos, además de… lo otro.

Luke asintió. Lo entendía, en serio. Sabía que Jared había pasado siete años enamorado de los recuerdos y de la idea de aquel tipo. Sabía que todo cuanto Jared había hecho para superarse, al menos al principio, había sido con un objetivo claro: recuperar a su antiguo novio. Por eso la primera vez fue tan mal. Y por eso ahora tenía tantas dudas acerca de lo que sea que estuviese pasando entre los dos hombres. Porque para empezar, y que él supiese, Jensen Ackles seguía siendo completamente heterosexual ante el mundo.

—No te molesta, ¿verdad? —Jared le observaba con algo parecido al remordimiento en la mirada, y Luke no quería que ni por un solo momento pensase que no le apoyaba.

—Sabes que no, solo… cuídate, ¿vale?

La sonrisa de Jared era de nuevo deslumbrante y otra vez Luke se encontró pensando en cómo había cambiado desde mayo y desde el viaje a Roma. Desde que se conocían Jared había pasado por muchas etapas, como todos ellos, y aunque sabía que en los últimos años había encontrado cierto equilibrio, nada podía compararse a verle resplandecer como lo hacía después de todas y cada una de las visitas de Jensen o simplemente, y como había pasado hoy, cuando charlaban por teléfono o face-time.

Luke esperaba de todo corazón que todo acabase saliendo bien para Jared, el chico se lo merecía.

 

 

_Jared_

 

Era estúpido molestarse por algo que sabía iba a pasar, al fin y al cabo Jensen se lo había incluso comentado. A un nivel intelectual, él mejor que nadie comprendía que lo que sucedía en el mundo del espectáculo era en un noventa y cinco por ciento de los casos pura charada. Qué carajo, él mismo había sido un activo participante de eso. Primero con Sandy y más tarde con Genevieve. Él sabía de primera mano que Jensen jamás había sentido algo más allá de la amistad por Danneel, pero a pesar de eso, entre ambos había acabado por instalarse una extraña animosidad, que imaginaba había sido provocada no solo por su descontento por una situación que había mantenido casi como una obligación, sino porque en el fondo tenía celos. Celos de no ser él la persona a la que Jensen llevase de la mano a aquellos eventos.

Mientras contemplaba el video en el que Jensen charlaba con uno de los presentadores de Today Show acerca de _Familia_ y le escuchaba mencionar de pasada a su mujer, una pequeña punzada de malestar se le enquistó dentro. Que esa noche Jensen no le hubiese devuelto la llamada o que otras dos entrevistas con sendas apariciones _espontáneas_ de la feliz pareja en uno de los restaurantes de moda de Beverly Hills se encontrasen circulando por la web, tampoco servían para tranquilizarle o hacerle sentir mejor.

Con algo que se acercaba peligrosamente a la autocompasión comprobó que Jen tampoco había respondido a los mensajes que le había dejado, clicó en el link y esperó hasta que las fotos se abrieron a todo color frente a sus ojos. La pareja perfecta, Danneel en su elemento y Jensen con ese aire ligeramente condescendiente que volvía locas no solo a las fans, sino a los reporteros. Aun después de casi cinco años trabajando tras las cámaras era considerado uno de los hombres más atractivos de la escena televisiva. Sorbió la taza de té que tenía al lado, pero la infusión carecía de todo sabor. Abrumado por la oleada de celos que parecía querer engullirle cerró el portátil y decidió que lo que mejor podía hacer era ir al gimnasio y gastar toda aquella energía extra en algo más productivo que maldecir un mundillo del que hacía años no formaba parte.

Mientras se abrochaba los cordones escuchó el tono de llamada de Jensen, pero algo insidioso le hizo ignorarlo hasta que el sonido murió, logrando con ello que la casa pareciese todavía más silenciosa que antes. Respiró hondo y, decidido, buscó las llaves y cerró tras de sí. Comprobar de primera mano lo poco que había cambiado todo era decepcionante, sentirse herido porque Jensen siguiese dispuesto a participar del juego de Hollywood no debería molestarle, no cuando ellos era solo amigos, amigos en la distancia. Sus vidas no podrían ser más diferentes ni intentándolo, comprendió de golpe —¿cómo es que no lo había querido ver, tan tonto era?— cuando uno de sus vecinos le saludó con la mano y siguió su camino. Hubo un tiempo en que ir a correr al parque o bajar a comprar a la tienda de comestibles de la esquina y pasar desapercibido era una empresa casi imposible. Y esa era la realidad de Jensen, la que no iba a cambiar, no por él, ni por nadie. Sus vidas no sólo eran diferentes sino irreconciliables.

Jared podía negárselo a Luke, a Sofía, porque decirlo en voz alta significaba hacerlo presente, real, pero sabía que en lo más íntimo de su ser había albergado una diminuta esperanza de que a lo mejor esta vez lo suyo con Jensen funcionase. Nunca se había sentido más estúpido. Ya había pasado por algo similar, años atrás, había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo viviendo como un hombre anónimo en un mundo cada vez más abierto a otra clase de opciones, un mundo que cuando era adolescente ni siquiera hubiese imaginado, no para él, y no en Texas. Sencillamente, había olvidado cómo era tener que representar un papel y lo que eso significaba. Cuánto costaba. Había decidido ignorar que Jensen sí era capaz de vivir con ello y que eso era, en definitiva, lo que había hecho que lo suyo fracasase.

—Soy un imbécil —se lamentó en voz baja. La calle estaba tranquila a aquellas horas de la tarde y de repente la idea de meterse en un gimnasio o de permanecer en un sitio cerrado le ahogó. Dos manzanas más abajo había un pequeño parque, poco más que un parche de verde con un pequeño número de árboles y uno de esos castillos de madera en el que los niños podían pasar horas saltando de un extremo al otro. Normalmente solía estar casi vacío. Eso serviría, debía servir. Jared necesitaba correr, agotarse, dejar atrás toda aquella confusión y empezar a poner los pies en la tierra.

A lo mejor debería seguir el consejo de Luke y empezar a cuidar un poco más de sí mismo, dejar de soñar con cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance, que en realidad siempre lo habían estado.

 

 

_Hola, Jared, ¿qué tal va eso? Oye, imagino que estás liado, solo quería decirte que ayer se me pasó llamarte, tuve un poco de lío. Nos hablamos._

 

 

 _No te imaginas la mierda de catering que pusieron en el evento este que celebraron para lo de la premiere de_ Familia _. No pude evitar acordarme de cómo te pulías aquellas salchichas horribles que sabían a queso rancio. Eran las mismas, te lo juro. Oye, llámame aunque sea tarde, no me importa._

 

 

_Hola, Jay, oye, ¿qué coño le pasa a tu móvil? ¿Se ha roto o te lo han robado? Siempre está con el buzón… bueno, espero que cuando escuches esto me llames, cabronazo._

 

 

_Si no estuviese seguro de que me equivoco pensaría que me estás evitando, ¿estás bien? Hace una semana que no sé nada de ti… espero que no pase nada grave, joder, creo que he empezado a comerme las uñas, y dejé de hacer eso con doce, gracias, capullo._

 

 

_Jared… tengo que ir un par de días a Nueva York, que sepas que tu mensaje de siete palabras no es bastante. ¿Qué pasa? ¿He… he hecho algo que te ha molestado? Llámame._

 

 

 

—¿Sabes? —La voz de Sofía le sobresaltó, con una palabrota el móvil se le escapó de entre las manos y rebotó en el suelo—. Pasarte la tarde escuchando sus mensajes no es mucho más maduro que estar ignorándole.

—Oh, vamos —se quejó—. No le estoy evitando. Es complicado evitar a alguien con tantos kilómetros de por medio. Simplemente… necesito espacio.

—¿En serio acabas de pronunciar esa frase? —Sofía dejó la fuente de palomitas encima de la mesa y ocupó el sillón otra vez. Tomó el mando mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —replicó, a la defensiva—. Hasta hace unos días todo lo que tú y Luke decíais es que no era buena idea estar todo el día colgado del teléfono.

Sofía le estudió un minuto con el ceño fruncido. A Jared le recordó a esa chica enfadada con el mundo que había conocido en The Meadows. Tembló un poco, esperando que respondiese.

—Luke y yo solo queremos que te cuides, ¿es mucho pedir? Llevas una semanita con un humor de perros, incluso te ha afectado en el trabajo y lo sabes. ¿Quieres hacer como que no pasa nada? Adelante, pero que sepas que te estás mintiendo a ti, no a nosotros. Eres un libro abierto para mi, _Hollywood_.

Jared bufó ante el tono ligero que su amiga había impreso a la última palabra. Le lanzó un par de palomitas y masticó un buen puñado antes de responder.

—Necesito poner un poco de orden aquí —reconoció al fin, tocándose la sien con los dedos. Sofía le observó con expresión neutra, esperando su explicación—. Es lo que me hace falta, ¿vale?

—OK, solo me gustaría saber si tengo que cortarle las pelotas a ese pecoso o no, porque puede que le llegue por la cintura, pero soy muy capaz —añadió la chica con una sonrisa que era cualquier cosa menos dulce.

—No, en serio, por Dios, esto… —Dudó, avergonzado de nuevo por haber sido tan idiota—. Esto no es culpa de Jen, Sofía. No es su problema, es mío. ¿De acuerdo? Aparte, dejad de una puta vez de tratarme como si fuese una damisela en apuros porque no lo soy. ¿Vemos el capítulo ahora? ¿Por favor?

—Como quieras —le aseguró ensanchando la sonrisa—, pero solo si me prometes algo.

—¿Qué?

—Que vas a dejar de comportarte como una, _Jaredbird._

—Oh, por Dios, que te jodan —exclamó, lanzándole otro puñado de palomitas.

—Qué don de palabra tienes, Padalecki —se carcajeó Sofía, dándole al botón de encendido—. Vamos a ver la serie, ¿no?

—Venga —dijo, repantigándose bien mientras las primeras notas del tema de entrada de _Familia_ sonaba ya en el aparato.

 

 

 

_Jensen_

 

Decir que Jensen estaba entrando en el terreno del enfado tras navegar por el proceloso mar de la preocupación era solo un eufemismo. Era viernes por la tarde y todavía le quedaban mil detalles por completar antes de poder marcharse a casa y dormir hasta el lunes siguiente si le dejaban. Las dos semanas anteriores habían sido, además de agotadoras, frustrantes. No había notado cómo se había acostumbrado a hablar con Jared hasta que las llamadas cesaron. Los primeros días apenas fue capaz, demasiado fatigado para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese acabar con la puñetera promoción y dedicarse a terminar de cerrar los detalles de los pocos episodios de _Familia_ que quedaban por grabar. La segunda temporada de la serie se extendía a lo largo de dieciséis episodios, de los cuales estaban finalizados doce. Un par de meses más y podría tomarse un merecido descanso, y aguardar hasta que se hiciese oficial que iban a ser renovados para una tercera. Carla ya le había llamado para asegurarle que era cosa hecha, como si necesitase de su palabra para saberlo, capítulo a capítulo _Familia_ ganaba audiencia que se traducía en beneficios publicitarios, los ejecutivos de la HBO no ocultaban para nada su placer al respecto. Pero en ese momento su mente no podía encontrarse más lejos de aquellos menesteres, después de que intentase hablar con Jared durante todo el fin de semana y no lograra contactar con él, pasó de la sorpresa a la contrariedad y de ahí a la preocupación, más tarde a un enfado que no sabía cómo controlar.

Verse obligado a pasar más de un par de horas con Danneel en beneficio de la prensa y el marketing le había hecho pensar en la enorme diferencia que su relación había tomado si la comparaba con la que Jared mantenía ahora con Genevieve. Hasta donde sabía, sus encuentros eran bastantes amigables y siempre enfocados en los niños. Para sus adentros, Jen creía que aquellas buenas maneras estaban directamente relacionadas con el acuerdo más que generoso al que habían llegado cuando se divorciaron. Jensen había dejado en manos de sus abogados todo aquel asunto, en su día demasiado enfadado como para intervenir. Hasta donde sabía Jared se había plegado no sólo a los requisitos de su ex, sino a todas las peticiones del propio Jensen, lo que seguramente no le había dejado en la mejor de las posiciones económicas. Sin embargo sacar el tema a colación era incómodo y seguía esperando el mejor momento para hacerlo. Lo difícil era saber cuándo.

 

—Jensen, ¿te ha llegado el mail con las nuevas propuestas del guion? —Su asistente, Louise, era una chica que apenas llegaba a los treinta pero cuya capacidad para realizar mil tareas a la vez la convertía en una joya que él sabía apreciar y cuidar.

—Sí, lo tengo todo, cielo, puedes irte —contestó todavía jugueteando con el teléfono, donde el último mensaje de Jared parpadeaba. Cinco días antes… _¿Qué coño está pasando, Jay?_

—¿Necesitas algo? —Louise le observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No, gracias, guapa, tengo que hacer un par de videollamadas así que mejor acabo aquí y luego me marcho.

—Vamos a tomarnos unas copas al bar de siempre, por si te interesa —le aclaró Louise antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiró aliviado y tras abrir el programa, tecleó en el icono de Jared. Su amigo aparecía en línea y sin demasiadas esperanzas tocó con la yema en el símbolo de llamada.

 

Jared estaba parado y le sonreía cuando la pantalla cambió, mostrando el dormitorio principal, por lo que podía vislumbrar. Miró el reloj y calculó la hora. La mayoría de las veces que habían hablado los viernes Jared había estado cómodamente instalado en el salón y en más de una ocasión la conversación se había alargado hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Jensen volvió a sentir el aguijonazo de pesar por estar tan lejos de él, por haber pasado tantos días sin hablarle.

—Vaya hombre, ¡al fin te pillo! —se forzó a decir. Jared rió, el sonido ligeramente forzado, hueco. Igual Jared sentía también la lejanía y por eso ambos parecían de nuevo extraños el uno con el otro. Apretó las manos contra los muslos, sosteniendo las ganas imposibles de tocar el cristal.

—Hey, Jen, ¿qué tal va eso? —Jared dejó algo que no reconoció y tomó un cinturón. Si recordaba bien, el soporte para el iPad estaba situado en una cómoda alta justo enfrente de enorme lecho de aspecto confortable que dominaba el espacio del cuarto. Jensen había pasado más tiempo del que era capaz de reconocer fabulando acerca de cosas que envolvían a esa cama y a Jared sobre ella—. Siento no haber respondido antes, tuvimos una semana complicada y el fin de semana pasado estuve visitando a los chicos.

—¿Fuiste a Nueva York? —preguntó sorprendido—. Jared, ¡sabías que estaba allí! ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Fue un viaje de última hora —le explicó, todavía con el rostro inclinado de tal forma que el oscuro flequillo le ocultaba casi por completo la expresión del más joven—. En realidad iban a pasar aquí tres días, pero Shep estaba con la garganta bastante mal y decidí tomarme el lunes y alargar el fin de semana. En realidad no hicimos mucho, salvo ver películas y jugar con los Lego.

—¿Y está mejor? —indagó. La mención del pequeño le arrancó una sonrisa, de los dos era con quien mejores migas había hecho. Tom estaba en una edad en la que empezaba a ser más reservado y le estaba costando llegar a él, pero Shep le había acogido con los brazos abiertos. Los mejores dos días de su vida habían ocurrido a finales de agosto, cuando había tomado a JJ y habían pasado un fin de semana completo junto a los chicos Padalecki en Austin. Era como si de repente, hubiese vislumbrado una realidad alternativa en la que todos esos planes y anhelos que había nutrido a lo largo de su relación con Jay se hubiesen tornado realidad. Se había prohibido a sí mismo hacerse ideas o albergar esperanzas, sobre todo porque aunque su relación había empezado a ser otra vez amistosa e intensa, era consciente de que le quedaba mucho para llegar a conocer a aquel nuevo Jared que cada día le cautivaba más.

—Mucho mejor —aseguró Jared, que miró el reloj. Jensen volvió a sentirse incómodo, indeseado, como si de repente estorbara. Carraspeó.

—Oye, si estás liado hablamos cuando llegue a casa —propuso—, así te doy tiempo de acabar.

—Jen, esta noche no puedo, voy a salir a cenar por ahí, lo siento mucho. —Jared le miró un segundo y apartó los ojos.

—¿Noche de pizza con los chicos? —insistió, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a preguntar pero incapaz de contenerse.

—No… en realidad… tengo una cita. —Jensen parpadeó y abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, lo que fuese. La idea de que Jared estuviese arreglándose para salir por ahí, con otro, era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a asumir. Jared se pasó los dedos por los mechones que le enmarcaban la cara. Los años le habían sentado bien, pensó de pronto, admirando los altos pómulos, la línea de la nariz y los labios curvados y tiernos. Deseó poder trazar con los dedos el arco limpio de las cejas, contemplar de cerca aquellos ojos almendrados y llenos de color. Jared era un hombre con una presencia física increíble, por supuesto que debía tener citas, todas las que le apeteciese y era libre, libre para hacer cuanto se le antojase, con quien le diese la gana. El pensamiento creció y tomó forma, real y sólido y amargo atorado en su garganta impidiéndole respirar.

—Vaya… bueno. —Se peleó con las palabras. Jared le devolvió la mirada imperturbable, con una expresión serena, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. Jensen quería odiarle por ello—. Bueno, espero que lo pases bien. ¿Nos hablamos? ¿Te parece?

—Vale, sí, claro. Hasta luego entonces, Jen. —¿Era él o la voz de Jared sonaba triste? No tenía ni idea de nada.

 

 

Se tumbó en la cama recién duchado y, casi por costumbre, sacó el diario y lo repasó, buscando algún tipo de consuelo en las palabras escritas.

 

 _El otro día estuve hablando con la terapeuta acerca de por qué nunca te dije que odiaba que te hubieses ido de casa, ¿recuerdas? Ocurrió poco después de aquella conversación con Eric. Fue entonces cuando todo empezó a ir mal ¿sabes? Creo que aún le odio por ello, sí, sé que fue gracias a él que tuvimos_ Sobrenatural _, pero esa reunión fue la que lo empezó todo. Tú marchándote y la idea de mi agente de que lo que de verdad necesitábamos era aparentar que no nos veíamos fuera del trabajo. Que era hora de ser hombres de verdad. ¿Es que no lo éramos antes? Ahora me da vergüenza de haber accedido y al mismo tiempo, sé que de volver a repetirse la historia, haría lo mismo con tal de no perderte._

 

 

 

_Sé que a ti no te gustaba mucho más que a mí, pero lo de Genevieve y yo era como una obra de teatro en la que ninguno de los actores está demasiado por la labor. No era lo mismo con Danneel, ella sí sentía cosas por ti. Y tú un poco por ella, aunque solo fuese amistad. Y sé que era irracional, pero lo odiaba, Jensen, odiaba verla a tu lado ocupando mi sitio, lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Porque eras mío. Mío._

 

 

 

Cerró el libro y se tumbó en la cama. Sobre la mesilla tenía un vaso de grueso cristal con dos dedos de whisky que aún no había tocado. Desde que descubriese los problemas de Jared había reevaluado su relación con el alcohol y limitado su consumo al mínimo. Esa noche bebió un largo sorbo, dejando que el ahumado sabor le llevase a otros tiempos. Casi podía verles, besándose mientras se deshacían de los trajes oscuros, seda negra y flores húmedas y ajadas.

La noche en que se casó con Danneel, Jared le había arrastrado hasta la suite en cuanto habían podido desaparecer sin despertar sospechas. No se habían preocupado por encender la luz al entrar cuando ya tenían las manos encima del otro.

—Mío —le susurró Jared al oído, su lengua caliente y decidida arrancándole estremecimientos de puro goce. Jensen tiró de la hebilla plateada del cinturón, el metal frío contra las palmas. Lo lanzó lejos. Mientras lo escuchaba repicar sobre el suelo, ya tenía los dedos dentro de la bragueta de su novio, que hacía lo propio por él. Abrió los dedos y abarcó los genitales pesados y húmedos por el deseo. Gimió al sentir cómo Jared tiraba de la camisa, saltando los botones, apartando la tela, desnudándole con una pasión que rayaba en furia. Le mordió con fuerza, justo en ese punto donde le palpitaba el pulso, succionando hasta que los temblores de anticipación se mezclaron con el dolor, la sangre arremolinándose bajo la piel. La lengua de Jared, suave y delicada calmándole.

—Jay —musitó, buscándole con mano hambrienta, para así hundirle los dedos entre los espesos mechones sudados, tiró hasta que cayeron sobre la colcha, enredados en un confuso montón de carne caliente y ansiosa. Los ojos de Jared brillaron preñados de lágrimas mientras le montaba, enorme y oscuro, una sombra más espesa en la dorada penumbra. Se arqueó, dejando escapar un quejido de placer al notar cómo su miembro erecto rozaba la entrada dilatada y palpitante. El calor y la estrechez de Jared amenazaron con consumirle mientras el más joven se empalaba de una sola vez, hasta que no podían estar más cerca.

Jensen levantó las caderas al mismo tiempo que Jared empezó a moverse, arriba y abajo, lentos círculos con la pelvis, buscando su propio placer de forma impúdica, las manos sobre su vientre como apoyo, jadeando cada vez más rápido, más leve, hasta que eran como una enorme máquina perfectamente calibrada.

—Mío —repitió Jared, los labios abiertos mojados por el sudor y la saliva de sus besos, los ojos como dos rendijas incandescentes que carecían de fondo—. ¿Vas a correrte? Puedo notarlo, Dios, sí, estás a punto, puedo sentirte, Jen, ¿te vas a correr dentro de mí? ¿Quieres?

—Sí —sollozó. El cuerpo de Jared se tensó en lentas oleadas en torno a su sexo, apretándolo en un íntimo abrazo que le recorría de arriba abajo, curvándole los dedos de los pies, erizándole los pezones, que aquellos esbeltos dedos estaban atormentando. Sin aire, alzó más las posaderas mientras Jared gruñía, su sexo enorme y oscuro por la sangre se bamboleó pecaminoso entre sus cuerpos, escupiendo brillantes hilos de preseminal que le bañaron el vientre, regándole el pubis. El sonido obsceno y empapado arreció por instantes, atrapándoles en su lasciva melodía. Jared se alzó de nuevo, hasta que Jensen pudo ver cómo su cuerpo se abría en torno a su carne, el anillo de músculos inflamado le engulló de nuevo como si le rodease un apretadísimo guante, satinado y ardiente. Jared juró con voz rota mientras se inclinaba, buscando, buscando, buscando.

El orgasmo le incendió las venas con un fogonazo de puro placer, oleadas y oleadas de blanco goce que le atraparon en un vórtice que parecía no tener fin. Jared le dejó ir con un sonido gutural, casi un lamento. Le miró desde su altura, los muslos abiertos, el cuerpo brillando de sudor y ansias, como si fuese alguna clase de ídolo al que venerar. Se acarició, extendiendo el preseminal por toda su erección en movimientos lentos y calculados. Jensen admiró el juego de luces y sombras que los músculos creaban mientras se movía, lento, felino.

—¿La quieres? —No sabía si sería capaz de hablar, así que se limitó a asentir, luchando contra la languidez post orgásmica, con la boca anegada por la necesidad de saborearle.

Gruñó del más puro placer cuando Jared se le subió a horcajadas sobre el rostro. Hundió la nariz entre los cortos rizos, lamiendo y besando la piel de la ingle, permitiendo que el almizclado sabor del sexo y del sudor le inundase los sentidos. Usó las manos para amasar las nalgas, apretándolas con saña, golpeándolas con las manos abiertas, disfrutando no solo del sonido brusco de la mano contra el desnudo trasero, sino del eco distante de los quejidos satisfechos de Jared, que seguía masturbándose de forma lenta mientras Jensen hundía la lengua más abajo, recogiendo con gula los restos de su unión, besando la entrada suave y meliflua que se contrajo con livianos espasmos en torno a su lengua.

—Mío —canturreó Jared, girando la cintura, obligándole a abrir más la boca. Jensen podía notar el modo en que la saliva le corría por la barbilla, mezclada con su semen y con el sudor. Inspiró, hociqueando con determinación hasta que uno a uno mimó los pesados y tensos testículos, jugueteando con la arrugada piel, usando los labios y la lengua mientras dos de sus dedos se introducían en el canal en el que él había estado antes—. Sí… oh… oh… oh sí, Jen… vamos, chúpalos, así…

Gustoso, dejó que le usase a su antojo, permitiéndole marcar la piel de sus mejillas con secos golpes, el falo ardiente de Jared contra la cara, rastros viscosos y amargos que se unieron justo sobre su lengua mientras Jared le montaba, dejándole follarle con cuatro de sus dedos de la misma forma que antes lo había hecho con su sexo. Le notó estremecerse mientras se arqueaba, el sonido de sus respiraciones era ahora sibilante, ronco.

Besó el glande, dejando que su lengua bajase a lo largo, recorriendo la gruesa vena justo hasta la base, Jared dijo algo que no entendió, no es que le hiciese falta. Jensen notaba su propia erección pesada contra el vientre, esperando.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jared, cuyo apuesto rostro estaba congestionado, las arterias del cuello y los brazos palpitantes. Giró la mano y empujó inmisericorde antes de cerrar los parpados.

La primera oleada le dio de lleno en los labios, más caliente de lo que esperaba, codicioso, abrió más, ansiando el acre sabor en el paladar. Jared temblaba mientras se corría, en sus mejillas, en las pestañas, en su cuello, hasta que el sonido de su furioso corazón fue lo único reconocible.

Jensen no esperó, sabía demasiado bien que tras el clímax Jared estaría dócil, laxo. Le empujó, desligándose de su abrazo hasta hacerle girar. Gruñendo, le puso una mano en la parte de la espalda y le obligó a presentarse, a separar los muslos. Temblando, recogió con las yemas los restos de semen de su rostro y lo dejó resbalar justo entre las nalgas redondas. Se inclinó y mordió con fuerza, satisfecho por el quejido de su amante.

—Tú también eres mío —juró, hundiendo el pulgar—, ¿me oyes, Jared? Mío, y voy a demostrártelo…

No esperó respuesta mientras volvía a penetrarle, Jared se estremeció mientras ahogaba los quejidos de goce y dolor contra las sabanas, que agarró a puñados en busca de un sostén que Jensen no le dejó alcanzar. Fue rápido y sucio, fue más violento de lo que hubiese querido, pero para cuando ambos volvieron a correrse, Jared estaba llorando.

 

—Joder —suspiró Jensen, notando los pulsos calientes de la eyaculación mojándole los dedos, el bajo vientre. Estaba empapado en sudor y casi sin aliento. Se giró, gruñendo suavemente al notar las sabanas contra la piel sensibilizada de su pene. Sabía que tenía que moverse y limpiar aquel desastre, que tenía cuarenta y dos años y masturbarse pensando en tu ex no era lo más lúcido que podía hacer. Cansado cerró los ojos, preguntándose de nuevo si Jared estaría haciendo algo así junto a ese hombre sin rostro. Sabía que era idiota sentirse herido porque después de tanto tiempo Jared tuviese una vida en la que él no estaba incluido. Pero lo cierto es que dolía. Y Jensen había llegado a un punto en que era incapaz de seguir fingiendo.

 

 

 

 

 

  


**XVI**

 

_Jensen_

 

Despertó con un ligero sobresalto y, durante unos confusos segundos, fue incapaz de reconocer dónde se encontraba. La luz azulada del amanecer se filtraba por la persiana de madera, tamizando la escasa claridad del incipiente día manteniendo la estancia en una suave penumbra.

A su lado Jared dormitaba, la acompasada respiración era casi inaudible, se sentó y con cautela observó las facciones que la salvaje mata de cabello ocultaba casi por completo. En el sueño las líneas de expresión se habían desvanecido poniendo de manifiesto lo jodidamente hermoso que era. Era igual que volver a verle con veintidós y todo comenzase una vez más.

Apartó un mechón rozando con la yema la cicatriz de debajo, oculta por completo bajo la masa de espesos mechones. La idea de que había estado a punto de perder a Jared sin siquiera saberlo le golpeó de lleno, como una patada en medio del pecho. Apartó la mano, crispándola contra sus labios en un intento de contener cualquier sonido. Jared suspiró, moviéndose debajo de la colcha. Bajo el tejido de algodón se apreciaban las curvas y planos de la espalda, el tierno montículo de las nalgas que sabía que estaban tan desnudas como él mismo se encontraba. Aún podía oler el débil aroma del semen y la colonia de ambos, el rastro de sudor y saliva, marcándole la piel. Se sonrojó al recordar las largas horas de la madrugada, las palabras sucias masculladas entre besos salvajes, luego lentos, tan lentos.

Jensen era consciente de que jamás había sentido tanta paz. Pese a las dudas, pese a que una parte de su mente le estaba gritando, exigiéndole una explicación a sea lo que fuese lo que acabase de empezar, en su ánimo habitaba una sola idea, que pesaba sobre el resto. Jared.

Jared.

Estar con Jared.

 

 

_Estaba entrada la madrugada cuando el taxi le dejó justo enfrente del edificio donde Jared vivía, sin decir nada le entregó un billete al conductor y bajó sin esperar, sabía que ya que estaba allí no podía —no quería— echarse atrás. Inspiró hondo y tocó. Esperaba que aquella cita a la que su amigo había acudido no significase que Jared iba a pasar la noche fuera. Le sudaban las manos a pesar de que a aquellas horas hacía bastante frío, se las secó en la parte trasera del pantalón y se negó a moverse, aunque parecía que la casa estaba vacía y las dudas que le habían acompañado desde que decidiese viajar sin previo aviso estaban atormentándole sin consideración. ¿Qué iba a pensar Jared si es que estaba allí? ¿Y si no estaba, qué iba a hacer él?_

_Estaba cansado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, respiró hondo, obligándose a soltar el aire lo más lento que podía. Creía que había escuchado algo, pero no estaba seguro. Las preguntas y respuestas que su mente hiperactiva ofrecía eran cada vez más funestas. Acobardado, estaba girando sobre sus talones cuando la puerta se abrió para mostrarle a Jared, Jared con solo una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones raídos. Jared, que le miraba con cara de sueño y extrema sorpresa, Jared, los labios tiernos entreabiertos, despeinado y glorioso._

_Subió el par de escalones que había bajado y cortó el asombrado_ Jensen _que su amigo estaba pronunciando con un beso. Las manos en los hombros anchos y tibios por el sueño. Jared olía a jabón y cama, olía a su casa. Su lengua exploró tentativa el dulce interior de la otra boca, probando, reconociendo, tomando. Jared gimió, dedos inciertos subiéndole por la espalda para luego descender, esas enormes palmas abarcándole las nalgas, alzándole en vilo, gruñó de placer cuando su pelvis se frotó contra la incipiente erección de Jay, incitante, tan cerca, a solo una fina capa de algodón de distancia._

_Jared le soltó, jadeando. Tenía los labios húmedos de saliva y las mejillas encendidas. Jensen nunca había visto nada más hermoso._

_—¿Jen…?_

_—Te he engañado —soltó de sopetón—. No quiero ser sólo tu amigo, Jay. Te quiero. A ti. Por entero._

_Jared dio un paso atrás, tragando, su nuez moviéndose con lasciva violencia. Y Jensen en lo único que había pensado era en marcar esa piel. Hasta que no quedasen dudas de a quien pertenecía ese hombre._

_—No quiero compartirte —rogó mientras posaba la mano justo donde latía el corazón de su amante. Curvó los dedos sobre la tensa carne, notándolo latir—. Déjame quedarme._

 

 

Lo cierto es que siempre había sabido que su lugar en el mundo era al lado de Jared y eso le aterraba, le asustaba lo mismo que si estuviesen de nuevo en Vancouver, intentando aparentar lo que no eran y de paso casi matándose en el proceso. Sin embargo, ellos ya no eran los mismos, no eran esos chicos que luchaban por realizar un sueño a toda costa. Jensen ya había vivido todo eso y lo que era más importante, habían comprobado que el éxito no era sinónimo de ser feliz.

 

Se levantó de la cama y sin molestarse en pasar por la ducha se puso lo que primero encontró a mano; los pantalones que Jared había llevado cuando le abrió la puerta, unas horas antes. Sus ropas arrugadas estaban enredadas en un confuso montón, las recogió despacio, pensativo, colocándolas con cuidado en la silla que había junto al armario situado frente a la cama. Una vez más, dejó que su mirada vagase por el cuarto, comparándolo sin querer con su impersonal piso de Los Ángeles o incluso con el lujoso apartamento que una vez habían compartido en Vancouver, mucho después de que vivir juntos de forma pública dejó de ser una opción plausible.

La pequeña casa de Jared era el reflejo de lo mucho que aquellos años habían cambiado a ambos. Lejos ya el lujo y las fruslerías que en otra época su amigo había consumido de forma que rayaba lo obsesivo, como si buscase en las pertenencias materiales algo que llenase un vacío sin fondo. Allí en Austin todo parecía usado pero al mismo tiempo cuidado hasta el extremo. Los muebles de madera estaban limpios y ordenados; sobre la cómoda había una foto del él junto a los tres chicos, estaban jugando en el parque y aunque no recordaba el momento, imaginaba que era del único fin de semana en que habían coincidido los cinco. Junto al marco descansaban el iPad y un libro cerrado con un bolígrafo encima. Justo al lado una bandeja con un par de relojes. Se acercó curioso y para su sorpresa, reconoció uno de ellos. Al tomarlo, pudo leer la inscripción que él mismo había mandado tallar para espanto de Jared, que juraba que esa clase de joyas no se estropeaban. _Just breathe_. Seguramente, el reloj era más valioso que el contenido de toda la habitación. Salió al pasillo de puntillas y tras cerrar a su espalda, inició el camino de regreso hasta el salón.

Miró a su alrededor estudiando el lugar, aunque no era la primera vez que visitaba la casa, era como si de pronto las diferencias entre su realidad y la vida cotidiana de Jared se le estuviesen haciendo más presentes que nunca. El sofá, enorme y de aspecto confortable, era el único mueble que era capaz de reconocer como algo que aquel Jay —el Jared del que una vez se había enamorado— hubiese adquirido. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía verle recostado con el mando de la videoconsola en una mano y una lata de cerveza en la otra. Descalzo y desaliñado, esperándole con ojos somnolientos y una sonrisa que si era sincero consigo mismo, pocas veces le había alcanzado los ojos.

Caminó hasta la enorme estantería que dominaba la estancia. Fabricada de la misma madera que el resto del mobiliario, las baldas parecían incapaces de contener el enorme número de libros que se apiñaban en un aparente caos. Jensen sabía que ese no era el caso y que su amigo, fuera cual fuese, tenía un estricto control sobre lo que allí reposaba. Había varias fotos. Amigos a los que no reconocía. Los niños en varios estados de crecimiento. Hasta llegar a una en particular. Pasó un dedo por el marco barato y sencillo, contemplando la foto. Eran ellos dos en uno de los tráiler de maquillaje, tan jóvenes y felices.

 

Las cinco de la mañana y la noche de invierno parecía no tener final, temblado a pesar de la ropa térmica, Jensen entró en el tráiler de maquillaje donde la voz dulce y nasal de Jared dominaba al resto de tonos más suaves. Lorena y Mitchell, las dos encargadas de transformarles en Sam y Dean cada mañana, reían sin disimulo a cualquiera de las payasadas que Jared estuviese contando. Jensen se había limitado a dejarse llevar por la sensación de paz, de familiaridad que le rodeaba siempre que el más joven estaba a su lado, en el set o en la casa de uno de ellos dos. Ya por aquel entonces su relación era complicada y apasionante a pesar de lo que ponían en juego. Jared era no solo un amante o un compañero, Jared y él habían conectado de una forma que, por tonto que pareciese, iba más allá de lo bien que lo pasaban en la cama. Lo difícil había sido reconciliar eso con todo lo que les rodeaba. No recordaba quien de las dos chicas les había lanzado la instantánea, cuyos colores parecían estar desvaneciéndose por los bordes. Sin embargo la sensación de estar en casa, de pertenencia, era similar a la que había experimentado al despertar, sus apetitos saciados en todos los sentidos posibles. El cuerpo cálido y masculino de Jared seguía siendo el mismo. Y Jensen se encontró frente a una realidad apabullante. _Quería a Jared._ Al mismo tiempo, se preguntó si ese instante, la madrugada de Vancouver, el beso a escondidas, los dedos tibios bajo las miles de capas de ropa, era una de esas cosas que se habían perdido para siempre junto a las memorias que el accidente se había llevado de la memoria de Jay. Apenas habían hablado de eso.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? —La voz ronca a su espalda le hizo girarse y a pesar del torbellino en que se hallaba sumido, no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la incitante visión. Jared llevaba sólo unos flojos pantalones de baloncesto que habían visto tiempos mejores. La goma de la cintura le caía de forma obscena justo en el límite del pubis, mostrando los agudos huesos de las caderas, el camino de vello oscuro y crespo que todavía era capaz de sentir contra la lengua.

—Iba a preguntarte que si querías que fuese por café —improvisó, sin saber bien cómo explicar la angustia que le había asolado. No creía que aquel fuese el momento, ¿cómo poner en palabras aquel lio emocional en el que estaba sumido sin herir a Jared?

—Dios, Jen, no hace falta, ven, tengo de todo en la cocina. —Jared bostezó, estirándose como un enorme gato de piel del color de la melaza. Tenía el cabello más erizado que nunca, y parecía imposiblemente joven, más feliz y tranquilo de lo que le había visto en años—.Después tengo que ir al centro, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—¿En domingo? —preguntó, buscando algo con lo que distraerse de la incitante visión que era la espada desnuda del más joven. Le hormiguearon las yemas de los dedos por la súbita necesidad de pasear las palmas abiertas por la delicada oquedad de la columna, reseguir los planos de los omóplatos, deslizar los pulgares por esos hoyuelos justo a la altura de los riñones. Su miembro despertó con un latido hondo mientras recordaba cómo había sido tener esa seda tibia y húmeda toda para él. El modo delicioso en que Jared había gemido cuando le había acariciado. Las imágenes eran lo bastante excitantes como para acelerarle el curso de la sangre en las venas, pero al mismo tiempo eran dolorosamente insuficientes. Jensen, sencillamente, necesitaba más.

—Sí, tengo que dejar un par de carpetas en el archivo, pero será cosa de un momento, no te preocupes —replicó Jared mientras manipulaba la cafetera. Todavía descalzo, deslizó frente a Jensen una taza llena del humeante brebaje. Mordiéndose la lengua, evitó contemplar el pecho desnudo, donde para su bochorno, destacaban un par de marcas encarnadas que él mismo había puesto allí. Se revolvió en el asiento, incómodo en su propia piel. No tenía que esforzarse demasiado para recordar con clínica claridad la tórrida sensación de la piel erizaba contra la lengua, los escalofríos que le habían asolado en el orgasmo, pulsando hondo dentro de Jared, notando los espasmos que había recorrido a su amigo, la humedad pegajosa contra el pecho, deslizándose por su vientre mientras mordía, succionándole la carne en un intento vano de no gritar.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —ofreció al final, desesperado por centrar la mente en algo que no fuese el hombre semidesnudo que se movía por la cocina como si tal cosa, como si tener a un amante en su casa no resultase nada sorprendente. Tomó un buen trago de café mientras se recordaba una y otra vez que le ramalazo de virulentos celos que el pensamiento le había provocado no era para nada algo apropiado.

—Es algo sencillo, no hace falta. El pan es de ayer, espero que no te importe, es de aquí al lado, la dueña del local es italiana y hace maravillas y aguanta tierno —le explicó aún sin girarse. Jensen asintió, contemplando de reojo los kilómetros de piel color miel, recordando a su pesar lo que ambos habían hecho unas pocas horas antes. El modo en que Jared había gemido, ronco y apagado mientras le besaba, mientras sus caricias se habían perdido por los planos amplios y lisos de la columna, de los omoplatos. Tragó otro largo sorbo de café, repitiéndose que lo que debería hacer es dejarlo correr, no seguir pensando en que en realidad lo que le apetecía era apartar los cubiertos, la jarra de zumo, los cereales y tumbarle encima de la mesa. Abrir los muslos delgados y comprobar que el cuerpo de Jared aun le pertenecía. Hundir los pulgares entre las vértebras, masticarle, succionarle hasta que pudiese notar el calor de la sangre arremolinándose bajo la lengua,

—Tío —le interrumpió Jared, con una sonrisa bailoteándole en la cara—, sé que no soy el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero te juro que en estos siete años he mejorado.

—¿Qué…? —Se le colorearon las mejillas, así, como si en lugar de tener más de cuarenta rondase de nuevo los trece y aquel amigo de Josh se pasease por su casa otra vez provocándole toda clase de dudas.

—¿No tienes hambre? —Jared se había sentado justo enfrente, la diminuta mesa, poco más que una barra, a todas luces era incapaz de mantenerles separados. Junto a su mano crispada había un plato con un par de huevos y un montón de tostadas bañadas en mantequilla con aspecto crujiente y apetitoso. Se pasó la mano por la cara y tomó el tenedor en silencio, odiándose a sí mismo por no ser capaz de comportarse con la madurez que su amante estaba mostrando.

El pensamiento insidioso de que Jared parecía demasiado acostumbrado a las dichosas mañanas de después tampoco ayudaba a tranquilizarle.

Comieron despacio, el sol filtrándose por las cortinas de vistoso color azul, derramándose en dorados haces por el suelo de baldosas blancas hasta alcanzar los pies desnudos de Jared, que masticaba casi a desgana. Por un segundo, Jensen se lamentó de no haber tenido tiempo la noche anterior de acariciar la frágil curva del empeine, subir despacio por las pantorrillas, besar esa tez escondida tras las rodillas y comprobar si a su antiguo novio seguía volviéndole loco que le tocasen allí. Sorbió una vez más, sintiéndose inexplicablemente triste.

—Oye, Jen —empezó Jared, apartando su plato a medias. Su tono decidido le hizo levantar los ojos de su propia comida y enfrentarse a la mirada opalescente y cristalina que amenazaba con ahogarle. A Jared le temblaban los labios mientras le sonreía, y eso sólo le rompió un poco más el corazón, porque junto con la miríada de sentimientos, las dudas se hacían también cada vez más intensas. _¿De verdad encajaba él en la vida de Jared? ¿Le quería Jared? ¿Quería él? ¿Estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todo lo que les separaba cuando ya una vez habían fracasado?_

—Dime —incitó, cerrando el puño en torno al tenedor en un intento de no entrelazar sus dedos con los del más joven.

—Está bien, ¿vale? —dijo, casi en un susurro. El flequillo oscuro le cayó sobre los ojos y la sensación de _deja vú_ se acentuó todavía más. Era como volver a ver a ese niño que creía perdido para siempre tras los años de desgaste, de malos entendidos y rencores. La garganta se le cerró de golpe, amarga y seca, la enormidad de todo lo que les separaba era como una losa en el centro del plexo solar. No sabía si podría respirar, no mientras siguiese allí, prendido de los claros ojos que le escrutaban como si pudiesen leerle, como si le entendiesen. ¿Cómo podría Jared, cuando ni él mismo sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que buscaba?

—¿Qué es lo que está bien? —preguntó.

—Jen —suspiró Jared, apoyando el codo en la mesa, acomodó la barbilla en la palma para mirarle de frente—. No tienes que ponerte así, ¿vale? Lo pillo.

De pronto, la expresión resignada de Jared revolvió algo dentro de sí, algo que pugnaba por desatarse de una vez, desde que un mes atrás su antiguo amigo volviese a entrar en su vida.

—¿De veras? Significa eso que todo está bien, Jay, eso es todo, ¿una muesca más en tu casilla? ¿Un polvo por los viejos tiempos y si te he visto no me acuerdo?

Jared le contempló un buen rato, con las mejillas arreboladas como única prueba de que sus burdas acusaciones le habían afectado.

—Jen… lo que quiero decir es que… —Jared apretó los dientes y apartando los ojos antes de continuar—, no tienes que sentir que me debes nada, no por lo de anoche.

—¿Por qué, eh, por qué cojones tienes que ser tan comprensivo? —escupió, sin saber bien cuál era el motivo de su exabrupto, pero incapaz de parar—. ¿Es que te da igual? ¿Es lo que soy ahora, J, ahora _sólo_ soy uno más?

—¿Uno más? —preguntó el más joven con gesto sorprendido—. ¿Es en serio todo esto, Jen, estás celoso por los supuestos ligues que haya podido tener, después de casi ocho años? ¿Es eso lo que me estás queriendo decir? ¿Vas a decirme que no has follado con nadie entonces? ¿O es que soy yo a quien no se le permite tener _nada_ aparte de ti?

La aparente calma solo consiguió que Jensen se enervase todavía más, apartó el café y se levantó, aquello había sido un error, uno enorme. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido hasta Austin después de su última conversación. No debería y en verdad, no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto, por qué la idea de Jared con otros hombres le afectaba de aquella forma, imágenes de aquel infame video se sucedieron con blasfema claridad en su mente. Jensen no había sido ni remotamente un santo. Y eso precisamente era parte del problema.

—Durante un tiempo te culpé a ti —dijo Jared de pronto, sobresaltándole. Se giró para enfrentarle. Le contempló mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca, sonriéndole de medio lado, como a desgana.

—¿De qué? —preguntó al fin, casi a tientas, volvió a sentarse sin dejar de mirarle a la cara, intentando discernir qué era lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

—¿De todo, de nada? —rió Jared, suave y sin rastro de humor—, yo que sé, Jen, había despertado después de días en coma, con una pierna rota, un padre que había muerto sin que nos hablásemos, dos hermanos que casi no me soportaban y unas pocas memorias de mi vida y déjame decirte que la mayoría de ellas no eran demasiado agradables. —Gimió, agitando la cabeza—. Dios, estaba tan enfadado contigo, conmigo, con el mundo. Para empezar, no quería aceptar que tenía un problema, ¿comprendes? Quería culpar a quien fuese del desastre en que había transformado mi vida. Genevieve se había ido a vivir a Nueva York con los niños, a Shep le había visto solo tres veces desde que nació y pasaron más de seis meses hasta que estuve lo bastante bien como para ir a visitarles. Tom casi ni me reconocía para aquel entonces… —Jensen se mordió el interior de la mejilla con la clara intención de no interrumpirle, sin embargo la expresión angustiada de Jared mientras le relataba aquello agotando su capacidad de contenerse—. Al principio estaba tan cabreado, Jen, no te haces una idea de lo jodidamente cabreado que me sentía. —Jared levantó la cabeza y le observó con atención—. Contaba los días esperando que aquellas cinco jodidas semanas pasaran, hacía planes, calculando a donde ir y cuanto me iba a colocar en cuanto saliese por esa puerta. A cuántos me iba a tirar. Al fin y al cabo, ya que no tenía que disimular o que seguir aparentando por el bien de mi carrera, era lo menos que podía hacer. ¿No? —Rio de nuevo, un sonido frágil y apagado—. El terapeuta en The Meadows nos había dicho en una de las reuniones que lo primero que teníamos que hacer era evitar cualquier tipo de relación al menos durante un año. ¡Un año! ¿Te imaginas? Yo me reía en su jodida cara de listillo, porque yo no estaba mal, a mi lo único que me pasaba era que había tenido un estúpido accidente de coche y mi familia había decidido joderme un poco más dejándome allí… El resto creo que ya lo sabes —concluyó, posando la taza sobre la mesa—. Lo cierto es que a pesar de mis bravuconerías lo que de verdad me movía para querer mejorar era poder ir y pedirte perdón, quería arreglarlo todo, me había hecho la estúpida ilusión de que si mejoraba… que tú… así que poco después de salir del centro fui a verte, tú no me recibiste y acabé en un bar.

—No tienes… —le interrumpió, inseguro sobre si quería saber o no, sobre si necesitaba tener en su cabeza la imagen de un Jared solo, perdido, buscando en otros una compañía que bien podría haberle ofrecido él, de haber sido más valiente.

—¿Sabes? El sexo estando borracho no resultó ni remotamente tan divertido como yo lo recordaba —espetó Jared, sin detenerse a pesar de sus débiles protestas. Apartó la silla para levantarse, obviamente agitado, dio un par de pasos y con gesto ausente, tomó una camiseta del pequeño cesto con la colada que había junto a la secadora. Sus movimientos eran eficientes pero ni intentándolo podía ocultar lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. Jensen se sintió culpable por haber sacado el tema en primer lugar, por sentir aquellos insidiosos celos, por sentir que Jared, el Jared real, era aún más inaccesible de lo que había temido.

—Jay.

—Es que era cierto. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Cuando salí aquella noche acabé de nuevo en urgencias, con un coma etílico y creyéndome todavía más perdedor. ¿Sabes lo mucho que lloró Megan, o Sofía? Jeff quería partirme la cara porque estaba matándome yo y matando a mi madre. Y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo erróneo, en lo sucio que me sentía, Jensen. Aquello no era como… —Se estancó, conteniéndose.

Sin embargo, Jensen fue capaz de entender esa frase no dicha; _no era como cuando nosotros lo hacíamos_. Asintió, porque para bien o para mal, eso era una verdad que los dos compartían. Avergonzado, recordó esos otros cuerpos, recordó esos polvos sin sentido, recordó el vacío interior que había experimentado cuando el placer físico se había disipado. Esa minúscula parte que hacía del sexo algo que recordar, esa parte que le daba sentido y peso al acto más allá de la mera indulgencia. Esa parte que le había pertenecido a Jared y sólo a Jared.

—Después de eso regresé a Austin y empecé a acudir a las citas de AA, al principio cada día, luego cada semana y ahora… bueno, ya sabes. Has leído el puto diario, no me hagas hacerte un resumen. —Jared se detuvo a su lado y sin decir nada, se acuclilló, buscándole los ojos con gesto serio, casi desesperado.

—Jen, quiero que si hacemos esto lo hagamos bien, así que no voy a decirte que soy un monje, porque te mentiría. A veces ha habido otros chicos, ¿vale? Con el tiempo… bueno, a veces me he sentido atraído… pero no es como lo que siento por ti —añadió, apretándole las rodillas con dedos helados, urgentes, buscando una reacción. Jensen asintió casi a ciegas, desesperado por hacerle callar. No es como si Jared le debiese nada, no era como si no le comprendiese. Acunó con ternura la mejilla rasposa y delgada para luego apartar el largo flequillo, buscándole la mirada, con las yemas, rozó la cicatriz que discurría como un hilo rugoso y disparejo justo junto al nacimiento del cabello, casi oculta por la mata de pelo, pero discernible al tacto. La idea de que había estado a punto de perderle mientras desperdiciaba el tiempo en Los Ángeles odiándole, sintiéndose ofendido, le cerró de nuevo la garganta. Un mundo sin Jared. Jensen notó el vértigo del miedo, como un embudo, absorbiéndole, tragándole, robándole el aliento mientras el corazón batía con dolorosa rapidez dentro del pecho.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Jay —susurró al fin, curvó los dedos en torno a la curva del cráneo, atrayéndole hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que casi podía contar las motitas doradas que flotaban en el fondo de esos increíbles iris. Jared suspiró de nuevo, entreabriendo los labios tiernos en una clara invitación. La paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte, suplió su mente, trayéndole el recuerdo de incontables ocasiones en que habían escapado de todo lo que les rodeaba sólo para robar un beso, una rápida sesión de sexo, o caricias, o charlas intimas que tenían más que ver con el placer de estar juntos que con otra cosa. Jared mirándole tal y como ahora, como si no pudiese aguantar más. Al menos no había perdido eso. A lo mejor, no eran tan diferentes de ese Jared y aquel Jensen que habían luchado hasta reconocer que, para bien o para mal, lo suyo era más que pasión.

—Pero quería —musitó, aún si apartar los ojos de los suyos, tan bajito que casi no podía escucharle. Jared abrió las palmas, que tenía sobre sus muslos, como morenas estrellas de mar. Los largos dedos cálidos y fuertes contra el musculo. Vivo. Suyo.

—Lo sé. Gracias… —Le besó una vez, dos, tres, sólo un roce de piel contra piel, inspirando, recreándose en la presencia de su amante, de su amigo, de su pareja. La intensidad de su deseo era desconcertante, apabullante. Abrió los labios para dejar que sus lenguas se rozasen, girando la una en torno a la otra. Era como volver a besar por primera vez, como paladear por primera vez una fruta exótica, dulce y acida e intoxicante, todo al mismo tiempo. Jared gimió dentro del beso, alzándose sobre las rodillas, de nuevo seguro de sí mismo, decidido, demandante—. Gracias, cariño. Muchas gracias. Vamos —urgió de repente, luchando por ponerse de pie y por hacerle levantarse. La necesidad de volver a sentir a Jared palpitando en torno a su sexo era acuciante, no le dejaba respirar en paz. Quería volver a poseerle de día, ya, en aquel preciso momento, abrir las ventanas y dejar que la luz blanca del sol de Texas se derramase sobre ellos. Quería ver todas y cada una de las expresiones de Jared mientras le llevaba al orgasmo, mientras le hacía suplicar, Jensen lo quería todo y no sabía si sentirse feliz o profundamente asustado. Con decisión, dejó que las dudas se consumiesen en el mar del mutuo deseo que ambos habían de nuevo encontrado. Aquello al menos, era otra de las cosas que no se había transformado.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Jared sin aliento. Una sonrisa insegura bailoteándole en las mejillas. Jensen le besó allí, justo en los hoyuelos, sonoros, como quien lo hace con un crío pequeño. Jared rió, deleitado.

—Muy seguro —respondió. Empujó la pelvis hasta que su entrepierna rozó a Jared, que se mordió el labio antes de corresponderle—. No me digas que no tenías idea de lo que ibas a provocar al aparecer así.

—Nada que no hayas visto antes —se quejó. Jensen le examinó, posando la palma abierta hasta que uno de los pezones quedó en medio.

—No te hagas el humilde, Padalecki —musitó, obligándole a caminar—. No te pega nada.

—Estoy demasiado flaco. —Jared jadeó cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared de la cocina. Tenía el pecho ruborizado. Bajó la mano, deslizándola por el suave vello que se volvía más crespo a partir del ombligo.

—No te depilas —gruñó, bajando la cabeza para alcanzar la delicada piel de la clavícula. Chupó hasta que el calor de la sangre justo bajo su lengua le dijo que Jared iba a tener una nueva marca que iba a durarle días. Se apretó el pene con el talón de la mano. Podía notar los ojos de Jared fijos en él, el modo en que se le dilataron las pupilas hasta que sólo quedaba visible un delgado aro de color verde en el iris. Nunca había tenido un amante como él, ni antes ni después—. ¿Recuerdas cómo odiaba que lo hicieras?

Jared asintió, lamiéndose los labios. Ver aquel retazo de lengua sonrosada le hacía cosas que no eran ni medio normales. Jensen se hincó de rodillas sin decir nada más, hundiendo la nariz justo donde el pene de Jared pujaba bajo la tela, duro y obscenamente húmedo y caliente. Se restregó contra el vello oscuro y ensortijado, bajando la ropa despacio. Como quien abre un regalo.

—¿Lo recuerdas? Dios. Hostiaputa, Jared. Me encanta cómo hueles, no te imaginas, Jared… —insistió con la voz ronca. Circundó el sexo erecto con una mano, extendiendo con dedos sabios el tibio preseminal que manaba copiosamente desde el glande enrojecido. Lo lamió como quien se come un helado, lento, goloso, haciéndolo durar. Jared sollozó como si algo le doliese. Levantó los ojos y le observó, una obra de arte viva, pulsante, vibrante, llena de un magnetismo que creía haber perdido. Jadeó, llevándole tan adentro como pudo, hasta que sintió arcadas y las lágrimas se cayeron por las mejillas. Temblando por la excitación, usó las manos para masturbarle, Jared volvió a jurar, embistiendo ciego, buscando el fondo de su garganta una y otra vez.

—Sí… Jen… oh, sí… _por favor._ —Las palabras incoherentes dejaron paso a poco más que sonidos inarticulados.

Se frotó, desesperado por un poco de fricción que aliviase su propia carne. Urgente, necesitado, dejó que uno de los pies desnudos de Jared le sirviese de apoyo. Jared le puso una mano en la cabeza, sujetándole mientras le hundía la polla encabritada en la boca, el doloroso tirón le envió al vacío mientras abría más las rodillas. Tenía la nariz entre los rizos húmedos de Jared cuando se corrió, pulsos y más pulsos de líquido goce, empapándole la ropa, los muslos. Jared gimió, estrangulado, inundándole con su candente semilla, casi doblado en dos, riendo y llorando a la vez.

 

Al final la visita a Holding Hands se retrasó otro par de horas. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada al respecto. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en ello.

 

 

 

 

  


**XVII**

 

_Jensen_

_Los Ángeles_

 

 

_Hey, Jen, ¿te has ido muy temprano? Oye… tenías que haberme despertado. Podría haberte llevado al aeropuerto. Se supone… se supone que para eso están los novios, ¿no? Bueno, llámame cuando llegues, so idiota. Sabes que desde aquí te llevo dos horas de adelanto… un beso._

 

 

 

Jensen cerró el diario y lo puso a un lado. Escuchó de nuevo los mensajes del contestador y tras mucho pensarlo, decidió que era hora de reconsiderar lo que estaba haciendo. El domingo había entrado en pánico, ver a aquel paparazzi en el mercado al aire libre donde Jared le había llevado tras dejar las carpetas en Holding Hands le había hecho darse cuenta del desastre que sería si gente como aquella irrumpía de nuevo en la vida de su amante.

 

 

_Jared, te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Lo siento mucho. Cuídate por favor._

 

 

Sabía que era pobre y ridículo, que Jay no lo iba a entender y que tendría motivos sobrados para odiarle, pero lo cierto es que su vida era un completo desastre, uno que tenía que poner en orden. Dejó el móvil encima de la mesa de su despacho y miró a su alrededor como si viese por primera vez el lugar. Nada de aquello le parecía real, nada era comparable a lo que había vivido con Jared en Austin, nada se acercaba a la sensación de despertar de nuevo a su lado.

Tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

—Carla, este fin de semana voy a casa de mis padres, el lunes a primera hora quiero verte en el estudio, tenemos que hablar.

 

 

 

 

_Luke_

_Austin_

 

 

 

El teléfono resonó con fuerza en el silencio de la noche, la melodía machacona e insistente puso a Luke en marcha desde la primera estrofa. El terapeuta supo quién era con solo un par de frases, a pesar de que hacía casi cuatro años que su amigo no llamaba a esas horas. Mientras buscaba a tientas, se dijo que no podía ser lo que imaginaba, negándose a reconocer que el sonido le resultaba ominoso en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada. Descalzo, se detuvo junto a la mesilla que hacía las veces de aparador justo en la entrada y a ciegas, descolgó.

—Luke. —Casi no le reconoció la voz, el tono arrastrado y lento, poco más que un murmullo, apenas era discernible entre los sonidos de música y conversaciones de fondo. El estómago le hizo una carambola mortal, arriba y luego abajo, dejándole sin aliento. Después de años con un trabajo como el suyo, aquella no era ni la primera ni la última vez que algo así ocurría. No era el fin, pero le rompió un poco el corazón escuchar el desaliento. Jay había luchado demasiado para dejarse vencer, no ahora. Se negaba a creerlo.

—¿Jared? ¿Jared? —La pregunta resonó tan indecisa y débil que tuvo que rehacerla, obligándose a recordar que no era sólo un buen amigo, que para el otro hombre, era algo más, que en aquel momento su presencia era a lo mejor el único asidero que al joven le quedaba—. Jared, ¿Qué pasa tío? Háblame.

—Luke… —Escuchó la respiración rasposa y por un segundo temió que le colgase antes de decirle donde hallarle—. Luke, por favor, ¿puedes venir a buscarme? —La súplica, desnuda y rota le encrespó el vello de la nuca y el de los antebrazos. La duda le reptó por la piel del cuerpo entero, poniéndole en marcha con una urgencia que hacía tiempo no sentía. _No, no, Jared, joder, no._

—Dime dónde estás, Jare —urgió, intentando saber más, hacerle hablar, distraerle, hacerle respirar. Jared musitó una dirección en la parte baja de Austin. Como mucho quince minutos, menos si tenían suerte. Luke le hizo repetirla un par de veces poniendo como excusa que no había conseguido anotarla, se puso las zapatillas de deporte que había dejado tiradas en mitad del salón antes de acostarse y, con las llaves en la mano, se dirigió hasta la entrada de su casa. Esa tarde había dejado el coche en el angosto sendero junto a su fachada, por lo que en menos de diez minutos iba camino del local, agradeciendo a cualquier deidad que le escuchase por lo escaso del tráfico a aquellas horas de la noche. Aparcó al descuido, arriesgándose a que en algún momento otro parroquiano decidiese llamar a una grúa, pero con la voz apagada de Jared todavía resonándole en el oído la posibilidad de una multa era lo que menos le importaba. Tenía que ir en busca de su amigo. Ya.

 

El bar estaba casi vacío, unas pocas parejas que hablaban, algunos jugando al billar y la música de fondo. Recorrió el pequeño local con los ojos hasta detenerse en su objetivo. La visión del antiguo actor acodado en la barra, con lo que parecía ser un chupito de licor enfrente le descompuso, apartó a un par de chicos que se comían la boca ajenos a que eran observados con diversos grados de avidez y caminó hasta que se detuvo junto al otro hombre. Para su alivio, no olía a alcohol.

—Pedí un taxi —empezó, aunque ni siquiera había dado muestras de haberle reconocido. Su voz, lánguida y apagada, tenía ese deje sensual y somnoliento que le recordaba al sol y a veranos largos, dulce y un poco melancólico. Luke recorrió el perfil, desde el corto cabello que le caía en gruesos mechones por la frente y el cuello, las patillas finas enmarcaban el rostro alargado, los pómulos afilados y altos destacaban bajos la luz amarillenta de la barra del bar, tiñendo de oro los ojos claros, pintando los labios apretados en una mueca. En aquellos cinco años, Jared había sido muchas cosas: el joven perdido y enfadado con el mundo, el hombre luchador, su amigo, su paciente, era su hermano, pero fue en ese instante cuando el terapeuta descubrió esa faceta que el chico había dejado largo tiempo atrás. Nunca había notado de aquella forma lo increíblemente guapo que era, incluso con ojeras, incluso con aquel rictus de pena y cansancio que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no volver a ver. Le puso una mano en el hombro, cerca del cuello, sintiendo el pálpito del pulso, rápido y fluctuante.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, jurándose que si alguna vez volvía a cruzar su camino con el de Ackles iba a partirle el alma, famoso o no.

—Pedí un taxi porque quería emborracharme —repitió Jared ensimismado, aún con las yemas de los dedos en el borde mismo del diminuto vaso—. Quería… Luke, ayúdame. Jen… Jen se ha ido. Pasamos juntos la noche del sábado y el domingo. Se apareció así de repente, ¿sabes? Y… no sé qué ha pasado. Solo que me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que lo siente, ¿qué siente, Luke? ¿Haber vuelto conmigo? ¿Conocerme? ¿Qué? —Le observó tragar saliva, la nuez de adán se balanceó, arriba y abajo, casi compulsiva—. Luke… no quiero estar solo esta noche.

La sencilla aceptación le rompió un poco más el corazón, le recordó a aquel Jared de los primeros meses, un niño perdido en el cuerpo de un hombre que había vivido demasiado. Le pasó una mano por los hombros, notando los ligeros temblores que le sacudían, que le estaban recorriéndole en ese preciso instante, ascendiéndole como una marea sin principio ni final. Apretó fuerte y mientras rebuscaba en la cartera, dejó un par de billetes en el mostrador, llevando a su amigo casi a rastras. Jared había recuperado peso, no era solo piel y huesos, no era un nudo de miedos, rabia. En aquel tiempo, en todos esos años, Luke le había visto pelear con uñas y dientes por llegar a donde había estado tan sólo unas semanas antes. Hasta Roma, hasta el reencuentro con Ackles. Juró de nuevo, maldiciendo entre dientes. Nadie tenía derecho a deshacer años, años de duro esfuerzo, Luke era consciente de que Jared aún se culpaba por la mayoría de lo que había ido mal en su vida, personal y profesional, casi siete años atrás. Y joder, puede que en parte tuviese razón, pero por amor de Dios, fuera lo que fuese nadie merecía esto.

—No he bebido —le aseguró en voz baja, con los ojos puestos en el suelo—, quería, ¿sabes? —Levantó la cabeza y le contempló, pálido, Luke tuvo que retener la necesidad de girar sobre sus talones y buscar a Ackles, sacarle del agujero en donde estuviese metido y propinarle la paliza de su vida. Tuvo que respirar un par de veces y recordarse que Jared era un tío que los tenía bien puestos, que lo importante en aquellos momentos era salir de allí y apartar de su mente la tentación. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era—. Por una vez no quería recordar, no quería pensar en que toda esta mierda es por mi culpa.

—No me toques los huevos, Jared —le gruñó—. Sí, la cagaste, ¿y qué? Como si no lo hubiésemos hecho todos alguna vez. Venga. Vámonos. Estoy seguro de que esto es sólo un malentendido —añadió, a pesar de que las dudas le carcomían. Las pocas veces que les había visto juntos Luke había tenido que admitir que Jensen no parecía un mal tío y que parecía querer mucho a Jay. Parecía… la palabra del millón.

—Vale —asintió. Jared era delgado, pero a pesar de ello llevarle casi a cuestas no era tarea fácil, mucho menos hacer que entrase en el automóvil, sus largas piernas encogidas como podían en el asiento del copiloto. El viaje transcurrió en un silencio casi absoluto, solo roto por la voz del locutor de la radio local que Luke había estado escuchando de camino a su casa aquella misma tarde—. Dame las llaves, por favor, ya abro yo.

De pie en la acera, Jared rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el llavero, que le tendió. Habían hecho aquello pocas veces, pero ninguno de ellos era nuevo en aquel juego, Jared lo había hecho en más de una ocasión por alguna de las personas del centro, por Sofía, incluso un par de ellas por el propio Luke. Todos tenían espectros que exorcizar en ocasiones, de esos que ni toda la sal y el fuego eliminaban.

—Date una ducha, ¿cómo has dando con ese antro? —le ordenó—. Voy a hacer algo para que comas, apuesto a que has pasado estos cinco días machacándote. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no has llamado antes, Jay?

—Al principio pensé que era normal —le confesó—. Yo sé que su situación no es tan fácil… no lo entiendes, pero Jensen… hay mucha presión encima de sus hombros, lo he vivido de primera mano. —Se pasó la mano por la cara con un gesto de cansancio inenarrable, Luke no dijo nada mientras le escuchaba por un buen rato.

—Oh, vamos, no me vengas con milongas. Si, ya sé que al señorito le ha ido regular a la hora de salir del armario y que su familia no es lo que se dice un modelo a seguir, ¿pero por el trabajo? ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora no puede divorciarse?

—No lo sé —dijo Jared por lo bajo—. Ni siquiera hablamos de ello. Dios, me duele mucho la cabeza —añadió, sujetándose la frente con la palma—, no sé si confundí sus intenciones, Luke, ya no sé nada. Sigo olvidando que ahora no le conozco, que en realidad no sé nada acerca de lo que quiere… Soy un imbécil…

—Bueno, vamos, lo cierto es que eso de no llamaros y hacer el acto de desaparecer es cosa de idiotas —atajó—. No te hagas el tonto, Sofía me contó lo que estabas haciendo tú hace unos días. Pero ya entraremos en eso de actuar como críos de instituto, ahora dúchate, y después hablaremos de todo esto. Pero escucha una cosa. —Luke le puso una mano en el antebrazo para detenerle—. Nadie merece este tipo de comportamiento, ni tú, ni él, ni nadie, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, eso es pasado. ¿Me escuchas? —Jared asintió a desgana—. Y que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, de lo que has conseguido esta noche. Eres buena gente.

—Gracias. —Sin previo aviso, Jared le envolvió en un abrazo apretado, Luke le sostuvo, escuchándole respirar cada vez más lento sabiendo que su amigo hacía un serio esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. No tuvo corazón para decirle que llorar no era malo, sabía que a veces era necesario hacer ese tipo de cosas en soledad.

—A ti —replicó—. Por cuidarte.

Ninguno de ellos se movió en mucho tiempo.

 

 

_Jensen_

 

_Dallas_

 

 

_Oye, no sé qué pasa, me salta el contestador todo el rato. ¿Estás muy liado? ¿Estás bien? Espero que sí. Yo… bueno, me gustaría que hablásemos un poco de lo que pasó el domingo. ¿No te parece? Llámame cuando puedas._

 

 

 

Donna Joan Shaffer Ackles seguía siendo una mujer hermosa pese su edad y al hecho de que rara vez sonreía, no de verdad. Jensen había aprendido a no esperar lo que el resto de niños tenía y no valoraba, una madre que le abrazase al acostarse o que le animase a realizar actividades que fuesen más allá del valor académico y de cómo iban a afectarle en un futuro. Con lo que no había conseguido lidiar del todo era con la verdad absoluta de que tras la máscara de perfecta familia de clase media de Dallas; cristianos y caritativos con el prójimo, se escondía una realidad mucho menos amable.

—Jensen, cariño —le recibió. Mejillas empolvadas y peinado pulcro. Jensen no recordaba haberla visto jamás de otra forma que no fuese perfectamente compuesta y atildada—. Qué agradable sorpresa. No te esperábamos hasta Navidad. ¿No has traído a Justice contigo?

—Hola, mamá —contestó. La casa de sus padres, no en la que Josh, Jensen y Mackenzie habían crecido, sino una que Jensen les había obsequiado poco después de que _Sobrenatural_ fuese renovada por una cuarta temporada, estaba tal y como la recordaba. Impoluta y ligeramente impersonal. Las semejanzas con su propio apartamento le hicieron estremecerse—. No, este fin de semana a JJ le toca estar con Danneel.

Tuvo el retorcido placer de ver cómo su madre fruncía el delicado entrecejo en un gesto de desdén que no sabía si estaba provocado por haber escuchado el diminutivo de la niña, que nadie de la familia Ackles aparte de Jensen había usado, o por la mención de su esposa. Donna y Alan jamás habían ocultado que detestaban su elección de pareja o el hecho de que no dijesen sus votos en un templo de la iglesia a la que ambos asistían. Aquella había sido una de las pocas ocasiones en que se había mantenido firme frente a ellos: si alguna vez decía esas palabras ante algún Dios sería de la mano de la persona a la que amaba: Jared. Cuya existencia como algo más que un buen amigo no era un tema que se _considerase_ siquiera bajo el techo de los Ackles.

Sintió de nuevo aquel conocido ahogo que le había acompañado a lo largo de toda su vida siempre que se encontraba en presencia de alguno de sus progenitores. Jared nunca había comprendido el poder que en el fondo ostentaban sobre él y en el pasado eso había sido motivo de más de una discusión. Inspiró, pensando en que lo único que siempre había querido era un poco de aceptación, algo que sabía que no iba a conseguir. No por mucho que luchase.

—Bueno, pero no lo hagas sonar de esa manera, hijo —le amonestó Donna, guiándole hasta la sala donde sus padres recibían a las visitas. Parpadeó, porque de pronto comprendió que no recordaba la última vez que había estado siquiera en la cocina de aquella casa y que en realidad ser considerado un extraño allí era más que correcto—. ¿Café? Tu padre está a punto de subir, ahora mismo está con un nuevo proyecto en el garaje.

Asintió, sin preguntar nada acerca de los trabajos de ebanistería del mayor de los Ackles, otra de esas muchas cosas en las que eran completamente diferentes. Su madre le dejó allí con una sonrisa que como siempre no le alcanzó a los ojos —ojos que según todo el mundo había heredado de ella— y salió. Jensen miró el reloj de pulsera, contando ya las horas que le quedaban para regresar a Los Ángeles. Ni siquiera se había planteado pernoctar allí, prefería pillar el _red eye_ que permanecer más tiempo del necesario entre esas cuatro paredes.

Pensó en las pocas veces que había hablado con Jared de la relación que mantenía con sus padres, en todas las cosas que había confesado y en las muchas otras que habían callado. ¿Cómo explicar que se había sentido siempre un extraño para todos ellos? Era preferible seguir en aquel status quo, o eso había creído. Cuadró los hombros al ver aparecer a Alan, un hombre al que había admirado, querido y despreciado a partes iguales durante toda su vida.

—Jensen, qué sorpresa, hijo. —Alan le tendió la mano. Nunca había notado lo frágil que era si le comparaba con él y a pesar de eso, si se lo permitía todavía podía escuchar y _sentir_ ese ligero aire de desengaño y desdén con el que tanto Josh como el patriarca le habían tratado toda su vida.

—Hola, papá, por favor, ¿podrías sentarte? tengo algo muy importante que anunciaros.

 

 

 

_Jen, oye, no sé si… mira, sé que tenemos vidas muy diferentes, ¿vale? Y acepto que tengas dudas, te lo juro, te juro que no voy a presionarte, solo no hagas esto. Llámame._

 

 

—Jensen, estás de vuelta —dijo Carla cuando respondió a su llamada.

—Te aseguré que estaría aquí, ¿qué tal va lo que te he pedido? —Seguía rondándole por la cabeza la conversación con sus padres. La última. Imaginaba. Tenía tiempo de pensar en eso más adelante. Cuando fuese. Si había sido capaz de pasar años sin Jay podría hacerlo. De todas formas estaba en sus manos. Eran ellos los que no aceptaban tener un hijo gay. Se le escapó una lágrima inoportuna y traidora. Frustrado, deseó más que nunca estar junto a su amante. Dios, esperaba no haber jodido eso también.

—Jensen… sé que lo que me has pedido es más que razonable, pero ¿estás seguro?

—Lo estoy, hazlo, Carla, quiero que hables con el estudio y les comuniques que lo voy a hacer público. Si quieren una tercera temporada de _Familia_ accederán. O pueden irse al diablo. Y tú con ellos. No voy a cambiar de opinión. No esta vez.

—Oye, cálmate —pidió Carla con gesto tenso y serio, por un segundo Jensen no fue capaz ni de reconocerle la voz—. Solo estoy buscando el modo de que esto no nos estalle en la cara. Tu abogado está negociando con el de Danneel, es básico conseguir que ella colabore.

Jensen rió por lo bajo. Recordaba la sucinta explicación de Jared acerca de Genevieve, pero ellos contaban con un beneficio del que él carecía. La ex mujer de Jared había entrado en aquella unión tal y como lo haría una persona en un negocio con alguien al que apenas conoce y con el que compartía un número muy limitado de intereses. Dan y él habían sido amigos y había una larga historia de rencores y encontronazos. Lo suyo era como una infección que se ha curado mal, enconada y decididamente tóxica.

—Dale lo que pida, pero quiero su firma ya, no voy a esperar —comandó con un suspiro cansado. Todavía no se había ni duchado y le dolía la cabeza. Solo quería dormir. No pensar en la cara de Donna, llena de tal rechazo que hubiese deseado romper a llorar.

—Te mantendré al tanto —prometió la mujer antes de colgar, la resignación escrita en su tono.

 

 

 

_Jared_

 

_Austin_

 

—Jared, ¿has visto el enlace que te he mandado? —Sofía sonaba más excitada de lo que era razonable a aquellas horas de la mañana. Se giró en la cama y tanteó, buscando el iPad.

—Es muy temprano, Sofía —protestó. La noche antes se había dormido a las tantas y no le apetecía moverse de la cama. Al fin y al cabo era domingo—. ¿Te llamo más tarde?

—¡No, ahora! Venga, te espero.

Bufando, encendió el aparato y accedió al servicio de mensajería. Clicó en el enlace que le llevó a una nueva ventana. Era una conocida página de cotilleos y noticias acerca del famoseo en Hollywood. Jared evadía aquel tipo de sitios a toda costa y su amiga lo sabía.

—¿Qué coño es esto?

—La segunda entrada —le indicó Sofía, vamos, léelo.

Sus ojos descubrieron el nombre antes de fijarse en la foto en miniatura a la izquierda.

—Espera —dijo—. Voy a por las gafas.

Corrió descalzo y regresó con ellas puestas. Parpadeó y volvió a parpadear. Lo que estaba leyendo no podía ser verdad.

Jensen Ackles anuncia su divorcio. Para leer todos los detalles, sigue nuestro enlace…

—Jared, a lo mejor es por eso que te mandó ese mensaje —comentó Sofía—. ¿No crees?

—Pero… hace un mes, Sofía. Podría… —Dejó el aparato sobre el colchón y se levantó—. ¿Qué le impide llamarme al menos? ¿Un mensaje, de cuatro palabras? No sé.

—Puede ser. ¡Jared! Puede ser.

Se sentó de nuevo y recuperó la pantalla. Había un par de fotos de archivo y algunos extractos atribuidos a Danneel y Jensen. El origen provenía de la agencia de publicidad y de la agente de su amante. Podría reconocer aquellos nombres en cualquier parte. Cerró el navegador y lo dejó a un lado.

—No tengo ni idea, pero ya me he equivocado una vez dando por supuesto algo, no voy a volver a hacerlo.

—Sigo pensando que lo hace por ti —insistió Sofía antes de colgar.

Jared volvió a tumbarse, con la cabeza llena de posibilidades.

 

 

_¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que yo no te devolviese las llamadas aquella vez, Jensen? Porque sería un poco gilipollas de tu parte. No sé qué te pasa, pero espero que tengas huevos y me llames. Joder, Jen._

 

 

_Los Ángeles_

 

—Jensen, mira hacia aquí por favor —le pidió la fotógrafa que la revista _Out_ había contratado para realizar la cobertura gráfica de la nota de prensa y la entrevista que iban a publicar en el número de diciembre. No era ni por asomo su primera sesión de fotos, pero sí la más importante de toda su vida.

El estudio había tomado mejor de lo que nadie esperaba la noticia, sobre todo si tenían en cuenta que en _Familia_ se trataban temas tan controvertidos que la crítica la había calificado a menudo como los Borgia contemporáneos. Que el director saliese del armario después de un matrimonio fallido y una hija de por medio sólo era un aliciente más. Los publicistas de la HBO se estaban frotando las manos. A Jensen le revolvía el estómago todo aquello, el hecho de tener que explicar que durante años había luchado consigo mismo y que al final había aprendido a aceptarse. El hecho de tener que desnudarse de formas que le aborrecían. El periodista había hecho varias incisiones acerca de la maquinaria de Hollywood en la época en la que Jensen empezó su carrera, dejando claro que a pesar de que a pesar de que la sociedad estaba cambiando ya en aquel entonces, los estudios, que eran los que llevaban las riendas, vivían en su mayoría anclados en los estereotipos de los años cincuenta. Era arriesgado, pero era un riesgo que iba a asumir. Por una vez estaba diciendo la verdad, lo cual era reconfortante. Unas semanas más, se dijo e iría a Austin. Esta vez como debía hacerlo, como debería haberlo hecho tantos años atrás. Solo hubiese deseado poder llevar a JJ consigo, pero imaginaba que le debía a Jared una larga conversación. A solas.

 

—Jensen, levanta un poco la barbilla, así, cariño. Sonríe. Chicas, los brillos. —Carla le levantó el pulgar y siguió tecleando en su teléfono a una velocidad de vértigo. Después de todo, el asunto no podía haber salido mejor. Hubo de recordarse que lo hacía porque no sólo amaba a Jared, sino que adoraba lo que hacía y no quería estropearlo todo.

 

 

 

Austin

 

El termómetro marcaba diez grados cuando descendió del coche alquilado. La calle donde Jared vivía estaba tranquila. Miró el reloj de pulsera, si no estaba equivocado Jay debía estar ya en casa. Tomó el bolso de piel que había cargado y se lo colgó al hombro antes de cerrar el vehículo y activar la alarma.

La puerta se abrió al tercer timbrazo. Jared estaba descalzo y llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana de color hueso, tenía las gafas puestas, el pelo un poco más largo de lo que recordaba y en la barba sin afeitar brillaban algunas canas. Nunca le había visto más guapo.

—Jared —dijo a modo de saludo. El aludido no dijo nada, se limitó a observarle con una expresión extraña e impersonal que le causó un estremecimiento de aprensión. Cambió el peso de pie mientras esperaba. La mortecina luz de la tarde empezaba a cambiar a medida que en las viviendas vecinas se iban encendiendo las decoraciones navideñas. Un latido, dos, tres. Jensen intentó sonreír sin demasiado éxito—. ¿Puedo pasar?

No esperaba que Jared le cogiese por la chaqueta y le empujase contra el marco de la puerta, el sonido de su cráneo al golpear la fría madera casi se perdió a causa del gruñido furioso del otro hombre y su propio gemido de dolor y sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —Jared tenía las mejillas encendidas y los nudillos blancos por la intensidad con que estrujaba la prenda. Le zarandeó un par de veces. Su aliento ardiente le golpeó en la cara. Jensen notó mortificado cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía, al olor, a la presencia masculina de su amante.

—¿Por qué, qué? —se atrevió a preguntar. Jared abrió más los ojos, cuyas pupilas estaban dilatadas y más negras que nunca.

—¿En serio? —La voz de Jared se rompió mientras volvía a sacudirle, esta vez más despacio, como si con la furia hubiese desaparecido el resto de sentimientos—. ¿Te parece divertido? ¿Crees que es momento para jueguecitos de palabras? Unos cuantos mensajes en tres meses, cabrón. ¿No podías siquiera…? ¿Te costaba mucho llamar? Debería hacer que te tragases los dientes.

Le soltó de golpe, lanzándolo de nuevo contra el marco, que se le clavó de forma dolorosa en la espalda, la fuerza del empujón le hizo caer, dejándole sentado en el frío suelo. Jared le abandonó allí y desapareció por el pasillo, imaginaba que rumbo a la cocina. Recogió el bolso y le siguió, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de él. El hogar de Jared seguía siendo tan cálido como lo recordaba, olía a café y a algo dulce que hizo que se le hiciese la boca agua a pesar de que sabía que no podría comer nada.

Jared estaba removiendo una taza sentado en la mesa y por un segundo, se preguntó si recordaría aquella otra vez, en otra cocina, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Se envaró al verle entrar pero no dijo nada, lo cual fue un alivio, al menos iba a dejarle hablar.

Se sentó y tras colocarse el bolso en el regazo, rescató lo que buscaba. Sacó el ejemplar todavía inédito de la revista, una prueba de imprenta que Carla le había hecho llegar, y lo desplazó por la mesa hasta dejarlo justo al alcance de Jared. Las emociones se reflejaron en el apuesto rostro como si éste fuese un caleidoscopio, desde el enfado a la curiosidad a la sorpresa, hasta volver a una desnuda neutralidad.

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?

—¿Recuerdas el domingo en que estuvimos juntos? —preguntó suavemente. Jared le miró a los ojos antes de apartarlos. Movió la cucharilla y tomó un sorbo.

—¿Te refieres a ese domingo en que apareciste, echamos un par de polvos y luego te largaste de madrugada sin decir nada? ¿Ese domingo?

—Si quieres ponerlo así… sí, hablo del domingo en que nos acostamos por primera vez.

—Me parece idiota que digas que esa fue la primera vez —Jared movió la cabeza, incrédulo—. Estuvo muy lejos de mucho de ser nuestra primera vez —remarcó mordaz.

—El domingo en que estuvimos juntos me di cuenta de algo, Jay —respondió, mirándole de frente—. ¿Quieres que te confiese una cosa muy tonta? Al principio, después de Roma… no sé, sentía algo parecido a la lástima por ti —levantó una mano pidiéndole que no dijese nada—, no es que pensase que fueses infeliz ni nada, pero seguía comparándote con lo que habíamos tenido, con lo que sabía de ti… es extraño, ¿vale? No podía separar al Jared que había conocido y amado con el hombre que tenía, que _tengo_ enfrente. Pero lo cierto es que cada vez que hablábamos… Jared, era como volver de nuevo a caer. Dios, era peor, porque sabía lo que era, lo que podría ser, estar contigo. En todos los aspectos. Te deseaba mucho. Y luego nos acostamos. —Jared le estaba observando, las manos aún en torno a la taza, esperando—. Jared, esa noche… joder, no me hagas decirte lo que ya sabes más que de sobra —rió por lo bajo, avergonzado por el calor que sentía crepitándole en el cuello y en las mejillas—. Estuvimos en tu trabajo y nos fuimos por ahí, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —susurró, todavía con los ojos clavados en él—. Todo parecía bien… por eso… que te fueses…

—Estuvimos en aquel mercado al aire libre, los vendedores y la mayoría de la gente te saludaba, eras uno más, estabas en tu elemento, al igual que en el trabajo. Eras feliz. Eres feliz, Jared. Más de lo que nunca te había visto. Más de lo que nunca fui capaz de hacerte. Estábamos allí a pleno sol y nadie me echó dos miradas demás, encajabas, Jared, y de pronto aquel tío estaba allí y…

—¿Aquel tío? —le interrumpió Jared. Su mano sobre el antebrazo, un solo segundo, como si quemase. Jensen sabía que se merecía aquello, pero aun así dolía.

—¿Recuerdas a la pareja aquella en el aeropuerto de Van, los que pillaban autógrafos que vendían después? ¿Los que hacían fotos todo el puto rato cuando estábamos en sets abiertos?

—Sí… pero qué tiene eso que ver con…

—Abby está ahora en Los Ángeles, y el chaval… le vi aquí, Jared, estaba aquí y ya sabes cómo son, joder. Era tu vida de nuevo en juego y simplemente no podía hacerlo, ¿lo entiendes? ¡No podía permitirlo! Si les dejaba iban a volver a arrastrarte en toda esa mierda, eso estuvo a punto de… —Tropezó con las palabras, incapaz de vocalizar el miedo visceral que había sentido ante la idea de exponer a Jay a todo aquello, a algo que había estado a punto de matarle.

 

 

_La mañana de verano era calurosa, pero eso no impedía que el mercadillo al aire libre estuviese a rebosar. Sobre los kioscos donde los vendedores exponían el género habían extendido telas de vivos colores que procuraban una bienvenida sombra. El viento movía el improvisado techo, dejando que frescas ráfagas se colasen por las irregulares callejuelas, arrastrando los ricos olores de lo que se ofrecía. Jared saludó a un buen número de los chicos y chicas que voceaban, ofreciendo todo tipo de alimentos frescos e incluso envasados de forma artesanal._

_Le había tomado de la mano, como si eso fuese algo que hiciesen a menudo, cuando en realidad, Jensen podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que se habían podido permitir ese lujo en el pasado. Sus dedos entrelazados encajaban a la perfección, como hecho para ese gesto, y de pronto la idea de haber vivido privado de algo tan natural, tan ínfimo, le resultó tremendamente triste._

_Ajeno a su estado nostálgico, Jared le llevaba de un lado al otro, hablando sin parar, riendo, contándole mil y una anécdotas con esa vehemencia que reservaba para temas que le apasionaban. Le sorprendió comprobar cuan parecido era a aquel Jared del principio, cuando lo suyo era nuevo y limpio y solo eran ellos dos contra el mundo, sin el peso de los años y las obligaciones. Se encontró observándole fascinado, maravillado porque a pesar de todo tenía ante sí una segunda oportunidad. Con Jared._

 

_Estaba mirando un tenderete con baratijas trenzadas cuando le observó, de pie a solo unos de donde Jensen se había detenido. Parpadeó, casi deseando que su imaginación le estuviese jugando alguna mala pasada. El chico le lanzó un saludo socarrón y desapareció por donde había venido. Un acto de ilusionismo. Se le había secado la garganta imaginando las posibilidades, ¿habría visto algo? ¿Lo bastante para sacar fotos? Desde hacía varios años las prácticas de los paparazzi habían empezado a estar más controladas, pero eso no significaba nada. Nada._

_Contempló a Jared, que se había acercado de nuevo cargando con una bolsa que desprendía un olor delicioso a carne y especias._

_—Tengo el almuerzo —anunció con una ancha sonrisa—. John es un cocinero increíble y estas empanadas de ternera son para morirte. ¿Qué te parece si nos las comemos en casa…?_

_Jared alzó las cejas un par de veces, juguetón, libre, más feliz de lo que nunca le había visto y Jensen no podía robarle eso. No de nuevo. No si podía impedirlo._

_—Vamos —asintió. Los hoyuelos de Jared se ahondaron y por un segundo estuvo tentado de besarle allí mismo, a plena luz. Acabar con todo._

_—¿Estás bien? —Jared le guió por en medio de los ríos de gente que iban a lo suyo, ignorándoles._

_—Sí… solo, me gustaría volver… a casa. —Las palabras le resultaron agridulces sobre la lengua. Algún día no muy lejano, se prometió. Algún día._

_—A casa entonces, obseso._

 

 

Se levantó hasta detenerse junto a la ventana que estaba encima del fregadero. Afuera las luces navideñas parpadeaban, alegres y chispeantes, anunciando los días de fiesta venideros.

—Jen. —Jared movió la cabeza, incrédulo—. Soy un adulto y al menos podrías haberme llamado, joder. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pensé? ¿De lo que estuve a punto de hacer…?

Jensen empalideció al escucharle, obviamente pensando en las implicaciones que las palabras de Jared tenían.

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad? ¡Me estás dando la razón! —Se pasó una mano por la cara—. ¡Al principio seguía siendo ese gilipollas que creía que iba a rescatarte de una vida que no era la tuya! En lo más hondo me había _convencido_ que tú no estabas feliz con lo que tenías aquí y que yo iba a sacarte de eso, a _salvarte_. Entonces vi que no, que en realidad… estabas mejor sin mí. ¡Que estás mejor sin ti! Dios, soy un completo gilipollas, un egoísta. No he cambiado, Jay, estás mejor sin mí.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Jared de pronto—. Jen…

—Pero es verdad, tú mismo lo decías en el diario. Podías vivir sin ocultarte, podías _ser tú_. Supongo que no lo creí hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos —concluyó—. Lo que no esperaba es querer formar parte de eso. Jared. Sólo… quería regresar junto a ti cuando todo en mi vida estuviese limpio. Por primera vez en toda mi vida quería ser sincero.

 

Jensen apoyó las manos en el borde y respiró lo más despacio que pudo. Inhalar y exhalar. Calmar el pánico. No quería pensar en los ojos fríos de Donna o Alan, en las palabras llenas de falsa caridad, como si fuese un enfermo. _No podemos hacer nada por ti si has elegido no seguir a Cristo, Jensen, te hemos educado para que seas un buen hombre, uno que distinga lo que es sano de lo que es una perversión del regalo de Dios que es la intimidad carnal, y eso sólo es aceptable entre un hombre y una mujer. Piénsalo. No podemos hacer más por ti ni por tu alma inmortal._ Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de qué cojones iba a hacer si Jared no le comprendía, si no le perdonaba, porque por desgracia Jensen era muy consciente de todo lo que había hecho mal, con Jared más que con nadie.

—Todo ese tiempo —añadió—, no fue responsabilidad tuya, no por completo. Nada de toda esa jodida situación fue por tu causa… Dios, se suponía que debía estar ahí para ti. Prometí que iba a cuidarte y dejé que todo _aquello_ pasara. Tenías razón de estar cabreado conmigo, mucha razón. Para mí era lo más sencillo, había aprendido a vivir así desde pequeño y no me paré a _pensar_ en que lo que eso te estaba haciendo a ti. Por eso ahora quería hacerlo todo diferente, empezar de cero —balbuceó—. Sin mentiras. Este soy yo. Jensen Ackles. Tengo cuarenta y dos años y una cría que está deseando volver a verte y además soy gay y te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que nunca voy a ser capaz de… —Se detuvo, las lágrimas que no sabía que estaban derramando le inundaron la garganta. Apretó los parpados porque de verdad no sabía _qué iba a hacer_ si Jared no le creía. Si Jared hacía lo que él había hecho siete años atrás. Dejarle sin mirar atrás. Sin darle la opción de decir lo siento. Apretó los dedos en torno al borde romo, que de pronto estaba viscoso por el sudor. Había estado tan confundido cuando se marchó. ¿Cómo iba Jared a pasar por alto esta nueva estupidez? Notaba la cabeza extraña, como si le pesara o estuviese llena de algodón. Quería hablar, pero los labios le hormigueaban demasiado. Tragar aire era demasiado. Pensar era _demasiado_. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin Jay?

—Vale —le interrumpió Jared, una mano enorme sobre los labios, el otro brazo rodeándole la cintura. Jensen llevaba días, semanas, meses, _años_ , soñando con aquel calor. Con la certeza de que Jared le sostendría si se dejaba caer, si por un segundo no era ese hombre que lo tiene todo controlado y dispuesto—. Jen… Jensen, para. Para por favor. Está bien, te entiendo. Te entiendo. Lo arreglaremos, ¿vale? Respira, vamos, hazlo por mí. Respira, Jen…

Se dejó llevar y cayó en la deriva con la convicción de que era Jared y no otro quien le sustentaba, como tantas veces había deseado — _soñado_ — a lo largo de los años. Fuerte, seguro, _suyo_.

 

 

Despertó con la garganta dolorida y la cabeza pesada, como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Casi esperaba encontrarse con Kane o alguno de los habituales, uno de esos tíos que, como él antes de Jared, se preciaban de no preocuparse de nada que no fuese el placer momentáneo que proporcionaba un polvo rápido e impersonal.

Jared estaba acostado a su lado, esta vez despierto y leyendo algo. Si debía juzgar por la luz del dormitorio —al que no sabía cómo cojones había llegado—, la mañana estaba bastante avanzada. Al escucharle se giró y le miró por encima de las gafas, una sonrisa dulce, hoyuelos y barba mal afeitada. Jensen no sabía por dónde empezar a besarle.

—Hey —susurró, sorprendido por lo débil que se sentía. Moverse se había transformado en una empresa casi imposible. Parpadeó, somnoliento, temiendo que aquello fuese sólo un sueño y que de un momento a otro despertaría en su frío apartamento en Nueva York o Los Ángeles.

—Hola. —Jared apoyó una mano en el colchón para mirarle desde su sitio, enorme y oscuro. La camiseta de manga corta tenía el cuello en uve y la sombra de vello castaño parecía llamarle, suplicándole que lo acariciase. Suspiró al ver cómo la sonrisa de Jared se ensanchaba. Sabía lo que estaba mirando y la reacción que tenía en él. Pequeño engreído.

—¿Te puedes crees que no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó, sintiéndose inseguro y un poco avergonzado. Jared se inclinó y le besó en la boca, leve, sin lengua, el toque de labios sobre labios. Con vergüenza, Jensen notó las lágrimas de nuevo, copiosas y ardientes, sofocándole, cortándole la respiración.

—Estabas muy cansado, y además tenemos que hablar de tus hábitos de alimentación, Jen, estás mucho más delgado desde que no nos vemos —respondió Jared, que se tumbó a su lado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma para observarle con más comodidad—. ¿En serio hablaste con tus padres?

Jensen asintió mientras apartaba la cara. No le había sorprendido la reacción de los Ackles, pero a pesar de eso, dolía. Más de lo que debería, por muy irracional que fuese, al fin y al cabo eran sus padres, que le habían criado, que conocían a Jared, ¿cómo podían equiparar el sentimiento que le unía al otro hombre con aberraciones como la bestialidad? El eco de aquellas palabras parecía que iba a mancharle para siempre. Para su horror, notó cómo una lágrima se le deslizaba por la mejilla, se sentó de golpe, ignorando la sensación de mareo y nausea que se abatió sobre él. Jensen se había preciado siempre de ser un hombre pragmático, controlado, incluso frente a Jared.

—Lo siento —murmuró, limpiándose la cara con impaciencia, incapaz de retener un áspero sollozo, se encogió un poco más—. No sé qué cojones me pasa, perdóname. Esto es de gilipollas.

Jared no le replicó al principio, de hecho apenas le miró mientras le atraía al círculo de sus brazos, Jensen se estremeció un poco al sentir la conocida tibieza, el añorado aroma de la piel de su amante. Sollozó al sentir cómo aquellas piernas interminables le rodeaban, encerrándole todavía más. Estaba tan cansado. Tanto.

—¿Sabes lo primero que recordé cuando recobré la consciencia? —Jay no necesitaba añadir nada más, los dos sabían de qué hablaba. Jensen negó, hundiendo el rostro húmedo todavía más en la suave camiseta, inspirando, luchando por recobrar la compostura. La voz de Jared parecía resonar contra su oído, a la par que los latidos de su corazón—. Mi padre siempre nos decía la misma frase, bueno, más a mí, para qué vamos a negarlo: «JT, los chicos no lloran». Me pasé media vida intentando demostrarle y demostrarme a mí mismo que era capaz de vivir así, ¿y sabes qué? Mi padre se equivocaba, Jen.

Jensen entrelazó los dedos entre los morenos de su novio, que le besó, canturreando por lo bajo, dándole algo que nunca había tenido. Libertad.

Descubrió que Jared tenía razón.

—Quizás deberías pensarte hablar con alguien —propuso tímidamente el más joven, mucho más tarde—. No conmigo, claro, no sería ético, pero conozco gente muy buena. Y serán discretos.

—Quizás… muchas gracias —asintió. Jared le tocó la mejilla con los dedos, el contacto cálido y lleno de confort. En otras ocasiones habría desdeñado la idea, tachándola de inservible. Toda su vida adulta se había preciado de ser un hombre pragmático, en sus cinco sentidos, seguro de quien era y qué era lo que quería de la vida. Ahora tenía un punto de vista completamente diferente, sabía que la mayoría de esas ideas que tenía acerca de sí mismo no eran verdad.

—Siento que pasara de esa forma, Jen —musitó Jared contra su oído—. La última conversación que yo tuve con mi padre fue para decirle que no le había importado nunca saber si me gustaba que me diesen por el culo mientras estuviese ahí para darles dinero. Al menos, tú lo has dejado en sus manos. No tienes la culpa y no puedes hacer más.

—Lamento tanto no haber estado ahí, lo siento tantísimo, Jay —le confesó, trazando con las yemas la cicatriz. Jared giró la cabeza y le besó en el centro de la palma—. He hecho tantas cosas mal.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos una promesa? —propuso—. Vamos a dejar de pensar en el pasado y mirar un poco hacia adelante para variar. No sé tú, pero yo estoy aburrido ya de todo eso. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer: compras de navidad para tres críos, darme una ducha con mi chico y después, si se porta bien, planeo tumbarle en esta cama y echarle el polvo de su vida.

Levantó las cejas un par de veces, con una sonrisa que hacía que sus hoyuelos destacaran más profundos que nunca. Jensen bufó, retorciéndose bajo las caricias cada vez más atrevidas.

—Ya que lo pones así —jadeó, intentando sin éxito mantener la compostura—. No creo que pueda negarme.

Jared se levantó de un solo movimiento, músculo y sangre y huesos perfectamente calibrados, como una enorme y sensual bestia. Le tendió la mano.

—¿Vamos? —Había una dulce mueca bailoteando en los labios sonrosados. Jensen pensó de nuevo en aquel niño de veintidós del que se había enamorado de golpe, como una animal, preso de una sonrisa como aquella. Jared volvía a estar lleno de vida y él no pensaba perdérselo. Aceptó la ayuda. Sus dedos entrelazados encajaron tan bien como siempre lo habían hecho.

—Vamos.

 

_23/04/2016 Aeren_

 

 

 

  
  
 Notas y Agradecimientos

Bueno, ahora permitidme que me ponga friki y eso, quiero añadir una serie de links con información que he usado mientras ‘pensaba’ qué era lo que quería contar y cómo hacerlo. Desde aquí mis más sinceras disculpas si alguna de las escenas descritas en el fic no son fieles a la realidad, lo he hecho lo que mejor he sabido.

También quiero darle las gracias a Hermione, mi beta, todas las palabras son pocas para decir lo orgullosa que estoy de que ELLA se tome el tiempo de ayudarme y que mis locuras sean legibles. A Aura, Lucy y Alba, que aguantan mis momentos y no tengo ni que pagarles ni nada, son las mejores. A vosotros, si es que hay alguien leyendo esto aún. Un beso.

[PlayList](https://open.spotify.com/user/116087499/playlist/6TgqAcpSOSXh3dmHsn8l32)

[ [Prognostic Factors in Head Injuries] (PDF Download Available) ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/270272290_Prognostic_Factors_in_Head_Injuries)

[ Psicopatologia de la memoria ](http://www.elergonomista.com/enfermeria/memoria.htm)

[ Problemas conductuales posteriores a traumatismo craneal (Coping With Behavior Problems After Head Injury) | Family Caregiver Alliance ](https://www.caregiver.org/problemas-conductuales-posteriores-traumatismo-craneal-coping-behavior-problems-after-head-injury)

[ Unexpected Places to Visit In Rome - Condé Nast Traveler ](http://www.cntraveler.com/stories/2014-09-12/unexpected-places-to-visit-in-rome)

[ Casa Clementina ](http://www.lanciatrendvisions.com/en/article/home-sweet-home)

[ The Meadows ](http://www.themeadows.com/) (existe y el EFT también)

[ University of Texas--Austin | Best Social Sciences & Humanities School | US News ](http://grad-schools.usnews.rankingsandreviews.com/best-graduate-schools/top-humanities-schools/the-university-of-texas-at-austin-228778)

[ Stonebriar Community Church: Inicio ](http://www.stonebriarenespanol.org/) (acerca de este link, bueno, es bien conocido que ésta es la iglesia a la que los señores Ackles acuden, no soy yo quien equipara las relaciones homosexuales con la bestialidad)

[ SoberAustin.com - 12 Step Recovery ](http://www.soberaustin.com/12stepalternatives.htm)

[ El síndrome post-concusión ](http://pdg.estalos.com/el-sindrome-post-concusion)

  
Como podéis ver soy una friki sin remedio. Muchas gracias de nuevo y hasta el próximo fic.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escenas eliminadas del fic

 

**Como dice el título, unas escenitas que eliminé ya que no añadían nada nuevo a la historia, basicamente es fluffy y un poco de porno.**

  
  
  


**_Escena #1 de 3_ **

**_Epilogo_ **

 

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Jared por tercera vez en lo que iba de viaje, lo cual no era mucho decir, pues el trayecto desde el servicio de alquiler de vehículos y su destino no era demasiado largo.

—Ya lo verás —repitió Jensen de buen humor. Esa mañana uno de sus abogados le había llamado para confirmarle que iba a recibir un paquete vía mensajería. Daba gracias porque Jared estaba en aquel momento en el trabajo y para cuando había llegado a la casa horas más tarde las evidencias de la escueta visita ya no existían.

—Eres un coñazo —protestó, arrugando la nariz y sacando un poco el labio inferior. A Jensen se le escapó una carcajada cuando le sorprendió haciendo pucheros.

—Y tú muy mono, pero igual te aguantas, son solo diez minutos —le explicó. El GPS del móvil vibró para indicar que debían girar a la derecha. Había cuidados setos y multitud de árboles a lo largo del camino de entrada a la  lujosa urbanización y de nuevo Jensen se maravilló de la forma en que los sonidos e incluso los olores de la ciudad parecían quedar atrás cuando se adentraron por la tranquila carretera. Sabía que a lo largo del camino y tras los muros verdes había un reducido número de viviendas cuyos inquilinos, como él, daban mucha importancia a la privacidad en el día a día.

Le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Jared, que guardaba silencio mientras miraba por las ventanillas del coche. Jensen se preguntó si el lugar le recordaría a aquella casa que una vez el más joven había poseído en el cercano barrio de Sacred Moon. Esperaba no haberse equivocado y que aquel fuese un buen regalo para los dos.

—Ya casi estamos —añadió, no solo para llenar el curioso mutismo que se había instalado en el vehículo, sino también para calmarse a sí mismo. Si a Jared no le gustaba, se recordó, bien podría usar la propiedad como inversión. Visualizó el número junto a uno de los portones verdes a su derecha y rebuscando en el bolsillo del pantalón sacó el pequeño mando, que activó el movimiento con un leve zumbido.

—Jen. —Jared miró de nuevo por la ventanilla mientras las puertas se deslizaban, cerrándose a su paso. El jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado y verde a pesar de ser invierno, gracias al clima de Austin. Siguió unos cientos de metros y detuvo el motor. La casa estaba ubicada en una elevación del terreno y el sol de la tarde hacía que los enormes ventanales de la planta baja brillasen de mil colores diferentes.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? —preguntó mientras le enseñaba la llave. Jared arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada, demasiado ocupado observando a su alrededor. Subieron los escalones de piedra blanca y una vez en la puerta principal, Jensen le tendió el pequeño objeto, indicándole que hiciese los honores. Jared accedió, todavía con aquella expresión entre sorprendida y asustada en su rostro.

 

La casa era todo lo que la encargada de la exclusiva inmobiliaria le había prometido y más, espaciosa y elegante, no era, sin embargo, monstruosamente enorme. Pasearon un buen rato por la planta baja, cuyo salón y cocina estaban amueblados, así como los baños. La escalera de madera y acero que comunicaba con la planta donde estaban los dormitorios ubicados dominaba el recibidor. Contaron cinco dormitorios con sus respectivos baños y un par de habitaciones que podrían usarse como cuarto de juegos o simplemente para relajarse.

—¿Hemos venido por algo en especial? —le cuestionó Jared mientras descendían de nuevo hasta la planta baja. La luz solar había menguado bastante y en aquel momento se reflejaba como un fuego verde en la vistosa piscina del jardín trasero, pero sobre todo, arrancaba reflejos de color turquesa al agua plácida del lago, al cual se podía acceder desde el embarcadero privado que la propiedad poseía.

—Si quieres podemos ir a ver la casita junto al lago, el antiguo dueño tenía un par de barcas de buen tamaño —respondió—. ¿Te sigue gustando hacer esquí acuático?

—Sí… pero —Jared agitó la cabeza y le miró—. ¿Jen?

—Vale —respiró hondo y le tomó de la mano. Llevaban juntos realmente muy poco tiempo y tener la libertad de tocarle así, cuando quisiera, se le antojaba aún como una especie de sueño—. ¿Nos sentamos un momento?

—De acuerdo —accedió su novio.

 

El sofá era cómodo y bastante sencillo, piel de color del chocolate y lo bastante grande y ancho como para que dos tíos de buen tamaño como ellos no tuviesen problemas para echar una siesta o tumbarse juntos. En realidad era lo más parecido que había podido encontrar a aquel otro que habían poseído en su primera casa en Vancouver. Si Jared había reconocido cualquier parecido no dijo nada mientras se acomodaba.

—Sé que hemos prometido no volver a tocar el pasado y eso —empezó—, pero… ¿recuerdas que uno de los planes que teníamos tras _Sobrenatural_ era comprar algo cerca de donde tú tenías aquella casa en Sacred Moon y así volver a vivir juntos?

Jared se revolvió un poco en el acolchado asiento y asintió, todavía sin decir nada.

—Bueno… esa es una de las cosas que creo que sí deberíamos pensar, es decir, no es que quiera que dejes tu casa y me encanta vivir allí cuando estoy los fines de semana, pero he pensado… he propuesto un cambio de escenario a los chicos de la cadena, grabar aquí en Austin en lugar de Los Ángeles. No seríamos los primeros que se vienen aquí…y me gustaría mucho que cuando llegase el verano y los chicos estén contigo, JJ pase el tiempo también en un sitio fijo. Con el divorcio conseguí la custodia compartida y Danneel está dispuesta a cumplir su parte.

—¿De veras? No tenía ni idea, Jen, eso es genial —dijo Jared con una sonrisa, eso le animó a continuar.

—Sí… sé que esto te pilla muy mal para ir hasta tu trabajo y eso, pero… podríamos tenerlo para cuando estemos los cinco, ¿qué me dices? Podríamos salir al lago y los chicos disfrutarían un montón de todo el espacio y la piscina… y yo estaría aquí todo el tiempo en la ciudad.

Jared miró a su alrededor de nuevo, catalogando la estancia.

—Vale… podríamos probar, cuando estemos todos, lo cierto es que mi casa se nos queda un poco pequeña, ¿verdad?

—¿Te parece? —Entusiasmado, le tomó de las manos y le besó—. Dios, Jay, va a ser estupendo, ya verás…

Se inclinó un poco, las manos a cada lado de donde Jared descansaba para mirarle a los ojos antes de acercarse un poco más y besarle en la boca. Su novio suspiró por lo bajo, un sonido quedo lleno de satisfacción. Abrió los labios, dejando que sus lenguas se rozasen con juguetona lentitud.

—Te quiero —le susurró al oído mientras depositaba una ristra de diminutos besos a lo largo de la mandíbula que necesitaba un afeitado. Jared se arqueó, usando una de sus enormes manos para juntarles más. Jensen podía notar el calor corporal a través de las capas de ropa, el tenue olor de la colonia y la pasta de dientes. Hociqueó el punto del pulso, coqueteando con la idea de succionar la tierna piel y dejar allí su marca.

—Jen… —Jared protestó cuando se apartó un momento, la respiración acelerada y las mejillas ardiendo—. Ven aquí.

—¿Crees que es buena idea? —preguntó, pasando la mano sobre el vientre plano. Levantó la fina sudadera que Jared llevaba desde que llegó a casa del trabajo. El algodón muy lavado se sentía suave bajo su tacto, pero nunca tan sedoso como la piel salpicada de vello que escondía. Se le hizo la boca agua al entrever el sinuoso camino que partía del ombligo hasta desaparecer bajo la cinturilla de los vaqueros. El bulto bajo la gruesa tela era más que prometedor; apreciativo, deslizó los dedos justo por encima, arrancándole un nuevo gemido a Jay, esta vez lleno de la más pura impaciencia.

—Jen… —Jared tenía las mejillas encendidas y le brillaba la piel debido al sudor. Abrió más los muslos, ondulando bajo sus atenciones—. Vamos… no voy a romperme.

—¿Qué quieres, Jared? —preguntó juguetón. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreír—. Dímelo.

—Oh, ya lo sabes —susurró Jared, que alzó el trasero, buscando un poco más de fricción—. Vamos, tócame mejor… más fuerte, quiero _que duela,_ Jen. Fóllame.

—Esa boquita de plata —se burló, inclinándose hasta hundir el rostro justo donde la camiseta se arremolinaba mostrando piel desnuda. Inspiró, dejando que el familiar aroma del otro hombre el inundase la pituitaria. Excitado, imprimió una ristra de besos húmedos a lo largo de su camino hacia abajo. Se dejó caer de rodillas y, de un tirón, obligó a Jared a abrir más los muslos. Le observó mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba la cremallera. Jared llevaba unos simples calzoncillos de blanco algodón que no escondían para nada la rotunda erección que seguía creciendo debajo. Con la boca hecha agua, le deslizó más la ropa, impaciente por descubrir su premio.

—Jen —Jared suspiró, la punta sonrosada de su lengua apareció y desapareció mientras se lamía las comisuras. Tenía el pecho y el cuello de un vivo tono encarnado y las mejillas arreboladas. Jensen acunó con mano firme los genitales aún cubiertos, sopesándolos con algo que solo podía ser calificado como avidez. Se deshizo de los vaqueros y los zapatos, pero ignoró los calcetines de deporte en favor de deslizar las palmas desde los tobillos hasta las ingles, canturreando por lo bajo, admirando la tersura de las morenas extremidades o la delicadeza del vello ensortijado que el breve slip no conseguía ocultar del todo.

—Dios mío, podría pasarme la vida mirándote —confesó arrobado. Jared se lamentó cuando sin previo aviso posó la boca justo sobre el glande, chupando a través de la tela, capturando con avaricia el amargo sabor del preseminal.

—Jen… tu boca —gimió, arqueándose, tirando de forma infructuosa de la ropa interior en un intento de desnudarse. Jensen dejó que su lengua rodease la carne dura y caliente y empapada.

—Hueles de maravilla —añadió, hociqueando—, no tienes ni idea de lo que me haces, cabrón.

Jared jadeó, liberando al fin el falo que palpitó encarnado y turgente cuando lo sostuvo encerrado en un puño; impúdico, deslizó la mano arriba y abajo, usando el pulgar para extender el pegajoso preseminal por la piel enrojecida, que brilló como una fruta madura.

—Vamos, chúpala —ordenó por lo bajo. Jensen sacó la lengua y lamió desde los dedos crispados hasta la gruesa corona, gruñendo de satisfacción ante el asalto sensorial que suponía tocarle de aquella forma tan íntima. Metió la lengua en la hendidura, arrancando un quejido bronco de su amante, cuyas caderas saltaron bajo su acometida—. Así —dijo Jared, con los dientes apretados, guiando con mano temblorosa su erección. Jensen abrió más los labios y permitió que usase su boca como deseara, jadeando de puro gusto cuando el sabor y el calor del miembro le llenó por completo la boca hasta arrancarle lágrimas.

La saliva chorreó sobre sus dedos unidos, que empujaron la recia base cuando la postura le impidió llevarle más adentro. Jared jadeó cuando liberó su miembro con un sonoro pop, el pene lustroso y de un rojo violento se bamboleó de un modo indecente cuando le hizo abrir más las piernas, empujándole las corvas hasta que su entrada apretada como un rosado capullo se le presentó frente a los ojos, apetecible, casi tímida. Besó los testículos pesados y llenos, redondos y apretados, que latieron dentro de su boca mientras dejaba que la humedad resbalase hasta arremolinarse sobre el fruncido musculo, que procedió a besar con apasionado abandono, hundió la lengua y más tarde los pulgares, exponiendo la delicada piel. Codicioso, mordisqueó el dilatado borde hasta que pudo notarlo latir en torno a sus labios como un afinado diapasón.

—Sí, vamos —Jared gritó, sujetando sus piernas contra el pecho, abriéndose sin reservas para él—. Vamos, cómeme.

—¿Te gusta? —jadeó, escupiendo, observó cómo el viscoso rocío se perdía en los tersos confines del pasadizo que besó de nuevo. Jared emitió un ronco sollozo y su cuerpo vibró en torno a su lengua, Jensen pudo notar los espasmos contra los mismos huesos, rebotando como un eco sin final entre ambos. Separó más las nalgas y observó cómo el anillo intentaba cerrarse. Metió dos dedos y los giró, buscando, tanteando. Jared gimió como si le doliese, las venas del cuello tensas como las cuerdas de un arco.

—Sí, oh, Dios, por favor, Jen —suplicó. Le brillaba el rostro por el sudor y había una pequeña charca de fluidos justo sobre el bajo vientre. Recogió cuanto pudo y tan despacio como fue capaz, deslizó las yemas hasta verlas desaparecer dentro de Jared. Los vigorosos músculos de las larguísimas piernas zozobraron pero eso no le detuvo, inmisericorde, volvió a atacar la carne escondida con renovada gula. Podía notar cómo su pene escupía humedad dentro de los pantalones, pero no le importaba, no mientras seguía devorando a Jared, que había dejado de emitir palabras que fuesen coherentes para limitarse a temblar bajo de su boca.

—Sí… —Jared sollozó en voz alta mientras un espasmo le sacudía con ímpetu, su canal se cerró convulso en torno a la lengua y los dedos que le invadían. Jensen gruñó de pura frustración, el rostro enterrado entre las nalgas aterciopeladas, pujó de nuevo y Jared oprimió los muslos, intentando cerrarlos. Lucharon mientras el orgasmo le recorría en violentas oleadas. El olor del semen caliente parecía tener peso propio mientras seguía besándole, mordiendo con saña, dejando que Jared cabalgase como pudiera el clímax mientras él seguía estimulándole.

—Gírate —ordenó con la voz ronca por la necesidad—. Vamos, abre las piernas para mi, Jay, voy a follarte.

Tuvo que respirar un par de veces mientras se bajaba los pantalones y rescataba el pequeño paquete de lubricante de uno de los bolsillos, Jared le había obedecido y esperaba, dócil y todavía jadeando, con la mejilla apoyada contra el amplio asiento del sofá, las rodillas bajo su cuerpo mientras le ofrecía la esbelta órbita de su espalda, la cremosa redondez de las posaderas.

—Así, acércate —mandó, tirando un poco de las caderas, dejando que sus dígitos brillantes y resbaladizos se perdieran entre las curvas escondidas—. Dios mío, qué bueno estás, podría correrme solo viéndote así, abierto por mi lengua y esperando más. ¿Crees que conseguiré que vuelvas a hacerlo? Ya no somos unos niños —añadió, dando una sonora palmada sobre la piel nacarada. Jared se estremeció, arqueándose contra la palma que le acunó con dolorosa suavidad—. ¿Qué dices, Jay? ¿Vas a correrte con mi polla dentro?

—Sí… sí, Jen, siempre —aseguró con la voz rota. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y los parpados apretados, húmedas las mejillas y las pestañas. El cabello se le rizaba en la nuca, gruesos zarcillos en los que Jensen hundió la nariz, inspirando, arqueándose para dejar que su glande se adentrase un poco, solo lo bastante como para traspasar la primera barrera.

—Cómo me gusta metértela —le confió por lo bajo, impulsándose un poco para luego retirarse, le dolían los huevos por las ganas de empujar y empujar, de perderse en el satinado canal y derramar su semilla y verla rebosar. Gruñeron al unísono mientras volvía a guiarse, admirando la forma en que su pene se perdía en su amante, como un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla. Jared jadeó, temblando alrededor de él. El sonido de sus testículos al chocar contra el perineo era lo único que parecía oírse mientras se acoplaban con un ritmo sosegado y lánguido—. Así, vamos, agárrate al respaldo, vamos, cariño, muy bien.

Jared corcoveó con vigor mientras Jensen le ayudaba a deshacerse de la sudadera, tenerle desnudo por completo mientras él seguía prácticamente vestido le estimuló todavía más. Enredó los dedos entre los mechones y le obligó a contorsionarse. El beso fue rápido y brutal, más una lucha de lengua y dientes, los dos demasiado perdidos en el acto como para detenerse. Bajó una mano y acarició el sexo otra vez erecto, todavía pegajoso por el reciente orgasmo. Jared se cerró a su alrededor cuando el ángulo cambió, más profundo y certero.

—Así, oh, Jay… Jay, me voy a correr —balbuceó, sus yemas resbalaron por el falo, apretando, girando, asentándose con el ritmo de sus caderas, con el latido de sus corazones. Apoyó la boca en la curva del cuello de su amante y se sumergió en el vértigo del orgasmo, que le recorrió como un río ardiente, pulsos cálidos, viscosos, la deliciosa fricción, el intenso calor que parecía crecer en intensidad mientras Jared caía, sollozando su nombre mientras su miembro crecía y explotaba una vez más, derramándose sobre su mano, escurriéndose sobre el tapizado, por los muslos. Jensen no sabía si podría moverse alguna vez, si quería hacerlo siquiera, no mientras pudiera sentir el rápido latido en el pecho de Jared.

 

Mucho más tarde, los dos de nuevo vestidos, Jensen rescató una botella de fresco mosto del frigorífico, así como un plato rebosante de sándwiches, de los que dieron buena cuenta en un cómodo silencio. Las luces del ocaso se filtraban por los enormes ventanales, dejando el salón en una agradable semioscuridad.

—Esto está buenísimo —dijo Jared, pasándose la mano por la tripa—, yo estoy completamente lleno.

—Hum hum, cuidado que eso suena mal —se burló, dándole un codazo juguetón.

—Eres increíble —se rió Jared—, y tienes el sentido del humor de un niño de catorce, so cerdo.

—Oh, vamos —susurró, tirando de él para darle un beso—, a ti te encanta.

—Bueno —reconoció con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y buen humor—, lo cierto es que no puedo negarlo, incluso tus chistes malos son graciosos.

—Brindo por eso. —Alzó el vaso y entrechocaron el cristal—. ¿Te gusta? El chico de la tienda me dijo que era zumo de uva con un poco de burbujas.

—No tenías por qué —dijo Jared, girando el pequeño recipiente.

—Por supuesto que sí —le aseguró—. Tenía, además, es genial no tener resacas, ¿sabes? Me estaba haciendo mayor para despertar malo. Así que gracias por darme el empujón.

Jared le observó con una expresión casi tímida antes de asentir.

—Vale, de nada entonces.

Jensen carraspeó y siguió jugueteando con el corcho, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los ojos claros de Jay fijos en él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mientras sorbía los restos de su bebida.

—Nada —mintió.

—Vamos, Jen, que nos conocemos —insistió, empujándole un poco—, venga, suéltalo.

—Vale —suspirando, se levantó y regresó con la chaqueta que había dejado tirada de cualquier manera sobre una silla. Rebuscó en el bolsillo interior y con la palma extendida le mostró la alianza de platino que una vez habían intercambiado. Observó a Jared, que no se había movido ni dado muestras de haber reconocido el objeto. Con cierta pena, se preguntó si aquello sería uno de los detalles que el accidente les había robado. Estaba curvando los dedos con la intención de guardarla cuando Jared le sostuvo por la muñeca, deteniéndole.

—¿La conservaste…? —interrogó, con la voz velada por algo que sólo podía calificarse como llanto mal contenido. Entonces sí sabía lo que era, pensó mientras asentía.

—No podía tirarla así sin más —confesó—. Así que la guardé… sé que llevamos muy poco… que todo esto es nuevo y eso, pero me encantaría que pensaras en llevarla. Esta vez de verdad.

 

Jared sostuvo el objeto y pensó en aquella lejana primera vez, en los sentimientos encontrados que aquel pedazo de metal había suscitado. Jensen se había quitado la cadena que siempre llevaba al cuello y donde, junto a la medalla que servía para recordar a su amigo, descansaba su propia alianza.

Con las piernas cruzadas, esperó mientras la rescataba y la ponía junto a la suya. La de Jensen era más ancha y brillaba débilmente, su lisa superficie parecía ligeramente rayada por el paso del tiempo. Asintió mientras la tomaba con cuidado y la deslizaba en el anular, Jensen le sonrió antes de hacer otro tanto, el peso del anillo le resultó extraño y un poco perturbador, pero cuando Jensen levantó los ojos para mirarle perdió la ultima de aquellas dudas que, a pesar de todo, habían fluctuado como oscuros nubarrones en los límites de su conciencia, recordándole que ya una vez todo había salido mal.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —Jensen le observó, sus ojos cristalinos brillaron, tan verdes e intensos que era difícil sostenerle la mirada, Jared asintió sonriendo. Desde que habían vuelto a estar juntos percibía cierta cautela que nunca antes había existido entre ellos.

—Quiero que me prometas algo, Jen —dijo, antes de perder el valor.

—Lo que quieras —contestó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, el metal hizo un sonido tintineante que de repente le trajo una riada de frescos recuerdos. Los dos en una cama, sentados en un sofá, uniendo sus manos, sonriéndose, tan jóvenes y llenos de esperanzas y determinación.

—Tienes que dejar de pensar en todo aquello —pidió, cuando Jensen abrió la boca para replicar, le puso un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarle—. No lo niegues. Lo que te dije antes… mientras lo hacíamos, Jen, no voy a romperme, ni quiero que me trates como si fuese algo… sigo siendo el mismo Jared, ¿vale? No quiero que tengas remordimientos, porque aquello fue cosa de los dos.

 

Jensen miró a Jared un buen rato, todavía con las manos juntas, suspiró y tirando un poco, besó el envés antes de buscar los labios llenos y sonrosados de su novio. Adoraba aquel pequeño gemido que siempre se le escapaba a Jay cuando sus labios se rozaban.

—Jay, sabes que siempre has sido mi niño —le confesó—, ¿recuerdas cuando te secaba el sudor en medio de las tomas? ¿o te buscaba helados sin lactosa? Sé que no soy el tío más abierto del mundo, pero esa era mi forma de recordarte lo que eras para mí, lo mucho que significas. Es quien soy. Y lo cierto es que creo que te fallé… no, déjame seguir. —Tocó las mejillas de Jared y continuó—. Tienes razón, me siento responsable, pero tienes toda la razón, no vas a romperte y de hecho creo que eres un hombre increíble y fuerte. _Me encanta_ que seas así. Mi chico se ha hecho mayor y verte… joder… es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y prometo intentarlo… dejar todo atrás, pero dame tiempo. Por favor, solo… —Se ahogó con las palabras, incapaz de seguir. Odiaba que sus sentimientos le traicionasen de aquella manera, pero toda una vida de considerarse un hombre pragmático no le había preparado para la tormenta que le había arrasado semanas atrás.

—Estoy aquí —susurró Jared, que le rodeó con sus brazos, tibio y firme, hundir el rostro en el hueco de su cuello nunca le había hecho sentir tan sereno. Cerró los ojos, contando los latidos del corazón de su amante—. Déjame cuidarte. Juntos, Jensen.

—Juntos —aceptó, frotando la mejilla contra el algodón de la sudadera. Jared le apretó con fuerza, enorme como la vida misma. La idea de dejarse llevar, de confiarse a las manos de otra persona nunca le había parecido más correcta.

  


**_Escena #2 de 3_ **

 

 

—Sin duda, la sensación de la gala número 73 de los premios  Emmy, que ha tenido lugar hace pocas horas, fue la presentación del casting de _Familia,_ la HBO ha vuelto a conseguir varios premios, entre ellos mejor al de guion dramático y mejor actor de reparto, queremos destacar la nominación en mejor dirección de un drama para Jensen Ackles, que a pesar de haberse quedado a las puertas del ansiado galardón consiguió ser el centro de todas las miradas al aparecer por primera vez en público de la mano de su novio: Jared Padalecki. Las fans de la pareja están de enhorabuena porque hemos conseguido unas palabras en exclusiva….

 

Jared le bajó la voz a la pantalla mientras las imágenes que la NBC había emitido de la alfombra roja se reproducían. Frente a sus ojos, un montaje de antiguas imágenes de otros eventos de la época de _Sobrenatural_ se sucedieron en un rápido carrusel, haciéndole torcer el gesto. Jensen colgó el teléfono y con un suspiro, acabó la botella de agua helada. Le lanzó una mirada especulativa, como si todavía temiese que Jared lamentara la velada. Cosa que no era ni remotamente cierta. Jared le sonrió, arqueando una ceja. Con el esmoquin negro todavía puesto, los rubios cabellos cuidadosamente peinados por la estilista y una ligera barba de tres días, Jensen era sin duda el hombre más guapo que había caminado esa noche en el teatro Microsoft.

—¿Quieres algo más? —preguntó, enseñándole la copa con un coctel sin alcohol que sabía a limón.

—No por ahora —respondió Jensen, que se acercó para rodearle la cintura con las manos, acariciándole a través de las capas de ropa. Jared sonrió, inclinándose para darle un beso lento, dejándole marcar el ritmo en el que sus cuerpos parecían hundirse de forma inevitable cuando estaban cerca—. ¿Qué tal estás?

Jared le arrimó más, un hummf bajito en la garganta, mientras giraban sobre la alfombra, tan gruesa que se les hundían los pies desnudos. Deshizo el nudo de la pajarita de Jensen y tiró de la seda color negro. Una vez le hubo besado allí, inhalando con fuerza su aroma a caro perfume, a sal, levantó la cabeza para responder.

—Ahora mejor —declaró. Esa tarde, mientras iban en la limusina junto a Carla y uno de los asistentes de la cadena, había estado a punto de sucumbir al pánico. Hacía demasiado que había dejado aquel tipo de eventos en el recuerdo y había firmado la paz con un pasado que no quería volver a tocar, desde que su relación con Jensen se convirtió en algo oficial, ambos habían conseguido permanecer en un segundo discreto plano. Sin embargo, que la HBO le hubiese dado el OK a Jensen meses antes para salir del armario tenía un precio, eso era algo que Jared tenía asumido. Acudir a aquel tipo de eventos y servir para recordar cuan avanzado era el mundo del espectáculo era uno de ellos. Comprobar lo poco que en realidad había cambiado todo no le debería resultar tan descorazonador. Y a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de alegrarse de estar allí, de la mano del hombre al que había querido durante buena parte de su vida adulta.

—Obseso —se burló Jensen, sonriendo—. Lo cierto es que hemos dado la campanada, no me digas que no —añadió, señalando con la cabeza a la televisión.

—El año que viene ese premio será tuyo —vaticinó—. Y no te me pongas humilde, debería haber sido este año.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Jensen—. Hace mucho que estas cosas han dejado de importarme, ¿recuerdas cómo era? ¿Esa sensación de satisfacción… de saber que te reconocían tu trabajo? Era una ilusión más, un cuento que nos habíamos acabado por creer, en el fondo la mayoría solo queríamos notoriedad, éxito, fuera de la forma que fuese. Creo que he crecido y sí, sería la hostia que me diesen un par de ellos, no voy a negarlo, pero sabiendo lo que se cuece entre bambalinas tampoco es como que me voy a morir si no lo hacen. Estoy jodidamente contento con mi trabajo y te tengo a ti, a nuestros hijos, no puedo pedir más, Jay. Que se joda el resto.

—Se han perdido un pedazo de discurso, peor para ellos —afirmó, con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

Jared se dejó llevar por el lento vaivén de las caderas de Jensen, que sonrió antes de girarle, guiándole por el suelo de la habitación en una suerte de baile del que solo ellos conocían la melodía. El teléfono volvió a sonar, sin duda era alguno de los internos de la cadena o un empleado de la agencia de representación, que quería volver a recolocar alguno de los eventos a los que Jensen y él tenían previsto asistir. Aún no tenía claro si la idea le gustaba o le aterrorizaba, sin embargo, las dudas y el resto de pensamientos se desvanecieron en la bruma de delirio que los tiernos labios de su pareja estaban suscitando en su ser. Hincó las uñas en los anchos hombros, buscando un punto de apoyo al que aferrarse, algo sólido y real, lo que fuese, algo que le impidiera ahogarse en las profundidades cristalinas de los ojos de Jensen.

 

Mucho más tarde, ya saciados y desnudos, enredados en medio de la enorme cama casi deshecha. Dejó que Jensen le acariciase el cabello, sus dedos de uñas cuidadas rascando con suavidad el cuero cabelludo, lentas pasadas que le erizaban el vello de la nuca y los brazos, haciéndole desear más, mucho más. Suspiró, extendiendo más las extremidades, demasiado cansado para dormir pero tan somnoliento que se le estaban cerrando los ojos. Jensen cantaba por lo bajo, sin palabras, una tonada dulce y repetitiva que no reconoció. Su voz grave y dulce le arrullaba. Inspiró y soltó el aire despacio, no necesitaba verse para saber que debía tener una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Borra esa cara de listillo, Padalecki —le susurró el mayor junto al oído, antes de pegarse aún más, hasta que compartieron el calor corporal. Solo tuvo que girar la cabeza y los labios de Jensen hicieron el resto.

—Te quiero —respondió a cambio. Abrió los párpados y contempló a Jensen, que le miraba a su vez con esa expresión a medio camino entre la absoluta dicha y la incredulidad. Conocía el sentimiento.

Levantó la mano y con los dedos extendidos, esperó a que su novio apoyara la palma contra la suya. A pesar de todo el tiempo, a pesar de la vida, ellos, los de entonces, seguían siendo los mismos.

—Juntos —dijo por lo bajo.

—Como siempre —afirmó Jensen.

Y esta vez, los dos sabían que iban a cumplir esa promesa.

  


**_Escena #3 de 3_ **

 

Tom ha salido de su cuarto a hurtadillas porque sabe que como su padre o Jensen le pillen paseándose por la casa después de la escena que ha montado a la hora del almuerzo se le va a caer el pelo, pero qué cojones, tiene diecisiete años y se muere de hambre. Tom no es ni por asomo tan alto como su padre, pero Jensen le ha pasado más de una vez la mano por el pelo —que siempre parece estar demasiado largo—, y le ha asegurado que va camino de ser uno de _esos chicos Padalecki,_ lo mismo que su padre, su tío Jeff o sus primos. No es que les vea demasiado, Tom no es un niño y no es tonto, sabe que Jeff no está todavía muy de acuerdo con que su padre viva con Jen, pero eso a él le parece una idiotez. Jen es un tío genial y Tom, cuyo interés por la fotografía y la imagen le ha acercado a la pareja de su padre, desde luego va a defenderle con uñas y dientes de cualquiera que piense mal de que dos hombres vivan juntos. No a aquellas alturas de siglo, vivan en Texas o no. Faltaría más. Tom no lo dice en voz alta, pero su tío Jeff le parece un estirado de tres pares de cojones y prefiere mil veces pasar el rato con Jen, al que quiere como si fuese un segundo padre.

Tuerce el gesto, porque mientras discutía con Jared ha caído en ese estereotipo de niño mimado que se revuelve contra el eslabón más débil y le ha gritado a Jen que él no es nadie para meterse entre su padre y él. Ni que decir tiene que Jared le ha mandado a su cuarto, lívido y más enfadado de lo que recuerda haberle visto jamás. Jensen no ha respondido, pero nada más verle la cara Tom desearía no haber abierto la boca. Nunca.

Y todo porque la madre de Dave se ha ido de la lengua y le ha contado a su padre que en la fiesta del viernes pasado se tomaron un par de cervezas. Tom piensa que no es para tanto, es decir, todos los chicos lo hacen, no es como si alguno de ellos hubiese pillado un pedo, bueno, Dave sí, pero porque Dave es un idiota y acabó él solo con la mitad del barril. Puto animal.

Shep y JJ se han mantenido al margen, pero cuando esa tarde han empezado los gritos en medio del almuerzo, los dos adolescentes se han limitado a mirarle como si hubiese matado a alguien a sangre fría. JJ le ha mirado con esos ojos que son tan iguales a los de Jen, enormes y abiertos, casi como si no le conociese, y Tom ha vuelto a sentir que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, porque Justice es como una hermana y jamás de los jamases quiere volver a verla tan triste.

Era solo un par de estúpidas cervezas, piensa con cierto rencor, no el fin del mundo.

 

Ha sacado una botella de cola y lleva un sándwich de pavo  con mostaza en la mano cuando escucha los débiles acordes de la guitarra. Está descalzo y la casa en silencio, así que camina con mucho cuidado hasta que se detiene en el portal que conduce a la galería de la parte de atrás, donde está la piscina. Su padre está sentado en uno de los escalones con el instrumento entre las manos y Jensen le observa, recostado en una de las enormes butacas de madera.

Tom siente un pinchazo de algo que no quiere ni se atreve a nombrar, es un sentimiento que hace que le lata más fuerte el corazón y que le suden las manos. No sabe si son celos, porque él nunca ha visto a nadie con una relación tan cercana como la que esos dos hombres tienen, o es un poco de vergüenza por estar allí parado, espiando uno de esos momentos que sabe que no debería estar presenciando. Para empezar, él sabe que Jared solo toca la guitarra a solas, cuando quiere relajarse y pensar o cuando está con Jen.

Los acordes resuenan lentos y sin compás aparente, una melodía que sabe que debería reconocer pero a la que no alcanza a ponerle nombre. Unos minutos y la música se detiene, Tom contiene el aliento porque no sabe si le han pillado o no. Da un paso y se sitúa junto a la pared, rogando por no ser descubierto, demasiado curioso a su pesar, espera.

—¿Por qué lo dejas ahora? —Jensen tiene ese tono de voz dulce y suave, ese que solo usa en casa y que es tan distinto a su voz ”pública”, como la llama Jared, que parece no pertenecerle—. Ibas muy bien, Jay.

—¿Crees que me he pasado? —Jared parece indeciso y demasiado joven. Tom nota cómo un nudo se le atraganta en mitad del pecho y de pronto comprende que no tiene nada de apetito. Mira de reojo y contempla a Jensen, que se ha levantado para dejarse caer justo detrás de su padre. Le rodea la cintura con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano le acaricia la cabeza. Rasca con suavidad, como si papá fuese un enorme gato somnoliento que quisiera contentar. Está lo bastante cerca como para ver que el ceño de Jared ha desaparecido mientras deja que Jensen le mime. Parece imposible que alguien con la estatura de su padre pueda acurrucarse de aquella forma, hasta tener el rostro enterrado justo en el pecho de su marido. Tom imagina que esa intimidad, esa capacidad de encajar el uno en el otro, es producto de años y años juntos. Se le colorean un poco las mejillas al recordar cómo sus amigos y él han visto a hurtadillas los viejos DVDS con la serie en la que su padre y Jensen se conocieron. Ya entonces era obvio que lo de ellos no era cosa de _solo_ amigos. Tom a menudo quiere preguntar cómo encaja su madre en todo ese escenario, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que no quiere saber, no _todavía_. Ha crecido teniendo claro que sus padres les quieren a los dos pero que están mejor separados y Tom es muy consciente de la enorme suerte que tiene, que podría haberle ocurrido como a muchos de sus compañeros, que han pasado por divorcios y peleas por custodias y propiedades. A pesar de todo, Genevieve y Jared lo han hecho lo mejor que han sabido.

—Yo creo que deberías recordar que tiene diecisiete y ya sabes cómo son los chicos a esa edad, J. —le responde calmado, besándole la mejilla. Tom arruga la nariz porque a pesar de todo aquel tiempo, su padre y Jen siguen igual de empalagosamente cariñosos el uno con el otro.

—Odio que te haya dicho eso, ¿sabes? Si todo hubiese salido como pensamos al principio… lo siento tanto, Jen. —Hay algo en el tono de Jared, _algo_ que Tom no alcanza a entender pero que le preocupa, no comprende por qué se culpa de unas palabras que él ha dicho. Algo que es mentira, si vamos a ello.

—Shhh, nene, lo prometimos, y sí, es una putada, pero estoy seguro de que cuando se pare a pensarlo se sentirá mal, si de algo estoy seguro es de que Tom me quiere —contesta.

—Quisiera… tú eres su padre, tanto como yo, Jen, y cuando la madre de Dave me dijo lo de las cervezas… no pude… —Jared se detiene, las palabras ahogadas hacen que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Él no quería gritarle a su padre ni decirle todas esas cosas a Jen, es solo que a veces le gustaría que confiasen un poco en Tom y le dejasen crecer, eso es todo.

—Lo sé, cariño —susurra. Dice más cosas al oído que solo Jared escucha, Tom se muerde los labios mientras les mira mecerse el uno contra el otro. Es fascinante y un poco aterrador, quiere irse pero no puede dejar de observarles.

—Creo que debería hablar con él, pronto —anuncia Jared y Tom no sabe  qué querrá decirle pero su padre parece estar muy asustado, tanto como ahora lo está él.

—Todo irá genial, nene, ya verás —afirma Jensen, que le ha puesto una mano justo en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Tom les contempla un par de minutos, sabe que en esas miradas se esconden conversaciones completas que les pertenecen solo a ellos dos. Ha vivido toda su vida presenciando momentos similares. A veces, cuando está a solas en su cuarto y piensa en alguna de las chicas con las que ha tenido citas, o en su futuro, lo único que acierta a desear es que en algún momento conozca a alguien que le entienda y le quiera tanto como su padre y Jensen lo hacen. Es bobo y romanticón y jamás lo reconocería a viva voz, pero muy en el fondo son su modelo a seguir.

—Vas a estar ahí, ¿verdad, Jensen? —pregunta, todavía con el rostro apoyado en el pecho del mayor.

—Juntos, ¿recuerdas? —Tom arriesga una última ojeada. Jen y su padre tienen los dedos entrelazados y se están mirando a los ojos. En la cara de su padre hay una leve sonrisa, eso hace que respirar le resulte más sencillo, mucho más sencillo.

—Juntos —asiente, despegando un poco los labios Jared se inclina y le besa, tan corto que a Tom no le da tiempo ni de hacer su mueca habitual de cuando les pilla haciéndose arrumacos—, como siempre.

 

Da un par de pasos y se aleja, de repente ansiando llegar a su cuarto para así recapacitar un poco en lo que acaba de escuchar. Se pregunta qué será eso que tienen que decirle y por qué su padre parece tan triste. Una vez en su habitación, se promete que va a bajar en un rato y va a pedirle perdón a Jen, prometerle a Jared que dejará la cerveza hasta dentro de un par de años. Demostrarles que les quiere y que para él no existen dos padres mejores, le digan lo que le digan. Eso no le importa nada.

 


End file.
